Hell Know No Fury Like A Woman Scorned
by SailorStar9
Summary: Now focusing on the more magical aspects. You guys want Athrun/Merci fluff, you have it in the latest installment.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Okay, this one is a Gundam Seed Destiny crossover. Anyone who doesn't like the Cagalli/Athrun pairing in the series, you've come to the right place. Because in this, I'm breaking them up and putting Athrun with Merci, aka reincarnated Sailor Mercury. 

Basic Summary: Cagalli and Athrun are lovers in the series right? Well, not in this fic! Athrun had loved someone from before and he never forgot her. To what extent would Cagalli go to keep Athrun by her side? And who says technology and magic can't go hand in hand together?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except Merci's sorceresses.

Timeline: _Way _past Crystal Tokyo.

Gundam See/Destiny: Around Phase 5 in the Destiny arc.

Prologue

* * *

A squad of GINN High Maneuver Type II units and several mobile pods had attached flare motors to the ruins of Junius Seven. When the motors activated, Junius Seven began moving out of its orbit and towards Earth. 

A pilot named Sato finally declared that he must have revenge against those who spread deception across the world and had forgotten the past.

At a ZAFT observation station, the officers went into discussion of what they should do and how they should warn Earth.

* * *

Back on Earth, somewhere in southern Russia, a lone feminine figure was watching the heavens from the windows of an ancient Roman window. 

As the human representation of Chione; the Goddess of Snow on Earth, she was under the instruction of her father, Zeus, to keep peace between the Orb and ZAFT.

After the war, the leaders of both organizations had approached her to request that she become the 'Peacemaker', to act as a bridge between the Naturals and the Coordinators; to which she had accepted the proposal.

A knock on her door snapped Merci Yamato out of her thoughts. (A/N: Yes! She is, or rather was, Kira's sister!)

"Enter." Merci replied, standing up form her sitting position.

"Goddess, I'm afraid I bring bad news." a voice reported from the door.

Chione gave the messenger a nod to continue.

"It may seem that Junius Seven has been moved out of its orbit." the messenger reported.

"Nani?" Chione questioned, shocked.

"By who?" she asked.

"By a squad of GINN High Maneuver Type II units and several mobile pods." the messenger answered.

"Understood." Chione replied, waving the messenger away.

The female sorceress bowed and retreated, shutting the door.

Sighing, Chione went back by the window and knelt down, her hands clasped in prayer.

Her Cosmo rose as she sent her image to the surface of the falling Junius Seven. (A/N: Anyone who knows Saint Seiya will know what I'm talking about. If you don't, then live with the grief that you never knew one of the greatest anime ever created.)

* * *

Meanwhile on Junius Seven, the fight between the GINN units and the mobile suits from the Minerva and Girty Lue was about to break out when a bright light halted the battle. 

When the light died down, Sato and his troops gasped at what the light revealed.

_Omaginasai._ a soft voice pleaded, her soft eyes scrutinizing the battlefield.

"The Goddess…" Sato whispered in awe.

The combatants units immediately lowered their weapons at the presence of the 'Peacekeeper'.

_Sato-san, please stop whatever you're intending to do. _she added.

"IIE! I must avenge those who have forgotten about the past!" Sato shouted in protest.

_To do so will start another war and I do not wish to see any more deaths and casualties, Sato-san. Not while the world is recovering from the scars from the previous war._ Chione said, her long hair fluttering to an invisible wind.

Something in that sentence clicked in Sato's mind.

_I do not wish to see any more deaths and casualties…_ he thought.

_Masaka…_ he wondered. _Merci-san?_

Realizing who was speaking to him, Sato shut his eyes in resign.

"I understand, Goddess." he replied.

Chione gave him an assuring smile and her aura disappeared from the battlefield, along with her image.

After giving orders to his troops to prevent Junius Seven from breaking up and falling, Sato then proceeded to work together with Earth and the PLANTs to destroy the remnants of Junius Seven.

* * *

Back in the Snow Temple, once she knew she had her message across, Chione lowered her Cosmo and stood up from the praying position. 

Right now, she could only wait while the fate of Earth rested on the mobile suits above.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so ends the prologue. What do you think? Read and review! 


	2. Past Memories

SailorStar9: And the story goes up. Chapter 1 is a flashback chapter. Read and review. 

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except Merci's sorceresses.

Chapter Summary: Merci contemplates on her past and how she came to be Chione. Meanwhile, Sailor Pluto is at the Time Gates as the girls slept, waiting for Mercury and Andromeda's return.

Chapter 1: Past Memories

* * *

After her job was done, Chione sank down on her bed, as her mind whirled back into the past.

Not even her brother; Kira Yamato knew that she was alive. The medical shuttle she was on was unfortunately caught in the crossfire during one of the battles.

Both Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala had assumed that she was dead, even though she was only listed as 'MIA".

The truth was, she had not died when the shuttle blew.

After floating in space for God knows how long, she was eventually picked up by a passing space port which transported her to Junius Seven.

There, she started her work all over again, healing the injured soldiers, regardless whether he was a Natural or Coordinator.

When questioned, she merely replied that she did not care which side won; she just did not want any more deaths and casualties from this meaningless war. Because of her kindness, the soldiers hailed her as 'the second Florence Nightingale'.

She was later transported to the Arch-Angel, where she was immediately transferred to the emergency infirmary.

And just when she thought she could finally take a breather and surprise Athrun, Merci was in for a shock when she witnessed something she should not have seen,; the kiss between Athrun and Cagalli.

In utter disbelief that Athrun could forget her this easily, Merci silently headed back to her quarters. It was only in the safety of her dark room did she let out those sobs.

Her emotions then triggered a memory release, removing the memory block that the reincarnation process brought along.

It was then when Merci found out that she was the reincarnation of the Snow Goddess, Chione. Unlike Athena who had her male Saints, Chione had her female sorceresses to aid her.

After Athrun's betrayal, Merci had nothing left.

With her past memories restored, Merci was herded to the Snow Temple, where she resided until now.

* * *

At the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto looked on as Merci contemplated on her past and sighed.

The Fates had given Mercury another shot at finding her happiness, at the price of being labeled as a traitor with the girls.

After Chaos, Mercury's starseed was sent into the future, way after Crystal Tokyo was established.

The Fates had then unlocked Mercury's true powers, allowing her to become her past self in the Silver Millennium.

In fact, all the girls were more than Sailor Senshi. In the Silver Millennium, they were Goddesses, Warrior Goddesses. She herself was Mnemosyne, the Goddess of Memory.

Eternal Sailor Moon was Pandeia, Goddess of Moonlight; Eternal Sailor Mars was Enyo, Goddess of Fire and War; Eternal Sailor Jupiter was Chloris, Goddess of Nature; Eternal Sailor Venus was Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty; Eternal Sailor Uranus was Nemesis, Goddess of Justice; Eternal Sailor Neptune was Amphitrite, Goddess of the Sea; and Eternal Sailor Saturn was Hekate, Goddess of Change and Darkness

Back then, Mercury's lover was not Zoicite, but one of Gemini's friends.

When Prince Endymion came to the Moon, he brought friends with him. One of them was Gemini, whom they later found out was Mercury's long-lost brother.

The other was Andromeda. And as it was, Andromeda was Mercury's lover.

But 'something' went wrong during the reincarnation process and Gemini's party was sent to the wrong time.

What happened was no accident.

Queen Selenity aka Selene had purposely ordered that Gemini's group be sent to the distant future, never to be reunited with the girls. She did not want Mercury to be distracted from her duty.

Another problem was Venus aka Aphrodite. As the Goddess of Love, she assumed that she could have any man she wanted, just by fluttering her eyelashes. She was also a very willful girl, who always wanted what she could not have. And the one person she could not have was Andromeda. The boy had made it very clear that he was not interested in anyone, save Chione.

Aphrodite had many a time tried to convince him that she was a better pick than Chione, but her 'good-willed' advice fell to deaf ears.

So, over-riding the Gods decision, Selene split the two groups up. That incurred the wrath of the High Council of the Gods and Selene paid dearly: the utopia Crystal Tokyo will not come until Mercury and Andromeda were reunited and returned to free the girls from eternal slumber.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so ends Chapter 1. Read and review. Flamers will not be entertained. 


	3. The Coming of Another War

SailorStar9: (Pouts) Two chapters and only one review. How pathetic am I?This chapter is officially re-written. Anyway, thanks to my only reviewer.

Hoshiko Megami: You know something? I'm surprised you've haven't flamed me for making the girls Goddesses.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except Merci's sorceresses.

Chapter Summary: In the Sanctuary, Chione contemplates on what Apollo had told her some days back before heading out to Onogoro Island to meet up with the Sarans.

Chapter 2: The Coming of Another War

* * *

"Captain, are we really going to forfeit our plans?" a pilot asked Sato. 

The lead pilot nodded.

"Yes. From now on, we pledge our allegiance to the Goddess." he replied.

"Understood, Captain." the pilot saluted him.

"What? Change of heart?" Dearka asked when Sato appeared beside him.

"Do not get me wrong, pilot." Sato replied.

"My men and I are only stopping what we started. The Goddess would want that."

Dearka rose an eyebrow, "So now, you're with the Goddess."

At that remark, Sato shut off the connection.

_Only if you knew who she really is…_ he mentally added.

* * *

"They're helping out?" Captain Talia replied, not believing what Rey had reported. 

"Yes Commander. It seems that Chione's appearance had changed their mind. They're now fighting for her." Rey reported.

"Chione? As in the 'Peacemaker'?" Captain Talia asked.

Rey nodded.

"So, the Goddess has appeared in the battlefield." Chairman Dullindal nodded slowly in consideration.

"From the reports, it would seem so." Captain Talia remarked.

"But how, I do not know." she added.

"She is a Goddess after all, Captain. The power of the Gods are not to be underestimated." Chairman Dullindal warned.

"Of course, Chairman." Captain Talia agreed.

"She is said to be benevolent." Arthur Trine pointed out.

"From what I've heard, she is." Cagalli answered, from her seat.

"She also has the power of the people on her side." Captain Talia added.

Cagalli frowned slightly and answered, "She does."

"You don't seem happy about it, Representative." Chairman Dullindal pointed out.

"Or have you known who she really is?" he asked lowly.

At the question, Cagalli's hands tightened into clutches.

Chairman Dullindal let out a knowing smirk.

Cagalli gritted her teeth as she tried to clam herself. She had known about the true identity of the so-called Snow Goddess two years ago when she came to sign the Junius Treaty. At first, she was in all agreement for the Goddess to act as the 'Peacemaker', but when she saw who the Goddess really is, Cagalli retrenched her support.

Cagalli mentally cursed; it wasn't fair! After all this time, everyone had assumed that Merci Yamato was dead, and now she reappears before them as the reincarnated Goddess!

She was lucky Athrun was not present, otherwise he would had recognized her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Representative?" Chairman Dullindal asked, cutting her mental rantings short.

Cagalli blinked and shook her head.

"I'm fine." she replied.

Chairman Dullindal gave her a skeptical look.

* * *

"Goddess." the Head Seer greeted. 

"Have you found them, Seer?" Chione asked.

"Unfortunately no, Goddess." the Seer answered regretfully.

Chione sighed.

"Goddess!" one of the guards came into the prayer room.

"The sensors detect a huge fleet of Mobile Suits heading towards the Sanctuary." she reported.

Chione's eyes widened.

"Nani?"

Rushing out along with the guard, Chione continued her questions.

From the guard, she found out that they had identified the Mobile Suits as those belonging to the Elite pilots of the Blue Cosmos.

"After 17 years, they've finally come for me." Chione realized.

17 years ago, the Blue Cosmos had sent their assassins to kill the reborn Goddess. They had failed at that time, when one of the younger sorceresses took the baby Goddess away and hid her away with the Yamato family. The elder sorceresses had erected a mystic wall around the Sanctuary, preventing the Mobile Suits from entering.

"Goddess…" the guard looked at her in worry.

"Tell the Sorceresses not to put up a shield. I must see why they've come." she replied.

The guard bowed, "Of course, Goddess."

Then, she hurried off.

Retrieving her staff from the prayer room, Chione hurried to the courtyard.

The pilots in the Mobile Suits were pleasantly surprised to find out that there was no barrier as anticipated. They were even more astounded to find their target was patiently waiting for them.

Chione's waist-long hair flayed around her from the winds when the Mobile Suits loomed over her.

"So, you've come out to be slaughtered?" the head pilot sneered at the girl.

"Has Djibril order you to eliminate me?" Chione questioned, unfazed at the huge enemy forces.

"Eliminate is a harsh word, girl. Assassinate is a better word." the head pilot replied.

"Prepare to die!" he added, lifting up his rifle gun and prepared to shoot.

Chione shut her eyes in preparation for the inevitable.

The shots glazed past her, without leaving a mark.

"Nani?" the head pilot was astonished. He could not believe he had missed. The target was so close!

"Is… Is… This the power of the Goddess?" one of the enemy pilots stammered.

At that, the Head Priestess stepped out and pulled the Goddess away.

"Goddess, you do know that is dangerous." the Head Priestess hissed in warning.

"Yes I do." Chione answered.

"Then?" the Head Priestess pressed.

"Even if they failed to kill me now, they'll kill me in the future." Chione replied.

"Goddess…" the Head Priestess trailed, not liking where this is going.

"Goddess, there're a number of Mobile Suits heading to the Sanctuary!" a guard reported.

"Do not worry. They're our comrades who had come to protect the Sanctuary." Chione replied.

* * *

Back on the battlefield… 

"Attacking the Sanctuary is an unforgivable sin." a new voice interjected.

"Destroy them!" the head pilot ordered.

"At once sir!" the troops answered in unison and they took off to the skies.

On the other hand, Sato gave orders to his men.

"Protect the Goddess and defend the Sanctuary at all costs!"

"Roger!" the troops replied.

After an intense battle, the enemy Mobile Suits were defeated by Sato's troops.

With the battle over, the GINN High Maneuver Type II units landed in front of the

Sanctuary and Sato exited from his Mobile Suit.

Assembling before Chione, Sato and his troops knelt before the Goddess.

"From now on, we, the pilots of the GINN High Maneuver Type II units, will pledge allegiance to you, Goddess." Sato announced.

Chione nodded, and stepped forward.

"I acknowledge your pledge, warriors." she replied.

Then, she went towards Sato and held out her hands.

"Arise, minna." she added.

At the command, Sato rose to his feet.

"Merci-san, is that really you?" he asked, in disbelief.

Chione smiled and nodded.

"Hai, Sato-san. It is me." she confirmed.

"I am sure you are all exhausted. Then, please reside in the villages near the Sanctuary. You will be informed if your assistance is required." she added and rose a hand.

A couple of women guides appeared and bowed to the Goddess, awaiting their orders.

"Escort these warriors to the villages near the Sanctuary where they can rest." she remarked.

"At once." the lead guide replied and backed off.

Rising a hand, she added, "Please gentlemen, this way."

With Sato and his troops gone, Chione gave orders that the Mobile Suits are to be situated in the nearby forest, hidden by a cloaking spell. In addition, she ordered that Sato and his troops be informed where their Mobile Suits were and if the need arises, the spell must be dispelled.

"Goddess, we have a transmission from Chairman Dullindal. He insisted that it is of urgent matter." a guard reported.

Chione nodded and went back in; Apollo's words still ringing in her mind.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Why haven't you appeared until now?" Chione asked her guest, pouring tea for the Sun God who had appeared before her some days before._

"_Since it's time." Apollo replied, taking his cup in his hands. "So I've come to take you."_

"_It's time?" Chione echoed._

"_Chione, you should know it. In the times of controlling by all Gods, humans violated the order of all Gods and filled the lands with sins and dirt. Our father 'Zeus', in order to punish all humans held a great flooding." Apollo added._

_Chione said nothing, her mind returning to the time of the Silver Millennium._

"_Now on land, there're these ignorant humans, turning it as full of desire, hate and jealousy, making all evil surround the globe. So I have come down again, to clean it. Then turn the control of this world to all Gods." Apollo continued._

This world will become extinct in the name of God._ Chione realized._

"_Give me some time to settle my personal affairs first. Then, I'll return with you." Chione stated firmly._

_Apollo looked at the stern Goddess of Snow and nodded, "Fine. I'll give you the time you need."_

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Some time later, the Minerva had docked into Orb's docking facility at Onogoro Island.

Cagalli disembarked first, and a young man named Jona Roma Saran ran up to her, hugging her. His father Unato Ema Saran warned him to control himself because he was startling the ZAFT officers. Talia and Arthur introduced themselves, and Unato thanked them for protecting Cagalli.

Just then, the camera flashes turned their attention to a newly arrived vehicle. Athrun mentally hid a gasp of surprise when he saw who had arrived. Chione graciously stepped out of her transport and walked over to the Sarans.

"Ah, to what do we own this pleasure, Lady Chione?" Unato inquired.

"I wish to give my answer to your proposal, Mr. Saran." Chione replied.

"Oh?" Unato raised a curious eyebrow. "I'm surprised you came to an answer this quickly."

"Due to... unforeseen circumstances, I was forced to make a decision quickly." Chione explained.

Giving Jona a bright smile and a small curtsey, she added, "I formally accept your marriage proposal, Mr. Saran."

Jona beamed brightly, "Really?"

Chione nodded, her smile never leaving her face.

Turning to face the stunned Unato, she remarked, "I do assume you have no qualms about the re-opening of L6, Mr. Saran."

"L6?" Unato raised a skeptical eyebrow, "The Colony of legend?"

Chione nodded, "Yes, the Colony which I am ruler of and your son will be its proud co-ruler once we are married."

Unato thought for a moment, "We'll discuss this in greater detail after this, Lady Chione."

"Of course." Chione smiled.

* * *

"Why do you wish to re-open Colony L6 after 22 years of establishment?" one of Unato's men asked. 

"I have no wish to declare war, I merely wish to once again open the doors to the people of the colonies and the Earth. In fact, I plan to extend our businesses and to also open our spaceports. I also wish to discuss these matters with all of you as to implement the legal procedures if the citizens of Orb and the EAF shall allow my proposal." Chione replied.

Turning to Unato Saran, she added, "I assume you are the only one in this room who remembers the Silver Alliance."

Unato, slightly confused ,rubbed his temples and said, "If what your saying is true then…show us…the documents of the Silver Alliance."

"Mr Saran, what are you talking about…there are no documents!" said a man.

Unato just glared at him and looked at Chione motioning her to do so.

Chione got a key and walked away from the video phone, later she returned with a worn out box with the symbol of Mercury imprinted on it, she opened it and brought out yellowish papers with the blue seal of the Andersons.

"How did you..." Unato was stunned.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself gentlemen. I am Merci Anderson, daughter to the late Herbert and Iris Anderson." Chione stood and and bowed.

Amazed gasps were heard all over the conference room.

* * *

That evening, as Athrun drove along the coast, he stopped when he spotted Kira with Lacus and the orphans. The orphans ran up to Athrun and asked him a load of questions about what he had been doing. Athrun questioned them about their house, and they told him it was destroyed by a wave. Kira then asked him where Cagalli was, and Athrun replied that she was busy at the administration building. Lacus waved them off to go ahead without her, so the two drove off. 

Athrun informed Kira about the things that Sato said to him in space. He recollected a conversation that he had with Kira and Dearka two years earlier about how they know what they're fighting for. Kira had said they were search for the answers together, and two years later Athrun still felt that he had not found that answer.

That night, Lacus was watching the news when she stammered, "Erm guys, you might want to look at this."

Both Athrun and Kira ran to the living room to see what had spooked her.

"What the... MERCI?" Kira shouted incredulously.

"I too could not believe my eyes." Lacus admitted.

"But I thought…" Kira frowned. "She was dead."

"She isn't." Athrun replied.

"Huh?" both Kira and Lucas turned to him.

Athrun related what happened at Onogoro Island.

"Wait a minute, _she's_ marrying Saran?" Kira exclaimed in disbelief.

Athrun nodded mutely.

* * *

The next day, Cagalli took a moment out of her busy schedule to speak with Athrun. 

She confessed that she was not comfortable with Unato's idea about "whom to share pain with", which she viewed as basically a way of joining up with other countries that hate PLANT. Athrun informed Cagalli that he was heading back to space because he was worried about the situation in the PLANTs. He believed in Dullindal, but he did not want to sit around doing nothing.

Before departing on a Heli, Athrun reminded Cagalli curtly that dead or alive, Merci will always be the only girl he loved.

Cagalli gasped and clutched her hands into fists. It was apparent that Athrun knew that Merci was alive.

Athrun's shuttle took off and headed for space. Unato then informed Cagalli that the Atlantic Federation and several other groups had made a list of demands for ZAFT. They warned that if the demands were not met, they will categorize ZAFT as a threat to humanity and use military force.

At Aprilius One, Chairman Dullindal presided over a meeting of the Supreme Council. They were currently debating the strange demands made by President Copeland, including compensation, disarmament, and the resignation of the Supreme Council.

Some of the council members suggested they should mobilize the military, but Chairman Dullindal replied if they do that they would simply be repeating history. One of the members countered that they had to do something because of the activity at the lunar base. Chairman Dullindal added that mobilizing their military would aggravate the situation, but by the same token the horror of the Bloody Valentine incident was still too fresh in many people's minds. Although he wanted to continue negotiating for peace, Chairman Dullindal reluctantly decided to mobilize ZAFT.

In space, ZAFT ships and mobile suits began to coordinate their formations. Yzak and Dearka came aboard the massive carrier ship Gondwana. Meanwhile, Athrun arrived at a PLANT and met up with a representative who briefed him on the grave situation. Elsewhere, dozens of battleships had begun to launch from the Alliance's lunar base.

* * *

From his compound, Djibril opened a hotline with the White House and questioned Copeland how much longer until the attack began. Copeland consoled him that they could not rush into anything because there were quite a few nations opposed the Atlantic Federation's most recent actions, namely the Sanctuary. Djibril did not think anyone could oppose them, but he also wondered if Copeland was afraid of Orb. 

He explained that the world is a system that must be managed like a garden, and the appearance of weeds detracted from its beauty. They must remove the weeds so that no one will oppose Logos' plans to create a new world system.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chione was on a space shuttle heading to Aprilius One.

* * *

SailorStar9: Finally after a long period of non-commitment, I've got my butt down to type this chapter out. Read and review. 


	4. Remeeting, or not

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except Merci's sorceresses.

Chapter Summary: Athrun finally meets up with Merci, who is really Chione, on Aprilius One. He tries to reconcile with her, but Merci just ignores him. Will Merci ever forgive Athrun for his 'mistake'? And will a heated kiss change things between them? Stay tuned to find out.

Chapter 3: Re-meeting... or not

* * *

While waiting to meet with Chairman Dullindal, Athrun headed off to the bathroom and bumped into a busty Lacus look-alike and her red Haro. The fake Lacus was happy to see Athrun, and he asked her what she was doing there. After she left, Chairman Dullindal walked by and remembered he had an appointment with Athrun. He asked Athrun what was wrong, but Athrun replied that it was nothing.

Good, then I'll like you to meet someone." Chairman Dullindal announced, as he pushed his office's door open.

"Athrun, this is…." Chairman Dullindal began.

"We've already met." Chione replied stiffly, as she got up to leave.

"Hrm, so my assumption was right." Chairman Dullindal replied thoughtfully.

Entering the office with Athrun, Chairman Dullindal added, "Please, Lady Chione."

"Queen Chione." Chione corrected coldly.

"Lady..." Chairman Dullindal protested.

"Q_ueen_." Chione repeated, turning a cold glare at him. "Or have you forgotten that the Colony Leaders have voted me Queen?"

Chairman Dullindal sighed, "Alright, Queen Chione. This is of outmost importance."

"If you insist." Chione replied coolly, returning to her seat.

Athrun cast a careful look at her and sat down beside her.

Chione frowned slightly and shifted away, putting some distance between them.

* * *

Back on Earth, Kira and Lacus watched on as the nuclear warheads in space detonated, and Kira was reminded of Rau Le Creuset. 

In the PLANTs, the PLANT news agency announced that the Alliance had attempted to make another nuclear strike which was prevented at the last minute by ZAFT. Across the PLANTs, citizens were outraged that the Alliance would unilaterally attack them with nuclear weapons once again.

Both Chione and Athrun watched the broadcast from Chairman Dullindal's office and Athrun could not believe it.

Chairman Dullindal remarked he was surprised not only by the swift attack, but also by the fact that nuclear weapons were used. With the situation now being quite precarious, he noted that they are in a position similar to the last war. Athrun asked Chairman Dullindal what he will do, and Chairman Dullindal answered that if they were to use military force, the PLANTs will once again be plunged into a full scale war.

However, they also obviously could not keep the nuclear attack a secret now that it is public information.

Athrun pleaded with Chairman Dullindal not to respond out of hatred and spread the foolishness that his father Patrick did two years ago. He replied that because he believed his father's words, he killed many people and nearly killed Kira.

Chairman Dullindal then interrupted Athrun's plea by telling him that he heard from Shinn what the Junius Seven terrorists said. Chairman Dullindal then asked Athrun if Patrick was always evil, and Athrun replied he was not.

Chairman Dullindal then continued to say that however misguided he was, Patrick did everything for the sake of the PLANTs. He added that people only hear what they want to, and that the terrorists twisted Patrick's words to fit their anger against Naturals. He also says that Athrun should not bear the burden of what his father did or what others did because of his father's actions. Chairman Dullindal then reminded Athrun he was glad that he was dedicated to peace and came all the way up to the PLANTs to discuss it.

* * *

Across the PLANTs, angry citizens protested about the current situation and demanded the extermination of Naturals to keep themselves safe. Suddenly, the fake Lacus appeared in a TV broadcast sent out to all the PLANTs. 

The fake Lacus agreed that the drop of Junius Seven and the nuclear attack by the Alliance are both tragic events. However, she replied that responding in anger will only result in another war.

The fake Lacus then pleaded everyone to calm down and trust in the efforts for peace made by Chairman Dullindal and the Supreme Council. She then began to sing a song, and all the citizens took her words to heart and calm down.

* * *

Chairman Dullindal bemoaned to Athrun and Chione that it was quite pitiful that he had to resort to using a fake Lacus, but her influence was much greater than his. 

With the meeting over, Chione stood up and announced, "If there isn't anything else, Chairman, I'll take my leave."

That said, she turned and headed out.

"Chairman…" Athrun began.

Chairman Dullindal rose a hand to stop him.

"I kind of guessed you might want to see her again." he added. "But first, please follow me."

Taking him to a restricted area, Chairman Dullindal then unveiled the new Savior Gundam.

He told Athrun that its abilities were somewhat different, but it was developed around the same time as three Gundams stolen by the Alliance.

Dullindal then questioned Athrun how he would respond if he offered to give him the Savior Gundam, and Athrun asked back if that meant returning to ZAFT. Chairman Dullindal replied that the offer was just as he stated, with no strings attached.

He explained that people with similar visions for peace should work together. He added that it was hard to go against the entire world alone, so Athrun needed to have power. He wanted him to be in a position of power and correct the world if it strayed off to the wrong path. He also told Athrun that he should know the answer to the question of what he needed to be able to do the things he was capable of doing and want to do. He finished off by saying that he wants Athrun to take some time to consider the offer.

Athrun returned to his hotel and found the fake Lacus waiting for him.

When he questioned her about who she was, she told him that her real name was Meer Campbell. Meer took Athrun by the arm and suggested that they should go eat dinner together.

Athrun just nodded mutely, until he sensed a cold glare.

Turning his head up, he saw Merci, no Chione, watching him with an indifferent glare.

_Merci, is it really too late for us?_ he wondered as Meer dragged him off.

She asked him if she had performed as well as the real Lacus, and he told her that she did a good job. Meer replied that she had always been a fan of Lacus and used to sing her songs.

And because she sounded like Lacus, she received a call for help from Chairman Dullindal.

Athrun replied that Chairman Dullindal did not need her power, but rather that of Lacus, and Meer answered that she was fine with it and that no one needs for anything, so she did not mind being Lacus.

Athrun rethought about everything that has happened so far. He then remembered the Savior Gundam and Chairman Dullindal's words.

After escorting Meer back to her room, Athrun focused on the matter at hand: getting Merci back.

Athrun did not know what drew him to the rooftop. When he opened the escape door, he was mildly surprised to find Chione in the midst of her nightly prayers.

Her holy aura radiated around her knelt body as she continued her prayers.

Not wanting to disturb her, he wisely retreated.

* * *

After some time, Chione lowered her Cosmo and stood up. Letting out a relieved sigh, she turned to go. 

Footsteps was what Athrun Zala heard some fifteen minutes later. He knew _she_ was drawing near. It was now or never.

Then, the footsteps stopped momentarily was Chione let out a soft gasp. Athrun turned his head to look at her.

Stopping just five staircase steps above him, she trained a stony look a him.

Athrun shivered slightly under her stare. Of these years he had known her, Merci was never so cold towards him before.

Then, she did something that was totally out of character for her. Merci had brushed past him, as if he was nobody and was headed to the fire escape door.

Not wanting to let this only chance get past him, Athrun reached out and grabbed her wrist as Merci strolled past him.

"Unhand me, Zala." Chione hissed.

"Iie. Not until you hear me out." Athrun insisted.

"You've lost any chance you've had left the moment you pulled that stunt with our dear Representative." Chione spat.

Athrun frowned.

_How did she know?_

As if reading his thoughts, Chione replied, "I saw."

"You… you were there?" Athrun questioned in disbelief.

Chione turned and cast a glare at him.

"I. Was. On. The. Archangel." she hissed, empathizing every word.

"I didn't know…" Athrun whispered.

"Didn't know or didn't _want _to know?" Chione pressed.

"Merci, I am so sorry." He said and she shook her head.

"We could only be friends. Nothing else." She finally said.

"That's just it. I can't be just friends with you Merci." He said and she took another step back, then another.

"Then I guess we can't be anything then." She said. Yanking the door open, she walked off.

Frustrated, Athrun followed her. Grabbing her wrists, he pushed Chione forcefully against the wall.

Keeping her in place, Athrun leaned closer and smirked at her sharp intake of breath. His lips then rested against hers in a feathery kiss.

Chione's eyes blazed in fury at the atrocity he showed, especially after what he had done.

Her Cosmo flared as she blasted him away with a powerful spell. Athrun grunted as he was thrown back forcefully against the opposing wall.

"Know your place, _soldier_." she hissed in fury.

"Merci, what..." Athrun blinked.

"Chione." the girl corrected.

"Merci..." Athrun was stunned silent.

"Chione." the girl insisted firmly. "I'm no longer the weak little girl you knew."

Athrun sighed, "Fine Chione." and mentally winced at the unfamiliar name.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I grew up." Chione replied simply.

"Not only did I learn that in this world I could only depend on myself and no one else, I also learnt that to a woman, power and status is everything. Your _dear_ Representative and my _dear_ brother taught me that." she added sarcastically.

"But you didn't have to..." Athrun protested.

"Agree to marry Jona Saran?" Chione completed his question.

She smirked, "Some sacrifices are necessary to achieve victory. Something your _dear_ Cagalli will never do because she is afraid. Afterall, she is still a little girl."

"Besides," she added. "Isn't this what she wanted? To replace me? I'm actually doing her a favor, freeing from her duties so that she can be with you."

"And tell Kira Yamato that if he can throw away a fifteen-year kinship this easily, so can I." she remarked before walking away.

Athrun blinked at her retreating back. She really had grown up, so much that he did not recognize her anymore.

_Guess we've really lost her._ He realized.

* * *

SailorStar9: Woah, harsh Chione. What _will_ happen next? Stay tuned to find out. Read and review. 


	5. The Truth of the Goddesses' Life Jewels

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts)

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. R&R and no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter Summary: After Chione returns to the Sanctuary, she heads to the Crystal Room where the Mercury Crystal lies floating and we learn that the Ginzuishou wasn't the only crystal during the Silver Millennium.

Chapter 4: The Goddesses' Life Jewels

* * *

Days later, Chione returned to the Sanctuary on Colony L6.

The attendants bowed to the Goddess as she scaled up the staircase to the Crystal Room.

Upon reaching the glittering crystal room, she approached the Mercury Crystal that floated on a lapis lazuli Greek pillar of glass. It was said that the Sailor Crystals were the source of the Senshi's powers. But what was never revealed was that the Sailor Crystals were not fully complete; in fact, they are the power cores of the Warrior Goddesses' Life Jewels. The Warrior Goddesses will _only_ regain their full power when their Life Jewels were complete. The only completed Life Jewel was Eternal Sailor Moon's Ginzuishou.

Chione trailed her fingers lightly against the outline of the delicate crystal. After Chaos was destroyed, Sailor Cosmos had came to her, revealing that the eight shards of the incomplete Life Jewel of Chione laid within five of her sorceresses and Chione's three Elite Senshi, codenamed: Ice Dragon, Frost Phoenix and Snow Owl. Sailor Cosmos had also assured Mercury the other girls _will_ find the missing crystal shards on their own.

Chione had already found the five Virtue crystals; reliability, sympathy, harmony, friendship and loyalty. Therefore, she knew the last three, composure, mutual understanding and unshakable trust laid within her Elite Senshi. All she had to do know was to find them.

Chaos had feared that the Warrior Goddesses would awaken and was afraid of their power. He was dead set on preventing their revival, remembering clearly that it was _they_ who sealed him within the Cauldron in the first place. That was why Sailor Chi had demanded Eternal Sailor Moon to sacrifice her power and her crystal.

Chione gasped and clutched her chest as a jolt stabbed her heart.

* * *

_Flash_

_The battle had shifted as Galaxia pinned Eternal Sailor Moon to the ground. She told her that she was born a nobody on a terrible planet and that her life was horrible. She was awakened as a Sailor Senshi, a chosen one, but believed that any ordinary Sailor Senshi was worthless, and that she needed the strongest star. She added that she had been searching for her star, and she had found it, but in order to obtain it, she needed the Galaxy's most powerful crystal._

_Sailor Moon then blasted Galaxia off off her and told Galaxia that Senshi powers were to be used to protect and maintain peace and justice for those they love. Galaxia questioned the idea of love and friends, saying that hanging out and roaming together was a sign of weakness. She added the only thing worth believing in was the power within, the power of the Sailor Crystals. With this power, she said, even those who had been killed could be revived. Images of the Solar System Senshi appeared in a Garden Crystal, but they vanished in a flash as Galaxia told Sailor Moon how easily their bodies were destroyed. Sailor Moon gasped, but Galaxia pressed on, insisting that Sailor Moon knew what she believed in, like love, friends, peace and the future, was all an illusion._

_Sailor Moon lunged at Galaxia, saying that she could never understand how strong friends, lovers, bodies and words could be. She added that she made it this far, and continued to fight, because of her desire to save her friends. She took her stand and maintained this was what it meant to be a Sailor Senshi._

_Galaxia was shocked. Suddenly, the Garden Crystal vanished and Galaxia retreated, running into the palace. Sailor Moon was stunned, but followed. While Galaxia ran she wondered why Sailor Moon had the Galaxy's most powerful crystal. She was determined to get Sailor Moon's power in order to destroy Chaos and rule the Galaxy. As Sailor Moon chased after Galaxia, they arrived on the edge of a precipice which overlooked a bright glowing disk, seen through a stone archway._

"_This is the holiest place in the universe," Galaxia added, "the Galaxy Cauldron." She explained to Sailor Moon that everything, no matter how weak or strong, was born at this place. Sailor Moon thought that the place where stars were born was beautiful, and believed that if there was hope left, it would be found here. Sailor Galaxia told Sailor Moon that this was the place where the chosen one would be victorious. She said that everything was made in this place, and here, everything would be lost. With that, the Garden Crystal appeared and Galaxia raised it over the Cauldron. Sailor Moon shouted to her, but the other Senshi tossed the massive Crystal into the Cauldron, melting it and all the Sailor Crystals inside into the birthplace of stars. There was a bright flash and Sailor Moon was struck motionless. Galaxia observed that crystals from all across the galaxy were now melted into nothing, and exulted in the feeling it gave her. She declared that the Cauldron was the most powerful and strongest star in the universe._

_Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon arrived to see Sailor Moon in shock, staring into the Cauldron. She was stunned that the Crystals had been melted away, knowing now that she could not retrieve them and save her friends. She remained resolute, however, and resumed her assault on Galaxia as Tuxedo Mask appeared beside the powerful Senshi. "Grow more angry! Be alone and awaken the true power within you!" With these words, Galaxia raised her arm and forced Tuxedo Mask off the precipice into the Cauldron. Sailor Moon cried out Mamoru's name, and Galaxia told her that once she knew the whole truth from Chaos, her power would overload and she would self destruct and be destroyed along with Chaos. At that point, Galaxia said she would claim the Cauldron. Sailor Chibi Moon and Chibi Chibi Moon were stunned, and Sailor Moon continued to call after Mamoru as his body melted away into the Cauldron._

_After he disappeared, Sailor Chibi Moon also faded away. Sailor Moon called after her too, but there was a violent eruption from the Cauldron. Galaxia was excited at the reaction and told Sailor Moon that she would sacrifice herself to the Cauldron as well. She attacked Sailor Moon with "Galactica Super String!"_

_Chibi Chibi Moon rushed forward and deflected the attack away from Sailor Moon. Galaxia was surprised and realized the little girl was a Sailor Senshi. Chaos groaned and Galaxia addressed it, saying the strongest Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon, would belong to it. She thought to herself that her time of ruling the galaxy had finally come. _

_Then, without warning, Chaos erupted and released an attack that sent Galaxia plunging towards the Cauldron. Sailor Moon rushed forward and grasped Galaxia's wrist tightly, pulling her to safety. There was a powerful blast from below and Sailor Moon held onto Chibi Chibi Moon while Galaxia laid on the ground beside them. Sailor Moon's power activated, releasing a powerful glow. Chaos reacted to the power, the strongest light in the galaxy, and desired to claim it._

_Chaos introduced itself and told Sailor Moon that it was the one that did not become a star, and now ruled over the dark stars in the Cauldron. Chaos told Usagi that she was the one who received the beautiful power of the light and destroyed all the dark stars; they were her kin, born of this place, and she made her name famous by defeating them. _

_Chaos laughed but Sailor Moon was confused by this statement. Chaos added that all those she had called enemies were actually a part of Chaos itself, sent from this place through time and space to find the light. Sailor Moon was struck by this revelation, and she recalled all of the enemies she had defeated. Chaos told Sailor Moon that her coming to this place was fate, that the darkness and the light drew one another. It said that they were destined to be together again like they were in the beginning._

_Chaos called for Sailor Moon to give over her powers so that it would finally rule over the galaxy. In the heat of the blast, Galaxia regained consciousness and asked Sailor Moon why she saved her. Sailor Moon was surprised, and Galaxia wanted Sailor Moon to kill her. She realized that she could not overcome Chaos, and sadly thought that her star was not to be found here either. Sailor Moon told Galaxia that she saved her because she felt the sadness within her and did not want to lose any more friends. Galaxia angrily shouted that she was the enemy, and this is war, but Sailor Moon replied that she could not fight anymore with everyone gone. She told Galaxia that she was not always fighting for peace and justice, but also for her friends. Without them, who should she fight for? _

_Galaxia wondered if war would end because the two last soldiers could not fight, while Chaos' power groaned around them. Sailor Moon thought that was the thing she had been hoping for, but she did not want it like this._

_Chibi Chibi Moon came to Sailor Moon and told her that war would not end, and that it would go on forever. She told Sailor Moon that she could end this war here and now by eliminating the source of all darkness: the Cauldron and Chaos._

_Sailor Moon was taken aback. Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon told Sailor Moon that the Cauldron and Chaos had become one, and that to eliminate Chaos, the Cauldron must be destroyed. Sailor Moon realized that destroying the Cauldron would mean that no more stars could be reborn and that the galaxy would die out. Chibi Chibi Moon warned her that if she did not destroy it now, the wars would continue because of her inaction. She told Sailor Moon that she would regret it._

_Sailor Moon studied Chibi Chibi Moon. She observed that as long as stars are born, there will be war, and wondered if this the will of the Galaxy; does it mean that the end of all suffering must come from the destruction of everything? Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon shouted to Sailor Moon that it was the only way to end the suffering._

_Sailor Galaxia added that even if the Cauldron was destroyed a new one will likely be born again. She said that light and darkness will be born again and a new future will begin. She was surprised that the idea of a 'new future' could still exist within her. _

_Sailor Moon agreed that a new future would always be created, that light and darkness, battles, hope, life and death, happiness and sadness will all come into existence again, because everything was part of this universe. Sailor Galaxia listened to Sailor Moon and was awed by her belief in the future of the universe. She thought to herself that Sailor Moon might be the soldier that drew in all light, and believed that she has found her star, but it was too bright and out of reach. She fell to her knees and her bracelets cracked. Sailor Moon reached out to Galaxia and calls her name. Galaxia's last thoughts was that Sailor Moon would always shine, then her bracelets shattered and she vanished. Her brooch fell to the ground and Sailor Moon picked it up._

_With tears in her eyes, Sailor Moon told Chibi Chibi Moon that she would not give up. She told the small Senshi that because everyone believed in her, she would make the future. She told her not to give up either, that hope and the future would not disappear, and that she should believe, because as long as stars are born, they would be okay. _

_Chibi Chibi Moon began to understand. A warm glow surrounded her, and her body transformed into that of a grown woman. She kissed Sailor Moon's cheek and the two came face to face. Her outfit has changed, and a bright star shines on her forehead. "Chibi Chibi?" Sailor Moon asked, shocked. Their hands touched as they floated in a bright light, and they realized they would not lose because they are Sailor Senshi. _

_Chaos reacted with fury and told Sailor Moon that the Cauldron would be her grave, and this is the birth of the ultimate star, Chaos._

_Sailor Moon floated up into the air and surrounded herself with a powerful light. In her mind, she addressed all her enemies: Chaos, Queen Metallia, Death Phantom, Pharaoh 90, Queen Neherenia, and Galaxia. She understood now why they had come for her. It was for the same reason that she always sought to be with her friends: because they were all lonely stars, longing to be one with each other. That was how they began. Sailor Moon said that she would now surround them, inside the Cauldron, to save everyone._

_Chaos cried out as Sailor Moon descended into the Cauldron below. _

_Eternal Sailor Moon used all of the Sailor Crystals to attack Chaos with Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power, and succeeded in defeating it. After that, Guardian Cosmos, Guardian of the Galaxy Cauldron, appeared and offered Sailor Moon a choice - either to go back to her everyday normal life where enemies would always come after her, or to stay in the Cauldron with the other stars in their purest forms. Sailor Moon chose to go back with everyone._

_Sailor Cosmos sent Sailor Chibi Moon and her team back to the future and then faded away herself, with new hopes for the future._

* * *

"Now I knew your pain, Usa-chan." Chione whispered softly, rivulets of tears flowing down her face. "You really _are_ the future of the Universe."

"And because you believed, I _will_ not fail." she swore.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yeah, that ends another chapter. Read and review. 


	6. The Takeover

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts)

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. R&R and no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter Summary: Times passes and Chione takes her first step in vengeance.

Chapter 5: The Takeover

* * *

Outside the two-storey office, angry protesters were hurling verbal abuse at Athha family and demanding that Cagalli to be removed from Orb altogether.

What had caused this, you ask. It was quite simple really, someone had placed an anonymous link on the Internet a few weeks ago, declaring that Cagalli was _not_ the blood daughter of Uzumi Nara Athha, merely his adopted daughter and it was Uzumi Nara Athha who assassinated the _true_ ruler of Orb and Colony L6; Herbert Anderson.

The supporters of the late Herbert Anderson who had been hiding underground ever since his assassination had now risen from their hiding places and instigated the citizens of Orb against the Athha family.

"Down with the Athhas!" the crowd had screamed, protest placards in their hands.

"Bring back the Andersons!" they added.

* * *

"What are you going to do about this, Representative?" Unato Ema Saran asked Cagalli.

"I don't know." Cagalli cried in frustration, sinking her head in her hands.

"It's simple, really." Merci stepped in.

"You!" Cagalli spat.

Merci merely smiled.

Turning to Unato, she replied, "Just give the people what they want. Remove the Representative from office and restore the Anderson's name."

"I see..." Unato nodded.

"The Andersons?" Cagalli sneered. "Herbert and Iris Anderson are dead."

"But not their heir." Merci told her.

"My dear Representative, allow me to introduce myself. I am Merci Anderson, daughter to the late Herbert and Iris Anderson by _blood_ and the rightful ruler of Orb." she smirked at the stunned Cagalli.

"You... you're lying!" Cagalli screamed. "Father made sure that there won't any survivors in that shootout! He told me that the Andersons were all dead!"

"So, you admit that Uzumi Nara Athha was the one who killed my parents?" Merci questioned.

Cagalli was stunned silent.

Reaching into her pocket, Merci took out a portable tape recorder and pressed the pause button.

"Now, how will the citizens of Orb react when they hear this?" she smirked.

"Give me that!" Cagalli lunged forward, trying to grab the tape recorder.

Merci tsked and placed the tape recorder back into her pocket and moved out of Cagalli's reach.

"You can either make this easy for the both of us or we can do this the hard way." she shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli screeched.

"You can either declare that you're stepping down and acknowledge me as the rightful ruler of Orb or..." Merci jabbed her thumb at the angry crowd downstairs. "We can let them pull you down themselves."

"You want _me_ to let you have Orb? Never!" Cagalli shouted.

"Your choice. But don't forget, with this additional evidence in my hands, it'll be a lot more difficult for you to remain in office." Merci replied coolly and exited the conference room.

Cagalli was stunned silent.

And true to her threat, Merci placed the incriminating video on the Internet a few days later.

* * *

"This is getting out of hand." Kira remarked, seeing the protesting of the citizens of Orb in the news.

"Yes." Lacus agreed. "Cagalli's loosing her footing in Orb."

"But, what if the rumors are true?" Murrue Ramius asked. "What if Uzumi Nara Athha was really the one who killed Herbert Anderson?"

"And the latest news, Cagalli even acknowledged that Uzumi Nara Athha really _did_ killed Herbert Anderson and his wife." Andrew Waltfeld added.

"But who would want Cagalli to step down?" Kira asked.

"The only Anderson left, no doubt. I think she wants to reclaim the rightful ownership of Orb." Andrew replied.

"She?" the other three echoed.

Andrew nodded, "The Andersons have an infant daughter before they were killed. In the Anderson massacre, we could only find two bodies; the baby girl was unaccounted for."

"Not only that." Murrue added. "The Anderson's name is only a mere cover-up."

"A cover-up?" Lucas echoed.

Murrue nodded, "A cover-up to conceal their true identity; the Peacecraft."

"Peacecraft?" Kira exclaimed in incredulity. "The rulers of the Sanc Kingdom?"

"Which was moved to the Pacific island where it was renamed Orb when Uzumi Nara Athha took control." Lacus gasped.

Both Murrue and Andrew nodded.

"So you mean, Orb was the original Sanc Kingdom?" Kira gasped.

Lacus nodded.

* * *

"Now that's done." Merci mused, letting out a satisfied smile as she watched the outrage of the Orb citizens increase. "It is time for the Sanc Kingdom to rise again."

"We're ready for your broadcast, Chione-sama." one of her Sanctuary guards reported.

Merci, or rather Chione, nodded and stepped out of her room.

"What the..." Kira blinked as the news was interrupted by a sudden broadcast and Merci appeared on screen.

Merci, in her Chione form, was sitting behind a conference table as camera flashes flashed around her.

A few seconds later, she began her speech.

She first started of by retelling the myth of the two Goddesses, Athena and Chione who were reborn every alternate 243 years to battle against the forces of evil before acknowledging herself to be the reincarnation of Chione of this time era.

She then admitted that she was the one who posted the allegations against the Athhas, declaring them to be true, that Uzumi Nara Athha really _did_ kill her parents and that she _was_ the rightful ruler of Orb.

She ended her speech by revealing that the Anderson's name was a mere cover-up; that her true name was Merci Peacecraft, the last of the Peacecraft family who founded the Sanc Kingdom which Uzumi Nara Athha seized control from and declared himself ruler and renaming the Sanc Kingdom Orb.

* * *

Cagalli let out a wry smile after the broadcast was over.

"Guess this is it then." she mumbled.

Not only was she losing her political footing in Orb, and now with the truth out and the rightful ruler of Orb revealed, she had no other choice but to step down.

* * *

A few days later, another news broadcast was aired when Cagalli signed the handing over document to Merci Peacecraft.

* * *

SailorStar9: Another chapter down. Read and review. 


	7. Resurrected Wings

SailorStar9: Was about time I updated this fic. Anyway, this is Chapter 6. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. R&R and no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 6: Resurrected Wings

* * *

From her hotel room, Cagalli fumed, mentally screaming vicious curses at the newly revealed Peacecraft who had taken her place. She really _is_ the last of the Peacecrafts. But it was impossible. Such a frail girl could never be the descendant of King Peacecraft and his wife, Queen Katrina. And there was no way Cagalli would allow this girl to get between her and Athrun, no matter who she was. She frowned as she looked outside the window. Snow Goddess or not, that girl had to go.

Then, she brightened as her anger subsided. Yes, Kira _will_ help her in regaining ORB. _She_ is his sister after all.

That decided, Cagalli exited from her hotel room to find her brother,

* * *

Later that night, Murrue Ramius and Andrew Waltfeld's shared mansion in ORB received a desperate guest; Cagalli Yula Athha.

"Kira, we need to talk." Cagalli insisted.

The former pilot merely nodded mutely and followed his sister outside.

Once out of earshot, Cagalli tugged on Kira's sleeve desperately, "I need the _Archangel_ and the _Freedom_ to regain ORB for me."

Kira frowned, "Why? The Sanc Kingdom is back in its rightful ruler's hands."

"That... that girl isn't a Peacecraft!" Cagalli protested. "And... it isn't the Sanc Kingdom, it's ORB!"

"What makes you so sure?" Kira pressed. "I know Merci. She won't lie about something as important as this!"

"Unlike some people." he gave Cagalli a look.

Turning to her, he added sternly, "No sister of mine would lie to get want she wants."

"Get out of here!" he snapped.

Stunned silent, Cagalli had no choice but to leave.

* * *

Somewhere in the depths of the Galaxy Cauldron, dark-eyed figure chuckled softly at the image reflected in the dark waters of a seeing pool. It nodded in approval to the possessive thoughts the shunned Athha was thinking. His plan was coming together even better than it had expected and dared hope.

* * *

Much later that night, a group of people dressed in black that clearly marked to make certain of the kill. They advanced towards the mansion and Lacus's Pink-Chan Haro alerted everyone bouncing up and down. Murrue and Andrew woke up as well as Kira who alerted everyone to get up quietly. The people dressed in black were Special Operation Forces from ZAFT and Murrue and Andrew protected them by ensuring that they got to the underground shelter. Andrew's prosthetic arm was stabbed by a special ops assassin and he later learnt that the people in black were trying to kill Lacus Clyne!

Four young women in white Roman dresses then appeared in the midst of the chaos. Opening a sachet each had, the four females released the shimmering dust onto the ZAFT assassins. the ZAFT Special Operation Forces immediately collapsed onto the ground, asleep as they breathed in the dust.

"You are..." Murrue was stunned as both her and Andrew rescathed their handguns.

"Lady Chione's aides." the sorceresses' leader replied. "She was informed of this but she didn't know when they'll strike. She had us protect Miss Clyne from the shadows."

"We do not have to time to talk." she added quickly. "All will be explained once Lady Chione meets up with you."

"Seer, we have to hurry." one of the other sorceresses interjected. "The effects of 'Sleep Powder' won't last for long."

"Agreed." the leader nodded.

"Please take the _Freedom_ along." she requested. "Lady Chione has offered all of you shelter in the Sanc Kingdom."

Arriving to the underground shelter, Lacus retrieved the keys from her Haro. Kira and Andrew both turned the keys at the same time and opened the door to the hanger and Kira boarded the _Freedom Gundam._

Later, the others boarded the vehicles the sorceresses had brought along with them. With the _Freedom_ cruising beside them, the whole group were off to the Sanc Kingdom.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yup, I twisted the original anime here. _Shakes head at the short chapter._


	8. Revelations

SailorStar9: Making up for lost time here. This is Chapter 7. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. R&R and no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 7: Revelations

* * *

"It is time." Oreithyia noted, looking fondly at her reincarnated daughter. 

"Indeed." Boreas agreed.

That said, the two Gods ascended into Chione's dream in spirit form.

* * *

_Dream sequence_

"_It is..." Chione frowned, noting her snowy surroundings._

"_The place where you'll find and revive your Rune God." Oreithyia replied._

"_Mother." Chione turned to face her parents._

"_Are you really for the test?" Boreas asked._

_Chione nodded._

"_Then transform into your battle armor." Boreas instructed._

_Chione nodded and rose her right hand, the Mercury symbol appearing on the back of her hand._

_Swirls of water surround her body, encasing her in a cocoon before bursting into full._

_Her transformation ended and the two Gods nodded approvingly._

_Chione was decked out in a pair of blue knee-high boots, al__ong with some very basic armor and one shoulder pad, with a glove on her right hand and a wrist protector with the sign of Mercury embedded inside on the other._

"_Now the map." Oreithyia added and pointed her finger at the transformed Snow Goddess._

_Tapping on her earring, Chione scanned through the details from which her mother had given her._

"_From this point on, you have to find Selece and revive her yourself. We'll be of no more help." Boreas remarked and the two Gods disappeared._

* * *

Scene cut to Cagalli. 

Cagalli Yula Athha screamed with all her might in the privacy of her hotel bedroom. A vase shattered against the wall, spilling water and fresh cut flowers in every which direction.

So close.

She had come so close to being rid of the Snow Goddess and reclaiming ORB when she went to Kira. She was so sure that he would help her; she was his sister after all.

But he denied her.

Another vase went crashing into a wall from Cagalli's hand. The rumors had already begun to circulate through ORB about her, rumors about the Snow Goddess, that she is to become the one and only woman to stand at Athrun's side as his wife.

Yet another vase went flying.

Her only comfort was that this news was still only an idle rumor. And rumors could be changed.

_Are you to be the one to change this rumor?_ a disembodied voice near mocked.

She whirled around in place, frantically searching for the source of this voice. Fear rose bitterly in her throat like bile. "Who's there? Who said that?"

_You have nothing to be afraid of, Cagalli_, the voice soothed._ I am a friend. _

"How do you know my name?"

The voice seemed to chuckle. _I know quite a bit about you. I know how much you hate the Snow Goddess. You want her gone. _

"Yes."

_Permanently. _

"Yes!"

_I can help. _

"Why?" she suddenly thought to ask. "Why would you want to help me?"

_Because you have been rejected. I help all those who have been rejected. _

"What do you get out of all this?"

_The satisfaction of knowing that justice has been rendered for a wrong that was done. All you have to do is follow my instructions to the latter and everything will be perfect. _

"Perfect?"

_Yes. You will receive what you so justly deserve. _

Cagalli had a long pause in consideration. She knew nothing about this spirit, yet it seemed to know an awful lot about her and her wants. He wanted to help her get rid of her problem, her nemesis. She began to smile. With the Peacemaker out of the way she knew for certain she could easily make Athrun forget the other girl. He would not be able to resist her charms.

"Tell me what I have to do."

Her smile grew wider in twisted pleasure and anticipation as the ghost whispered its plan in her attentive ear.

* * *

Cut scene back to Chione's dream. 

_A severe snow storm was heading her way as Chione trekked the snowy fields._

_A former villain from the Silver Millennium, Alcyone appeared, riding a monster._

"_Hello Princess." the evil magician sneered._

"_Alcyone!" Chione gasped in recognition._

"_Good, you remember me." Alcyone laughed. "My master has sent me to kill you."_

"_DIE!" she shouted, jumping off her ride and leaping sword-first at the Snow Goddess._

_Chione produced her one of her twin sai from her glove and blocked Alcyone's attack._

"_Impressive. As always." Alcyone replied. "But not good enough!"_

"_Icicle Onslaught." A storm of icicles appear behind her, and attack the armored Goddess._

"_Ice Dragon!" Chione quickly countered with an ice spell of her own._

_The dragon of ice thundered towards the icicles, absorbing them, before crashing into Alcyone._

"_Not bad." Alcyone replied, a trail of blood dripping from her mouth._

_Thrusting both hands before her, Chione cast another spell._

_Alcyone screamed as she was blasted away by the icy whirlpool._

_The monster Alcyone left behind roared at the girl and ran towards her._

_Chione calmly pulled out her second sai and both blades glowed an icy white._

"_Ice... Frozen... Maelstrom!"_

_The sky grew downcast as a very powerful whirlpool of icy waters descended from the sky, engulfing the monster and sending it flying to Alcyone's direction._

"_Hope there aren't any more of those." Chione muttered._

_By and by, she arrived at a frozen lake and Chione could sense her Masho inside._

_The jewel of her wrist protector started to glow and she was encased in light blue air bubble before descending into the lake. Once she arrived safely at the bottom of the lake, Chione noticed a stone temple. Walking cautiously towards it, she noticed a painting of a blue dragon on the door. The said painting began to react to the gem on her wrist protector and Chione was taken inside the temple. Before her, stood the Masho of the Oceans, Selece._

_A voice boomed from the statue, telling her to show her courage of the heart. The dragon showed her a seeing pool, reflecting that her aides who were escorting Lacus and her group were assaulted by the ZAFT Special Operations Forces' Asshu. The Freedom was battling the Mobile Suits, but being fearful of hitting the group, Kira hesitated in firing his eight beam rifles. Suddenly the doors disappear and told her to run away, but Chione refused. She wanted to help her brother, but she does not know how. She told the dragon, if it all meant to get it, by running away, she did not want it. She had to help her friends and rather die in the process of helping them._

_The dragon nodded and turned into a robot. Selece then revealed to her that she had showed her true courage and it had acknowledged her as the Princess of Mercury and one true owner of the Sea Masho. It then turned into a ball of light and proceeded to enter Chione's armor, where it started to evolve into a full body armor._

* * *

At that, Chione woke up with a start, with the gem on her wrist protector glowing. 

"It isn't a dream." she realized.

"Oh no!" she gasped, remembering that Kira was still in danger.

Running out of the mansion and not even bothering to change, she transformed into her armor and called forth her Masho.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira was having a sword fight with the _Asshu_ but they proved too much for him. 

"Abdonishment Gale!" came numerous frozen wind trails that stopped the _Asshu_.

Kira blinked in shock as the _Asshu_ were immobilized.

"What are you doing Kira?" Merci's voice shouted from her Masho. "Finish this!"

"Right." Kira nodded. Preparing his eight blaster cannons, he fired all eight at once, effectively destroying all of the _Asshu_.

"That was close." Kira heaved a sigh of relief.

Then, he turned his attention to the new machine.

"Merci?" he echoed, not really believing his ears.

"Yes." Merci replied.

"But how?" Kira was confused.

"Not now." Merci stopped him. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Kira nodded and the group continued their way.

* * *

SailorStar9: Merci awakens her Masho for the upcoming battles ahead. And what's with the evil being in the Galaxy Cauldron? Stay tuned to find out. 


	9. Crossing Glances

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review

SailorStar9: Was about time I updated this fic. Anyway, this is Chapter 8. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. R&R and no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 8: Crossing Glances

* * *

The next morning, Kira, Lacus, Murrue Ramius and Andrew Waltfeld were escorted to Merci's Head Office.

"Merci..." Kira blinked at his adopted sister.

The new ruler of the Sanc Kingdom nodded in acknowledgment.

"Reconstructing the Sanc Kingdom in less than three weeks, I'm impressed." Andrew praised.

"Thank you." Merci replied softly. "I was lucky that Uzumi Nara Athha retained most of the Kingdom's buildings, including this castle."

"Your aides said that you knew of my assassination attempt." Lacus voiced out. "How did you know of it?"

"I have my ways." Merci replied, smiling.

Then, she turned serious. "Chairman Dullindal... he's a complex character."

Kira nodded in agreement, "You sensed it too."

Merci nodded, "Yes, I had planted some of my aides near him and they have uncovered something rather... disturbing."

"Disturbing? How so?" Murrue asked, her eyes trailing to the girl who had gotten up from her seat and was walking to the large window.

"Chairman Dullindal has been planning something he calls the 'Destiny Plan'. I do not know the specifics but it is related to his passionate speech to the entire world about defeating the warmongering Logos, and creating a new world where war no longer exists." Merci replied. "I think that this plan of his would implement a new world order where every human is given the role for which they are best genetically suited at birth. I'm sure this would fulfill the Chairman's ideal of perfect genetic determinism, as this should be the ultimate goal of all Coordinators. Under this theory, humans will no longer fight against others for things that they wish, since each person's destiny are predetermined at birth."

"But that would..." Lacus gasped.

"Yes." Merci nodded. "It would restrict human freedom of thought and action and that, should he succeed in implementing the 'Destiny Plan', the Chairman would effectively become a dictator. It's no different from the 'Great Purification' Neo-Queen Serenity has proposed."

"The 'Great Purification'?" the other four chorused.

Merci nodded, "I'm sure all of you know of the Sailor Senshi and their battles. The 'Great Purification' took place after Wiseman attacked. After much deliberation, a decision was reached; to banish evil from all the peoples of Earth then-living. Neo Queen Serenity summoned the great power of the Ginzuishou and sent a wave of her sacred power over the surface of the planet, banning all feelings of violence and hatred from the minds of her subjects. Crime ended and peace reigned supreme."

"In theory, it sounded like the perfect plan, but there was one problem, the children of these purified parents were not born with their parents' perfect morality, and like generations before, they were subject to hatred, fear and crime." Merci continued. "What Serenity didn't know was that purification destroys a person's ability to distinguish good and bad. When there are no longer any distinctions between 'bad' and 'good', all things became good. And then, all things are loved equally."

"Oh god..." Lacus gasped in appall understanding.

"What is your next step?" Kira asked, after some time.

Merci did not have time to answer when one of her guards knocked and entered the office.

"The press awaits your announcement, Princess." the guard reported.

Merci nodded and excused herself.

* * *

Minutes later, the ruler of the Sanc Kingdom took her place at the long conference table as numerous cameras flashed around her.

"I am Princess Merci Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom." she began. "The world is entering a new era and in order of peace to be attained, national boundaries should be eliminated as they create conflicts. Only by forming the World Nation can there be a future."

"Excellent." Unato Ema Saran applauded."In order to achieve this goal, all those who oppose would be removed by the Atlantic Federation's forces."

"No, that isn't right, Mr. Saran." Merci objected.

"What?" Unato retorted.

"I will _not_ ally my country with a country that unilaterally declared war and used nuclear weapons." Merci told him.

"First of all, total disarmament is necessary." she announced. "And I will set an example by disarming Sanc Kingdom from this moment on. Only then can the people live in the peace they desire. Moreover, we must declare that the era which weaponry controls everything is over."

"But this will allow outsiders to threaten us." Unato pointed out.

"The only threat comes from weapons, nuclear or not." Merci rebuked. "If the rulers themselves do not put down their weapons, then the peace that everyone has been hoping for will never exist!"

"Curses! That woman!" Unato spat.

"For the sake of peace, the world _must_ change!" Merci declared.

"Silence!" Unato protested. "There's no need for us to change, not when we've been following tradition for so long."

"But I feel the Princess' opinions have more impact than yours, Prime Minister." the newly-appointed Foreign Ambassador replied.

"Ambassador Valder." Unato turned to look at the middle-aged man.

"If it's for the peace..." one of the more minor ministers voiced out.

"But, if we lose our army..." one of the generals from the Defense Ministry objected.

"That's the Princess for you." one of the major ministers of the Trade Ministry nodded.

"She really is the great-granddaughter of King Peacecraft." his companion replied.

_They will understand._ Merci mused.

"To all of the ministers present today, please listen to what I have to say." she added. "In order for a new peaceful era, the world must change! I will announce this once more, for the formation of a World Nation, _all_ factions, including the Atlantic Federation, must put down all weapons and disarm themselves."

"Nicely put Princess." Ambassador Valder applauded.

"Yes, why shouldn't we change for the sake of peace?" the Defense Minister agreed.

"She really is the Goddess of Peace." the Trade Minister remarked.

* * *

In front of the television screen in Merci's office, Andrew laughed heartily when Merci's heartfelt speech ended.

"That sister of yours, Kira." he turned to the teen. "is really something."

"Total disarmament." Murrue mused outloud. "She really is the descendant of King Peacecraft."

"But if she totally disarms Sanc, what happens if the Atlantic Federation attacks?" Lacus asked.

"I will defend her and this country." Kira promised.

* * *

On the _Minerva_, Talia and her crew listened intently to the Sanc Kingdom ruler's speech.

"Total disarmament..." Talia mused.

"Forming a World Nation." Arthur interrupted her thoughts. "Do you think her ideals would work, captain?"

"There is truth in what she says." Talia replied. "I expected nothing less from the 'Peacemaker'."

* * *

Back on PLANT, Athrun was watching the direct telecast and was amazed by how much Merci had grown.

_Total disarmament, Merci really has grown. Cagalli would never have done what she did, not under the pressure of the Sarans anyway._ He mused.

A knock on his door alerted him and Athrun got up to open his door, only to find Yzak and Dearka outside.

He was literally manhandled by Yzak. Yzak entered into the apartment with Dearka and demanded what was going on. He informed Athrun that they were both busy and were pulled from the battlefield to provide escort service.

Dearka voiced his opinion, saying that because of the current situation, Athrun was not allowed to roam the city freely as a foreign citizen.

Athrun replied he was told he would have to have an escort to go out, but he had not expected it would be his former comrades.

As they left, Yzak threatened that if Athrun wanted to go shopping, he would never forgive him.

Athrun replied he only wanted to go to the cemetery because he did not get a chance to visit the PLANTs too often.

Once at the cemetery, the three of them laid flowers at the graves of Nicol Amalfi, Rusty Mackenzie and Miguel Aiman.

Yzak and Dearka told Athrun that ZAFT was making its move, and Dearka felt that the Alliance would not give up with their attempts to annihilate Coordinators.

Yzak wanted Athrun to come back to ZAFT and promised to help arrange things. He added that he and Dearka should have died long ago, and he mentioned something that Chairman Dullindal said about not punishing young people for fighting in the war because they had to carry PLANT's future. Yzak informed Athrun that he was still in ZAFT because it was the only thing he could do to protect people and carry on for his dead friends.

* * *

Back in the Sanc Kingdom, Andrew sent out a broadcast on a secret ZAFT radio channel to the _Minerva_. He informed Talia that they had to leave Carpentaria as soon as the Atlantic Federation dropped forces to Gibraltar and Carpentaria in response to Princess Merci's declaration.

Talia informed him that she would not accept messages from anonymous sources, and Andrew simply told her it was a message from the Desert Tiger under the Princess' request. Talia decided to depart from Carpentaria the next morning.

* * *

Back on PLANT, Athrun immediately requested a meeting with Chairman Dullindal.

* * *

SailorStar9: That's it, for now anyway. Read and review.


	10. Blood in the Water

SailorStar9: Two chapters in one short, I'm making up for lost time here.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. R&R and no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 9: Blood in the Water

* * *

Less than a week after Merci's declaration, ZAFT commenced with Operation Spear of Twilight and began drop operations to attack the Alliance forces surrounding their Gibraltar and Carpentaria bases

ZAKU Warriors emerged from their drop capsules and came under attack from Jet Striker Windams from the remaining Alliance forces that occupied the Gibraltar and Carpentaria bases.

* * *

In the Atlantic Federation military headquarters, Yuna was informed that the _Minerva_ will soon be leaving the Carpentaria territorial waters. He wondered if all the necessary preparations were in place. As the _Minerva_ leaves Carpentaria's waters, an Alliance naval fleet appeared on the horizon.

After Merci's speech, the Sarans found themselves unable to remain in the Sanc Kingdom any longer; the Princess' will was too strong for them to control. She had actually threatened to have them court-marshaled to Colony L2 if any of the ministers opposed her. Not only that, she had the complete support of every minister of Sanc, all except the Sarans. Left with no choice, the Sarans deflected to the Atlantic Federation in hopes of bringing down Sanc and subsequently, Princess Merci herself.

* * *

Talia realized that the point of their move was to prevent the _Minerva_ from re-entering Carpentaria's waters. She quickly issued a battle alert and addressed the crew. She informed them they had no choice but to attack the fleet if they wished to escape. She felt it would probably be the crew's toughest battle yet, but she had faith in the crew.

Shinn questioned Lunamaria why they were in a battle alert, and she told him she had no idea.

Shinn launched in the Core Splendor moments later, forming before combining in the air as the Force Impulse Gundam.

Rey and Lunamaria launched in their ZAKU units and stayed on the ship's deck to shoot down any approaching targets.

The Alliance commander wondered if the _Minerva_ would perform as well as Neo's report suggested.

A large squad of Jet Striker Windams approached, and Shinn began to attack and destroy them singlehandedly.

* * *

The Alliance ships started to bombard the _Minerva_, and the ship fired back, destroying several cruisers.

Then, the Jet Striker Windams attempted to approach the _Minerva_, but Lunamaria and Shinn continued to shoot them down.

Nearby, Shinn fought off the other Windams by himself.

Shinn continued to fight off the Windams while the _Minerva_ shot down the incoming missile barrages. Lunamaria could not believe that even more Windams were approaching, and Rey rebuked her, telling her that she did not have time to complain.

The Alliance commander was impressed by the _Minerva_, and he decided it is time to test the mobile armor Zamza-Zah before the _Minerva_ was too weakened by the onslaught. The massive Zamza-Zah launched from one of the ships and headed directly towards the _Minerva_.

Talia knew they could not let the Zamza-Zah get near the ship, so she instructed Arthur to shoot it with the Tannhauser. The _Minerva_ fired its Tannhauser, but the Zamza-Zah created a positron deflector shield which blocked the attack.

Shinn then attacked the Zamza-Zah, but it dodged his attacks.

Shinn managed to dodge the Zamza-Zah's attacks, but it somehow still managed to grab hold of him with one of its claws and pulled him down.

The Impulse started to run out of power and Phase Shifts down. The Zamza-Zah ripped off the Impulse Gundam's right leg, sending Shinn into a freefall.

He thought back about his family and vowed not to be defeated by the Zamza-Zah. He then entered into SEED mode and requested Meyrin to activate the Deuterion Energy Beam and send out the Sword Silhouette Flyer and Leg Flyer.

The Deuterion Beam was activated, recharging the Impulse Gundam's power.

Shinn then rushed towards the Zamza-Zah and sliced into its cockpit with his beam saber. After destroying it, he docked with the new Leg Flyer and Sword Silhouette. He then destroyed the other ships, forcing the Alliance to retreat.

* * *

Back on PLANT, Athrun met with Chairman Dullindal and Meer. Chairman Dullindal handed him the insignia for his special FAITH detachment and requested him to go help the _Minerva_. Athrun then suited up and launched in the Saviour Gundam.

* * *

The battered _Minerva_ sailed across the ocean on a course for the Sanc Kingdom.

Shinn returned from his sortie, and everyone was amazed by his performance in battle.

Talia felt that they owed their escape to him, and Arthur believed that even the famous Freedom Gundam could not have done as well. He felt Shinn deserved a medal for destroying six ships, and Talia replied he would probably get one. She commented that she had found it odd he was given the Impulse Gundam instead of Rey, and she wondered if Chairman Dullindal saw something special in Shinn.

Shinn came down from his cockpit and was greeted by Vino and the rest of the engineering crew.

Lunamaria asked him what he did during the battle, and he replied he was not sure. He told her he was angered by the Alliance fleet, and suddenly his mind cleared up. As they walked through the corridor, Rey congratulated him on his work.

* * *

Kira visited his mother Caridad, bringing Merci along.

Caridad then revealed to her son about Merci's true identity; that she was born to Herbert and Iris Anderson. After the Anderson assassination, it was later discovered that Merci was also the reincarnation of Chione in this era. One of the elder sorceresses had quickly brought the infant out of the blazing inferno of Colony L6 to Earth.

But it was only a matter of time before Blue Cosmo discovered the existence of the baby Goddess. Fearing her power, they had attempted to kill her before she came of age. They had failed at that time, when one of the younger sorceresses took the infant girl away and hid her away with the Yamato family.

Kira silently nodded before apologizing for going out into battle again. Caridad told Kira she loved him and wanted him to promise he would return. She also made him swear that he would guard his sister at all costs.

* * *

SailorStar9: That's it, for now anyway. Read and review.


	11. Struggle in the Indian Ocean

* * *

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 10. read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. R&R and no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 10: Struggle in the Indian Ocean

* * *

Some time later on _John Paul Jones_, Neo had been informed that the _Minerva_ was heading for Sanc by the uppers and were given orders to prevent the ZAFT battleship from entering the Sanc Kingdom.

The battleship was placed on battle alert.

"_John Paul Jones_ will set sail at 0900 hours. Level 1 Battle Alert issued. All sections should stand by at their respective stations." one of the commanding officers announced.

"Setting the Windam to full boost already?" one of the technicians echoed.

"The Phantom Pain sure pushes it." his companion replied.

* * *

Back on the commander's office, Neo was arguing with the commander of the Alliance's new Indian Ocean frontline base.

"You want me to launch all the Windams assigned to my battalion? And all to attack a defendless country?" the commander demanded. "What foolishness is this?"

"I think you're the fool here." Neo told him. "We're going up against a class of _Nyiragongo _andthe _Minerva_ which is currently heading for Sanc. Even then, it might be difficult to defeat them. Haven't you looked at the data from the earlier battle of the coast of Carpentaria?"

"That's not what I'm talking about!" the commander replied. "We were dispatched here to create a frontline base to battle against Carpentaria. And even though our mission hasn't been accomplished yet, you want us to hand over all of our mobile suits?"

"But isn't all of that for the purpose of defeating ZAFT?" Neo asked. "The uppers want the Sanc Princess dead. If the _Minerva_ fights for Sanc, then killing the Sanc Princess will be more difficult. Stop talking in your sleep and launch all your units. We have to defeat the _Minerva_ before it reaches Sanc. But to play it safe, get five Windams over to Sanc first to kill the Sanc Princess. I'll leave the Gaia at your base for defense."

"But...!" the commanded protested.

"This is an order. Be quick about it." Neo commanded.

After putting down the phone, he asked his vice-captain, "The status of the Chaos, Abyss and Gaia?"

"All units are ready to launch." his vice-captain replied as the door slid open to reveal the three pilots.

"All right." Neo nodded as the three teenagers walked in. "Don't move the _Jones_ from its designated position."

"Yes sir!" his subordinates saluted as Neo walked off.

* * *

"I'm envious of you two." Stellar complained to her two companions at the docking deck. "Stellar is the only one who has to stay behind."

"It can't be helped." Auel told her. "The Gaia can't fly or swim."

"Be a good girl, look at the ocean and wait." Sting told her. "You like doing that, don't you?"

"Yeah." Stellar nodded.

"I''m also disappointed that I won't be able to launch with you, Stellar." Neo told her as he entered the docking deck.

"Neo!" Stellar beamed, running to him.

"But it can't be helped." Neo added. "Although I don't think anything will happen, I'll leave the base to you."

"Yeah." Stellar nodded.

* * *

"X24s Chaos, standby for launch." the launch voice over sounded.

"Sting Oakley, Chaos, Launching!" Sting declared and took off.

"Auel Neider, Abyss, I'm going." Auel added. Turning into his underwater mode, he dived into the ocean.

The rest of the Windam units at the Indian Ocean base following soon after.

"Damn that Phantom Pain." the base commander cursed.

The Gaia jumped from ledge to ledge, before turning into its Mobile Suit form as it stood at the shoreline.

"It's be wonderful if we could finish it here." Neo commented as he prepared to take off as he recalled the last time he battled with Rey.

"Neo Lorrnoke, Windam. Launching!" he declared.

* * *

The _Minerva_ was sailing quite peacefully across the ocean when the radar captain, Blue Heim detected something on the radar.

"Captain!" he turned to the Talia.

"Condition Red issued! Condition Red issued!" the warning came over the intercom. "Pilots should standby at their respective units."

"Heat signature analyzed. They are Windams. Count: 30" Heim reported.

"30?" Talia echoed.

"Among them is the Chaos." Heim added.

"So you mean it's that squadron?" Talia inquired. "Where in the world did they come from? Is there mother-ship nearby?"

"I can't find any." Heim reported.

"Is it the mirage colloid again?" Arthur asked.

"On the ocean? That's impossible." Talia told him.

"There's no point pondering over this" she noted.

"Close off the bridge." she instructed. "Prepare for anti-mobile suit combat. Maintain an open communications channel with the Nelia Bongo."

Then Heim gasped as he turned back to the radar.

"Captain." he reported. "Five of the Windams have split off from the group... and they're heading for Sanc!"

"What?" Talia gasped. "Attacking Sanc when it's defendless?"

* * *

"Impulse please launch." the robotic launch voice over sounded as Shinn ran to his unit. "The Zakus will be on standby until further orders. Opening Silhouette Hanger1. Force Silhouette standby. Setting the Silhouette Flyer on the central catapult. Closing the airtight shutter. All emergency personnel please standby. Central Catapult, online. Lifting up to launch position. Core Splendor, all systems online. Requesting that you stand by for launch. Engagement of launch system, confirmed. Catapult hydraulic pressure nominal. Path clear. Core Splendor, you are clear for launch."

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor. Launching!" Shinn declared.

"Chest Flyer is clear of launch." the launch voice over sounded. Leg Flyer is clear of launch. Silhouette Flyer is clear for launch."

In mid-air, all of the parts formed the Force Impulse Gundam.

* * *

Mere minutes later, the five Windams were at Sanc's doorstep.

The leader announced, "This is a warning to Sanc. Head over the Archangel and the Freedom Gundam immediately."

Under the sea off the coast of Scandinavia, having left the Sanc Kingdom some time ago, the _Archangel_ was keeping track of the situation on Sanc via video com.

"I have to get back there." Kira remarked.

"No." Gladys objected. "Princess Peacecraft have no intention of you fighting this battle."

"But..." Kira protested.

"Your sister is a strong woman kid. Leave this to her." Andrew told him.

Then Lacus gasped, "Princess Merci."

The crew on the _Archangel_'s bridge too gasped when they saw the current ruler of the Sanc Kingdom step out of the kingdom's perimeters.

* * *

"The enemy mobile suits have been deployed." Heim reported. "Activating the CIWS, Tristan and Isolde. Launcher One and Two, all bays loading with the Parsifal."

"Can you focus on Sanc, Meyrin?" Talia asked.

Meyrin nodded and turned the video screen.

Then, she gasped, "Princess Peacecraft..."

"Captain..." the redhead turned back to her captain.

"I see that." Talia nodded at the startling scene displayed.

* * *

Staff in hand, Merci addressed the five pilots.

"Welcome to the Sanc Kingdom. I am the sovereign of Sanc, Princess Merci Peacecraft. You are in violation of our country's authority. We do not welcome people like yourself. Leave this country immediately!" Merci declared.

"What..." the leader stammered.

"Quit joking. What is this 'Country of Peace'?" one of his subordinates retorted and fired his weapon at the Princess.

Admist the chaos, Merci continued, "Put down your weapons! I will not allow you to abuse your power any longer. I am the symbol of peace: Merci Peacecraft."

Just then, the _Savior_ arrived on the scene.

"Merci, step back." Athrun instructed. With one sweep of his laser sword, he destroyed all five Windams with one blow.

Merci shook her head in amusement, "Always with the dramatic entrance."

Athrun let out a grin, knowing that she could not see him, "You know me."

His Mobile Suit standing up, he added, "If you would excuse me, Your Highness, the _Minerva_ is in need of my help."

With that, he took off.

Merci simply shook her head, muttering a 'Goof.' under her breath before she focused on the task at hand. Raising her other arm, Merci rose her icy white Cosmo as Chione manifested through her.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Shinn was battling against the 25 remaining Windams.

"All you have are numbers." he hissed, his visor coming over his eyes as the pilot of the Impulse shot down the surrounding Windams with his laser gun.

"There's no way I'd lose to guys like these." he added, blocking the Windams' assault with his shield.

"Hmmm, I see." Neo mused as he flew to attack the Impulse. Shinn retaliated bu firing on Neo's Windam. Neo immediately dived into the clouds for cover.

"Damn, what's with this guy? He's fast." Shinn cursed.

"Don't get too cocky, my young ZAFT ace." Neo tsked as the battle continued.

As Shinn emerged from the clouds, Neo told the other fighters, "Quit dawdling around.. team up and corner him."

The other Windams obeyed and surrounded the Impulse, firing their shots at the sea.

"Damnit." Shinn cursed as he came under the barrage of attacks.

Neo smirked as he concentrated his attack on the Impulse.

Athrun barely managed to get on the scene on time.

"Shinn, you're too far out." he warned. "What are you doing?"

"What is that unit?" Sting wondered as his radar indicated an unknown Mobile Suit coming into the battle.

"Is it another new one?" Neo inquired. "ZAFT sure is amazing."

"Such a thing." Sting snorted and he took off.

"Hey now, Sting..." Neo called out.

"Oh well." he smiled.

"Hey show me your power, newcomer!" Sting declared as he went over the Savior, firing both his weapons at it.

Athrun dived into the clouds to take cover. Coming out of the clouds after a few seconds, the Savior turned into its flight mode. Inside, Athrun hissed in annoyance. Taking the _Savior_ higher into the sky, Athrun rained his lasers at the Chaos.

"This guy is..." Sting hissed.

"Damn!" Athrun let out a rare curse as Sting concentrated his firepower on him.

"Anyone can complain." Shinn retorted as he continued his attack. The _Minerva_ supported the two Mobile Suits with its side cannons.

"Launcher One, Launcher Two, fire!" Heim instructed as the missiles from the side of the battleship fired on the two incoming Windams.

* * *

"We know that already." the commander of the _Nyiragongo_ told Talia over the intercom. "But we haven't been able to detect any submarines or even any surface ships with our sensors."

"Then where are you saying they came from?" Talia asked. "Are you saying there's a base nearby?"

"This close to Sanc?" the commander of the _Nyiragongo_ echoed. "I have no information about such a thing. Besides, after Princess Peacecraft's announcement, I don't think the Earth forces will have such guts to build a base this close to her Kingdom."

"A vassal detected on the sonar. Count: One!" the radar officer reported.

"What?" the commander demanded.

"It's fast." the radar officer added. "This is a Mobile Suit... it's the Abyss!"

* * *

"Please tell Rey and Luna to prepare for underwater combat." Talia told Meyrin. "Launch them as soon as they are ready."

"Yes madam!" Meyrin replied.

* * *

"Countermeasures! Launch the GOOhNs. Hurry!" the commander of the _Nyiragongo_ ordered. Upon his order, three GOOhNs were launched.

"The beam rifle won't do." Rey remarked. "Equip the bazooka."

"Yes sir!" the technician replied.

"Underwater combat? Oh man!" Luna complained.

* * *

"Damn!" Athrun hissed as the Chaos rained its attack on him. Still in its flight mode, the _Savior_ dodged each and every bullet.

"Damnit! This guy is so agile." Sting muttered.

"Damn you!" Shinn let out a war cry as he threw himself into battle, quickly destroying the Windams around him. Pulling out his laser sword, he flew towards Neo.

"Oh no you don't." Neo commented, dodging Shinn's outraged attack.

* * *

Underwater, the GOOhNs fired their missiles at the Abyss. Auel skillfully maneuvered out of the way. Turning into Mobile Suit mode, Auel used his weapon to slice through the GOOhNs.

"I'm sorry for being so strong." he laughed mockingly as the ocean exploded from the implosion.

* * *

Back in the sky, Shinn was trapped in a battle of his own.

"_Minerva_, what was that?" he demanded as he fought off Neo.

"It's the Abyss." Meyrin reported. "It's currently engaged in a battle with the Nelia Bongo's GOOhNs."

"But it's alone." Talia added.

* * *

"Rey Za Burrel, Zaku. Launching." Rey announced.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Zaku. I'm going." Luna declared.

"We'll fight back with Rey and Luna." Talia informed Shinn as Rey and Luna dived underwater. "That aside, have you been able to locate the enemy's origin? Can you see anything up there?"

"No, I'm unable to see anything either." Athrun replied.

"But..." he added, his attention turned to the battle between Neo and Shinn.

"This guy... if only I can take him down." Shinn hissed as Neo dodged every single of his attack.

The Impulse quickly dispatched the Windams on his tail.

On the ground, Stellar looked up at the sky battle.

"Neo..." she muttered in worry.

Turning into Gaia's beast mode, Stellar took off to join in the battle.

* * *

Underwater, Auel fired his missiles at the remaining GOOhNs that were sent out.

"Heh, take that." he mocked. His attention was diverted when his senors told him that Rey and Luna were approaching him.

"Why you... getting cocky like that!" Luna hissed, firing her weapon at him.

"Heh, do you think you can get me with something like that?" Auel mocked as he dove upwards to avoid Luna's attack.

"Don't take me lightly, bastards!" he shouted, diving towards Rey and Luna who split to avoid his attack.

* * *

"Damn." Neo hissed as another Windam was shot down by Shinn. "He's gotten much better than I expected. Now what should I do?"

"Damn that guy!" Shinn cursed as he went after Neo.

"Neo!" Stellar shouted as she came close to the battle. With a battle cry, the Gaia jumped.

"Gaia?" Shinn was stunned at the sudden appearance of the other Mobile Suit. Neo's Windam flew off as Gaia tackled the Impulse on the shore.

Neo smirked as he turned around to attack the fallen Impulse.

"Shinn!" Athrun shouted a warning.

"Damn!" he cursed. Turning into its Mobile Suit form, Athrun blasted the Chaos to give himself leeway to dive at the three Mobile Suits on the water.

"Damn! That guy's good too!" Neo realized.

Taking up to the skies, the Savior turned back to its plane form again.

"You..." Stellar hissed as the Gaia stood up. "You're always... always..."

With a scream, she jumped at the Impulse. Shinn retaliated by swinging his laser sword at her. Stellar jumped back, transforming into Gaia's Mobile Suit form.

"Sting, flank him." Neo ordered.

Sting obeyed the command, firing his weapons at the Savior.

"Shinn, pull back! You're playing right into their hands." Athrun warned.

* * *

Underwater, Rey and Luna were engaged in a battle with Auel.

* * *

"You bastard! I'll get you this time." Stellar swore as she pulled out her laser sword.

"Shinn!" Athrun called out.

"Shut up! I can do this." Shinn retorted.

* * *

The two Mobile Suits clashed into battle.

"Hurry with the anti-air guns!" the base commander shouted down the phone.

"Damn that Lorrnoke! What's he doing?" he cursed.

Upon his order, the soldiers quickly readied their ground weapons.

The civilians who were working looked up, confused at the commotion. With the guards running off, they escaped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinn and Stellar had taken their fight into the forest.

* * *

"Hurry and run over here, dear!" a woman shouted at her husband.

With a gap under the fence that kept the families apart, the men ran over to the other side.

* * *

The soldiers guarding the base fired their ground weapons at the Impulse which came too close to discovering the base.

"What is it now?" Shinn inquired.

"A base? In a place like this? Is it under construction?" he gasped, his screen focusing on his newly revealed surroundings.

His attention was turned to the civilians on the ground.

"Could the civilians here be?" he realized.

Noticing the escaping workers, the solders who were not in battle fired their weapons on the defendless men.

Upon seeing that scene, Shinn's mind went back to the time when his family got killed.

* * *

"Shinn!" Athrun shouted over the com.

"What's with you anyway?" Sting demanded, firing at the _Savior_.

* * *

Underwater, Luna's Zaku was hit by one of Auel's missiles and she was thrown off. Rey responded by firing his weapon at Abyss.

* * *

Back in the sky, Athrun was locked in combat with Neo.

"Have we reached our limits?" Neo mused as the last of the Windams were shot down. "It seems like we picked the wrong stage to play on."

"_Jones_, we're retreating." Neo instructed over the com. "Prepare to rendezvous."

"Auel, Sting, Stellar! We're finished here!" he called over the com to the three pilots. "Retreat!"

"Why?" Auel demanded.

"Because all the allies we borrowed are now gone." Neo replied. "They've even infiltrated our planned base."

"Huh? What are you doing, you idiot?" Auel questioned.

"Don't be so harsh. It's not like you got any big kills either." Neo remarked.

"Then, I'll do just that." Auel swore and took off.

"What's he..." Luna was confused and she took off with Rey after Auel.

* * *

Meanwhile, the _Minerva_ was cruising through the waterway when Heim reported, "An Earth Alliance carrier at 4 o'clock. It's currently approaching the Nelia Bongo."

Both Sting and Stellar abandoned their battles upon receiving the retreat order.

"The Abyss is approaching! Distance: 200!" the radar officer reported.

Auel smirked. But as he was about to fire his missiles, he sensed a very strong aura in the water.

"What the..." the pilot of the Abyss gasped, an unusual sense of deja vu overcoming him.

"This..." Luna gasped as she stopped in her tracks. Rey followed suit.

* * *

Up top, the rest of the pilots were stunned as a very powerful aureole flooded the entire battlefield.

"This is..." Shinn gasped, recognizing the aura as the very same he had felt in space before.

"Who does this belong to?" Sting was too amazed, feeling the same sense of deja vu as Auel did.

"What is this?" Stellar muttered, her eyes turned blank as flashes of a time long forgotten came to her, a stigma of a snow owl pulsing faintly on her right wrist.

"Chione..." Athrun realized.

"Lady Chione..." Talia gasped, recognizing her power.

"Chione-sama..." the commander of the _Nyiragongo_ gaped in recognition.

"Don't tell me..." he gasped in realization. "Princess Peacecraft and Chione-sama are one and the same person?"

* * *

Moments later, Chione's Cosmo disappeared from the battlefield, allowing everyone caught in her Cosmo to move.

Back in Sanc, Merci knelt onto the ground, panting in exhaustion, her Cosmo still radiating weakly around her. With a determined look in her eyes, she used her Staff to hoist herself up as she expanded her Cosmo once again.

* * *

"Damn!" Shinn cursed as the base's tanks fired on him and fired his chest guns at them.

With a war cry, he walked through the forest, destroying the land weapons.

"Evacuate! Evacuate!" the remaining soldiers shouted, escaping as the Impulse walked right into the uncompleted base, destroying everything on sight.

"Shinn!" Athrun gasped. "What are you doing? Stop it! They no longer have the ability to fight."

Shinn ignored him and walked the Impulse towards the fence, forcing the civilians to clear a path for him. Then, he removed both fences that separated the families. Overjoyed, the civilians reunited in the ditch.

* * *

SailroStar9: Well, that's it for now. Next chapter, Athrun docks on the _Minerva_ and Talia get promoted to _Faith_. The _Minerva's_ visit to Sanc is temporarily put on hold when the battleship is requested to make a detour to the Suez.


	12. Return to the Battlefield

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). The author's note at the end of Chapter 10 is edited. Anyway, this is Chapter 11. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. R&R and no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 11: Return to the Battlefield

* * *

Elsewhere, the _Minerva_ was docked at one of the smaller Scandinavia bases for repairs.

"Hey, won't the repairs of the _Minerva_ be completed soon?" Meyrin asked as she browsed through a shop sheave.

"Well yeah." Lunamaria replied.

"Then we don't know when we might be ordered to set sail again." Meyrin remarked. "I should definitely stock up while I can."

"I see..." Lunamaria nodded. "Although I don't understand why you need so much."

"Well, I'm sorry." Meyrin remarked.

* * *

Somewhere else, Vino and Yolant were sitting at a makeshift eatery.

"But, I mean we can return to PLANT... I mean space, right?" Vino asked his companion.

"Probably." Yolant replied. "The _Minerva_ is a battleship after all. To begin with, there's no point to it if it's not in lunar obit."

"I wonder what is going on in PLANT..." Vino wondered outloud.

"What do you mean?" Yolant asked.

"I mean they have nuclear weapons fired at them." he clarified. "I'm worried about my mom and the others."

"And your girlfriend?" Vino teased.

"Idiot... I don't have one." Yolant protested. "Why do you always talk about things like that?"

* * *

Elsewhere, Rey had found a piano in the eatery lounge. Sitting on the piano bench, he lifted the lid and started to play as the repairs for the _Minerva_ went underway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinn was walking along the repair warehouses, taking a very good look at the new transforming mobile suit BABI. Then from afar, he spotted the S_avior_ Gundam heading over to the _Minerva_ and quickly rushed back to the ship.

"What is that new model? Who in the world is piloting it?" Lunamaria asked as the _Savior_ Gundam docked.

Then, she gasped when the latch opened, revealing the new Mobile Suit's pilot.

"Athrun-san!" she gaped as the pilot removed his helmet.

"Identification number 285002. Athrun Zala, belonging to the Special Task Force, FAITH, requesting permission to come aboard." Athrun reported.

"Hey, that thing earlier..." Shinn cut in.

"You're..." he gasped, noticing Athrun.

"What the heck is that?" he asked, walking forward. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hey, watch your language." Lunamaria scolded. "He belongs to FAITH."

"Why are you...?" Shinn gasped as everyone else saluted.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria rebuked.

Athrun let out a small smile and returned the salute.

Quickly thrusting his things to Meyrin, Shinn buckled up his uniform and saluted.

"Is the Captain on the bridge?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, I believe so." one of the mechanics replied.

"I'll conduct you... "Meyrin offered.

"I'll conduct you after checking." Lunamaria cut in.

"Thank you." Athrun replied.

"Have you returned to ZAFT?" Shinn asked as the two walked off.

"More or less." Athrun replied.

"Why?" Shinn pressed.

Athrun did not reply and continued to walk off with Lunamaria.

* * *

Getting into the lift, Athrun sighed as he leaned back against the wall.

"But why did you re-enlist?" Lunamaria asked.

"Huh?" Athrun blinked.

"Is what I really want to ask you right now." Lunamaria added. "Can I?"

"Well, it's not that I re-enlisted." Athrun replied. "I just went to PLANT, met with the Chairman, and..."

"More importantly, what is happening in Sanc?" he asked. "I don't know anything."

"You went to Sanc?" Lunamaria asked.

"Yeah." Athrun replied.

"Are you alright?" Lunamaria asked. "That country is now..."

"I managed to rescue Merci before the five Windams got to her." Athrun replied.

"Merci?" Lunamaria blinked in interest.

"No..." Athrun stammered.

"It's just..." he added, looking away.

"I think I somewhat understand why Shinn get so angry. I mean, from that battle in the Indian Ocean, we all can sense how much the Princess hopes for the war to end." Lunamaria remarked. "But, the Earth Alliance isn't giving the Sanc Princess any breathing space ever since her declaration of total disarmament. And there are rumors about her getting almost assassinated."

At that, Athrun dropped his suitcase in shock, "Almost assassinated?"

"Yeah. I heard about it a little while ago on the news." Lunamaria replied, startled.

Just then, the lift arrived at the bridge.

"Um..." Lunamaria blinked as she held the door open.

Athrun composed himself, picked up his suitcase and walked out.

"But from what I understand, she's fine. Just a little scrapes here and there." Lunamaria pacified him.

"Although, I don't quite understand it myself. I'm sorry." she apologized.

* * *

In the Captain Quarters, Athrun met up with Captain Talia and Arthur and Talia was going through the Chairman's instructions.

"He's assigning you to FAITH, giving you our newest mobile suit, sending you our way, and is also assigning me to FAITH? I wonder what the Chairman is thinking. I wonder about you as well." she remarked, opening the case that her FAITH symbol rested in.

"I apologize." Athrun replied.

"There's nothing to apologize for." Talia waved his concerns aside. "And are you aware of the details of this order?"

"No, I haven't been told about it." Athrun replied.

"I see... it's rather interesting." Talia commented. "The _Minerva_ is to head to Gibraltar as soon as repairs are complete and is to support the forces stationed for the assault on the Suez. Looks like our visit to Sanc will have to wait."

"We're supporting the forces stationed at Suez?" Arthur echoed.

"With the stifle in Western Eurasia, it's the most volatile area right now." Talia told him. "While it is true that the Earth Alliance stronghold on the Suez is a problem for Gibraltar, I don't think it should be necessary for us to be sent all the way there to help."

"You're right." Arthur agreed. "After all, the _Minerva_ isn't a ground vessel. So why are they?"

"What do you mean when you say 'the stifle in Western Eurasia'?" Athrun asked.

At Talia's look, he added, "I'm sorry. There is still a lot I don't understand."

"One region of Eurasia which has always allied with the Atlantic Federation, or rather has been bossed around by them, called for separation and interdependence and started fighting. It's a very recent event, considering Princess Peacecraft's advocation for total disarmament. It's no surprise that you don't know about it."

"It's been going on since this war started right?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Talia replied.

"Although there always were incendiary elements there..." Athrun interjected.

"It must have really caught fire when the war started." Talia told him. "They're sick of being conscripted or being thrown in concentration camps. Princess Peacecraft's ideals had given them new hope for the future. That's what people are saying in the region that's resisting. The Earth Alliance, on the other hand, is trying to quell them with force and it's turned into quite a mess. He must want us to go there. Our battles are only an aggressive assertion of our right to self defense and PLANT has no ambitions of expanding its territories. However, because of that, we won't be able to enter the fighting that easily. The place we need to go to is a place like that. On top of that, we two need to go there as members of FATIH. Please remember that."

"Yes madam!" Arthur saluted.

"Yes." Athrun replied.

"By the way, are you aware of what happened in Sanc, Captain?" Athrun asked before he went out. "Since I'm completely unaware of it."

"Oh yes, it's causing quite an uproar over there right now." Talia replied. "The _Archangel_ has been spotted leaving Sanc waters some time ago, before the Windams attacked."

"Kira...?" Athrun gasped.

"We're the ones who want to ask what's going on." Talia added.

"Thank you very much." Athrun bowed and exited. As the door slid shut, Athrun heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

"What? For real?" Vino exclaimed.

Meyrin nodded, "Yeah."

"Did the Captain seriously become a member of FAITH as well?" Vino asked.

"Yeah, the Vice Captain was saying very happily that he'll officially announce it to the rest of the ship." Meyrin replied.

"What?" Vino beamed.

"But the Vice Captain should have nothing to do with that." Yolant pointed out.

"Oh really?" Vino was confused. "The Vice Captain isn't a member of FAITH? Huh? Then what about us?"

"It doesn't concern us." Yolant replied. "You see, individuals are appointed to FAITH. Why don't you know about it? Only those recognized by the High Council and the Chairman as possessing outstanding military achievements and the appropriate character are able to join. Their authority supersedes that of the run of the military commanders and during a battle, they can even create and order their own strategies into action. "

"Wow." Vino breathed in awe.

"They are the top elites of ZAFT who report directly to the Council." Yolant added. "Why would it concern you?"

"The same goes for you, Yolant." Vino retorted.

"That's right." Yolant agreed.

"Top elites..." Meyrin echoed.

* * *

In the mobile suit hanger, Lunamaria had followed Athrun to his mobile suit.

"Please don't ignore me." she protested, jumping onto the elevator with him.

"Well, I don't mean to." Athrun replied. "A lot has happened so I was just a little out of it."

"Was Princess Peacecraft's almost assassination that shocking?" Lunamaria asked as she stood at the entrance of the cockpit. "You must be very close to her."

"Well... um... that's..." Athrun stammered.

"I mean, you even addressed her by name, not using her official name like everyone else does." Lunamaria commented.

"Hey, who are you and what do you want anyway?" Athrun demanded.

"Oh, I'm Lunamaria." the female pilot saluted. "Lunamaria Hawke. I'm the pilot of a ZAKU."

Athrun nodded in acknowledgment.

"What about this suit?" Lunamaria asked, peering over the screen. "It's a new model isn't it? I hear that it can transform."

"Yeah." Athrun blinked.

"Wow, it's definitely different from a ZAKU." Lunamaria beamed. "It's like the Impulse. No, is it the same as the Chaos and the others?"

"Would you like to take a seat?" Athrun offered.

"Can I?" Lunamaria asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah sure. But don't move anything." Athrun warned.

"I know." Lunamaria replied as Athrun got out, allowing her to get in.

"Wow, the panel for the mode selector is different." the ZAKU pilot was gashing over the newest mobile suit.

Athrun turned just in time to see Shinn walk by.

"Hey, is this a new plugin?" Lunamaria asked.

"Yeah..." Athrun replied, distracted.

* * *

"Tomorrow morning?" Arthur was shocked by the sudden decision.

"Yes, an order arrived at Scandinavia from Headquarters as well." Talia replied. "Apparently, the Bozgorov Class from before is our escort."

"Yes...?" Arthur muttered.

"That's not an appropriate response, Arthur." Talia rebuked.

"Make an announcement to the rest of the ship. Come on, start getting ready." she instructed.

"Yes madam!" Arthur replied.

Meanwhile, Meyrin was checking out Athrun's data on her computer.

* * *

The next day, the _Minerva_ was setting out to sea along with the Nelia Bongo.

"The Nelia Bongo has launched." the radar captain reported.

"Then, let's depart as well." Talia remarked. "The _Minerva_ is launching. Advance slowly."

* * *

"The _Minerva_ is launching. Advancing slowly!" the voice sounded over the intercom as Athrun entered the pilots lounge where Shinn was lying on his back, reading a book.

Shinn looked away from his book to glance at the newcomer before reverting back to the page he was on.

Walking towards the window, Athrun stopped.

_If the _Archangel_ is still near Sanc, then she should be fine._ The pilot wondered.

* * *

SailorStar9: That's it for now. Next chapter, the _Minerva_ takes a detour to Suez before heading for Sanc. And oh yeah, a slight glimpse into the future.


	13. The Soldier's Life

* * *

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 12. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. R&R and no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 12: The Soldier's Life

* * *

Somewhere in the future...

"Metis, where are you?" Neo-Queen Mercury called out as she searched the entire Mariner castle frantically for her daughter.

"Merci, what's wrong?" the older version of Lacus asked, her pink eyes looking at her best friend in concern.

"Lacus, Metis has disappeared." the Neo-Queen told her.

"What?" Lacus exclaimed.

"Now, what is all this yelling?" Kira asked as he came forward to the two women, with an infant in his arms, his best friend and brother-in-law beside him.

"Your dear niece has disappeared." Lacus informed him.

"What?" Kira gasped.

"Metis disappeared?" Athrun exclaimed, shocked. "When? How?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Merci replied.

"What if _she_ took her?" the Neo-Queen asked worriedly.

"Cagalli or Venus?" Athrun offered.

"Your pick." Merci replied.

Suddenly, the Neo-Queen felt a tug on her gown. Looking down, she noticed her son and picked the younger Mercurian sibling up.

"Mummy." the young boy said.

"Yes dear?" Neo-Queen Mercury asked.

"Nee-san didn't disappear." the boy reported.

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked his son.

"A lady came and took nee-san away. She's dressed just like mummy when she is fighting, but her color was dark green, not blue, like mommy." the five-year-old replied.

The four adults looked at each other.

"Does she have a key-shaped staff in her hand?" Athrun asked.

"Yes daddy." the boy replied.

"Pluto." the other three adults chorused together.

"Okay, now we figured out who took her. But the question is why?" Merci asked.

"Don't worry." Athrun soothed his wife. "If Metis is with Pluto, then she should be fine."

"But, Metis just received her powers." Merci looked up at her husband. "Her training isn't enough for her to go on a mission on her own."

"Trust Pluto sis." Kira told her. "Besides, when has she ever led us wrong?"

Merci sighed and nodded at her brother's logic.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Time-Space Door, Eternal Sailor Pluto had led the older Mercurian sibling to the Gates she stood guard of.

"Do you understand your mission?" the Senshi of Time asked the young girl.

Sailor Chibi-Mercury nodded, "I have to make sure mommy forgives daddy, right?"

Eternal Sailor Pluto let out a rare smile and nodded.

Sailor Chibi-Mercury returned her nod. Holding up her Time Key, the young future Senshi cried out, "Cronus, Father of Time, please take me back in time!"

In a blinding flash of light, the eight-year-old Senshi disappeared.

* * *

In the present day Sanc Kingdom, Merci was in her office attending to the daily affairs of the Sanc Kingdom when she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in." the Sanc Princess called pleasantly.

The door opened and one of her most powerful priestess appeared at the door.

"Princess, one of the gardeners found this child wandering about the gardens and they were wondering what to do with her." the priestess reported.

"I see." Merci nodded as she stood up. "Thank you Lexus."

"Now young one, where do you come from?" the Sanc Princess asked the little girl once Lexus was out of earshot.

Metis blinked at the younger version of her mother.

_Yup, that's definitely mommy all right._ She thought.

Then, Merci noticed the Time Key Metis had dangling around her neck and the Sanc Princess smiled knowingly.

"You're from the future, right?" she asked.

"Yes!" Metis replied enthusiastically. "But how do you know?"

"That." Merci pointed to the Time Key around Metis' neck.

"Oh!" Metis replied sheepishly.

"I'm Metis." the girl introduced herself. "I'm your daughter from the future."

"And from your eye and hair colors, I think I know who your father is." Merci smiled.

"You're too smart mommy." Metis whined.

Merci chuckled.

"Come, let me show you to your room." she offered.

"Can I sleep with you, mommy?" Metis asked.

Merci looked surprised before smiling down at her future daughter with a nod.

* * *

Meanwhile, the _Archangel_ laid submerged in the territorial waters of the Kingdom of Scandinavia. A buoy was sent to the surface to receive news broadcasts from around the world.

"Over 1000 people have already been killed during the protests, and the Equatorial Union..." one reporter announced.

"In response to the statement made by the Atlantic Federation on the 18th, President Gadoa of the Southern African Union..." another reporter declared.

"In response to this statement, the PLANT government..." yet another reporter reported.

"They sure air a lot of depressing news everyday." Andy remarked.

"In response to the continued resistance in Western Eurasia..." another reporter announced.

Turning to Murrue, Andy asked, "Don't you wonder if there aren't any more uplifting news for them to report on?"

"Like how a white dolphin at the aquarium gave birth to a calf?" Murrue joked.

"Well, I won't go that far..." Andy remarked.

"But still, I feel that something is amiss." Murrue commented. "What happened to the war with PLANT? We're only getting news about the confused state of the Earth Alliance."

"And the PLANT is like this the whole time..." Lacus replied, taking off her hear-gear as she switched the monitors over to show Meer performing.

"Calling all the courageous soldiers of the ZAFT Force!" Meer called out mid-way through her song. "For the sake of peace, we're working our hardest too! All of you, please take care!"

"They all seem lively and enjoying themselves." Lacus commented.

"Are you okay with leaving things this way?" Kira asked her.

"Well, we'd like to do something about it if we could." Andy remarked. "But if we make any careless moves, all it'd do is broadcast our current location."

Turning to Kira, he added, "Under the current situation, that's not very good, is it? Especially to the Kingdom of Scandinavia who took us in? Even though your sister gave us her word that the Kingdom of Scandinavia won't turn us over to the Earth Alliance."

"Yes, that's true." Kira agreed.

"But we can't stay in hiding forever." Lacus pointed out. "I know you're worried about your sister."

"We can't make a move yet." Kira replied. "We still don't understand anything yet.

"That's true." Murrue agreed. "Even though Lady Chione managed to prevent Junius Seven from dropping, the chucks of debris that had broken off inflicted quite a significant amount of damage on Earth. PLANT's stance after the fact was a sincere one. The Alliance is stupid for starting a war as if it were on a fault-finding mission."

"Yeah." Andy agreed.

"It's the Blue Cosmos, isn't it?" he inquired.

"Probably." Murrue replied. "But even after that incredible first strike, instead of acting out any stupid territorial ambitions, all Chairman Dullindal has done is engage in the minimal amount of defensive battles as seen appropriate by the citizens and the High Council. No matter how I look at it, he's not an evil person. Just based on these facts, at least..."

"I think that Chairman Dullindal is a great leader." Lacus remarked. "Or rather, I'd been thinking that. Until my attempted assassination and later when Princess Peacecraft told us about his 'Destiny Plan'. Athrun decided to go to PLANT only because he felt the same way. That's what the Princess thinks."

"Then who tried to kill you?" Kira posted a question.

Everyone was silent.

"And at this rate, I can't trust this Dullindal character yet." Kira commented.

"Kira..." Lacus muttered.

"He's deceiving everyone." Kira added.

"But that might be what politics is all about." Andy replied.

"And it's doubtful that he doesn't know about this." Murrue added.

"I wonder what the Chairman is thinking." Lacus mused outloud.

"However, after seeing what's going on in Western Eurasia, I can't help wanting to side with ZAFT and attack the Earth Alliance." Murrue interjected.

"And you're still opposed to that, right?" Andy asked Kira.

"Yes." Kira replied. "Merci was right when she said Dullindal is complex."

"I think that we would learn more about the situation in PLANT if Athrun comes back." Lacus replied. "I wonder what he is up to..."

Turning to Kira, she added, "Your sister, the Princess... she has a history with him, doesn't she?"

Kira nodded, "Yes, we grew up together; the three of us. I'm not sure about Merci, but I think Athrun fell in love with her somewhere along the line."

* * *

Meanwhile, the _Minerva_ sailed into the Arabian peninsula and arrived at ZAFT's Mahamul base.

"We've captured a guiding beacon from Mahamul Base." Meyrin reported.

"Fix the beacon and prepare to enter port." Talia instructed.

"Beacon fixed. Preparing to enter port." Heim replied.

Arthur sighed in relief as the ship entered the port safely.

* * *

"This is CPU, calling Maintenance Team B." the metallic voice came over the mobile suit hanger intercom just as Athrun entered the hanger. "The swapping out of the parts for the ZAKUs' coolant system has been moved to 1500 hours."

"As you asked, we changed the bandwidth of your sensors." a technician told Rey as the pilot looked through the maintenance log. "Please check on it."

"Commander Zala!" Lunamaria ran up to Athrun as she looked up from her maintenance log.

"But I'm so envious of the guys at the military headquarters." Yolant complained. "There hasn't been a live concert by Lacus Clyne in so long. I wanted to see it live too!"

"But her singing style sure has changed." Vino remarked.

Yolant nodded in agreement, "I'd always thought she'd be better off the way she's doing it now. It seems she's gotten younger, or rather, she's really cute lately. And her outfit is so bold this time!"

"And she actually has quite the breasts!" Vino added. "I definitely want to get a poster of her in that outfit!"

Their conversation was cut short when Athrun walked in between the two.

"Where is the maintenance log for the _Savior_?" he asked.

"Umm, this is it!" Yolant quickly got the log out.

"Thank you." Athrun replied, typing in the information.

"And he's her fiancée! I'm so envious dammit!" Yolant remarked once they thought Athrun was out of earshot.

"Maybe we should unplug two or three cords on the S_avior_?" Vino suggested.

"I heard that, you two!" Athrun told them from the background. "All of what you just said."

"I apologize!" the two technicians apologized frantically.

* * *

"Navcom online! Contract, main route five. NHM-BB01 _Minerva_, maintain your current approach." the Mahamul base's docking controller announced.

"Control, this is BB01. Roger." Heim announced back.

"Docking procedures complete." Meyrin's voice came over the intercom. "All hands should swiftly perform their inspections and checks. Afterwards, standby on the ship until further instructions. Commander Zala, please go to the bridge."

Shinn frowned deeply as Athrun walked off.

"Instead of scowling at him all the time, why don't you just tell him what you have on your mind?" Lunamaria asked.

"That's too childish of you." she rebuked.

* * *

Athrun, Talia and Arthur disembarked and met up with base commander Joachim Ruddle.

"I am the Captain of the _Minerva_, Talia Gladys." Talia declared, saluting.

"I am the Vice Captain, Arthur Trine." Arthur replied.

"I am Athrun Zala of the Special Forces." Athrun wrapped up the introductions.

"Athrun... Zala?" Ruddle echoed.

"Yes." Athrun replied.

"Athrun? Of the Klueze Team?" the soldiers behind Ruddle whispered.

"No, please excuse me for that." Ruddle apologized.

"I am the Commander of the Mahamul Base, Joachim Ruddle." Ruddle reported.

"Thank you for coming all this way." he added, extending a handshake to Talia who took it.

"It's not a problem." Talia replied.

"Would you like a cup of coffee to start things off?" Ruddle offered. "As inhospitable as this area seems, they do at least have some good coffee beans."

"Yes, thank you very much." Talia replied.

* * *

"Well, I do understand how you feel Shinn." Lunamaria told Shinn as she, Rey and Shinn walked into the corridor.. "He comes back all of a sudden and tells us that he is a member of FAITH and our commander?"

Elsewhere, Meyrin had given up her search and walked out.

"But he is a member of FAITH." Lunamaria reminded Shinn. "It can't be helped. It's not like he doesn't have the authority."

"I know that!" Shinn retorted. "You sure are annoying, Luna."

"And just what do you know?" Lunamaria demanded.

"That's enough, so shut up. It has nothing to do with you Luna." Shinn told her sharply and stormed off.

"Geez." Lunamaria pouted.

* * *

"The situation over here seems rather difficult." Talia remarked as Ruddle showed the three the ground condition.

"Yes, as expected of the forces of Suez, we can't attack them carelessly." Ruddle agreed. "If we really wanted to defeat them, a large-orbital drop operation like that of the last war would be the best option. However, that plan apparently isn't getting past the council."

"'We have no territorial desires on this planet.'" Talia quoted. "I wonder if that's the reason why the council is telling us we can't do it."

"Although I support the High Council and the Chairman's policy on not expanding the war any further, we also don't want them doing whatever they like because we're staying quiet." Ruddle remarked.

"By that, do you mean there's a problem, other than the Suez?" Talia asked.

Pointing to the map, Ruddle added, "Under normal circumstances, the Earth Alliance should be launching campaigns against this Mahamul Base and across the Mediterranean to our Gibraltar Base, with their Suez Base as their stronghold. However, they're unable to do that as they wish.

"Why?" he asked.

"The reason is here." he answered his question, circling his pointer around an area.

"The Western Eurasia District?" Arthur was confused.

"Yes. Now that we have the Indian Ocean and Gibraltar in our control, the stability of this area between the Suez and the main continent is a must." Ruddle replied. "If not, Suez would be isolated. Centered around the ammunition plant in Gulnahan, they are maintaining a lifeline to Suez by forcing compliance in the district and applying pressure against the resistance in Eurasia. And thanks to the attacks being launched from Central Eurasia, the resistance forces have been placed in a difficult situation of being unable to pull back further south."

"But on the other hand, if we are able to overcome that point, we will be able to cut off their lifeline to Suez, assist the Resistance, and indirectly deal damage to the Earth Alliance Forces?" Athrun pointed out. "That's it, right?"

"Yes, that's basically it." Ruddle replied. "But they understand that too. They haven't made the job easy for us. We can only approach them from our side via this canyon. But they've also figured that out and have placed a positron cannon here and have stationed a monstrous mobile armor with a deflector to defend it. We tried to break through before, but the result was miserable."

* * *

_Flashback_

_The Mahamul base previously sent out a force consisting of land battleships, BuCUEs, GAZuOOTs and GINN OCHER Types, but they were all destroyed by the Lohengrin cannon. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"It's like the one back then..." Arthur gasped in recognition.

"But perhaps with _Minerva_'s forces..." Ruddle suggested.

"I see." Talia noted. "So basically, unless we break through here, we won't be able to get to Gibraltar?"

"Well, that's basically how it is." Ruddle replied.

"I wonder what _raccoon_ thought up of such a plan to make us blaze this kind of trail." Talia mused aloud.

"Well, never mind." she waved Ruddle's concern aside. "Doing something like that is indeed our job."

"Well then, we'll talk again later about the timing of the operation." Ruddle concluded the meeting. "We have preparations to make as well. But this time, I hope that we'll be able to break open a path wit the _Minerva_."

* * *

"Huh? So Shinn hasn't spoken to Commander Zala since?" Meyrin asked his sister as the twin were taking a shower.

"Well, yeah." Lunamaria replied. "It's pathetic, Shinn's such a child."

"Yeah." Meyrin agreed, picking up Lunamaria's skirt. "I'm sorry but even I feel this way."

"Well, I'm sure things will work out eventually with Shinn being the loser." Lunamaria told her.

"That's true." Meyrin agreed as she tried on her sister's skirt. "Commander Zala is definitely more mature and... cool." Finding that it was too small for her, she tossed it away, frustrated.

"Huh? But I thought he was only a year older than me." Lunamaria pointed out.

* * *

On the observation deck on the _Minerva_, Shinn stood alone but was soon joined by Athrun.

"What's wrong, standing alone in a place like this?" Athrun asked the younger pilot.

"It's nothing." Shinn replied. "What about yourself? Isn't a member of FAITH busy with a lot of things? Are you okay with wasting your time in a place like this? "

"You really can't talk in an unoffensive manner, can you?" Athrun replied. "Are you really that unhappy with the fact that I returned?"

"Not really." Shinn replied. "To begin with, having someone who was a bodyguard for Athha until only recently coming back and saying he's a member of FAITH and is my commander is... How am I supposed to agree to that and obey your orders. What you're doing makes no sense!"

"That's probably true. I'll admit that." Athrun admitted. "I'm sure that from your point of view what I'm doing makes no sense. Is that the reason you want to give?"

Shinn was stunned.

"Because of that, you don't want to listen to what I say." Athrun continued. "That you don't like me? Is that it?"

"No..." Shinn stammered.

"Are you trying to say that you're the only person who is right and that you don't accept anyone you don't like or don't agree with?" Athrun asked.

"I never said such a thing!" Shinn protested.

"Then what about that battle on the Indian Ocean?" Athrun asked. "Do you still think that wasn't a mistake?"

"I do." Shinn replied.

"You said that you lost your family at Onogoro in Orb?" Athrun asked.

"I said that they were killed by them, the Athha." Shinn replied.

"Yeah..." Athrun remarked. "You can think that if you want. But are you saying that's why you thought that?"

"If I had the power back then..." he added. "If only I can get hold of such power..."

Shinn gasped, "Why... would you say such a thing?"

"Anyone who has cried over his lack of power will think that... probably." Athrun replied. "But from the time you get a hold of that power, you become the one who makes others cry. Don't you ever forget that. We'll be returning to the battlefield soon. If you forget what I just said and blindly wield your power for the sake of your own reasons and justice, all that would make you, is a destroyer. You're not really like that, are you? We're going out there on a mission for the military. Not for a street brawl."

"I know that!" Shinn retorted.

"Then, that's fine." Athrun smiled. "As long as you understand that, you're an excellent pilot."

Shinn blinked as Athrun walked off.

"Otherwise, you're just an idiot." the older pilot told him.

* * *

SailorStar9: You guys wanted this chapter, so, it's done. Next chapter, the _Minerva_ goes into battle in the Suez.


	14. Attack the Lohengrin

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 13. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue. R&R and no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 13: Attack the Lohengrin

* * *

That night, before the _Minerva_ launched their attack, Metis crawled out of the bed she shared with the younger version of her mother.

"I'm sorry mommy." the girl whispered.

Standing beside her sleeping mother, the eight-year-old raised her brooch, containing the future Ice Crystal, and muttered, "Mercury Crisis Power!"

The sapphire orb-shaped pendent that Merci wore around her neck started to shine as the incomplete Ice Crystal reacted to the future power of Mercury.

* * *

_Dream sequence One_

_Merci found herself in the past during the Silver Millennium and watching the events unfold in third person._

"_Presenting Crown Prince Endyimon of Earth!" one of the Moon soldiers announced._

_Moments later, Prince Endyimon entered the court of the Moon Kingdom, his entourage following closely behind him._

"_I am Crown Prince Endyimon of Earth, Queen Selenity." the Terran Prince bowed before the White Moon Queen._

"_This," he introduced his retinue as a brown-haired young man stood forward. "Is the Dragon Knight of Gemini."_

_Queen Selenity's eyes widened in muted shock when she saw the Gemini Knight._

This can't be!_ She thought in horror._ He can't be alive!

_Her thoughts was disrupted when Prince Endyimon continued his introduction._

"_This is the Dragon Knight of Andromeda." the Earth Prince continued as a navy-blue-haired young man stepped forward and bowed._

_Aside, Princess __Mesuinu of Venus drooled over the dark-blue-haired Andonis, mentally swearing to make him hers._

"_And this," Prince Endyimon continued as a pink-haired young woman stepped forward and bowed. "is Princess Spica of Virgo and the Sailor Senshi of her constellation; Sailor Virgo."_

_After the court session, Queen Selenity quickly dismissed her court._

_Alone in her bedroom now, the White Moon Queen sank onto her bed, her face paling in stunned horror._

That's not possible!_ She thought. _He can't be alive!

_Ever since the establishment of the Silver Millennium, Queen Selenity had realized that the Ginzuishou had no effect on the male Planetary royalty. Therefore, after assassinating the Planetary Kings in secret, she then placed an order on the Planetary Queens; that their heirs were only allowed to be female, and no male is to be allowed within the ranks of the Planetary royalty._

_However, the Queen of Mercury had given birth to her first child, a boy and the Moon Queen had not forgotten what she had done to the boy upon receiving news of the birth. She had bribed the midwife to steal the infant from his crib and bring him before her._

_When the child was presented before her, Queen Selenity muttered a spell as she raised the Moon Stick and the Ginzuishou pulsed in power, encasing the infant in its silvery white light. A split second later, it burst into full power and the child disappeared when the light died down. That done, Queen Selenity replaced the Moon stick back into the Prayer Room._

That child will undoubtedly die._ Th Moon Queen mused. _No one his age could survive being left for dead in the hollowing desert.

_End of Dream sequence One_

_

* * *

_

Dream sequence Two

"_Aniki!" Princess Adeline of Mercury glared at her brother._

"_What?" Gemini asked his sister, his eyes winkling in amusement._

"_This is not funny!" the younger Mercury sibling retorted, her dress already soaked. Her brother had apparently thought it was funny to play matchmaker and pushed his best friend towards his sister, his fiancée, Virgo, doing the same to Adeline, and causing the two to fall into the water fountain in the gardens._

"_Oh, I think it is." Virgo grinned at the younger sister of her lover._

"_Not helping." Adeline turned her glare at her best friend._

"_I don't see why you complain so much." Gemini tsked._

_Adeline glared harder._

"_You are the Senshi of Water, sis. Remember?" Gemini reminded his sister, tapping a playful finger on her forehead._

"_I. Hate. You." Adeline hissed._

"_No, my sweet sister. You love me." Gemini grinned._

"_I happen to agree with her, Gemini." Andromeda remarked as he climbed out of the fountain, his satin garments soaking through._

"_This, my dear friend, has to be your worst prank yet." he glared at his best friend._

"_Agreed." Adeline nodded in concurrence._

"_See, now they're agreeing." Virgo grinned in triumph. "Our plan worked."_

"_Sou, sou." Gemini nodded and the two walked back to the castle, hand in hand._

"_Are you sure you're related to him?" Andromeda asked the drenched girl beside him._

_Adeline nodded._

"_I swear." she added, shaking her head as she watched the two lovebirds walk off. "I have no idea who's the older sibling, him or me."_

"_It's at times like this, I wonder too." Andromeda replied._

_Once Gemini and Virgo were out of earshot, Adeline giggled and asked her boyfriend, "How long do you think it'll take them to figure it out?"_

"_Not too long, I hope." Andromeda laughed before coming behind her and hugging her from the back._

"_Andy!" Adeline shrieked, slapping his hands playfully away. "Not you too!"_

"_Why?" Andromeda teased, nuzzling his cold nose against her wet neck._

_After a while, Adeline commented softly, "I think we'd better go change before we catch a cold."_

"_Yes." Andromeda nodded in agreement._

_And that, the two not-so-obvious lovers parted ways and headed for their respective bedrooms._

_End of Dream Sequence Two_

* * *

_Dream Sequence Three_

"_How long do we have to keep this up?" Andromeda whined as he laid down on Adeline's lap as she read her book._

"_Patience is a virtue dear." Adeline teased as she put her book down and giving him a quick peck on the nose._

"_You're no fun, you know that." Andromeda complained._

_Just then, Princess __Mesuinu__ burst into the library and Andromeda hastily got up._

"_Slut! Whore!" Princess Mesuinu spat at Adeline as her blue eyes blazed in sheer jealousy. "He's mine! Andromeda is mine!"_

_The Venus Princess's hand was raised to slap the blue-haired princess when the blonde was stunned to find herself unable to move._

"_Don't you dare..." Andromeda hissed, his eyes glowing a starry white, his left arm outstretched. "Don't you dare touch her!"_

_At the sight, Princess Mesuinu knew that Andromeda was using his telekinetic powers to stop her movements._

"_Andromeda-sama, please release me." the Venus Princess pleaded._

_Andromeda's glare hardened, only to soften when Adeline placed a comforting hand on his outreached arm. Sighing, he relented and released the Venus Princess from his hold._

_Freed from Andromeda's psychic hold, the Venus Princess then bristled and pouted like a child, ignoring Adeline's prescience completely. "Why don't you love me?" she questioned in all innocence, genuinely not understanding how he could possibly resist her. _

"_Gee, where to start?" Andromeda snapped sarcastically, stepping away. _

_Turning a disdaining look at the frowning Adeline, she cooed, "That girl is weak, Andromeda, she is unworthy of your attentions. You deserve someone stronger, someone better. Let me be that someone. She is far too naive and innocent. You deserve someone more experienced, someone who will know how to please you in every way possible."_

_Andromeda's eyes had widened in_ _appalled understanding. He frowned in utter revulsion and glared at the Venus Princess._

"_I would rather die a horrible and agonizing death that let you anywhere near me that way." he hissed._

_Gasping, Princess Mesuinu stepped back; He refused her? _

_Disbelief turned into fury. He wasn't allowed to refuse her. He had to fall in love with her. She pulled back away from him, much to the Andromeda's relief._

_All the sweetness and innocence that had played upon her face were now gone, replaced by the expression worn by every woman who was ever shunned by the one she desired. _

_Turning to her love rival, the Venus Princess ground, "You will pay for this Adeline! Andromeda will be mine!"_

_With that promise, she stormed out of the library._

"_Well, that was eventful." Adeline remarked._

"_And tiring." Andromeda added, sinking back onto the love couch in exhaustion._

"_Healing spell?" Adeline offered._

"_Don't need." Andromeda waved it off. "Just a couple of hours' of sleep."_

"_Sleep spell then." Adeline shrugged._

_Before Andromeda could object, Adeline had already pulled a pen-like device and pinned it on his collar. Andromeda fizzled for a second and settled._

"_Solid state spells." Adeline supplied, noting his questioning look._

"_Items with a spell imbued on it. And under specific circumstances, they will activate." she explained._

"_Oh..." was all Andromeda could get out before he dozed off on the couch._

"_Sweet dreams." Adeline muttered as she settled her sleeping lover back on the couch._

_End of Dream Sequence Three_

* * *

At that, Merci was jolted awake and she caught the young Metis before the little girl collapsed on the floor.

"Metis..." the Peacecraft Princess mused outloud as she stroked the navy-blue hair of her future daughter. "Why did you show me this?"

"Because you have to forgive daddy, mommy." Metis replied, her bright green eyes looking at the younger self of her mother.

"You didn't have to." Merci chided softly. "I already have."

"But not completely mommy." Metis pointed out.

Merci sighed, it was true.

"You had already forgiven Uncle Kira, but why not daddy?" Metis asked innocently.

Merci sighed and explained, "Metis, the love I have for your daddy is different from the love I have for your Uncle Kira."

Metis blinked in confusion.

Merci sighed yet again.

* * *

The next day, the _Minerva_ was joined by the land battleships _Desmond_ and _Bagley_ on the journey through the Gulnahan ravine

"We will soon reach Point A." one of the soldiers reported.

"Any signal from the Echo yet?" the commander asked.

"Not yet." the radar officer replied.

* * *

"The cargo hatch is ready, right?" Talia inquired.

"Yes madam!" Arthur replied.

"After we pass through Point A, we will switch over to Condition Red." Talia instructed. "All pilots are to assemble in the briefing room."

"Yes madam!'" Meyrin replied.

Meanwhile, a young girl was driving her jeep towards the _Minerva._ Pulling her brakes on a cliff, she took out a communicator.

As the _Minerva_, _Desmond_ and _Bagley_ drove into the valley, the girl followed suit and drove her jeep to the underside of the _Minerva_ where she boarded via an underside hatch.

* * *

"But when they say a local supporter, do they mean the resistance?" Shinn asked Lunamaria as the two walked into the briefing room.

"Well, I figure that's what it is." Lunamaria replied as she took her seat. "After all I hear that the city of Gulnahan is in a terrible situation right now."

After all the pilots took their seats, Arthur and Athrun entered the briefing room, with Conille in tow. In their presence, everyone stood up in salute.

"Isn't she just a kid?" Shinn asked when he saw Conille.

"Be seated." Arthur instructed as Conille frowned at the insult.

"Well, now it's finally time." the Vice-Captain addressed the pilots. "I will be now explaining the details of the Gulnahan Lohengrin Gate Breaching Operation that we will be carrying out in conjunction with the Rudl Team. But as you all know our target is a tough opponent. Although the Raul Team has tried to breach it before,... well it ended in failure. Therefore this time round..."

"Athrun." he turned to his companion. "Please take over. I'll have you talk about the rest."

"Oh, okay." Athrun replied.

Switching on the overhead projector, he continued, "This is the layout of the canyon near Gulnahan, known as the Lohengrin Gate."

Using his pointer, he added, "Beyond this bluff is the city and behind it sits the ammunition plants this is the only line that we can take to approach the city. However, the enemy's positron cannon is placed on this hill, covering the entire canyon. No matter where we go, there's no place for us to hide. Even if we try to destroy the cannon or the rocks below that support it using super long range fire, they have, in addition, to mobile suits, a mobile armor equipped with a positron deflector stationed there. We don't expect to be able to deal any significant damage.

Addressing the three mobile suit pilots in front of him, Athrun added, "I hear that all you three encountered a mobile armor off the coast of Carpentaria that was equipped with the same shield?"

"Yes." Shinn replied.

"And so, for this operation..." Athrun continued.

"So basically, all we need to do is kick that mobile armor's ass, destroy the cannon and enter Gulnahan, right?" Shinn cut off his sentence.

"That's true, but..." Athrun interjected as both Rey and Lunamaria sighed. "We're talking about how we'll be able to do that now, Shinn."

"I can do it if I feel like it." Shinn retorted.

"Then, will you do it?" Athrun asked when he realized Shinn had taken his bait. "All we have to do is sit back and wait, right? Will you let us know once you get through?"

"Well, that's..." Shinn was taken aback.

Lunamaria chuckled.

"With all this foolishness aside, Miss Conille," Athrun turned to the girl beside him.

"Oh yes." Conille looked up the the teenager.

"He's the pilot." Athrun informed her. "So please hand over the data."

"Huh? Him?" Conille echoed.

"That's right." Athrun replied.

"What is it?" Shinn asked, unnerved by Conille stare.

"Isn't the success of this operation supposed to depend on the pilot?" Conille asked. "Will it be okay with a guy like him?"

"What?" Shinn retorted.

"Miss Conille..." Athrun rebuked the girl.

"Aren't you the commander?" Conille asked. "Then shouldn't you be doing it? If we fail, everyone in the town will be finished for sure this time!"

"What did you say, you brat?" Shinn retorted.

"Shinn!" Athrun rebuked. "You too, Miss Conille. Stop it, both of you."

"Oh right, we have Athrun," Arthur interrupted the fight. "No, it's just that I hadn't thought of that. Huh? But..."

"You too, Vice Captain? Please cut it out!" Athrun scolded mildly.

"Shinn, sit down!" he instructed.

"He can do it." Athrun assured Conille. "There's nothing to be worried about. So please give me the data."

Conille frowned and dug out the data she had.

"Shinn." Athrun approached the pilot and handed the data disc to him.

"Shinn..." he pressed when the dark-haired pilot refused to take the disc.

"Why don't you do as she says and do it yourself?" Shinn retorted. "After all, she did say that it's all over if we fail. You probably think you can do a better job too, right?"

"Shinn, stop whining!" Athrun scolded. "Unfortunately, I'm not stupid enough to take into consideration your emotions and let you take on a mission that seems impossible for you. If I had thought the mission was impossible, I would have assigned it to myself in t he beginning. But I thought you could do it. That's why we're going with this plan. But after all that boasting, you're hesitating now?"

Shinn then stood up unwillingly and snatched the disc of Athrun's hands.

* * *

"We will soon reach Point B." a soldier reported. "Distance until we re in range of the enemy's cannon: 15000."

"What about Shinn and the others?" Talia asked. "We're nearing the operation point . And what about Arthur? What is he doing?"

"Yes..." Meyrin replied switched on the intercom.

* * *

Back in the briefing room, Arthur quickly ran out when he was informed his presence was needed on the bridge.

"What is it?" Shinn asked Conille, noting her stare. "Do you still have more to say?"

"After ZAFT attacked the cannon the last time, the town was in a mess." Conille replied. "Everyone in town believed in Princess Peacecraft and it's that belief that triggered a resistance movement in the town. Those who went against the Earth Alliance were put through hell. Many were even killed! This time too... I have no idea what will happen if we fail. That's why... I want you to destroy that cannon for sure this time! So...! I'm counting on you!"

Athrun then led the sobbing girl out.

* * *

"As to be expected." Lunamaria remarked as she walked past Athrun.

"Isn't Shinn hard to deal with?" she asked the puzzled pilot. "We've been together with Shinn this whole time since the Academy, but he's always like that. He's always banging heads wit his instructors and superiors. But you actually got him down to your own pace and made him listen to you."

"It's not like that." Athrun replied. "I'm not trying to use him."

"Isn't he just clumsy with people?" he asked the confused Lunamaria. "He's not a bad guy."

"Ah... yeah..." Lunamaria stammered as Athrun walked into the lift with Conille.

"I'm not that good at dealing with people either." Athrun admitted.

"Is he taking precautions against me?" Lunamaria asked as the lift door closed.

"Who knows." Rey replied.

* * *

"We're reaching Point B." a soldier reported.

"Alright, we will begin the operation." the commander declared. "Contact the _Bergli_ and the Minerva. Prepare the mobile suits teams for. launch."

* * *

"Close the bridge. Prepare for anti-mobile suit battle." Talia announced. "After the Impulse launches, we will move in front of the _Desmond_ and the_ Bergli_."

"Activating the CIWS, Tristan and Isolde." the cannon operator announced. "Launcher One and Seven, Ports One through Five, load with the Parsifal."

Back in the common room, Conille watched as Shinn took off in the Core Splendor.

* * *

"Count: One ZAFT Forces Lesseps Class battleship., one Petrie Class and... it's the _Minerva_!" one of the Gulnahan Lohengrin Gate base soldiers reported.

"Damn that ZAFT. They haven't learnt their lesson." the base commander remarked. "They won't change anything , even if they bring in a new battleship. Activate the Lohengrin. Launch the Gelsgee."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinn was flying through the narrow passageway as he recalled Conille's words.

_There's a cavern here that even most of the locals are unaware of. It's not that spacious inside, so a mobile suit wouldn't be able to pass through. But this cavern makes its way right under the gnu and even though the exit is a little blocked right now, o\you can open it up with just a little explosion_

"Is that it?" Shinn questioned as the Core Splendor approached the exit, the other parts of the Impulse flying beside him.

"What is this? It's pitch black!" the pilot exclaimed a he flew into the cavern.

"Damnit, is the data really the only thing that I have to go on?" he cursed as he remembered what Athrun had said.

_Even though it's impossible with a mobile suit, the Impulse can make it through. All you have to do is fly as the data says._

"But that's not really the problem here!" Shinn protested.

"Damnit!" he hissed as he made it through the waterfall, recalling what Athrun had said.

_We'll draw the attention of the enemy cannon and the mobile armor from the front so you will pass through the cavern and launch a direct attack on the cannon._

"That bastard! He seriously thinks I can do this?" Shinn hollered as he flew upstream.

"He probably just didn't want to do it himself!" he added, recalling Athrun's warning.

_If you're too slow, we'll get cornered. But you can't be too quick either. Otherwise, we wont' be able to pull the enemy defense away far enough. Got it?_

"I'll make it happen, bastard." Shinn ground in promise.

* * *

Back in the canyon, Athrun and Rey were launched in their mobile suits to begin their plan.

"Increase altitude. Activate the Tannhäuser." Talia instructed. "When aiming, take into careful consideration what's behind our target. Don't blow the town away. We will lure the mobile armor out to the front."

"Yes madam!' the engine commander replied. "Calibrating the Tannhauser. Target: the enemy mobile suit squadron."

* * *

"Primary artillery bank, contact. Output nominal. Safety lock, canceled." one of the soldiers of the Gulnahan Lohengrin Gate base reported. "The enemy battleship is preparing to fire its positron cannon. The mobile suit squad is being targeted."

"Activate the deflector. Move out to the front." the commander ordered. "We'll deflect it."

* * *

"Fire!" Talia ordered as the _Minerva_'s main cannon fired its shot. The enemy's deflector managed to block off the attack, the aftershock blowing the _Minerva_ away.

* * *

"Let's go. We need to pull the enemy mobile suits away as much has possible." Athrun instructed.

"Roger!" Lunamaria and Rey replied.

* * *

"Humph, so you're trying to use a positron cannon in an effort to attack us from the air and ground?" the commander of the Gulnahan Lohengrin Gate base scoffed. "Well, that's not a bad move. But you don't have a shield. Calibrate the Lohengrin. Target: the enemy battleship in the air."

* * *

"The enemy cannon is targeting us!" the radar officer reported.

"Engines at maximum! Descend! Evade it!" Talia ordered.

"Yes madam!" the engine officer replied.

* * *

"Fire!" the Gulnahan Lohengrin Gate base commander ordered.

On the ground, Lunamaria and Rey fought off the Jet Dagger Ls while Athrun attacked them in the skies.

* * *

"Damn!" Shinn was still cursing as he flew through the cavern.

* * *

"Damnit! Hurry up with the power recharge." the Gulnahan Lohengrin Gate base commander ordered. "Have the Gelsgee return. What is the Dagger Team doing?"

* * *

Back on the battlefield Athrun dodged a mobile armor's attack.

"That thing is returning! Lunamaria!" Rey shouted a warning.

His warning barely came on time when the enemy mobile suits fired at them from the sky.

The three mobile suits, along with the _Minerva_, attacked.

* * *

"The goal! Is this it?" Shinn beamed. "Distance: 500."

"Go!" he cried out, firing the Core Splendor's missiles at the blocked exit.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria exclaimed as the pilot exited out of the cavern.

In mid-air, Shinn formed the Impulse, piloting it towards the Gulnahan Lohengrin Gate base .

* * *

"What is that? Countermeasures!" the commander of the Gulnahan Lohengrin Gate base ordered. "Pull back the Lohengrin!"

The machine guns then attack the Impulse.

"Damnit!" one of the the Gells-Ghes' pilots cursed. "Fire! Shoot down that mobile suit!"

Athrun suddenly entered the scene, taking out the Gells-Ghes as Shinn attacked the machine guns of the Gulnahan Lohengrin Gate base.

"Shinn!" Athrun called out.

"Damn!" the pilot hissed, dodging the rain of bullets on him, taking out one Dagger L after another. Finally, he flew up towards the entrance of the Lohengrin cannon, just as the cannon was retreating and the shutter was closing. Shinn took out the defending Dagger L, having discarded his guns for his Folding Razor Knives. Plunging his Razors into the Dagger L, he threw it over the shutting screen, firing his shoulder vulcans at it, blowing up the shutter. The destroyed Dagger L fell through the shutter, exploding right into the base, the aftereffect demolishing the base from the inside out.

"Damn it!" Athrun hissed, firing his blasters at the last remaining Gells-Ghe in front of him.

* * *

Back in the town, the citizens rejoiced as the base was taken down, the more active ones throwing pebbles into the windows of the Earth Alliance's office

"Leave, Earth Alliance!" they hollered, driving their tormentors away from the town.

"Those in the Alliance will be all killed.! Don't let a single one escape!" they cried out, letting their frustrations out on their oppressors.

As both the Impulse and the _Savior_ landed, Shinn was greeted as a hero as the villagers commemorated on the young Corneille.

"Good job Athrun." Talia commemorated as the navy-blue-haired pilot watched the Alliance's officers executed. "now we can let the Raul Team deal with the rest. Please return."

"Yes." Athrun replied.

"Arthur, please report on the status of the ship. Be quick about it." she instructed.

"Yes madam!" Arthur replied.

"What's the matter?" Shinn asked as Athrun stepped down from his mobile suit and walked towards him. "Were you hit somewhere, despite being as good as you are?"

"Oh no." Athrun replied.

"The operation was a success, wasn't it?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah, it was a great success." Athrun agreed, after observing the villagers for a while. "Good job Shinn. It was all thanks to your ability."

"Oh, it was nothing." Shinn waved his praise aside

"But it was terrible! I honestly thought I was going to die!" he joked.

"Really?" Athrun kidded.

"You never told me that the visibility in there would be so poor." Shinn complained.

"Really?" Athrun rebuked jokingly. "I told you you'll only have the data to work off of."

"Well, that's true, but..." Shinn protested.

"But you pulled through, didn't you?" Athrun added. "You made it. I said it too."

"That's true, but..." Shinn stammered.

"We're going back." Athrun told him. "Our mission here is over."

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done. Next chapter, the _Minerva_ finally arrives in Sanc where a Lacus concert is being held. Merci greets both Talia and Arthur once they docked, informing them that the Chairman is in the Government's building.


	15. The Hidden Truth

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 14. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a 'SEED' mode Kira after you. And no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 14: The Hidden Truth

* * *

"This is the Sanc port control." the port controller voiced over the intercom. "_Minerva_, maintain your approach. We welcome your arrival."

"Thank you, control." the radar officer replied.

* * *

"Sanc huh?" Arthur remarked. "Isn't it a beautiful country? I haven't been to a place lie this in a while."

"We've been through only oceans, military bases and mountains up until now, after all." Talia commented as she disembarked from the ship along with Arthur. "I'm sure it'll make everyone happy to be able to take a little break."

"But, what is this about...?" she questioned curiously as she saw a stage put up before them.

"Yeah... I was wondering also..." Arthur replied.

"They are preparing the stage for Miss Clyne's concert." a gentle voice answered.

Both Talia and Arthur turned to the speaker.

"Captain Talia and Vice-Captain Arthur, I assume?" Merci inquired.

"Yes." Talia nodded.

"I am Princess Merci Peacecraft. of the Sanc Kingdom." Merci curtseyed. "Welcome to Sanc."

Both Talia and Arthur gasped at the young Sovereign before returning her gesture with a salute.

"The Chairman has arrived in Sanc and is waiting for your arrival." Merci added.

* * *

"Hello everyone! I'm Lacus Clyne!" Meer Campbell greeted the crowd as she descended from the skies in the hands of a pink ZAKU Warrior carried by a DINN and a GOUF Ignited.

"Aww! She's starting already? Give me a break!" Meer's manager complained as Chairman Durandal smiled at the proceedings.

* * *

Back on the ship, Yolant was awing at the performance as Meer sang the remix of one of Lacus's old songs.

Athrun covered his mouth, stunned, "Meer..."

* * *

After she landed, Meer stays in the Zaku's hands and performed a remix of one of Lacus' old songs.

"Hey Vino! Over there, there!' Yolant called out to his friend as the two rushed past Shinn to get into the crowd.

Athrun stood between Meyrin and Lunamaria as he recalled what Vino and Yolant had said about Meer.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_But her singing style sure has changed." Vino remarked._

_Yolant nodded in agreement, "I'd always thought she'd be better off the way she's doing it now. It seems she's gotten younger, or rather, she's really cute lately. And her outfit is so bold this time!"_

"_And she actually has quite the breasts!" Vino added. "I definitely want to get a poster of her in that outfit!"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Were you not aware that she's coming here?" Lunamaria asked.

"Well, yeah..." Athrun stammered.

"Well, I suppose neither of you would have had the time to contact each other." Lunamaria remarked.

"Yeah... well... um..." Athrun stuttered.

Just then, a technician bumped onto Meyrin and she took this opportunity to jump onto Athrun's arm.

"I'm sorry, someone bumped onto me." she apologized.

"Hmmm, this place isn't safe. Let's go over there." Athrun suggested as he led Meyrin away.

Lunamaria frowned as she followed them when Shinn asked Athrun, "Are you okay with not watching?".

"Well, yeah..." Athrun replied.

"Wow, we sure are lucky." Arthur beamed as watched the performance backstage with Talia.

"Honestly..." Talia sighed.

Ignoring Arthur's puzzled look, she went forward to Chairman Durandal.

* * *

"Thank you!" Meer waved to the crowd after he performance, catching a bouquet of flowers in the process "I'm really happy to be able to meet all of you like this!"

"All of you courageous soldiers of ZAFT! For the sake of peace, I thank you very much!" she added. "And to all of the people from Sanc as well! I'm also hoping that the war will come to an end as soon as possible! For the sake of that day, let us work hard together as well!"

"Lacus-san has really changed, hasn't she?" Meyrin asked.

"Well, that's... yeah..." Athrun stammered.

* * *

"What a bother." Sting complained as he boarded his vehicle.

"Seriously, they all seem to be having so much fun, those ZAFT soldiers." Auel agreed as they drove off. "So will we continue chasing after that ship?"

"Probably. Well, I bet that's what Neo wans to do." Sting replied. "But what's really important for us isn't the outcome of this war. Basically it's just whether we get them or they get us. That's all there is to it."

"I guess." Auel replied.

"But even now, we've been failing continually these days when it comes to that ship." Sting remarked.

"It's not like we lost." Auel objected.

"If we can't win, that's no different from losing." Sting reminded him. "We need to be able to do it. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah..." Auel replied.

"Failure will not be tolerated by Phantom Pain." Sting reminded as Stellar laughed happily at the sea birds that flew past them.

* * *

As the sun began to set, Talia was in the Sanc Government building.

"Really, you're a man of many surprises." Talia commented as she approached the Chairman and Merci who were standing on the pavilion of the Sanc's Government office. "To think you would be in a place like this."

"Did I surprise you?" Chairman Durandal laughed as he turned to face her.

"Yes, you certainly surprised me." Talia admitted as she saluted the Chairman and the Sanc Princess. Rey, who was beside her, followed suit.

"Well, it's not like this is the first time or anything." Talia remarked.

"You seem to be doing well." the Chairman commented.

"I've heard of your accomplishments. I'm happy." he told Rey.

"Gil..." Rey smiled.

"It's been a while since we've been able to see each other at leisure like this." the Chairman noted.

Rey's smile widened as he leapt into the Chairman's arms.

After the pilot released him, the Chairman added, "Rey, I would like to introduce you to someone."

Rey blinked in confusion before he noticed Merci beside the Chairman.

"Rey, this is Princess Peacecraft of Sanc." he introduced the current Sovereign of the Kingdom to the pilot.

Rey nodded in acknowledgment.

Curtsying before her three guests, Merci added, "IF the three of you would excuse me I'll have to get changed."

With that, she exited.

* * *

Moments later, Athrun, Lunamaria and Shinn arrived at the Government office and were greeted by Heine on the stairway. Noticing his FAITH symbol, Athrun saluted with Shinn and Lunamaria following suit.

* * *

After they had seated at the conference table on the pavilion, Talia asked,. "Have there been any movements in the Atlantic Federation? If not, yo wouldn't come out all this way on your own."

Merci had already joined them some time ago, now decked in a long and wide-sleeved Roman white gown with a fan hair ornament droning the side of her head, a white-blue choker was clasped to her neck. An icy blue metal corset completed her outfit.

"Excuse me." Heine interrupted. "These are the pilots form the _Minerva_ you've called for."

"Ah, it's been a while, Athrun." the Chairman greeted the pilot as he got up.

The three newly arrived pilots saluted the Chairman.

"Yes, Chairman." Athrun replied, taking the Chairman's handshake.

"And you are..." the Chairman turned to the other two.

"Lunamaria Hawke and Shinn Asuka, yes?" Merci answered.

"Oh." Heine gasped. "I didn't know you would be present, Princess Peacecraft."

"Princess..." Shinn blinked.

"Peacecraft?" Lunamaria gawked.

"Yes." Merci let out a gentle smile.

"Welcome to the Sanc Kingdom." she added, curtsying.

"Oh no..." Lunamaria stammered.

The Chairman smiled at Shinn, "I remember you well."

Shinn blushed.

"I hear you've been performing great lately." the Chairman added. "There was even a motion on decorating you. The result of that motion should be reaching your hands soon."

"Thank you very much!" Shinn beamed, returning the Chairman's handshake.

After they had seated, the Chairman continued, "I hear you performed spectacularly at that Lohengrin Gate."

"Ooh no, it wasn't anything like that." Shinn replied as one of the attendants poured tea.

"Even though I hear that your launch at Armory One was your first battle, it's impressive that you've come this far." the Chairman remarked.

"That was just Commander Zala's great strategy." Shinn replied modestly. "I was just following his orders."

"The surrounding towns were also liberated thanks to you all conquering that place." the Chairman added.. "All of you really did a great job."

"Thank you very much!" Lunamaria beamed.

"Regardless, the world is in a really complicated situation right now." the Chairman remarked.

"How are thing up in space?" Talia asked. "The Earth Alliance forces on the moon, for instance."

"Nothing has changed." the Chairman replied. "Occasionally, we do have some some-scaled battles, but that's all. And I have no idea what's going on on Earth. There are even places that resist the Alliance and ask us for help. What in the world are we doing?"

"Are there no motions towards ending this war?" Talia asked.

"Unfortunately, no." the Chairman replied. "The Alliance isn't backing down a step. Although I don't want a war, with things like that, there's nothing we can do."

"Isn't that right, Princess?" he asked.

"Um..." Merci blinked.

"Take for instance that assassination attempt on you not too long ago." the Chairman pointed out. "I do believe it was almost five days ago, yes?"

"Yes..." Merci replied.

"Well, although this might not be something to talk about with soldiers like you." the Chairman turned his attention to the three pilots in front of him. "Finding a a way to solve our problems without fighting is far more difficult than making the decision to fight."

"But..." Shinn interjected.

"I'm sorry." he apologized when he realized everyone's attention was centered on him.

"It's okay. I don't mind." the Chairman assured him. "If there's something on your mind, please don't hesitate to tell me. The opinions of all of you, who fight on the frontline, are valuable to me. I, more or less, had all of you come here because I wanted to hear them. So, go ahead."

"Like you said, I believe that finding a way not to fight is important. But it can't be helped when there's an enemy threat. You need to fight when there's a need to. Or else, you wouldn't even be able to protect yourself. We are obligated to protect those people who are living normal, peaceful lives." Shinn remarked

However, if you believe that and 'Kill because someone got killed, and be killed because of killing.'. Will this really bring about peace in the end?" Athrun suddenly asked. "I was asked that once. I was unable to answer that question back then. And I am once again on the battlefield, still unable to find that answer."

"That's right." the Chairman agreed."That's where the problem lies."

Standing up, he added, "Why do we continue to fight? Why won't wars go away? Even though, people in any era have always screamed that they do not wish for a war."

"Why do you think that is, Shinn?" he asked the pilot.

"That's because in any era, there are always the selfish and foolish people." Shinn replied. "like the Blue Cosmos and the Atlantic Federation."

"Am I wrong?" he asked meekly.

"Well, no. not exactly." the Chairman replied. "There is some truth to that. You want what others have. That which is different from yourself. You hate them, you fear them, and believe that they are mistakes. It's true that mankind has continually fought for these reasons. However, there is also a more pathetic, hopeless side to wars."

Both Shinn and Lunamaria blinked.

"Take that unit for example. The ZGMF-X2000 Gouf Ignited." the Chairman explained, turning to the mobile suit that was standing in front of the Government building. "It just rolled out earlier from the military plant. That's because we're in times of war. New units like this are produced, one after another. On the battlefield, missiles are fired and mobile suits are destroyed. Various things are destroyed. Therefore, the factories create unit after unit, manufacture new missiles and send them into the battlefield. This applies to both sides. The production lines are in such high demand, that the manufacturing isn't keeping up with it."

"Chairman..." Athrun interrupted.

"Please think about the costs associated with just one of these units." the Chairman continued. "If you were to think of this as an industry, nothing else in the world would be as efficient and profitable."

"Chairman, such talk is..." Talia objected.

"But this is...!" Shinn blinked.

"That's right." the Chairman agreed. " As long as we're at war, such a thing is obvious and can't be helped. However, it is human nature to think the opposite when you realize that it's profitable. This also cannot be helped."

"The opposite...?" Shinn echoed.

The Chairman nodded, "Once the war ends, weapons will no longer be needed. That won't be profitable. But if a war would start up again, you could profit again. Then for people, like that, isn't war something that they would definitely want us be doing?"

"But that...!" Shinn gasped.

The Chairman added, "'They are dangerous enemies for us. Let's fight them.'. 'We were fired upon. We can't forgive them. Let's fight them.'. In the history of mankind, there have always been those who shout that to people who initiate wars and use them for their commerce, for the sake of their profits. They, the Logos, are without doubt behind this war also. After all, they are also the base for the Blue Cosmos."

"That's..." Shinn gasped.

"Logos?" Athrun echoed.

"And that's where the difficulty lies." the Chairman added. "As long as we continue to be used as pawns by them, PLANT and Earth will continue fighting in the future. If at all possible, I would personally like to do something about it. But that's truly the most difficult."

Just then, Merci added her two cents.

"I beg to differ." she interjected.

"Why is that, Princess?" the Chairman asked.

"It's easy to pin the blame on one party." she replied, standing up and walking towards the Chairman.

"But it takes two hands to clap. Don't you agree Chairman?" she asked the male beside her.

The Chairman let out a wry smile, "Then how do you explain the numerous assassination attempts on you, Princess?"

"The reason, Chairman." Merci smiled coolly, "My ideals are not accepted, not by the Alliance."

"Their target is me, or rather, my ideals." she added. "They could not accept that there may be another way of resolving this conflict; not by war.."

"Not by war, Princess?" the Chairman was amused.

"Yes." Merci replied.

"Lunamaria." she turned to Lunamaria. "Do you agree that there will be no wars with no weapons?"

"Well, yes..." Lunamaria blinked.

"Then let me remind you Chairman." Merci turned back to him as Chione manifested through her. "Athena and I; the both of us have always won our battles without any weapons."

Then, she added, "Chairman Durandal, if the world is controlled by an someone who has no love or justice in his heart and evil can tyrannize the world, all I can say is this: it doesn't matter if the world is destroyed."

"What?" the Chairman gasped.

"What is the real reason that we exist in this world?" Chione asked.

"Lady Chione..." Talia blinked in shock.

"But both Athena and I, we always have this belief, as long as we all crave for peace, no matter what, this world will not be destroyed. So, I and my fellow sorceresses have fought against evil and we will continue fighting." Chione told the Chairman determinedly.

"Amazing..." Shinn breathed.

"Yeah..." Lunamaria agreed.

Talia let out a small smile. Just as expected from the Princess of Peace.

Chairman Durandal was stunned at the firmness of the Goddess's beliefs.

Smiling, he replied, "Now I can see why you are truly the Goddess who guards the land, Lady Chione."

* * *

Meanwhile, Meer's car had arrived at the Government's building the Meer ran out of her vehicle.

"Hey, wait a minute." her manager called out.

"Is it really alright?" Lunamaria asked, once the conference is over.

"Yes, we're on leave and it's on the Princess's goodwill." Talia replied. "You should take advantage of this situation and take the opportunity to rest here. You all have worked hard enough to deserve that much."

"Is that right, Princess?" she asked the girl beside her.

"Yes..." Merci replied softly.

"You should both do that, Shinn and Lunamaria." Athrun agreed. "I'll remain on the ship."

"I'll return to the ship." Heine offered. "Please enjoy yourself over here, Commander."

"No, that's..." Athrun objected.

"The aces of the _Minerva_ that should be rewarded to are you and Shinn." Heine replied. "And since Lunamaria is a female, what I'm saying makes sense."

"Athrun!" Meer cried out, as she ran towards the group.

"Mee..." Athrun stammered, before catching on his mistake.

"Ah, thank you for your hard work, Lacus Clyne." the Chairman addressed her.

"Thank you very much." Meer replied.

Running past Lunamaria and accidentally bumping onto her shoulder, Meer added as she hugged Athrun, "I came back right away once I heard you've returned to the hotel."

"La... Mee..." Athrun stuttered. Merci tried hard _not_ to roll her eyes.

"Did you watch my performance today?" Meer asked.

"Huh? Well, yes..." Athrun replied.

"Really? How was it?" Meer beamed.

"Um, well, yes..." Athrun answered.

The Chairman decided to cut in, "I had just told them to stay here and relax tonight. Please take this chance to dine together for once."

"Really? I'm so glad to hear that!" Meer beamed brightly. "Athrun, let us make our way to the dining table immediately."

"Well, before that, may I speak to you for a second, Athrun?" the Chairman requested.

* * *

Once they were alone, the Chairman confessed, "Actually, this is concerning the _Archangel_. I'm sure you've heard about it already right?_"_

"Yes." Athrun replied.

"Where that ship went after leaving Sanc, I thought that perhaps you might know." the Chairman remarked.

"No. Although it has been on my mind this whole time, I do not know either." Athrun replied. "I actually wanted to ask you about it myself, Chairman."

"I see..." the Chairman noted. "Well, I figured that if the A_rchangel_ and the _Freedom_ left Sanc, I thought perhaps the real Lacus Clyne would be with them."

"Yes, I don't think there's any doubt of that." Athrun agreed. "If Kira is..."

"Ah no" he corrected himself at the Chairman's look. "If that ship is departing, there's no way they would leave Lacus behind."

"Given the current situation." the Chairman added. "I have been searching for her this whole time, to see if she would return to PLANT for us. But could it be that she has given up on us, who continue to repeat these foolish mistakes?"

"No, sorry about that." he apologized. "But in the future, if that ship is to contact you, will you please let me know?"

"Yes sir, I understand." Athrun replied. "And please let me ask the same of you, Chairman."

Noting the Chairman's look, he clarified, "If you find out where they are, please contact me as well."

"Okay, I understand. I will do that." the Chairman agreed.

* * *

SailosStar9: Well, the _Minerva_ finally docks in Sanc. Happy now folks? Read and review.


	16. Wandering Eyes

* * *

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and only one review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 15. Well, you guys want Athrun-Merci interaction, so here it is. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher. The lyrics 'Yong Gan De Xing Fu' aren't mine as well.

Chapter 15: Wandering Eyes

* * *

Moments after the Chairman had gone, Meer took this opportunity to cling onto Athrun's arm. Just then, the pair heard soft singing somewhere from the back of the lavish gardens.

Athrun focused and let out a mental gasp when he recognized the song; _their_ song.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merci had set up a crystal harp somewhere in the gardens. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her fingers and started playing. As the first notes came in, she began to sing.

_Ban zhu sheng kai de hua hu die cai neng fei wu_

_Dai zhu xi wang meng xiang cai neng fei wang gao chu_

_Ying zhu wen nuan de feng wo men bu zai wu zhu_

_Yin wei ni de zhu fu wo de ai bu xin ku_

* * *

Shrugging off Meer, Athrun spirited towards the direction of the song. He reached the small thicket just as Merci finished the last sentence and the navy-haired pilot cut in.

_Hu xi gan dong wo bu zai tui bu_

_Rang yin yue gan zou wo de gu du_

_Wo de yong qi yin wei ni de bao hu_

_Bu ceng ting xia zhui zhu zhen ai de jiao bu_

Barely containing her emotions now, Merci sang along with him.

_Zhong xia ai zhong xia meng zhong xia wo men de xin yuan_

_Rang yang guang zhao liang zai wo men xin ling zui shen chu_

_Na xie shi na xie ge ban zhu wo men de shi yue_

_Bu neng ku wo men yao tiao zhan wei zhi luu tu_

_Bu pa shu wo men you xiao sheng jiao zhi zhu lei shui_

_Zui yong gan de xing fu_

As the last note died off, Merci's fingers left the harp strings. She stood up from the stool she sat on and looked at the pilot; _her_ Prince as her mind flashed back to the promise he made to her so many years ago.

_And he broke that promise._ Merci reminded herself. At the last thought, she turned to go, but Athrun was not about to let her slip away again. From the emotions she put in that song, he knew she still remembered what they had shared.

Walking swiftly towards her and breaking into a short run, he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving. As she was jerked backwards, something fell from the pocket of her dress and onto the grass. Th two childhood lovers bent down to pick it up and Athrun's eyes widened at the sight of the collar pin; the Zala family crest, the one he had given her upon his promise that she was his Princess and he would protect her forever.

"That..." he gasped.

Merci looked away.

"'You'll meet a girl you love very much when you grow up. Unless you believe in her, she will lose everything because of you, including her life.'" Athrun quoted.

"You know." he added. "I still remembered what the old grandmother said, in the forest."

Merci was startled for a moment.

"I never forgot that promise." he commented, pulling the girl into the tight hug.

"Lair!" Merci screamed, weeping on his shoulder.

"Merci...?" Athrun was confused.

"Then why did you go to _her_?" Merci accused.

"If you meant Cagalli..." Athrun replied. "When she told us that you were on the 'Death' list, she had hoped that my heart would have been sufficiently crushed that it would have been so simple for her to step in and comfort me, becoming an instant friend, no doubt a future wife and successfully replacing you, for the action. But Kira refused to believe you were dead. He knew Cagalli was shedding crocodile tears. "

"Yes, I saw a bit of you in her." he confessed. "But she isn't you. She lacks the compassion and benevolent heart you have, or being firm about what you believe in. She had none of that."

Kissing away her outraged tears, he declared as he slipped a ring onto her finger, "I love you Merci. I always have."

Noting her non-resistance, Athrun took a bold step and pressed his lips against her, kissing her deeply. Merci moaned deep in her throat, feeling him pressed against some part of her body as the pilot drew her closer, their bodies molded into one.

* * *

The next morning, Stellar was playing in the sea water as Auel went out to the balcony to watch her. Sting was in the room, typing furiously on his laptop.

The Chairman had finally concluded his business and took off in a VTOL craft.

Athrun awoke, only to find himself in Merci's bedroom. Peeling off the bedsheets, he was surprised to find the silvery-blue-haired girl out of bed.

"Your inner clock still sucks, you know that." Merci rebuked jokingly as she exited from the bathroom.

"Ha, ha." Athrun remarked sarcastically.

Just then, Meer knocked on the door and asked Athrun if he would like to join her for breakfast.

As Athrun scrambled to put on his pants, Merci answered the door.

She informed Meer smilingly that Athrun would be coming down later with her.

Seething, Meer demanded who Merci was and what was she doing in the room of her fiancé.

Merci plainly replied that Athrun was no longer engaged to her since his father had already broken off the engagement before reminding Meer pointedly that it was _her_ room, not _his_.

Meer screamed in rage and stormed off.

"Nice." Athrun commented, his eyes twinkling.

A freshly-showered Merci shrugged, "What else to deal with over-zealous ex-fiancées who just didn't get the hint?"

Athrun laughed, before coming forward to hug her from behind.

"And of course, my over-protective snowflake." he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

Merci let out a satisfied moan, sinking her back into his body.

"As much as I want to continue this," she moaned as Athrun moved his hands over her frontal assets.

A grumble in Athrun's stomach confirmed her suspicions.

"I'm sure you're starving." she smirked, breaking free of his hold.

The pilot blushed and went in to the bathroom.

* * *

In the dining room, Heine was sipping his drink when Shinn and Lunamaria entered the hall.

"Yes, he's a busy man after all." Lunamaria remarked. "It's really miraculous that we were able to speak with him yesterday like that."

"Ah yeah..." Shinn noted.

"I'm envious of you, Shinn." Lunamaria complained. "Not only do you get such praise yesterday, you have the day off today as well. You must be so happy you can dance."

"What's wrong?" Shinn asked.

"Nothing." Lunamaria replied.

"You two." Heine cut in. "Aren't you the _Minerva_'s rookie pilots from yesterday? Where's the one who's in _FAITH_?"

"Please excuse us. Good morning." Lunamaria greeted him in salute. Shinn followed suit.

"I believe the Commander is still in his room." she replied.

Just then, Meer stormed into the dining room.

"Good morning, Lacus-sama." Heine stood up and greeted Meer.

"Oh my, good morning." Meer let out a fake smile.

"Thank you for your hard work yesterday." Heine remarked. "The soldiers who were docked temporarily here were overjoyed. This should raise their morale."

"Were you able to enjoy yourself as well, Heine-san?" Meer asked, as she tried to control her anger.

"Yes, madam, of course." Heine replied.

Just then, Athrun and Merci walked into the dining room. At the sight, Meer huffed in anger and left when her aides informed her of a meeting she must attend.

"What was that about?" Lunamaria was puzzled.

"I see." Heine let out a knowing smile. "I understand now. Thank you."

Turning to the pair who were walking towards the small group, he addressed Athrun, "Since things were so hectic yesterday, I haven't been able to properly introduce myself to you."

"I'm Heine Westenfluss of the special forces." he introduced. "It's nice to meet you, Athrun."

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm Athrun Zala." Athrun returned his handshake.

"I know. You're a famous figure." Heine remarked. "But it was only recently that I heard you've re-enlisted. You were with the Klueze Team before, right?"

"Ah yes." Athrun replied.

"During the war, I was with the Hawkings Team." Heine supplied. "Looks like we missed each other at Jachin Due."

"So, with the three of you and that blond from yesterday, that's four of you in all?" he asked as he took his seat.

"The pilots of the _Minerva_ that is." he clarified.

"Yes." Athrun replied.

"Impulse, Zaku Warrior, Savior." Heine rattled off the names of the mobile suits while pointing to the respective pilot. "And that guy is in the Blaze Zaku Phantom?"

"Yes." Athrun replied.

"And you're a member of _FATIH_, right? And the Captain is too?" Heine inquired, pointing to Athrun.

"Yes." Athrun replied.

"Although you don't have a lot in terms of numbers, you have more than enough in terms of military capability." Heine voiced out. "So why is the Chairman telling me to join such a ship?"

"You're boarding the _Minerva_?" Athrun asked incredulously.

"That's right." Heine confirmed. "I'll be assigned to it as soon as our shore leave ends. I'll be going over to the ship later to introduce myself. But to have three _FAITH_ members in one place seems like a bother."

"Um... no..." Athrun stammered.

"Well, never mind." Heine waved his comments aside. "Once you're on the scene, all you can do is to run with what you have. And different people see things differently too. Either way, it's nice to meet you all. The Chairman has high hopes for the _Minerva_. Let's try to meet his expectations."

"Yes. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance." Athrun remarked.

* * *

"Well then, what should I do today?" Lunamaria mused outloud as the group saw Meer away.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shinn asked, going after her.

"Those two..." Merci let out an amused chuckle.

"No more matchmaking for you, Snowflake." Athrun joked.

* * *

"I want to go out to town, but it'll be boring by myself." Lunamaria complained as she walked to the lift. "Since I feel sorry for Rey, maybe I'll go back to the ship."

"Why don't yo go out with Shinn?" Athrun suggested as he and Merci approached the two.

In the lift, Athrun added, "You have the day off. You should use it to relax. I'll return to the ship, so you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Huh? But..." Shinn protested.

"That's right!" Lunamaria fumed. "The Commander is okay. After all, he's already spent a lot of time together with Princess Peacecraft."

Both males looked at her.

"Lunamaria!" Athrun scolded.

"You belong to _FAITH_, Commander." Lunamaria added. "It wouldn't be a problem even if you done that."

Just then, the lift opened.

"Wait a minute, Lunamaria!" Athrun called out after her as the female pilot stormed off.

"Please go ahead." he told Shinn.

"Oh, okay." Shinn nodded.

"You're misunderstanding things and I don't want you to be acting the way you are right now because of that.." Athrun told her once Shinn was out of earshot.

"A misunderstanding?" Lunamaria echoed.

"Yes." Merci interjected.

"I'm sure you heard the gunshots last night." she looked at the female pilot who merely nodded.

Pointing to Athrun, she added, "He was close enough to the vicinity to protect me."

"Dispatched the assassins quite easily too." Merci gave her reunited lover a side-glance. "When he offered to stay with me to fend off another attack, I refused. But he insisted and I quote 'What kind of guest would I be when I can't even protect my hostess?'"

"Can't say I can argue with that logic." she shrugged.

"I don't think there was anything to misunderstand, but I understand." Lunamaria nodded. "I'll be more careful with my accusations from now on."

With that, she saluted and walked off.

"Your people skills still need work." Merci teased once Lunamaria was out of earshot.

"Not helping." Athrun complained mildly.

* * *

Back in the main market of Sanc, talk was abound.

"But I sure was surprised that PLANT's Chairman would come down himself." one of the commoners remarked.

"Yeah, and I heard he's going to tour some of the other towns around here with Lacus Clyne." his companion added.

"We fought them during the last war as bitter enemies, but look at the situation now." another commoner commented. "Life sure is hard to predict."

"I'm a little scared of Coordinators, but they're definitely better than those Earth Alliance brutes." a woman remarked.

"They're such gentlemen!" her companion agreed.

* * *

Back with Athrun and Merci, the reunited pair after being left alone, faced each other.

"So, you're going back then." Merci commented softly.

"Yeah." Athrun replied.

As they walked towards the Government building's entrance, Merci remarked, "You know, I was worried about having soldiers appear in Sanc. But I guess I was worried for nothing."

"I can understand how you feel." Athrun offered. "Sanc is afterall a pacifist country."

"This is it then." Merci said gently once the pair arrived at the entrance and a car drove up before them.

Athrun nodded.

"Take care." she told him, giving him a quick farewell kiss on the cheek.

"You, take care of yourself." Athrun reminded her flatly and climbed into his ride.

"Yes father." Merci joked.

* * *

Back on the _Minerva_, Talia was going through Heine's data.

_He's not just a regular reinforcement._ She mused. _Honestly, what is that man thinking?_

Athrun, having gone back to the ship, was looking through his computer.

Lunamaria was in her room, buckling up her belt as she prepared to head out.

* * *

Shinn had gotten a motorcycle and was cruising along the road on the shoreline of Sanc as he thought back to the conference yesterday and the events before.

Finally stopping on a cliff, he took in the sea air. His attention was however caught by a singing and dancing Stellar on another cliff. Letting out a small smile, he turned away, only to be alerted when Stellar let out a small yell before falling into the ocean.

"Hey...? don't tell me..." Shinn was shocked. A split second later, he ran along the side ledge towards the cliff Stellar was previously standing on.

"No way! She fell in!?" Shinn was stunned as he looked over the cliff's ledge and saw a drowning Stellar in the sea.

"She can't swim? Damnit!" he hissed, as Stellar was struggling in the ocean.

Ripping off his coat, he jumped into the sea to save her. Swimming towards the drowning Stellar, he caught her by the waist and with great difficulty, pulled her up to the surface. Flailing about, Stellar scratched him with her fingernails, causing the two the fall back into the water again.

"Damnit! Calm down." Shinn told her.

After a while, Stellar calmed down, floating on her back, with Shinn still holding onto her waist. Then, the two climbed up to swallower waters, with Shinn supporting the blond girl.

"Do you want to die, you idiot!" he scolded. "What were you doing in a place like that without paying attention when you can't swim?"

"No...! I don't want to die...!" Stellar gasped, backing off from the swallow water.

"No!" she screamed, going back out.

"Hey wait! What is it?" Shinn called out after her.

"No! I don't want to die! I'm scared!" Stellar cried as she waded further out.

"Hey, wait! I'm telling you, don' go!" Shinn called out, as he followed her.

"I don't want to die! I'll die if I'm shot!" Stellar wept as she struggled in the water. With an elbow jab, she accidentally knocked Shinn into the water.

"This girl..." Shinn wondered, his mind going back to the horrors the civilians faced during the war.

"No! Not that!" Stellar wailed as she flailed about in the water.

"I'm scared! I'm scared of dying!" she cried, before falling back into the water.

Shinn pulled her back and drew her into a hug.

"Okay I understand. You'll be alright. You won't die." he assured her. "Don't worry. I'll... I'll protect you."

"I'm sorry." he apologized as Stellar sobbed. "It was my fault. I'm really sorry. It's okay now."

As the sun set, the pair climbed back onto a sea cavern.

"It's okay." Shinn told the crying Stellar. "It's alright now. I'll... I'll protect you."

"Protect...?" Stellar echoed.

"Yeah." Shinn nodded. "So you're okay now. You won't die. No matter what."

"Protect?" Stellar repeated, bringing Shinn's hand onto her cheek.

"That's right. Protect." Shinn nodded.

"Are you okay? Aren't you cold?" he asked her as he bandaged her head.

"Did you cut ourself on a rock?" he asked, kneeling when he saw Stellar's bleeding ankle. "Does it hurt?"

Taking out his handkerchief, he bandaged her ankle.

"But what should we do now? She can't swim." he wondered outloud.

"I don't know what they're doing to say about me later, but I guess it can't be helped." he noted and activated his emergency beacon.

As they waited, Shinn built a fire to dry their clothes.

"Do you come from this country?" he asked. "What is your name? Do you understand me?"

"Name... Stellar." Stellar replied slowly. "Country... I don't know."

"Then who are you usually with?" Shinn asked as he prodded the fire. "Your father? Or your mother?"

"I'm with Neo... Sting... Auel..." Stellar replied. "I don't know my father... or mother..."

"I see." Shinn noted. " You must've something traumatic happen to you."

"Traumatic?" Stellar echoed.

"Oh no. I'm sorry." Shinn quickly apologized. "You're alright now. I mean... I'll stay here to protect you."

"You'll protect Stellar?" the girl asked. "I won't die?"

"You're safe. You won't die." Shinn told her.

"Ah... my name is Shinn... Shinn Asuka. Understand?" he introduced himself.

"Shinn?" Stellar echoed.

"That's right. Shinn." the pilot nodded. "Can you remember it?"

"Shinn..." Stellar let out a small but happy smile.

"Here." Stellar stood up and retrieved something from her clothes.

"For me?" Shinn blinked, before blushing when he realized Stellar had only her panties on.

"You're giving this to me?" he asked, taking the half a seashell from her hand.

"Thank you." he added.

* * *

Night finally came with Athrun coming in a motor boat.

"An emergency call during your shore leave?" the navy-blue-haired pilot asked. "When you do something, you sure manage to pull it off with flair."

"Commander!" Shinn called out, coming out of the cavern.

"Just how did you get yourself stranded in a place like this?" Athrun asked.

"It's not that I got stranded." Shinn protested. "It's just that..."

Just then, Stellar ran out. Seeing the motor boat, she clung onto Shinn's arm.

"She fell off the cliff into the ocean." Shinn explained. "I rescued her and pulled her ashore here but we couldn't find a way out."

"Is she from Sanc?" Merci asked gently, looking at the girl. "I could help find her family."

"I'm not actually sure about that." Shinn replied.

At both Athrun and Merci's looks, he added, "I'm guessing that she lost her parents in the war and has gone through a lot of scary experiences."

"I see." Athrun noted. "What's her name?"

"It's Stellar." Shinn replied.

"And what about her home? Do you know where she lives?" Merci asked.

"No..." Shinn replied.

Athrun and Merci looked at each other.

"If we only know her name, we have no choice but to take her back to the kingdom and check up on her background there." Merci remarked.

"Stellar!" Sting's shout was heard next.

"Hey! Stellar!" Auel shouted. "Where are you, you idiot?"

At their shouts, Stellar beamed as she turned back.

After the boat docked, Shinn, Athrun, Stellar boarded a ZAFT jeep and with a driver in tow, headed to find Auel and Sting.

"There they are." Shinn noted.

"Stop the car." Athrun instructed.

"Sting!" Stellar called out as Sting's vehicle passed by the jeep.

"Stellar?" Sting turned.

"That's a ZAFT jeep!" Auel exclaimed.

Sting reversed the car and stepped out.

"Stellar!" he called out.

"Sting!" the girl beamed as she jumped out of the jeep.

"Hey, hey. That's a red uniform." Auel noted as he stood beside Sting. Sting quickly silenced him.

"What in the world happened to you?" Sting asked as Stellar jumped into his arms.

"She fell into the ocean and I happened to be nearby." Shinn offered. "I'm glad though. There were a lot we don't know about her, so we were at a loss on what to do with her."

"I see. I must apologize." Sting commented. "Thank you for what you've done."

"Well then." Athrun interrupted as the jeep pulled on its reverse.

"ZAFT has been taking really good care of us." Sting added.

"Shinn, are you leaving?" Stellar asked as the pilot climbed back onto the jeep.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Shinn apologized. "But your brothers are here now. So, you're be okay right?"

"Umm... Hey, I'm sure we'll meet again. Okay?" he quickly added.

"We're going, Shinn. Okay?" Athrun interjected.

"Oh, okay." Shinn nodded.

"I'm sorry, Stellar!" Shinn called out as the jeep drove off. "But I'm sure... really... that we'll meet again!"

"Shinn!" Stellar muttered.

"Stellar! I'll come see you again!" Shinn promised.

"Shinn..." Stellar looked on as the jeep drove off into the corner.

"Oh man, what a bother." Auel complained. "It sure gave me a scare. Seriously..."

"Stellar! Hey, let's go." Sting called out.

"Shinn..." Stellar mumbled. "He said he'll protect Stellar..."

"Stellar?" Sting echoed.

Turning back, she got into the car and Sting drove off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, a Shinn/Stellar moment in this chapter. Read and review.


	17. Sword of the Blue Skies

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and only one review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 16. I'm adding the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu into this as well. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 16: Sword of the Blue Skies

* * *

In space, the Alliance and ZAFT were waging a mobile suit and ship battle in Earth's orbit.

"Just what in the world is going on?" Djibril demanded.

"You should be aware of it yourself." President Copland replied through his monitor. "You brought this up when our plans weren't completed yet, and on top of that, the damage caused to us was... and yet we forcefully started a war, just as you said, but all our attacks were dodged and before we knew it, we were at a stalemate. At this rate, people will start rebelling everywhere. It's not surprising that the alliances we tentatively formed will start to deteriorate."

"I wasn't asking about things like that!" Djibril retorted. "I'm asking about what you people are doing in the face of such a situation? We riled up the citizens for you with our chants of 'Beat, exterminate, and defeat the Coordinators'. Do you intend t o let the flame die?"

"Djibril..." President Copland hissed.

Standing up, Djibril added, "In the end, the weak will always side with the more powerful. The victor is labeled as just! Rebellions are occurring everywhere because you let things like the situation in Western Eurasia go on for too long!"

"But we have our hands full as well!" President Copland protested. "And besides, your Phantom Pain hasn't been able to score any significant victories anyway!"

"But...!" Djibril objected.

Then, he thought of something, "That's right! There's Sanc!"

"What?" President Copland asked.

"Once we kill the accursed Peacecraft girl, Sanc will be under our command. We'll reinstate the Sarans as Representatives of ORB. ORB's forces should be significant." Djibril noted.

"Yes..." President Copland agreed.

"In the main time, we'll just dispatch our forces to the Black Sea, under the command of the Sarans, so that they can defeat ZAFT as a responsibility of being a part of us." Djibril suggested. "The Sarans can't say no to that anymore."

* * *

"To the Black Sea?" Todaka asked.

"That's right. In compliance with our treaty, we will be dispatching a detachment of forces to the Black Sea in order to defeat ZAFT. The flagship will be Takemikazuchi. I will be going as the supreme commander." Jona replied.

"Yes sir..." Todaka replied.

"I'm counting on you." Jona added, leaning forward. "This time, for sure."

"Yes sir!" Todaka and his two officers saluted.

* * *

Back on the _John Paul Jones_, Neo was walking towards the living CPUs' regeneration chamber when he heard a commotion.

"No! You can't! You can't take this!" Stella protested. "Go away! Don't touch me!"

"Ah, okay, okay." one of the technicians soothed. "We won't touch you anymore."

"Sorry about that." another technician apologized. "We won't take that away from you."

"What's wrong?" Neo asked as he went in.

"Neo!" Stella turned to him.

"Oh, it's nothing." one of the technicians replied.

Going up to Neo, he added, "We just thought we'd take a look at the wound on her leg before we put he to sleep. But she got angry as soon as we took that handkerchief off."

"Oh, so that's what it is." Neo noted as he walked towards Stella. "I'm sorry Stella. You'll be fine. No one will take it away from you."

"Really?" Stella asked as Neo stroked her hair.

"Of course." Neo replied. "Nobody in this world would take something important away from you, Stella. So relax and rest well."

"I personally feel like an evil old man." he admitted as the three pilots underwent their memory-erasing process.

"'Nobody in this world would take something important away..." he quoted. "You do it so well every time. I wonder if we're better off with or without memories. I sometimes wonder about that. For her to make that much of a commotion... something significant must have happened."

"That's true." one of the technicians agreed. "It seems someone left a strong impression on her. Well, I'm sure we can erase that. I think those three are happier without their memories. For a battle machine who only fights enemies when they are ordered, unnecessary emotions will just get in the way. It's make them less efficient."

"Yeah, I know." Neo replied. "No matter what they learn or think, they can't do anything about it."

"It'll make things hard for you if you become emotionally attached to them." one of the technicians reminded Neo as he prepared to walk off.

"It's all because I let them go out to town." Neo replied. "I'm sure a lot has happened to them, but I'm counting on you to perform meticulous maintenance on them."

"Yes sir. The technician replied.

"For someone like her, who is so afraid of death, the only way to stay alive is to keep defeating her enemies." Neo remarked as he stepped out.

* * *

Back in Sanc, Heine's GOUF Ignited was being loaded onto the ship.

"ZGMF-2000 Gouf huh?" Yolant noted as the mobile suit was being loaded.

"We're sure getting a lot of new mobile suits." Vino agreed.

"Here's the manual. Make sure you look through it carefully." Aves told his technicians as he handed out the technical manuals.

Meanwhile, after reporting to Talia and Arthur, Heine was led away by Athrun to meet the other pilots.

"I am Rey Za Burrel." Rey saluted.

"Ah, the pilot of the Blaze Zaku Phantom." Heine remarked. "I'm Heine Westenfluss. It's nice to meet you."

"But the _Minerva_ is sure top of the line." he added. "It's a large difference from a Nazca Class."

"Yes, well, that's true." Athrun replied.

"Were you on a Nazca Class until now, Commander Westenfluss?" Lunamaria asked.

"You can call me Heine. Don't be so formal." Heine told her. "Isn't that a basic for a ZAFT pilot? You're Lunamaria, right?"

"Ah, right." Lunamaria blinked.

"I was at the military headquarters until now. I even participated in the opening battle in the war." Heine added.

"Commander, what are we supposed to do" Shinn asked Athrun.

"Commander Westenfluss is more experience than I, Shinn." Athrun told him.

"Heine." Heine corrected.

"Oh, but what was that? Do they call you 'Commander'?" he asked Athrun.

"Ah, well, yes..." Athrun stammered.

"He is in command during battles, so we call him as such." Rey supplied.

"What?" Heine was surprised. "But I don't think it's such a good idea to build a wall around him like that. Aren't we ZAFT mobile suit pilots all the same once we're out on the battlefield? Whether you're in FAITH, wear a red uniform, or a green uniform? Aren't we different from the idiots of the Earth Alliance who can't fight without being given orders?"

"Yes." Athrun agreed.

"That's why it's fine for all of us to be on the same standing." Heine pointed out.

"Oh, or could it be that you guys are bullying him because he's a re-enlistee?" he joked.

"Oh no." Athrun protested.

"No, we're not doing such a thing." Shinn added.

"Well then, don't call him something like 'Commander'." Heine chided. "You're at fault too Athrun. Why can't you tell them to call you by name?"

"I apologize." Athrun replied.

"Well then, the five of us are a team from now on. Let's go with our tempo matched up." Heine suggested.

"If only I could be like him..." Athrun remarked as he stepped beside Shinn. "But it's a little difficult..."

"Commander..." Shinn blinked.

"That's Athrun, Shinn." the older pilot reminded him.

"Hey, what are you doing, Athrun?" Heine called out to the two deserters. "Aren't you supposed to be bringing me around?"

"Oh, I apologize." Athrun replied, quickly running over.

* * *

In the southern part of Africa, Yuna's fleet led by the carrier Takemikazuchi crossed the Cape of Good Hope. As Jona vomited into a bucket from seasickness, Amagi noted, "The sea is getting pretty rough."

"This is just the beginning though." Todaka replied. "Will it take us an hour before we make it through this?"

"Yes." Amagi agreed. "This isn't that big a low pressure system to begin with. But I never would've expected to be going around the Cape of Good Hope."

"It can't be helped." Todaka told him. "The stage is the Black Sea. I'm guessing we won't have any spectators if we fight on the Indian Ocean, even if our opponent is the same."

Amagi nodded, "Although I probably shouldn't say something like this, I can't help but have doubts about this dispatchment. Not invading other nations, not tolerating an invasion by another nation and not becoming involved in another nation's dispute. That was supposed to be the ideal ORB and us, the former ORB military. And yet... sometimes, I feel the Peacecraft Princess might be right afterall."

"Yes, I know." Todaka agreed. "But in a way, this is also protecting ORB's ideals. The Sanc's ideals are just one step further. I don't think the Peacecraft Princess will disagree. And in reality, we've placed our hopes on the _Archangel_ and the Peacecraft Princess, that the Sanc's ideals will be protected by them. If they can't stop this in time, let's hope that Princess Peacecraft will at least be watching our battle somewhere in this world."

"Yes sir." Amagi agreed.

* * *

Back on the _John Paul Jones_, Neo had just received his orders.

"Hmmm, a dispatchment of forces from Headquarters huh? And its members are former Orb military." he echoed. "One carrier and six escort vessels. Their plan is to enter port by sunset tomorrow."

"Hmmm, so they want us to take back the Black Sea using those forces." he noted. "They're certainly making things difficult for us. We have so much to do."

"Yes..." his vice-captain agreed.

"Well, never mind. I understand." Neo added. "Afterall, all we need to do is have control of that area."

"What is this...?" Stella asked as she looked at the handkerchief in her hands in bewilderment. Getting up, she discarded the cloth in her pod.

* * *

As the Jona fleet arrived its destination, a photographer took pictures of the fleet.

"Commander." one of the soldiers reported. "This is the information from Suez."

* * *

"What? Is this for real?" Miriallia was astonished .

"Yeah. There's no doubt." her source replied. "Suez is getting reinforcements. A battle is going to start up again soon. I can only hop there won't be any damage to the populated areas."

* * *

Back on the Minerva, Talia was briefing Arthur, Athrun and Heine .

"We still don't know whether they'll be attacking Gibraltar or here." Talia commented. "But if they're getting reinforcements at this time, it's probably safe to assume that they're planning a retaliatory strike. They probably want to re-establish the supply route to Suez. The headquarters agrees with me. But we won't know until the time comes... as always."

"Yes..." Arthur noted.

"What kind of a force does Suez have other than their new reinforcements?" Heine asked. "That is, just how large of a force will we be facing?"

"Aside from numbers, there's that Earth Alliance carrier that we encountered on the Indian Ocean." Talia replied.

"That team that's been using the stolen units?" Arthur was stunned.

"That's right." Talia replied. "So, it'll be a little tricky. I'm guessing that they'll be coming too."

"The stolen units... does she mean the ones from Armory One?" Heine asked Athrun.

"Yes, that's right." Athrun replied.

"Either way, this ship will be launching. We will be leading the front line at the entrance of the Sea of Marmara, the Straits of Dardanelles." Talia instructed. "We will depart at 0600 hours."

"Yes madam!" both Arthur and Athrun chorused.

"Will that be okay with you as well?" Talia asked Heine.

"Yes, of course." Heine replied.

"Well then, I will start preparing for departure immediately." Arthur remarked.

"Yes please." Talia told him.

"And Athrun." she stopped the pilot of _Savior_.

"Yes?" Athrun asked.

"I hear that the new reinforcements the Earth Alliance received this time is commanded by Jona Roma Saran and the crew are from the former ORB military." Talia informed him.

Gasps were heard.

"I hate to say it, but that man and the soldiers who follow him are now part of the alliance." Talia reminded him.

"The Sarans...? That's...!"" Athrun was stunned.

* * *

The _Archangel_ crew was too shocked at the news.

* * *

"But the prevention of further advances by the Earth Alliance in to the Black Sea is an order given to all ZAFT forces in the area." Talia told him. "We can't avoid this battle. There's just no way. That man and those who follow him are now part of the Earth Alliance. Do you understand?"

"Will you be alright?" she asked.

"Yes." Athrun replied.

In his room, Shinn placed the seashell Stella had given him into a bottle.

The next morning, preparations were underway.

"Runway Number Three is clear." a technician declared. "The Zakus from the Hamilton area are to rendezvous with the Naraba."

* * *

In the mess hall...

"What? ORB?" Shinn was shocked when Lunamaria told him.

"That's right." Lunamaria replied. "Their reinforcements are apparently from the fractured military remains of ORB."

"No way... why is that..." Shinn gasped.

"It's really unbelievable for them to come out all this way." Lunamaria noted as she swallowed her food. "But those guys are part of the Earth Alliance afterall. I guess that is understandable."

* * *

Meanwhile, Athrun stood on the observation deck, his mind going back to Kira, Lacus and the orphans, to meeting up with Merci once again and her accepting him back into her life and heart.

"So you were in ORB." Heine interrupted his thoughts.

"After the war..." he added. "I hear it's a nice country. And an even better country after Princess Peacecraft took over."

"Yes, that's right..." Athrun confessed.

"It's pretty nice around here too." Heine replied.

"Yes..." Athrun admitted.

"You don't want to fight them, do you?" Heine asked.

At Athrun's look, he elaborated, "With ORB's former fleet that is."

"Yes..." Athrun admitted.

"Then who do you want to fight against?" Heine asked.

"No, I don't want to fight against anyone in particular." Athrun replied.

"Oh really? Me too." Heine remarked. "That's all there is to it. Come to understand that. We're in a war right now, and we're both in the military. Otherwise... you'll get yourself killed."

"Yes..." Athrun replied.

* * *

Back on the _John Paul Jones_, Jona had met up with Neo.

"I see." Jona noted. "The Black Sea and the Sea of Marmara."

"Hmmm, if it was up to me, I'd confront them around here." he added, pointing his pointer on a spot on the map. "We'll just have to take down their ships as they exit the straits. I believe it'll be the best to think it that way."

"Yes." Neo nodded.

"Although I hear that ZAFT has the _Minerva_, we can take them with proper planning. If that ship is their cornerstone, then their forces will go into disarray if we can take it down." Jona added.

"As to be expected from the former ORB's Supreme Commander. It's heartening to hear that." Neo complimented. "Well then, I'll ask your forces to lead the battle. We'll have your forces divert them to the sides, and we'll strike them from their flanks."

"Ah yes. That's the most beautiful way to do it." Jona praised.

"I'm sure they'll move away from the straits as soon as they exit." Neo predicted. "I'm counting on your forces to take proper care of them."

"Yes, you can count on us." Jona assured him. "We'll show you what the ORB's military is capable of."

* * *

Elsewhere, Miriallia was readying her camera.

* * *

"Distance to the Straits of Dardanelles: 3000." the _Minerva_'s radar captain declared.

"Issue Condition Red." Talia instructed. "Close off the bridge. Prepare for anti-ship and anti-Mobile Suit battle."

"Preparing for anti-ship and anti-Mobile Suit battle." Arthur conveyed the instructions.

* * *

As Shinn and Athrun suited up, Athrun noticed Shinn was angry.

Running after him, the older pilot asked, "Hey Shinn, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Shinn replied. "Even if it's the fractured military remains of ORB that we're fighting against, they're part of the Earth Alliance now right?"

"Didn't you actually used to like ORB?" Athrun asked as the two entered the lift. "Isn't that why it makes you angry? The current Sanc... the former ORB that wasn't able to protect your family at Onogoro?"

"That's not true!" Shinn protested.

* * *

"Alright, should we get started?" Jona asked as his fleet entered into position. "Initiate Operation Twilight of Dardanelles."

"Huh?" both Todaka and Amagi were confused.

"Oh, you don't know about it?" Jona asked. "Dardanelles is the son of Zeus and Electra, and that's where the name of the straits come from. It's from Greek mythology. Doesn't it sound cool for an operation name?"

"Begin launching the mobile suit squadrons." Todaka instructed.

"Begin launching the mobile suit squadrons." Amagi conveyed the instruction. "The first, second and fourth squadrons, launch."

* * *

Back on the _John Paul Jones_, Neo too gave instructions, "Activate the Igelstellung. All weapons free."

"They sure are lively." Neo's vice-captain remarked. "And after all they had traveled all this way."

"It's because they have something they want, even in their desperation." Neo replied. "Such people are really powerful. Let's just hope they'll fight their best. I really hope we can finally sink that ship this time."

* * *

Back on the _Minerva_, the radar captain reported, "Heat signatures confirmed at 1 o'clock. Count: 20. they are Mobile Suits. Suits identified. ORB's military Murasame and Astray."

"Launch the _Savior_ and the Impulse." Talia instructed. "Rise out of the water. Turn 10 degrees to port."

"Shinn Asuka,Core Splendor, launching!" Shinn declared.

"Athrun Zala, _Savior_, launching!" Athrun announced.

In mid-air, Shinn combined with the other Flyers into the Force Impulse Gundam just before the ORB fleet attacked.

The two Mobile Suits dodged the battleships' missiles and Shinn immediately threw himself into the ORB Mobile Suit fleet.

"Crap!" he cursed, his mind recalling how his family was killed as Athrun's question triggered something.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Didn't you actually used to like ORB?" Athrun had asked_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Damnit!" he called out. Pulling out his laser sword, he slashed through one Mobile Suit after another.

* * *

On the sea, Jona's battleships were firing at the _Minerva_.

"Turn 30 degrees to port." Talia instructed. "We will take aim for the Tannhauser."

At Arthur's look, she explained, "We'll blow them away once we're no longer blocking off the straits. There should be that carrier behind them."

"Yes madam." Arthur replied.

* * *

From her spot, Miriallia realized that she was in a treacherous position and she quickly changed her viewing spot.

* * *

Meanwhile, a passenger plane bearing the stigma of Sanc flew towards the battlefield.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Jona demanded. "The enemy has only two Mobile Suits. Hurry up and corner them! Launch all the Mobile Suit squadrons!"

"Huh? But that's...!" Todaka gasped.

"We just need to isolate and surround them. If we do that, even those suits will fall!" Jona reasoned. "This is an order!"

* * *

Neo watched the battle with great interest, his viewing screen showing that the three pilots were bored out of their minds.

* * *

"Damn!" Athrun hissed as he dodged an attack from behind.

Shinn let out a war cry as he slashed through yet another Mobile Suit.

* * *

"Please stop this battle immediately!" Merci called out from the loudspeaker in the passenger plane. "Do not embroil this country into war!"

"Kakyuu, please fly in closer. At this distance, we won't..." she requested.

"It's too dangerous." Kakyuu replied. "They're already in the heat of battle. Lady Merci's words won't get through to them."

"Such a dangerous era and such dangerous weaponry. These weapons will cause the sufferings of humanity." Merci sighed.

* * *

"Tannhauser, firing solution obtained. Alright activate!" Talia instructed. "Target: the enemy escort fleet!"

"Yes madam!" the cannon captain replied. "Activating the Tannhauser. Targeting the enemy escort fleet. Primary artillery bank contact. Generator output nominal. Safety canceled."

* * *

"The enemy vessel is preparing to fire its positron cannon!" one of the officers of Jona's fleet reported.

"Evasive maneuvers! 20 degrees to starboard!" Todaka instructed.

* * *

"Oh no!" Kakyuu gasped. "The _Minerva_'s Tannhauser has locked onto ORB's escort fleet and we're in it's path."

* * *

"Fire!" Arthur instructed.

Just then, a beam rifle destroyed the Tannhauser before it fired.

"What was that?" Lunamaria inquired.

"What? Where did that come from?" Shinn asked.

In response, the _Freedom_ flew down from the skies.

"What...?" Shinn gasped at the sudden appearance of the _Freedom_.

"Freedom... Kira!?" Athrun, too, was shocked.

Both Merci and Kakyuu stood proudly on the left open palm of the _Freedom_.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for now. Read and review.


	18. The Shadows of War

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 17. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 17: The Shadows of War

* * *

"The Tannhauser has been hit! The FCS is down!" one of the Minerva's officers reported.

"Hurry and extinguish the fire. Restart the FCS." Talia instructed. "Damage control squad, stand by. We're landing on water. All hands prepare for impact."

"Kira?" Athrun gasped as the _Archangel_ pulled in behind the _Freedom_.

Stepping a few steps forward, Merci, with her Staff in hand, announced, "I am Princess Merci Peacecraft of Sanc."

Shocked gasps were heard all around.

"Merci?" Athrun blinked.

"Former forces of ORB, cease your combat operations immediately!" Merci continued. "Pull back your forces!"

* * *

_Flashback to the _Archangel_'s transmission some time back..._

"_The former forces of ORB are... sending their forces to Suez? But that's..." Merci gasped in horror. "Jona... and the rest... what are they thinking?"_

"_But it can't be helped." Andy told her. "That's what it means to form an alliance."_

"_And the Sarans are doing this to bring both you and Sanc down." Kira added._

"_Kira..." Lacus blinked._

"_Did you not expect something like this to happen?" Kira asked._

_Merci sighed and nodded._

"_Don't be so harsh on her." Murrue chided._

"_But... things are different now, aren't they?" Lacus pointed out. "I believe that you can now see things that you weren't able to see before, Princess."_

"_Lacus..." Merci blinked._

"_But what will we do about this situation?" Andy asked. "Now that the former ORB forces have joined with the Earth Alliance, a lot of things will change again in the balance of power."_

"_Yes, that's true." Murrue agreed._

"_And in the future..." Andy added._

"_I'm going over!" Merci responded determinedly._

"_Merci..." Kira blinked._

"_Although this might be a foolish attempt at this point in time, I would like to stop this battle if possible." Merci replied. "The former factions of ORB..., if they still hold true to ORB's beliefs, then they must not participate in a battle like this!"_

"_No, not just the former forces of ORB. No other country, and no one else." Merci added. "We mustn't exist in a world like this, where all we do is fight. The peace we've all been hoping for will never come at this rate!"_

"_That's why," she smiled at the crew of the _Archangel_, "I have to go. The former factions of ORB must try to at least turn around from the wrong path they've taken."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Although ORB has been dissolved," Merci continued, "It doesn't change that fact that ORB _was_ the original Sanc and I, Princess Merci Peacecraft, the great-granddaughter of King Peacecraft, is the current sovereign of Sanc. In the name of the Peacecrafts, I order all of you! The former ORB military must pull away from this battle, which goes against Sanc's ideals."

"Merci...!" Athrun gasped.

* * *

Back on the Takemikazuchi...

"Yuna Roma Saran." Neo called. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Uh... ah... well, this is..." Yuna stammered.

"Who is that? Neo demanded. "Is she really the Peacecraft Princess? If she is why is she showing up now and telling your forces to pull back? If I can't have your prompt reply, things might become rather messy with our treaty."

"This is... well, I mean..., this is..." Yuna stuttered.

"Damnit!" he cursed, recalling how his family was forced out of Sanc.

"I don't know anyone like that!" he replied hotly. Both Todaka and Amagi gasped in horror.

Smiling at Yuna's reply, Neo gave his assent to his three pilots to launch.

"Yuna-sama, what are you saying?" Todaka asked.

"That is really Princess Peacecraft." Amagi agreed. "And that Staff belongs to Chione-sama."

"So, how does that prove that it is really Princess Peacecraft? We don't know that!" Yuna protested.

"But that voice is..." Todaka pointed out.

"She's a fake!" Yuna insisted. "I can tell!"

"Yuna-sama...!" Todaka gasped.

"If not, she's being manipulated." Yuna added.

* * *

Back on the _Minerva_...

"Captain..." Arthur turned to Talia.

Back on the Takemikazuchi...

"Yuna-sama." Todaka pressed.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and fire, you fools!" Yuna ordered. "We're shooting down that cursed ship. Prepare to fire a volley!"

"You're such a..." Todaka hissed.

"If not, we'll be attacked by the Earth Alliance!" Yuna reminded him. "I came all this way for the sake of restoring ORB. There's no way we can just say, 'Oh, okay' and quit."

* * *

Back on the _Minerva_...

"Captain... um..." Arthur was waiting for her instructions.

"Just hold on for a bit." Talia told him. "We're the ones at the biggest disadvantage right now. Honestly, just what in the world is going on? There's no way the remaining factions of ORB will just back off now."

"Captain, if I catch any movements on their side, I'll be launching." Heine informed her. "Are you alright with that?"

"Yes please." Talia replied.

* * *

Back on the Takemikazuchi...

"Target the _Freedom_ with missiles." Todaka instructed.

"Colonel Todaka!" Amagi protested.

"We will take out the rough force that is attempting to confuse us." Todaka replied.

"Hurry and fire!" Yuna ordered.

_I'm counting on you,_ Freedom_._ Todaka thought.

"Fire!" he ordered.

The battleships of the former ORB military fired their missiles at the _Freedom_. Everyone else gasped at the decision.

Kira quickly lifted his shield to protect the two females while firing his laser beams which destroyed the incoming missiles.

"ORB forces, what are you doing? I am...!" Merci cried out.

* * *

Back on the _John Paul Jones_, the side hatches opened as the mobile suits were launched. The Abyss then took to the water.

"Alright, the confusion is advantageous to us, despite the confusion brought on by the peculiar intrusion." Neo instructed. "The _Minerva_ is damaged. We'll finally sink it today."

"I've been waiting. It's about time." Auel replied.

* * *

Back on the _Minerva_...

"Arthur, countermeasures." Talia instructed.

"Yes madam!" Arthur replied.

"Meyrin, please launch all your mobile suits." Talia added.

"Yes madam!" Meyrin replied.

With a battle cry, Sting flew towards the battered _Minerva_.

"Go!" Auel cried out underwater, piloting the Abyss to his target.

"I won't let you dammit!" Shinn retorted as he flew towards to the _Minerva_.

"Damn!" Athrun cursed as he dodged another attack.

"Heine Westenfluss, Gouf. Here I go!" Heine launched in his mobile suit.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Zaku. Heading out!" Lunamaria followed.

"Rey Za Burrel, Zaku. Launching." Rey completed the launch.

Both Lunamaria and Rey then positioned themselves on the deck to fend off any attackers.

* * *

Back on the Takemikazuchi...

"What are you doing?" Yuna demanded. "Hurry up and have our forces attack too! Order our mobile suits, quickly!"

"Uh, no..." Todaka protested. "But...!"

"Fire at the _Minerva_! At this rate, they'll gripe at us again! We're now part of the Earth Alliance!" Yuna ordered. "And that ship! The _Archangel_!"

"What!?" Todaka gasped.

"That ship is the primary cause of the confusion plaguing ORB in the first place." Yuna reasoned. "Always, each and every single time...! That's why we have to shoot it down and show off to that masked man a little."

* * *

Stella let out a way cry as she fired at the flight mode _Savior_ and Athrun skillfully dodging her attacks.

Sting clashed with Shinn in the sky. Then, Auel rose from the water, the Abyss changed into its battle mode.

"I'll kill you today, you bastard!" the pilot of Abyss swore as he fired his lasers.

"Damn!" Shinn cursed as he dodged Auel's attack.

"All ORB mobile suits should join the Earth Alliance in engaging the _Minerva_." Todaka instructed. "That is not Princess Peacecraft. That is not Princess Peacecraft."

"That's not the Princess?" one of the ORB's pilots echoed.

"Is it a fake?" another wondered.

"Rey!" Lunamaria turned as the ORB's mobile suits flew towards the _Minerva_.

"Damn!" Heine frowned, whipping out his heat rod and joining the battle.

"ORB forces! Can't you hear my words? Can't you understand me?" Merci cried out in desperation. "ORB forces, stop fighting!"

Kira quickly lifted his shield to protect the two females as another ORB mobile suit fired at them.

"Merci, it's no use anymore." Kira told her. "It's unfortunate, but it seems it's hopeless now."

"Kira..." Merci gasped.

"I'll do what I can now." he told her.

"Kira..." Merci replied, tears in her eyes. At his words, she sank to her knees and wept as the battle raged on.

"_Archangel_," Kira opened his com link. "Take care of Merci and Lady Kakyuu."

"Understood." Murrue replied and opened the main hatch.

After depositing the two females on the _Archangel_, Kira went back to the battlefield.

* * *

"There!" Auel called out as he and Stella concentrated their firepower on the _Minerva_.

"Missiles incoming from 10 o'clock. Count: Eight." the radar officer reported.

"Evasive maneuvers, 10 degrees to port!" Talia ordered. The side guns fired at the incoming missile, managing to destroy some of them. However, a couple managed to hit the ship.

"Tristan, fire!" Arthur ordered.

* * *

"Have the Kuramitsuha and the Iwasako move forward." Yuna instructed. "We'll corner those two vessels at once."

* * *

"Evasive maneuvers, pitch 15 degrees, descend!" Murrue instructed as an ORB mobile suit fired tis missiles at them.

Kira blocked most of the missiles before going into 'SEED' mode. Instantly, he fired his lasers at the mobile suits, disarming them, just as Merci ran into the bridge of the _Archangel_. The Peacecraft Princess could only watch on in horror.

"Waldfred-san, please look after Merci and the _Archangel_." Kira requested, pulling out his laser sword as he flew into battle.

"Roger that." Andy replied, taking off his headpiece.

"But I'm not as skilled as Kira. Please back me up, Captain Ramius." he requested.

"Roger." Murrue replied.

"After the Murasame launches, we will approach the _Minerva_." she instructed. "Please hold of the ORB and Earth Alliance forces."

"Yes madam." Arnold replied.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Stella watched onshore as the battle raged on. In the sky, Heine whipped a Windam with his heat rod, destroying it.

Outraged, Stella fired her laser beams at him, which Heine dodged quite easily.

"Damn, why you...!" he cursed. Turning around, he then whipped the Gaia Gundam, destroying her lasers. Stella screamed in pain and jumped back, morphing into Gaia's battle mode in the process.

"This unit is different... it's different from a Zaku." he told her. Not giving her anytime to retaliate, Heine quickly used his heat rod, destroying Stella's beam rifle.

"You...!" Stella screamed, whipping out her laser sword and charging at Heine who blocked her attack with his shield.

* * *

Back in the sky, Shinn was firing at the Abyss which had dived back into the water.

"Damn you..." Auel hissed. Turning his beam rifles up, he fired at the _Impulse_.

* * *

Meanwhile, Athrun and Sting were locked on combat.

"Damn! Am I losing to him in my combat capabilities?" Sting wondered as Athrun dodged his attack.

* * *

"Path clear! Commander Waldfred, the Murasame has a go for launch." the mechanical voice declared.

"Andrew Waldfred, launching in the Murasame." Andy announced.

On the bridge of the _Archangel_, Merci could only look on, helplessly as the battle raged on.

"Mobile suits to the _Minerva's_ starboard. Count Four." Ramel reported.

"Can you aim between them?" Murrue asked.

"I can do it!" Ramel replied.

"Please don't hit the mobile suits." Murrue added. "Gottfried Number Two, fire!"

* * *

"Captain, that ship is...!" Arthur gasped as the _Archangel_'s lasers deflected the mobile suits away.

"What are they thinking, after destroying our bow gun to start things out with?" Talia wondered. "Could it really be that they're seriously fighting to prevent this battle?"

"Kira...!" Athrun gasped as his best friend destroyed yet another mobile suit.

Switching on his com link, he called out, "Kira!"

"Damn!" he cursed when he received no response.

"Just who is that?" Shinn wondered. But before he knew anything, the _Freedom_ had already disarmed the _Impulse_. Then, using two of his laser beams, Kira destroyed the Abyss' motors.

"What is he...?" Heine was shocked.

"What is this?" Neo wondered.

* * *

"We will stop the movement of the Kuraumikari class to our port and aft." Murrue instructed. "Valiant, fire!"

Firing the Valiants between the two carriers, the _Archangel_ managed to prevent the two battleships' movements.

"What are they thinking? Just whose side are they on?" Yuna demanded.

"Damn, you can't be serious." Heine cursed.

"Who the hell are you?" Stella demanded as she leapt at the _Freedom_. Kira knocked the Gaia away, but not before removing her wings.

"Kira, stop! Why are you doing something like this?" Athrun questioned.

"Coming out of nowhere like that... don't you get cocky on me, you bastard!" Heine hissed as he fired at the _Freedom_ who simply dodged his attack, cutting off the Gouf's right arm.

"What?" Heine was shocked.

"How dare you... how dare you do that to me!" Stella screamed in rage. Powering up her motor blasters, and revealing her beam sabers, she charged at the _Freedom_.

"Get out of the way!" she yelled as Heine's Gouf entered into her attack range. Before Heine knew what happened, the Gaia's beam sabers sliced through his Gouf right at the waist, killing the pilot instantly.

"Heine!" Athrun screamed in horror.

Stella continued her attack but was knocked back by Kira.

Seeing that their forces were utterly defeated, the former ORB forces fired a retreat signal.

"Damn." Sting cursed as he withdrew.

Seeing the battle was over, Kira headed back to the _Archangel_.

"Heine..." Athrun muttered, looking at where his comrade had fallen.

"Kira...!" he hissed, turning to the direction his friend had gone.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, this chapter is short, I admit it. But I suck at battle scenes!


	19. Differing Views

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Pouts). Anyway, this is Chapter 18. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 18: Differing Views

* * *

After the battle, the _Minerva_ had docked at the port of Tarcuius on the Sea of Marmara for repairs.

"Although they said they'll send the necessary materials over from Diocuia as soon as possible, it happened just as the Tannhauser was about to fire. There is significant damage to the bow." Aves reported.

" As to be expected. It'll take some time." He added as Talia sighed.

"You're right." Talia agreed.

"Either way, I ask that you work as quickly as possible." She added as the body bags were being offloaded from the ship. "I'm sorry that's all I can ask of you."

"I understand Captain." Aves nodded.

* * *

"Well then, I'll be taking Heine Westenfluss' personal belongings." The soldier responsible for Heine's body told the four pilots present. All four saluted as the obituary van drove off.

"It's all their fault!" Shinn hissed, snapping Athrun out of his thoughts. "If they hadn't made that weird intrusion, Heine wouldn't have…!"

"Shinn…" Athrun mumbled.

"Who the hell are they to tell us to stop fighting in the first place?" Shinn questioned harshly. "Are they really the _Archangel_ and the _Freedom_? First the Princess advocates for total disarmament, now she appears on the battlefield. Just what in the world if Sanc doing? Are they stupid or what? "

Lunamaria shrugged and went off after the fuming pilot, "Shinn!"

Rey saluted Athrun and went off after the two.

Left alone now, Athrun slammed his fist on the railing.

"Damnit!" he hissed in frustration, his mind going back to the previous battles he was in.

Back in his room, Rey was copying some data from his computer. After he was done, he slid the disk out and headed out of his room.

* * *

"What? You want to find out where that ship went?" Talia asked, puzzled at Athrun's request.

"Yes." Athrun replied. "I'm sure you're already aware of this already, Captain, but during the previous war, I fought against ZAFT alongside with that ship, the _Archangel_, at Jachin Due. I believe that the pilot of that mobile suit, the _Freedom_, along with the crew of the _Archangel_ and Princess Peacecraft who named herself back then, are all people very familiar to me. Which is all the more reason to why I don't understand this situation. Or rather, I don't agree with it."

"Well, that's true, and I agree with you, but…" Talia noted.

"Their objective was to stop the former ORB military forces, now allied with the Earth Alliance, from participating in that battle." Athrun pointed out. "But I feel that if that was the case, there must've been other steps that they could've taken to avoid the casualties that were sustained. Perhaps they were unaware of something. Or perhaps they were mistaken. I'm sure that PLANT and the military headquarters will take their own steps regarding this but I believe it should be my duty to hold a dialogue with them and to find a solution."

"Is that a decision on your part as a member of FAITH?" Talia asked.

Noting his silence, Talia sighed, "Then I don't have the authority to stop you. And I do agree with you that it was a pointless battle with pointless casualties. Although I'm not sure what would've happened if we had continued fighting with the Earth Alliance. Alright, I understand. I'll approve your leave from this vessel. But are you okay, going by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you very much." Athrun assured her and saluted.

Moments later, Athrun took of in the _Savior_.

"What? What's going on?" Lunamaria inquired as she rushed to the hanger.

* * *

Back in the captain's room, the bell on her door rang.

"Yes?" Talia inquired.

"This is Rey Za Burrel. May I come in?" Rey asked.

"Come in." Talia replied. The door slid opened and the pilot stepped in.

* * *

Meanwhile in the marketplace in Tarcuius, Miriallia was asking for directions. Athrun was already in a rent vehicle, switching on the navigator. His destination decided, he drove off. Mid-way, he spotted Miriallia and screeched to a stop.

"Miriallia!" he called out to the photographer. Miriallia stopped in her tracks.

"Miriallia Haww?" Athrun inquired.

"Athrun Zala…!" Miriallia blinked as Athrun took off his shades.

* * *

"I see… so after the war started, you ended up returning to ZAFT and not ORB?" Miriallia inquired after the pair settled in a outdoor cafe.

"Oh wait." She stopped herself. "It's not ORB anymore is it? It's Sanc now."

"Well simply put, that's how it is." Athrun admitted.

"Oh, I met Dearka there." He added.

Miriallia raised a brow at him, causing Athrun to change the subject.

"That aside, about the _Archangel_…" he added. "I knew that the ship left Sanc, but what in the world are they going in a place like this? Thanks to their intrusion, a lot of… um…"

"You went through a lot of confusion?" Miriallia finished his sentence.

"I know. I was watching it all." She added, taking out the photographs she had taken. Athrun quickly flipped through the photos.

"But what do you intend to accomplish by searching for the _Archangel_?" Miriallia asked.

"I want to have a talk. I want to meet them and talk to them." Athrun replied. "With Kira, and with Merci."

"Even though you're now a part of ZAFT again?" Miriallia questioned.

"That's…!" Athrun protested.

"Fine. It's not like I don't have a way to do it." Miriallia replied. "I'll connect you to them. Although I don't know the details myself, since I haven't been back to Sanc in a while, nobody wants to be actually doing something like this. Not even Kira."

* * *

Meanwhile, the _Archangel_ laid submerged underwater.

In the _Angel Bath_, Kira rested on the male side of the hot springs.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Murrue posted a question, "But, what should we do…"

Andrew paused in mid-bite of his fried pork.

"From now on?" Murrue finished her question.

Merci laid half-submerged on the female side of the hot springs. The door slid open and Lacus and Kakyuu stepped in.

"Well, I think we were at least able to display our view in the other day's battle." Andrew reasoned.

"Yeah…" Murrue muttered.

"But with that, ZAFT will now be paying attention to us as well. This makes things rather difficult." Andrew noted.

* * *

"You're right." Merci sighed.

Playfully, Lacus squirted water on her face.

"What are you doing, Lacus? Stop it!" Merci protested.

"She might be onto something." Kakyuu grinned as she too sprayed water on the gloomy Peacecraft.

"It's just that you had such a brooding expression on your face." Lacus reasoned.

"What's the matter, Queen?" Kakyuu asked.

"I was just wondering if that was the right thing to do." Merci replied, as she recalled the battle the other day.

"First, you must decide." Lacus remarked. "Then you must follow through.

"Yes." Kakyuu nodded. "I believe that's the only way you can get anything accomplished."

"Remember, you're not only Princess Peacecraft, you're also the Queen of the Colony Clusters." She reminded.

"Lacus, Kakyuu…" Merci breathed.

"Right?" Lacus smiled.

"Yeah." Merci nodded. "Thanks."

Then, the Peacecraft Princess stepped out.

Before she exited, she turned.

"Kakyuu." She spoke.

"Yes?" Kakyuu replied.

"Have Seiya, Yaten and Taiki revive _it_ and have _it_ transported here." Merci requested.

Kakyuu nodded, "It is time to use _that thing_, right?"

Merci nodded, "Yes."

Then, she exited. As she put on her clothes, Merci noticed Athrun's ring.

Slipping it on, she added mentally. _Yes, it is time to drone Chione's Holy Cloth once more._

* * *

"An investigation mission… sir?" Shinn exclaimed as Arthur briefed both him and Rey on their new mission.

"That's right." Arthur replied. "This is an official order from headquarters. Based on the information provided by the locals, there's apparently a mysterious research facility associated with the Earth Alliance back there. Although quiet now, it was a massive facility where vehicles, aircrafts and mobile suits used to go in and out. We'd like you two to go and investigate the facility at sunrise."

"You're using the two of us for such a puny job… sir?" Shinn asked.

"Shinn, cut it out already." Rey chided.

"Don't call it a puny job." Arthur rebuked. "What are we going to do if armed militants are hiding out there? That's the nature of this mission. We're counting on you two."

"Roger that." Rey saluted with Shinn quickly following suit.

* * *

Back in his hotel room, Athrun was waiting for news from Miriallia. Unknown to him, he was being watched form the other side by Lunamaria.

* * *

Meanwhile, the _Archangel_ received a coded message from Miriallia.

"Captain." The radar captain called out, getting Murrue's attention.

_I saw the Angel at Dardanelles. I want to see you all again. The Knight in Red is also searching for his Goddess. Please contact me. Miriallia_

"Miriallia-san?" Murrue echoed.

"The Knight in Red" Lacus added.

"Athrun." Merci concluded.

"This message was passed onto us via the terminal?" Murrue asked.

"Yes." The radar captain replied.

"She saw theAngel at Dardanelles…" Murrue repeated. "Then Miriallia-san was there as well?"

"She is a freelance cameraman now, after all." Ramel replied. "It wouldn't be surprising if she was there."

"Athrun is…" Merci gasped.

Turning to her brother, she added, "Athrun is back, Kira!'

"From PLANT you mean?" Andrew noted. "Now, what shall we do, Kira? It's a rather eloquent message for a trap though."

"But who else would even know of Miriallia?" Murrue pointed out.

"And she knew how to get in touch with this ship." Ramel added.

"Kira?" Lacus turned to the pilot.

"Let's meet them." Kira replied. "If Athrun has returned, then we can find out more about PLANT. But please, don't move the _Archangel_. I'll go alone."

Noting Lacus' surprised looked, he added, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I'll go with you." Merci interjected.

Kira looked at his sister.

"Ah, well, but…" Merci stammered.

"That's fine." Kira smiled. "Then Merci and I will go."

"Captain Murrue." Merci turned to the captain.

"Yes, Princess?" Murrue asked.

"There should be a package arriving from Colony L6 while I'm gone." Merci informed her.

"L6?" Murrue inquired.

Merci nodded, "There will be a signature of Mercury embedded on the parcel. Please accept it on my behalf. That_ thing_ will play a huge role in this war."

Murrue nodded.

* * *

The next morning, after receiving a message from Miriallia, Athrun dashed out of his hotel room. Opposite him, Lunamaria took off as well in a single chopper as Athrun flew off in the _Savior_.

Meanwhile, Shinn and Rey were preparing to take off for their mission.

"Well, let's go." Rey said as he flew next to the transformed Impulse.

"Roger." Shinn replied, bored.

* * *

Upon reaching the assigned place, Kira helped his sister up on the ledge.

"Kira!" Miriallia called out, running towards the sibling pair.

"Miriallia!" Kira greeted his friend.

"I really can't believe my eyes when I saw the _Freedom_!" she beamed. "I'd heard that the Peacecraft Princess came specially to stop the battle, but…"

"Well, that… um…" Merci stuttered.

"By the way, where's Athrun?" she asked.

"'I'm sorry. I had to be careful and not put this in my message, but he's returned to ZAFT." Miriallia apologized.

"ZAFT?" Kira echoed.

"I know." Merci replied softly.

Their attention was diverted when the _Savior_ arrived.

"That unit is…" Kira blinked as the mobile suit flew past. Transforming into its battle mode, Athrun landed. The hatch opened and Athrun landed.

"Kira…" Athrun remarked as he walked towards his best friend.

"Merci…" he nodded at the Peacecraft Princess.

"Athrun…" Kira mumbled.

Slap.

Kira and Miriallia blinked hard. Athrun gasped at the girl in front of him, a red hand print forming on his cheek

"What the hell is the meaning of this, Athrun?" Merci demanded.

Both Kira and Athrun winced. Merci cursing means that she is majorly pissed.

"This whole time… do you know how worried I was this whole time?" she ranted. "I couldn't even contact you since things went the way they did, but… but why?"

Up top, Lunamaria was using a sound amplifier to listen into the conversation.

"Why did you do something like return to ZAFT?" Merci continued her tirade.

"Because, back then, I felt it was for the best." Athrun replied. "For myself and for Sanc."

"No way…" Merci gasped. "How could that be for Sanc? Didn't you hear what I said about total disarmament? My grand-aunt Relena…"

"Merci." Kira placed a soothing hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Kira…" Merci sighed. Knowing what he wanted to do, Merci stepped aside.

"Is that your unit?" Kira asked, glancing at the _Savior_.

"Yeah." Athrun replied.

"Then the battle the other day…" Kira prompted.

"Yeah, I was there." Athrun answered. "I'm part of the _Minerva_ crew at the moment."

Both Kira and Merci gasped.

"I saw you and tried to get a hold of you." Athrun explained. "But I couldn't get through."

"I think Kira-nii went into 'SEED' mode at that time." Merci supplied.

"But why did you do something like that? Something so foolish…" Athrun rebuked. "Thanks to that, the battlefield became chaotic and because of you, there were unnecessary casualties."

"Something so foolish?" Merci echoed. "What ZAFT was about to fight back then… it was the remaining military factions of ORB. Like it or not, they're still part of Sanc. We're trying to stop that!"

"Did you actually think that the remaining ORB military would quietly back just because you came onto the scene back then?" Athrun rebuked.

Merci took a step back.

"That's not what you're supposed to be doing." Athrun added. "Before going out onto the battlefield and saying something like that, you should've never allowed the ORB forces to join that alliance."

"That's…" Merci gasped. "Don't you think I know that? Yuna wants me out of Sanc, permanently. The Earth Alliance just gave him an opportunity he couldn't resist!"

Noticing his ring on her finger, Athrun fell silent.

* * *

"That's it." Rey remarked as both he and Shinn arrived at their destination.

* * *

"But then…" Kira added. "If you are part of ZAFT now, what do you intend to do from now on? Why were you looking for us?"

"Kira, that's…" Merci protested.

"Because I wanted to stop you all from doing something foolish like that again." Athrun replied. "I know there was the issue with Junius Seven but the chaos that followed is definitely the Earth Alliance's fault! Even then, the PLANT is making its best efforts to end this foolishness as soon as possible. But what you guys are doing is making the situation more chaotic!"

"Is that really so?" Kira asked. "Does PLANT really think that way?"

"That Chairman Dullindal… does he really want to end the war as soon as possible and make the world peaceful again?" Kira added.

"You've seen what the Chairman has been doing!" Athrun protested. "You've heard his words! The Chairman is really…"

"Then what about that Lacus Clyne?" Kira asked. "Just who is that Lacus who's up on PLANT right now?"

"That's…" Athrun stuttered.

"And why would the real Lacus almost get killed by Coordinators?" Kira pressed.

* * *

Back with Shinn and Rey, the two pilots were surveying the demolished facility. Entering the facility, they explored it on foot.

* * *

"Almost killed?" Athrun echoed. "What is that about?"

"We were attacked by a special ops team of Coordinators and their mobile suits in ORB." Kira elaborated. "Merci managed to get her aides to help us escape just in time. Their target was Lacus. That's why I got back into the _Freedom_."

"No way…" Athrun gasped.

"Because I didn't want to let her or anyone else die again." Kira remarked. "Who would want her dead? And why? Until that is cleared up, I can't trust PLANT."

"Kira!" Athrun rebuked.

* * *

Back with Shinn and Rey, the two had entered a chamber filled with bodies in giant tubes.

"What is this place?" Shinn was astounded, as Rey had a panic attack. The song 'Life Goes On' sounds in the background.

"Rey!" Shinn rushed to his friend's side.

"Rey!" Shinn called out. "Rey! What's wrong Rey? Rey!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for now. Read and review.


	20. The Place of Sin

* * *

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Wails). Anyway, this is Chapter 18. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 19:The Place of Sin

* * *

At Kira's question, Athrun was in shock as he recalled the previous conversations he had with the Chairman.

"Athrun?" Merci inquired, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Well, if Lacus was really being targeted, then it's really become a more serious situation now." Athrun reasoned. "But for you to say that you can't believe the Chairman and the PLANT because of that... aren't you jumping to conclusions, Kira?"

"Athrun..." Kira frowned slightly at his friend.

"There are people with various opinions on PLANT." Athrun added. "Just like the perpetrators of the Junius Seven incident. That attack may have been orchestrated by a small group of people the Chairman doesn't know about."

"Athrun...!" Kira gasped.

"You should realize that!" Athrun rebuked.

"On that..." Merci interjected.

Athrun stopped his ranting and looked at her.

"Sato-san and the rest redeemed themselves when they arrived to protect me when Djibril sent his forces to kill me." she replied.

"Djibril?" Athrun echoed.

Merci nodded and explained, "Yes, it has been almost 17 years now."

17 years ago, the Blue Cosmos had sent their assassins to kill the reborn Goddess. They had failed at that time, when one of the younger sorceresses took the baby Goddess away and hid her away with the Yamato family. The elder sorceresses had erected a mystic wall around the Sanctuary, preventing the Mobile Suits from entering.

"And I think I can answer Kira-nii's question." she added.

The two pilots turned to the Peacecraft Princess.

"Dullindal wants an obedient Lacus Clyne, something he knows the original Lacus would never be. That's why the 'other' Lacus on PLANT." She replied.

"Then…" Kira gasped at her implication.

Merci nodded, "Remove the original Lacus Clyne and replace her with an obedient one. It pretty much ties in to what I've learnt about Dullindal's 'Destiny Plan'.

'Destiny Plan'?" Athrun echoed.

Merci nodded and tossed a sealed envelope to him.

"Everything I've learnt up to this point on the 'Destiny Plan' is in here." she said. "Once you've finished reading, burn everything, including the envelope. We won't want incriminating evidence lying around."

Looking up at Athrun, she added, "You were there when I told him that if the world was controlled by an someone who had no love or justice in his heart and evil could tyrannize the world, it did not matter if the world was destroyed. From that sentence alone, Dullindal already knows that I know of his 'Destiny Plan'. You didn't see his look after I announced it, but I did: the flash of hatred and malice on his face."

"Up to this point?" Kira cut in. "Is there anything else you've found out?"

Merci nodded, "Captain Murrue was right when she said the people will rebel. But my aides had dug up some more about the 'Destiny Plan' some time back. Dullindal plans to 'condition' the people so that they won't rebel."

"Condition? How?" Kira asked.

"Heard of lobotomy?" Merci inquired.

Kira frowned, "It's a brain operation, right?"

Merci nodded, "Yes. It was originally meant to cure melancholia. After the operation, the patient has no more desire to commit suicide, no more further feelings of guilt and more importantly, obedient."

"But the success hasn't been a hundred percent." Kira pointed out.

Merci nodded once more, "But by various operations of grafting and delicate manipulation of the brain, Dullindal has made sure that a state of docility is assured and the will can be controlled without necessarily affecting physical or mental brilliance. His ultimate goal to that is to condition a human being that while the powers of physical or mental brilliance remain unimpaired, he will exhibit perfect docility. Any suggestion made to him will be accepted."

"But that's..." Kira gasped.

Merci nodded, "Worse than the 'Great Purification' Neo-Queen Serenity proposed."

* * *

Back with Shinn and Rey, Shinn was supporting Rey as they walked out of the facility.

* * *

"Well, that's true, but..." Kira objected as he turned back to Athrun, returning to the subject on hand.

"Either way, I'll check on that issue when I get back to the ship." Athrun promised. "So you guys should return to Sanc for now."

"So, you're...?" Merci prompted.

"If you don't want to prevent battles... if you don't want Sanc fighting... then do something about that treaty with the Earth Alliance first." Athrun told her. "It's too late once you're already on the battlefield."

"That's..." Merci blinked. "So, you're not coming back? To the _Archangel_? To Sanc?"

Athrun turned away and replied, "As long as Sanc is still the country it once was, we should be traveling down the same road."

"Athrun!" Merci rebuked.

"I'm re-enlisted. I can't go back now." Athrun told her.

"But that's..." Merci gasped. "Then you do you want me to do? Dissolve Sanc and hand ORB over to _her_?"

"I'm not saying that...!" Athrun protested.

"Kira..." Merci turned when her brother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So, are you going to keep fighting the Earth Alliance as part of ZAFT?" Kira asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, after placing Rey in a safe place, Shinn sent an emergency message to the _Minerva_ about the current situation.

* * *

"Until it ends, it can't be helped." Athrun replied.

"Then, will you be fighting against ORB again, like last time?" Kira asked.

"If I could help it, I wouldn't have wanted to..." Athrun replied. "But given the situation, we had no choice but to fight them! You should both know what the Earth Alliance has been doing in this area! We need to stop them!"

"That's why I'm telling you to hurry and do something about that treaty and get ORB to pull out its forces!" he added.

"But Athrun..." Kira interjected. "We know that. But then, we don't want you fighting against ORB."

"Kira...!" Athrun gasped.

"In reality, it's not just against ORB. Those lost in battles will never come back." Kira reminded him.

"Don't you dare spit out those excuses as if you're the only one who knows that!" Athrun hissed. "Your hands are also stained with many lives that you've taken!"

"Yeah, I know." Kira replied. "That's why I'm really sick of things like this."

"Kira..." Athrun gasped.

"I don't want to fight." Kira confessed. "Please don't make me fight.

* * *

Up top, Lunamaria received a transmission from the _Minerva_.

* * *

Back on the _Minerva_, Talia was giving orders, "Lift off the water. The _Minerva_ is launching. Angle of ascent: 3.2 degrees. Bearing: 1-0. Check up to procedure 880."

* * *

"Then, there's all the more reason not to fight." Athrun added. "Stop doing like that and return to Sanc. Got it?"

At that, he turned to go.

"Athrun!" Merci called out.

Turning back, he saw his ring on her finger and added, "Even I... have things that I can understand but can't agree with."

With that parting sentence, he left.

Stunned, Merci fell to her knees and wept.

Kira placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Merci threw herself into her brother's arms and cried.

Looking out of the view-screen of the _Savior_, Athrun added mentally, _Be strong Merci, for me and for this world._

* * *

Back in the research facility, after the _Minerva_ had landed, ZAFT troops entered the building and discovered many rotting corpses.

"F-2 to all squads, location for the detonation switches confirmed." one of the ZAFT squads reported.

"F-5 calling to F-1, the second floor is clear." the squad up top reported.

"Calling F-1, this is F-3." the third squadron reported in. "They are all decomposed. The stench is horrible."

* * *

"No really. I'm perfectly fine." Shinn protested mildly as he was being checked up.

"You might say that, but it's just to be safe." the doctor replied. "Although we haven't detected any gases or viruses around the building at this point, you never know what might come up."

On the other bed, behind the curtain, Rey was having visions of a younger Durandal and Rau.

"But the Captain was careless for sending just the two of you into such a place." the doctor added.

"We made sure to check everything before going in." Shinn replied.

Just then, Rey slid the curtain open and stepped out.

"Rey!" Shinn exclaimed, noting his friend.

"I apologize. I'm okay now. Thank you very much." Rey told the doctor.

"Really?" the doctor asked. "It's okay for you to rest a while longer."

"No, I'm really okay now." Rey affirmed as he put on his uniform.

* * *

"We've completed the check of the interior." one of the squadrons reported. "All the self-detonation devices have been removed, and not biological hazards can be detected."

"I see. Thank you." Talia replied.

"Then... I wonder what Rey's reaction means..." Arthur inquired.

"Captain, this is the _Savior_." one of the technicians reported as the mobile suit flew in.

"I heard that you launched already when I returned to port." Athrun said once he exited his mobile suit. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

* * *

Elsewhere, the Earth Alliance and the ORB forces were docked for repairs.

"The stockpile of optical filters in in Storage 15." a mechanical voice reported.

"Hurry up with the attachment of the spare turbine!" one of the chief technicians ordered.

"Resupply squad, please move your car." another chief technician ordered.

"Well, yeah." Neo remarked. "We weren't expecting all three of them to be taken out."

"Yes, but to be honest, fixing them here without returning to Suez is pretty difficult." the technician admitted.

"I know, but it can't be helped." Neo replied. "If we were totally defeated, then we would have a reason to go back. But Stella and the others are still healthy."

"Yeah!" Stella beamed.

"Captain Lorrnoke!" one of the soldiers reported in.

"What is it?" Neo asked.

"It's about the laboratory at Lodonia." the soldier reported.

"They appeared failed to dispose of it by accident." he whispered into Neo's ear as the commander walked past. "And to make things worse, ZAFT is there."

"Hey, hey..." Neo rebuked.

"After receiving that report, it seems that Suez is panicking as well." the soldier whispered. "But I just thought I'd let you know about it."

"Huh?" Stella was confused.

* * *

Arthur winced at the bloody scene while Talia frowned as she covered her mouth with a cloth.

"This place...what in the world is this place?" Arthur exclaimed as his torchlight shone onto a dead body in a glass cylinder.

"There must have been a mutiny." Talia concluded. "They must have attempted to self-detonate the facility."

"But, why are these kids...!?" Arthur inquired.

Athrun stroked the face of a dead child and looked away as Shinn hissed in anger.

* * *

"The lab in Lodonia..." Stella echoed.

Both Sting and Auel stopped in their tracks.

"What is that?" Stella asked.

"The lab at Lodonia? Well, of course..." Sting replied.

"That's where we used to be." Auel replied.

"What are you saying all of a sudden?" Sting asked as the two entered their room.

"Bad things... ZAFT... Neo said...!" Stella mumbled.

* * *

Back with the _Minerva_, Talia was examining the records of a computer in a room filled with brains, when she came upon something. Athrun noticed her expression and came forward.

"C.E 64.7.11: Disposal approved." Talia recited. "C.E64.8.7: Disposal carried out."

"What is that?" Arthur asked.

Athrun's eyes widened at the numerous records.

"The experimental subjects." Talia replied. "The children, that is. It's the record of their destinations. The Earth's Alliance's 'Extended'... you've heard about them, right? They are the living weapons. Humans whose sole purpose is fighting, created using drugs and other methods by the Blue Cosmos and their hatred of genetic engineering. This must be the research and production facility for them. For them to be able to fight against us Coordinators, their bodies were modified and strengthened through medication and other means. They went through combat training, day in and day out, and those unable to adjust or keep up were mercilessly exterminated. This is such a place."

* * *

Back with the three Earth Alliance pilots, Sting and Auel were arguing as Stella looked on.

"Hey! Calm down a little! Auel!" Sting called out, pulling his friend back.

"Why? How can I be calm?" Auel demanded, breaking free of Sting's hold. "Mother's at the lab...!"

At the mention of his block word, Auel broke down, "Mother's... at the lab...!"

"Hey! Auel, you idiot!" Sting rebuked.

"Mother's..." Auel crumbled to the ground. "She's going to die! Mother's... without mother, I can't..."

"She's going to die...?" Stella echoed as she walked aimlessly out.

"Hey now, get a grip! You idiot!" Sting scolded.

"Mother!" Auel cried.

"Damnit!" Sting cursed.

"She's going to die!?" Stella repeated as she walked out. "Death is bad. It's scary."

"Protect...?" she whispered, recalling her encounter with Shinn. "Protect."

With that, she took off.

* * *

On the bridge, Neo received a call.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Captain Lorrnoke, please come right away!" a soldier reported. "Auel Neider is...!"

* * *

"Huh?" one of the technicians was confused when he saw Stella running towards her mobile suit.

"Hey!" another technician called out as Stella entered her machine.

"Open the hatch!" she demanded, turning her unit on. "If you don't, I'll blow it open!"

"Hey, what's going on?" the first technician asked. "Bridge! It's an emergency! Call the Captain!"

"Captain!" one of the bridge's officers reported.

With a war cry, Stella piloted her machine to the Lodonia lab.

"Lodonia... lab... mother... protect..." she mumbled.

* * *

"Yes, please take all the data that you can now." Talia requested. "I'm sure a special team will come later, though. A facility of this magnitude... I can't imagine that the Earth Alliance will leave it alone for long. Bart, please continue to be on the lookout for any enemies in the area."

"Yes madam!" Bart replied.

Athrun sighed as he watch Arthur ran off to throw up.

"It's seriously unbelievable!" Shinn hissed. "They are doing something like this even though they say Coordinators are beings who go against he law of nature?"

"Shinn..." Athrun blinked.

"Manipulating your genes are wrong, but this is okay? This is allowed?" Shinn continued his rant. "What in the world is Blue Cosmos thinking?"

"You're right." Athrun agreed.

* * *

"You fools! Why did you let her out?" Neo rebuked as he entered the hanger.

Meanwhile, Auel was being pacified by the doctors.

"Mother...!" he muttered.

Stella was racing towards the lab.

* * *

"Captain!" the radar officer reported. "There's one mobile suit approaching. It's the Gaia!"

"Is it alone? Is anything behind it?" Talia asked as Shinn and Athrun ran to take their positions.

"No, it's alone at the moment." the radar officer replied.

"What's going on?" Talia wondered outloud.

"You must defend the facility. Do you understand, Athrun, Shinn?" she instructed.

"Yes madam!" the two pilot chorused and they took off.

* * *

"Protect mother..." Stella mumbled as she raced to the lab. With a war cry, she leapt.

* * *

Damn you!" Shinn cursed as he flew forward.

"Watch out Shinn." Athrun warned. "If their goal is to destroy the facility, it might be equipped with a special weapon."

Gaia fired its lasers in mid-air and Shinn dodged it easily. After that, the two mobile suits clashed in mid-air.

"We must defeat it without blowing it up." Athrun added.

"What?" Shinn complained. His attention diverted, Gaia took this chance to knock the _Impulse_ back.

"Shinn!" Athrun called out.

"Damn!" he cursed as he landed to meet Gaia head on. The Gaia quickly used its shield to deflect the _Savior_'s laser gun. Turning back to its beast mode, it leapt at the _Savior_ which knocked it off balance before turning into its flight mode.

"Damn it! You might tell me not to blow it up, but...!" Shinn complained.

"Shinn, can you flank it from below?" Athrun asked.

"I'm doing it!" Shinn retorted and the battle raged on as Lunamaria arrived on scene.

Just as the Gaia and the _Impulse_ were decking it out, Athrun fired his lasers at the Gaia's arm. Taking this distraction, Shinn used his laser sword to force the Gaia back. The Gaia then crashed, dragging a trail into the forest.

As the song 'Life Goes On' sounded in the background, Shinn blinked as his camera was focused on the pilot of the Gundam.

"A girl...?" Athrun was shocked.

"That girl..." Shinn gasped as he recognized the pilot. "Stella?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Uh oh, Shinn realizes that Stella is the pilot of the Gaia. What will happen? Stay tuned.


	21. The Promise

* * *

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Wails). Anyway, this is Chapter 20. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher.

Chapter 20: The Promise

* * *

"Stella… why are you…!" Shinn whispered, cradling the unconscious Extended.

Stella then let out a series of coughs.

"Shinn!" Athrun called out as he landed his mobile suit.

"Dying is bad… it's scary… need to protect…" Stella mumbled.

At her mumbles, Shinn carried the unconscious girl and ran back to his mobile suit.

"Shinn!" Athrun rebuked. "Hey, Shinn, what are you doing?"

Ignoring him, Shinn took off.

"What's wrong, Athrun?" Talia inquired over the intercom. "What's Shinn doing?"

"I don't know." Athrun replied. "But he's heading towards the _Minerva_ with the injured enemy pilot."

"What did you say?" Talia exclaimed.

"What? What is he thinking?" Arthur demanded.

* * *

"The Impulse is returning?" Yolant inquired in confusion.

"What is it all of a sudden?" Vino inquired.

"I don't know, but…" Yolant replied.

"What is this about Shinn?" he asked the pilot once the Impulse docked.

"Shut up! Get out of my way!" Shinn rebuked as he rushed Stella to the infirmary.

* * *

"Either way, I'm returning to the ship." Talia told her vice-captain. "Please have Rey retrieve the Gaia."

"Yes madam!" Arthur replied.

* * *

"No… I don't want to die…" Stella was mumbling as she lay in Shinn's arms.

"Please get out of my way!" the pilot of the Impulse requested as he elbowed two officers aside as the lift door slid open.

"Hey, what's going on?" one of them demanded.

"Protect…" Stella was still mumbling.

"Doctor, please take a look at this girl right away!" Shinn requested as he burst into the infirmary.

"What is this all of a sudden?" the doctor inquired as the _Savoir_ docked.

"That uniform… she's an Earth Alliance soldier!" the nurse beside him gasped.

"But she's injured." Shinn protested as he laid Stella on the bed. "So, please…"

"I'm scared… I need to protect…" Stella continued mumbling.

"But I can't treat an enemy soldier without the Captain's permission." The doctor replied. "And I haven't received any notifications."

"I'll go get permission right away, so hurry!" Shinn retorted.

"Dying is…" Stella was still muttering.

"What are we to do if she dies on us?" Shinn shouted.

At the mention of her block word, Stella muttered, "Dying is bad…"

With a war cry, she leapt at Shinn before jumping onto the doctor and nurse.

Stop it, Stella!" Shinn tried to stop her assault just as Talia was arriving at the infirmary. At her gesture, the armed soldiers rushed in.

"Stella!" Shinn gasped as he ran to break her hold on the nurse's neck.

"Hold on." Talia instructed as she watched. Just then, Athrun entered the scene.

"Shinn!" he called out.

"I'm sorry Stella. It's my fault." Shinn apologized as he held onto the struggling girl. "It's alright now, so please calm down."

"No!" Stella screamed before she slackened in his arms.

* * *

"Just who gave you permission to transport an enemy soldier onto the vessel?" Talia rebuked. "What you did violates military law, Section 4, Clause 2. And it infringes upon Section 11, Clause 6! It is an incredibly foolish and serious violation. What would you have done if there were casualties on this vessel?"

"I apologize…" Shinn mumbled.

"Although I hear you that know this girl… Stella?" Talia added. "Just when and where did you meet her?"

"I saved her when she was about to drown at sea in Sanc." Shinn replied. "I didn't understand it… but back then, I thought she was another victim of war."

"But she the pilot of the Gaia." Talia pointed out. "She was piloting it after all. You understand, don't you? And she might be…"

Just then, the intercom rang.

"What is it?" Talia asked.

"Captain, may I ask you to make your way to the infirmary?" the doctor requested.

"Okay." Talia replied.

* * *

Back in the infirmary, Stella was placed through a full body scan. The medical staff gasped in surprise as the scan revealed the results.

* * *

"So I hear the Earth Alliance pilot is a girl?" Yolant asked.

"I went through a lot of crap thanks to her." The nurse from before complained.

"But why would Shinn do something like that?" Meyrin was puzzled.

* * *

Athrun got off his leaning position as Talia and Shinn walked out. Around the corner, Lunamaria paused in her step.

* * *

In the infirmary, both Talia and Shinn found Stella strapped down to a gurney.

"Why are you treating her like this?" Shinn demanded. "She's injured. I mean, she did get a little too excited back there, but…"

"That's not the issue." The doctor replied. "It seems that this girl is an Extended."

"Just as I thought…" Talia muttered.

"I've put her to sleep with medication for now." The doctor added. "But to be honest, I don't know how long that'll last. Even after performing a routine checkup on her before we treated her, we discovered a series of shocking parameters. First off, the levels of various elements in her body are simply abnormal. And in addition, numerous compounds that shouldn't exist in a human body have been detected in her."

"So, she's been artificially made this way?" Talia asked as she scanned through Stella's medical report. "With drugs?"

"Most likely." The doctor replied. "Although we don't know the details until we can get her to a more specialized facility. But from just browsing through them, I can see similarities between what we had obtained from that laboratory."

"I see…" Talia noted.

"Although she also has some serious injuries from the battle, with the situation being what it is, I have no idea how her body will react to various treatments." The doctor admitted. "And most of all…"

He trailed off as Stella woke up.

"Stella!" Shinn was immediately at her side.

"Who are you?" Stella asked.

"What is this place?" she screamed.

"Step back." The doctor instructed as Stella struggled against her restrains.

"Stella…" Shinn gasped as the Extended panicked when she realized she was on a ZAFT ship and began to thrash underneath her straps, as well as digging her nails into her hands until they bleed.

"Stella! It's alright now. Stella. It's alright. I'm here for you. Calm down. You can tell right? It's me, Shinn." Shinn quickly hugged her, consoling the panicking Extended.

"I don't know… I don't know you!" Stella hissed.

"Neo!" She wailed.

"Stella…" Shinn gasped as he backed off.

"She also has an odd brain pattern." The doctor added as he took out a sedative.

"There's a good chance that her consciousness and her memories are also being manipulated. It's no use. Give it up." He advised as he injected the sedative into Stella's thigh.

"I don't like… this place." Stella mumbled before she passed out.

"Her memories?" Shinn echoed.

"Neo…" Stella whimpered.

"That can't be!" Shinn gasped as he backed away.

* * *

Aboard the _John Paul Jones_…

"The issue with the lab at Ladonia aside, we are to declare Stella Loussier has been lost." An officer remarked.

"It was careless of me." Neo admitted as Sting and Auel underwent their memory-erasing procedure.

"No Captain." The officer replied. "You've handled them very well, and that fact has even been recognized by Lord Djibril."

"Yeah, enough of that talk." Neo waved his praise aside. "Lost… huh? Well, I guess that's what the military would call it."

"Yes…" the officer agreed.

"Well, whatever. I understand." Neo added.

"I'm sorry, but can you remove stellar from their memories?" He turned to the technician.

"What? We're erasing her?" the technician inquired. "That's going to be quite a task."

"I know, but I must ask you to do it." Neo replied.

"I understand." The technician answered. "We'll start right away."

* * *

"Alright, the _Minerva_ is launching." Arthur declared. "After lifting off, we will head to Port Talqius."

Talia was in her office, going through the reports she had gathered on the 'Extended'.

Athrun was sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking back to the conversation he had with Kira and Merci.

"Damnit." He hissed.

Lunamaria was going through the photographs she had taken earlier.

The nurse was still running scans on Stella when Shinn came in.

"Neo…" the unconscious Extended mumbled.

"She doesn't remember anything?" Shinn asked, looking at the canister in his hand that contained the half seashell Stella had given him previously.

"How could you be Gaia's pilot?" he asked, kneeling beside her. "How could you have been in a laboratory like that?"

Just then, Stella awoke.

"Shinn?" she gasped. "Shinn…"

"Stella…" Shinn blinked.

"You came to see me, Shinn." Stella muttered.

"Yeah I did, Stella." Shinn smiled. "You can tell who I am?"

Stella nodded, "Shinn…"

* * *

Back on the _Archangel_, Kira was looking out to the sea.

The door slid open behind him.

"Kira." Lacus called out.

"Lacus." Kira turned to face the pink-haired girl.

"So, you were here." Lacus remarked as she walked forward.

"Yeah." Kira replied.

"Haro, Haro, what the heck?" Lacus' Haro chirped.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lacus asked as she leaned her head on Kira's shoulder. "The Earth is mysterious."

"Yes it is." Kira agreed. "Merci has a huge burden on her shoulders guarding this land."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Lacus' Haro quipped as it bounced up and down.

"Were you thinking of Athrun?" Lacus asked.

"Because I can understand what he said, I'm not sure what the truth is anymore." Kira admitted.

"That's true…" Lacus agreed.

"If PLANT is just as Athrun said it was, we…" Kira voiced out.

"I don't want to admit it!" Lacus' Haro chirped.

"And that's the problem with Sanc too… but then what is the best thing for us to do?" Kira asked.

"We don't know, do we?" Lacus answered.

"What the heck?" Lacus' Haro chirped.

"Which is why I'll go take a look." Lacus replied.

"Huh?" Kira blinked.

"I'll go see what's going on in PLANT." Lacus clarified.

At Kira's horrified look, she added, "We need clues to help us find our way."

"You can't do that! You can't go to PLANT!" Kira objected.

"I'll be fine, Kira." Lacus assured him as a trail of glittering snow dust; Chione's Cosmo, flowed past them. "I'm alright now as well."

Opening her hand to let Chione's Cosmo brush past her palm, she added, "Kira, can't you feel your sister's gentle Cosmo; her benevolent love for the humans living on Earth? She's fighting hard also, to end this war."

"Lacus…" Kira muttered.

"It's time for me to go." Lacus told him. "Please let me go, Kira."

* * *

On the news, the newscaster announced, "Lacus Clyne's image tour, which has been going on at various ZAFT bases around the world since last month, will finally come to an end tomorrow."

At that announcement, Andrew let out a knowing smile.

"The voice of ZAFT's charismatic songstress, who called for an end to the previous war along with her father, Siegel Clyne," the newscaster added. "now works with Chairman Dullindal, is greatly hurt by this current war and is searching for a swift resolution to the conflict, provided an unparalleled comfort to the hearts of the soldiers who are working in harsh conditions, far away from home."

* * *

The next day…

"Okay, okay, okay, okay. Thank you very much." Andrew, disguised as Lacus' manager, King TKED, greeted the soldier who opened the car's door for him. "I'm counting on you guys."

"Good afternoon, everyone." The _real_ Lacus beamed as she stepped out. "Thank you for your hard work!"

Everyone else watched in awe as Lacus appeared.

"No, thank you for your good work, Lacus-sama." The head officer saluted her.

"Oh no, not at all." Lacus smiled as she returned the salute.

"I'm sorry to be abrupt, but we're short of time." Andrew remarked. "We need to hurry, so can you hurry with the preparation to the shuttle?"

"Oh yes." The head officer replied. "However because you arrived earlier than expected…"

"We came early because we're in a rush and a slight change in plans." Andrew retorted. "So can you guys rush it, too?"

Handing the officer a piece of paper he added, "Read this and you'll know what to do."

The officer took the paper and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh yes, sir." The head officer noted

"This way please, to Peacecraft-sama's personal shuttles." He added, gesturing the two to the space ports.

"That's not good!" Lacus' Haro chirped as Andrew and Lacus gave each other a knowing smile.

"Lacus-sama's shuttle will be launching ahead of schedule, as soon as preparations are complete." The port controller declared. "All personnel, please support this work with the highest priority."

Meanwhile, Lacus was sighing autographs when the announcement was broadcast.

"I repeat…" the port controller announced.

"Here you go." Lacus smiled as she handed the autograph book back.

"Thank you very much! It's an honor." The soldier beamed.

"You're welcome." Lacus replied as Andrew looked on in awe as Lacus signed book after book.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meer's vehicle had arrived.

"What the heck?" the _real_ King TKED inquired. "There's nobody out here to greet us?"

"Geez… and I'm here." Meer frowned.

* * *

"Excuse me!" one of the officers saluted Lacus. "Peacecraft-sama's shuttle is ready for launch."

* * *

"Just what is going on?" Meer fumed. "Why isn't anyone coming out to greet us?"

Just then, two soldiers were discussing something when they took a double back.

"Lacus-sama?" one of them echoed at the fuming Meer.

"Why are you over here?" the other asked.

* * *

Once on board the shuttle, Andrew dispatched the ZAFT pilots easily, knocking them out.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Meer demanded as she ran to the shuttle, her aides on her tail as they brushed past another shocked ZAFT soldier.

"This is no good! That's the real one!" King TKED remarked as he burst into the port control.

Catching Meer's look, he amended, "Oh no, no, no, that's a fake! She's a fake that's using her name!"

"Stop the shuttle!" the port controller declared. "Abort the launch!"

* * *

"I'm sorry. It seems that you were a little too late." Andrew joked.

"Well then, we're ready to go now." He told the _real_ Lacus.

"Okay." Lacus replied.

* * *

"Launch the mobile suits!" the head officer ordered. "Don't let the shuttle go!"

"A scramble has been issued." One of the technicians told the mobile suit pilot. "Launch!"

"Ravi squadron, Babi, launching!" the mechanical voice announced. "Dial squadron, path clear. Aristea squadron, hurry with anti-air combat positions. Maguin squadron, launch."

"Damnit!" Andrew hissed as the mobile suits attacked the shuttle.

"Damnit, rise!" he cursed when he realized that they were being targeted.

Just then, the _Freedom_ fired its laser beams at the missiles, destroying them and the shuttle emerged from the dust cloud.

"What is this?" one the pilots demanded in shock.

In a relatively quick combat, Kira disarmed the mobile suits.

"This guy…!" one of the pilots gaped.

"Impossible!" another exclaimed as he was shot down.

"No way!" yet another cried as he was hit.

Dodging the mobile suits on land, Kira flew in, taking out the base's cannon.

Meer screamed as the _Freedom_ closed in.

"What in the world is that?" King Tver, Kira merely flew past the port control, the wind force, breaking the windows. Then, he headed beside the shuttle

"Lacus!" he called out over the intercom.

"Kira!" Lacus beamed as the _Freedom_ came into view.

"Thanks for the good work." Andrew remarked. "Although I'm caught off guard by the Songstress's bold plans every time. But it seems we're okay now."

"I'm worried, Lacus." Kira admitted. "Let me go with you."

"No Kira, you mustn't." Lacus objected. "You must stay with the _Archangel_. Otherwise what become of Murrue-san and Merci-san?"

"But…" Kira protested.

"I'll be alright." Lacus assured him. "I swear that I'll return to your side. So please…"

"Don't act capricious now." Andrew chided. "I'll protect her for you with my life."

"Waldfred-san…" Kira gasped.

"Just believe in me and leave her to me." Andrew told him.

"Kira…" Lacus remarked.

"I understand." Kira smiled. "I'm counting on you. Please be careful, Lacus. No matter what."

"Kira!" Lacus gasped as he cut off the connection and the _Freedom_ pulled away.

Kira looked on as the shuttle flew out to space.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's done. Read and review.


	22. Eris Revived

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Wails). Anyway, this is Chapter 21. If you guys want to know whatever happened to Cagalli, then you have to read this chapter. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 21: Eris Revived

* * *

Cagalli fingered the Nibelung Ring on the ring finger of her left hand and smiled, an evil glint in her eyes. The shadow from before had taught her how to use her untapped magic and helped her experiment with her magic, teaching her certain spells that were certainly very handy for the jilted girl. Who knew a simple Natural like her could have magic just like that accursed Snow Goddess? The former ORB Representative then curled her right hand over the Golden Apple that laid on the round side table beside her. A malevolent Cosmo surrounded her as Eris manifested through her.

The _apparition_ from before had told her of its plan to remove Chione permanently. Once she had Chione in her grasp, she would use the Golden Apple to drain the Snow Goddess of her life-force. Once Chione is dead, Cagalli would take over Chione's lifeless body and return to the lands in glory. With Chione gone, Cagalli will be able to take Chione's place as Chione and have everything that Chione possessed, be it Sanc, Colony L6, or better yet, Athrun.

Eris waved her hand over the crystal ball on the side table beside her and an image appeared.

* * *

_Viewing Globe Image One_

_Flashback to Chapter 15, in the forest where Athrun and Merci were passionately kissing._

_Just then, a gunshot was heard, the bullet missing the Sanc Princess' shoulder by inches. His military training kicking in, Athrun turned around, whipping out his gun and placing himself in front of his hostess. Still covering her, the couple was about to inch out of the thicket when the would-be assassin leapt down from the trees._

"_You should have remained to L6 and not interfered with the EAF. In the name of Lord Djibril, die Peacecraft wretch!" the assassin hissed, training his gun at the Sanc Princess._

_Athrun quickly fired his weapon, disarming the assassin in an instant. Another shot from his gun killed the assassin in an instant._

_Behind him, Merci sighed and sank to her knees._

"_What did I do to deserve this?" she muttered._

"_You're a Peacecraft." Athrun told her simply. "Your ideals don't really concur with what the EAF had in mind."_

_Then, a glint of a gun alerted the ZAFT pilot that they were not yet out of the woods. Aiming his weapon behind them, Athrun fired a shot , dispatching the second assassin easily._

_Pulling her up, he joked, "Looks like I can't let you go around Sanc alone anymore. You need a bodyguard."_

"_What? Are you offering?" Merci kidded._

"_Maybe." Athrun's eyes twinkled in amusement._

"_But..." Merci blinked, a small flick of doubt in her eyes._

_Kissing her briefly, Athrun sighed, "Just allow me to stay by your side until the _Minerva_ leaves, okay?"_

"_Besides," he grinned, "What kind of guest would I be when I can't even protect my hostess?"_

"_Fine." Merci sighed in resignation._

"_Good girl." Athrun teased._

_End of Viewing Globe Image One_

* * *

_Viewing Globe Image Two_

_It was already very late into the night by the time the pair returned to Merci's bedroom. Leaving Athrun in the room to undress, Merci grabbed her nightie and stepped into the bathroom._

"_You're officially driving me crazy on purpose." Athrun growled, his emerald eyes traveling over her barely clothed body, once Merci stepped out of the bathroom. The moonlight shone through the window, giving the ZAFT pilot a pretty good view of his beloved's choice of nightwear._

_With a tailor's precision, the virgin white gown hung against the curves of her figure perfectly, and the sides of the dress looked like crisscross silken shoe laces that revealed to him that the only thing she had on _was that gown_._

"_Maybe, that's my idea." Merci joked playfully._

_Athrun's growl deepened as he grabbed the silvery-blue-haired girl by her waist and kissed her passionately._

_He laid her on the bed and inserted his fingers though the shoe string openings of her dress to touch her creamy softy skin as he pulled her closer towards him. Merci moaned, pressing her body against his._

_Pulling his fingers out, Athrun panted as he broke away._

"_Luckily, I can control my hormones around you." he told her. "Otherwise, I'd just let this carry on."_

"_Merci..." he looked at her._

"_Hmmm?" the girl muttered._

"_Just..." he started, combing his fingers through his hair. "Don't take this the wrong way."_

"_I want you." he admitted. "But not now."_

"_I know." Merci smiled understandably._

_End of Viewing Globe Image Two_

* * *

Cagalli steamed in anger as the second image waned off.

_That should be me! _she fumed. _I should be the one by his side! I should be the one he keeps so close! I should be the one he kisses!_ Her frame began to tremble ever so slightly in rising fury. _When must I act?_

_Not now, Cagalli. _The dark shadow in the Galaxy Cauldron replied. _You are not fully __Eris__ yet. Be patient and wait until the time is right._

_And when will it be?_ Cagalli pressed.

_I'll tell you when the time is ripe. _The dark shadow answered.

She waved her hand over the crystal ball and dug deep into herself, calling on every recess of magic she possessed for her task. Such lovely pain she would cause the Snow Goddess before she took what rightly belonged to her. It was perfect.

_You will feel the pain I have felt at your reappearance, little witch. Athrun is mine!_

* * *

After her Patron Saint left her mind, Cagalli began to contemplate on how ORB really came about. Officially, when Uzumi Nara Athha took over Sanc, and Herbert and Iris Anderson were forced into exile, there were no opposition and the takeover was peaceful. But in reality, ORB was built on blood; the blood of the Peacecraft loyalists.

You see, an ambitious seed had already long been planted in Uzumi Nara Athha's mind. Not satisfied with being just second place to the Peacecraft family, Uzumi had plotted to remove the Peacecrafts and take over their place as ruler of Sanc. After the Peacecrafts were forced into exile, Uzumi then introduced what he called 'patriotic reeducation' to the then citizens of Sanc.

Obviously, there were many who were still loyal to their exiled rulers and they refused to obey. And that was the start of a bloody regime.

One prime example was a young music student by the name of Kathryn Culley who was doing a documentary on Sanc music and culture. She was not in Shiatsu, one of the major towns in Sanc, long before policemen blocked her path between the stalls of the marketplace and marched her to jail. She was held incommunicado for more than a year. Finally, in response to a letter from the American President, a Representative from the newly-renamed ORB Embassy in Washington acknowledged that Culley was in jail; her crime, gathering 'sensitive intelligence' and engaging in unspecified 'illegal separatist activities'. Two months later, the Uzumi-controlled Radio ORB declared that Culley had been sentenced to 18 years' imprisonment. Her crime was 'spying for the Sanc government-in-exile'. The authorities gave no evidence to support the charge. Culley was said to have 'confessed' and secret Sanc sources revealed that she was in Tramo, an isolated forced-labor camp some 500 kilometers east of Lhata. No foreign delegation had ever visited the prison and the inmates were denies visitation rights.

Cagalli knew that the violation of Kathryn Culley's rights was by no means unique. By the time she was old enough to understand, Uzumi had told her frankly that no fewer than 1200 citizens of Sanc, mostly political prisoners, were being held in the Athha jails and like Culley, most were denied legal representations or contact with their families and many were tortured.

One of them, Walden Satsu, fled Sanc after 33 years in detention, taking with him a collection of manacles, thumb cuffs and electric cattle prods used by the prison guards. The aged watch-mender lost all his teeth after a guard jammed an electric prod into his mouth, leaving his gums and tongue scarred for the rest of his life. When Cagalli asked for the reason of this cruelty, Uzumi simply told her that it was his desire to bring Sanc under his direct control and to force the people to acknowledge him as their rightful liege.

Unwilling to be reeducated, a number of Sanc loyalists fled underground.

Tiering Choekey was typical of the thousands of former political prisoners who had sought the refuge of the underground resistance. She was barely 14 on a gloomy December morning when she and her two friends from her Lhasa junior high school walked through the city streets waving a Sanc national flag and shouting 'Uzumi quit Sanc! Bring back the Peacecrafts!'. The trio were quickly arrested, but refused to admit any wrongdoing or implicate others. From then on, from midday to sunset, for two months, Choekey was questioned, punched, beaten and prodded with electric batons. Denied of treatment, the wounds on her ankles and hands became infected. Choekey was detained for a year without charges, legal representation or visitors. Finally, she was sentenced to three years in prison for her anti-Athha demonstration and she served the remainder of her sentence in a labor camp.

At least Choekey was alive. Shah Kwangju, her 15-year-old senior caught singing a song praising the Peacecrafts, died of kidney failure after being beaten with electric cattle prods and plastic tubing filled with sand. At least 35 citizens of Sanc were known to have died from beatings sustained in prison over the Athha Revolutionary.

As time passed, political prisoners were simply detained for expressing their support for their exiled rulers, the Peacecrafts. Such speech was classified by Uzumi was 'endangering state security'.

Ingmar, a former Party member of the Athhas, had admitted that in closed-door meetings, Uzumi and his closest Party bosses confessed that they had failed to win the hearts and minds of the citizens of Sanc. Henceforth, they would crush _any_ dissent. A top official declared that their goal was to wipe out the language, culture and identity of Sanc at the grassroots level and replace everything with Uzumi's ideals. Entrusted with distributing and exhibiting party propaganda films, Ingmar was forced to rethink his loyalties. He set up a clandestine network, and for 16 month, waged a poster and letter-writing campaign calling for the reinstatement of the Peacecrafts. Identified by his handwriting, Ingmar was arrested, tortured and jailed for three years.

* * *

Back on the A_rchangel_, Chione stiffened slightly at a sudden, insistent yet gentle crackle of someone's raising Cosmo along the edge of her senses. Everything else faded to the backs of her mind as she closed her eyes and concentrated her attention on this new occurrence. She could feel it collecting to a point that was as yet undetermined. Nonetheless, to the Snow Goddess, this was a very bad omen.

"Queen." Kakyuu looked at Chione, a flick of concern in her eyes.

Noting her gaze, Chione inquired, "You felt it too."

Kakyuu merely nodded before adding, "It's isn't Apollo."

Chione agreed, "It's much darker. Much colder, yet…"

"Familiar." Kakyuu completed the sentence.

"Yes." Chione nodded.

Just then, her sapphire eyes widened at the sense of the very familiar Cosmo, the way_ too _familiar Cosmo.

"Eris..." the Snow Goddess hissed in realization.

"But how?" Kakyuu gasped in horror.

"I've felt something _dark_ stirring in the Galaxy Cauldron for some time, but I couldn't pinpoint what." Chione replied. "But it would seem that Deanor's seal had been broken."

"Deanor?"Kayuu echoed.

Chione noted, "Deanor is a being that was created by the Twisting Nether, an ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connected the myriad worlds of the universe together, and it was home to an infinite number of malefic, demonic beings, who sought only to destroy life and devour the energies of the living universe. The first Selenity managed to seal Deanor within the depths of the Cauldron. But now, it will seem that his seal has been weakened enough for him to break free. I'll have to enter the Cauldron and fin Deanor to re-seal him once again."

"Agreed." Kakyuu replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this chapter's a small cut from the battlefield. The _Archangel_ and Kira go back into battle in the next chapter. Until then, read and review.


	23. Unfulfilled Feelings

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Wails). Anyway, this is Chapter 22 where the A_rchangel_ heads off into the battlefield. And oh yeah, you get to see Epyon Zero. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And no flames. Flames will extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 22: Unfulfilled Feelings

* * *

Back in space, a GINN Recon Type and a ZAKU Warrior searched the area of space where the hijacked shuttle was reported to be.

"This is Purple 1." the GINN pilot reported. "Confirmed a light signal at Yellow 22, Beta. Moving closer."

"This is Bravo. Roger that." the command center replied.

"That must be the shuttle that was reported hijacked. They abandoned it here? They sure have outdone us. We are checking the interior." the GINN pilot declared as the two mobile suit moved in.

Once the soldiers entered the cockpit, they found the two pilots that had been knocked out by Andrew, tied up and floating.

"Hey, are you alright?" one of the soldiers asked. Then, he reported back to the command center.

* * *

"I see... and what about the whereabouts of those who stole the shuttle?" Chairman Durandal asked.

"The Glasgow squadron is currently searching for them as its highest priority, however..." one of the officers reported.

"But of all things for them to do, using Lacus Clyne's name and stealing a shuttle under the guise of Princess Peacecraft's request, it's certainly an outrageous move." Chairman Durandal noted.

"Yes sir." the officer replied. "The shuttle pilots that we rescued and those at the base all say she looked and sounded like her. Not only that, the signature on the note that was given to the base's commander was proven to be Princess Peacecraft's handwriting."

"Either way, please find them as soon as possible." Chairman Durandal requested. "Although I don't yet know if this is the Earth Alliance's doing, there's only one motive for anyone to do such a thing. It is to use her image to confuse the citizens of PLANT."

"Yes sir." the officer replied.

"I can't imagine how much Lacus and her kind demeanor will be hurt if she was used like that." Chairman Durandal added as Meer waited impatiently in the Diocuia ZAFT Forces base at the city shore of the Black Sea .

"Yes sir." the officer answered.

"I'll like to get this situation under control before they make a move and cause a stir." Chairman Durandal noted. "I'm counting on you."

"Yes sir! I'll take that to heart!" the officer replied.

After ending the call, the Chairman leaned back against his seat.

_But I suppose it's fortunate that they're separated._ He mused. _Lacus Clyne... and Kira Yamato!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Lacus and Andrew had boarded the _Eternal_ which was disguised as an asteroid. The pilots in the cockpit saluted the newcomers.

* * *

Back on the _John Paul Jones_, Auel and Sting were playing basketball.

"Here I go!" Auel declared as he ran forward to the basket, dribbling the ball.

"I won't let you." Sting retorted as he poised to block his comrade.

"Gotcha!" Auel joked as he evaded Sting, tossing the basketball into the basket minutes later.

* * *

"Although I'm not one to linger on something that's already done with, I'm also not accepting multiple failures." Djibril informed Neo.

"Yes sir." Neo replied.

"Although the loss of the Extended couldn't be helped," Djibril added. "The enemy is desperate in battle after all. Things won't go exactly the way you want them to."

"I understand that." Neo answered.

"But our goals must be achieved." Djibril reminded him. "All orders are given because they are necessary. We're not doing it for fun."

"Yes, I understand that very well." Neo replied.

"If you understand, then I wish you'd hurry and accomplish your assigned task." Djibril told him. "Otherwise, our schedule would be disturbed. The _Minerva_ has now been touted as the ZAFT force on the side of justice by the anti-Alliance forces and are considered heroes. And it's a Coordinator vessel. That's all because they keep winning!"

"I wonder if that's the case..." Neo voiced his opposition.

"Citizens are foolish." Djibril added. "They never think of what happened in the past and they always welcome what's most convenient for them at the time."

"Well, that's true." Neo agreed.

"How can they be so easily fooled?" Djibril spat. "There's no way those Coordinators would seriously extend a helping hand to us Naturals! They'll just turn against us soon. That's why that ship is troublesome. It's dangerous for us to leave it loose any longer. Sink it for sure this time, Neo. Don't forget that you are all around precisely for that purpose."

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind." Neo replied.

* * *

Back on the _Minerva_, the medics were still conducting tests on Stella.

* * *

"These are what you asked for." Lunamaria said as she handed the report to Talia. "I apologize for the delay in reporting these to you."

"It's alright." Talia replied. "Things have been hectic and I haven't had the time for it either. I'm sorry for making you act like a spy."

"No, you're a member of FAITH as well, Captain." Lunamaria replied. "I feel I understand your actions. But ummm..."

At Talia's look, Lunamaria asked, "Will you allow me to ask a few questions?"

"That's to be expected. Sure, I'll answer anything I can for you." Talia replied.

"Thank you very much." Lunamaria bowed.

"Everyone knows that Athrun Zala deserted ZAFT near the end of the last war and fought alongside the _Archangel_ who had also deserted the Earth Alliance." Lunamaria said.

"Well, that's true." Talia agreed. "He doesn't seem to be hiding that fact himself."

"But I've also heard that despite knowing all that, Chairman Durandal approved his re-enlistment and assigned him to FAITH." Lunamaria added.

"Yes..." Talia replied.

"But... does that mean that he still has some authority?" Lunamaria asked. "We've been following his orders because he's a member of FAITH and is trusted by the Chairman. However if..."

"That's not how it is, Lunamaria." Talia stopped her in mid-sentence. "Although it's not surprising that you would think that way, his actions this time probably only concern the _Archangel_. I have no doubt myself that he's an honest man with a powerful sense of justice. I don't expect him to be a spy or betray us. Nobody thinks of him that way. But what about the _Archangel_ this time? It's true that as the last war spiraled out of control, they fought alongside Lacus Clyne against both sides and brought the war to an end. But what about now? During that battle the other day, just as we were about to fight against the former military forces of ORB, they appeared out of nowhere, bearing Princess Peacecraft."

"Yes..." Lunamaria nodded.

"I have no idea what they're thinking or what they're trying to do." Talia noted. "That's what he must be trying to find out."

"Yes..." Lunamaria nodded.

"That's what Athrun told me as he left the ship..." Talia told her. "But he still believes in Sanc and the crew of the _Archangel_. In reality, he must not want to fight against them. So I'd like for you to think of it that way. Is that okay?"

"Yes madam!" Lunamaria replied, somewhat uncertain. "In that case, I..."

"Either way, thank you for your hard work." Talia said, cutting off any other conversation. "This is the end of this matter. Understand?"

"Yes madam." Lunamaria nodded.

"Please forget about the details that you have obtained when you leave this room." Talia requested.

At Lunamaria's startled look when she recalled what Kira had asked about the other Lacus Clyne, Talia asked, "What is it? Is there anything else?"

"Lunamaria? Is anything the matter?" Talia pressed, breaking the pilot off of her thoughts.

"Oh no. it's nothing." Lunamaria replied. "I'll do as ordered. Please excuse me."

At that, she saluted and exited the commander's office.

* * *

Meanwhile, the doctor on board the _Minerva_ was still running checks on Stella.

"Where's the data from the re-check of her body chemistry?" the doctor asked.

"Just a second. I'll get it now." the nurse replied.

"It's no good. Put the oxygen mask on her." the doctor instructed as Shinn stepped in.

"Stella!" the pilot exclaimed, hurrying to her side.

"Just what is going on?" he asked.

"Stay back." the doctor warned. "I have no idea what's going on either."

"Neo..." Stella moaned.

"Didn't I already tell you that her body has been affected in various ways due to drugs and that I have no idea what's going on with it?" the doctor asked.

"But..." Shinn replied.

"It also seems like she's not able to carry out her bodily functions if you don't administer something within a certain period of time." the doctor added. "As of this time, I don't know what that might be or why she suddenly becomes this way."

"No way..." Shinn gasped.

"Shinn..." Stella mumbled out.

"Stella..." the pilot bent closer.

"No..." Stella moaned. "I'm scared... Shinn... protect..."

"Naturals are far ahead of us in terms of researching drugs like these." the doctor admitted. "Really..."

"Stella..." Shinn muttered as the Extended winced in pain.

Just then, a trail of glittering snow dust; Chione's Cosmo, flowed between them. Shinn opened his hand to let Chione's Cosmo brush past his palm. Stella then let out a peaceful smile before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

On the bridge...

"What? We're taking her with us?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yes, we have been ordered to bring her with us, along with the data from the research facility." Talia replied.

"But I've heard from the doctor that she's isn't doing so well." Arthur pointed out.

"I reported that as well, but they told me, 'That's all the more reason for you to bring her to a better-equipped facility'." Talia told him.

"Ah, right." Arthur nodded.

* * *

Back on the _Takemikazuchi_...

"And so as far as strategies go, this is rather simple." Neo noted.

"But will this really go well?" Todaka asked. "How reliable is that information to begin with? It's fine to set up an ambush, but what if the _Minerva_..."

"Hey now, I can't have you saying things like that." Yuna admonished. "Who would move a military based on guesswork? The _Minerva_ will head to Gibraltar via this route for sure. And they're about to leave port. The Captain and I have already confirmed this. You can just worry about what to do from here on out."

"You're right on the mark, Yuna-sama." Neo praised. "You're also able to make decisions quickly. ORB was most certainly fortunate to have such a leader as yourself. And don't worry, we will return ORB to you once this is all over."

"Oh no, this is nothing." Yuna waved his praise aside.

"Although this will be a difficult operation, it must be carried out." Neo noted.

"And our ORB military can do it." Yuna added.

"But at this rate, our forces..." Amagi protested.

"If we can sink the _Minerva_, we can show off our power to the rest of the world!" Yuna pointed out. "Once she sees that, that Peacecraft girl will have no choice but to hand over ORB back to me."

Both Todaka and Amagi gritted their teeth.

"You can do it, right?" Yuna asked.

"It's our job to act as we are ordered." Todaka replied.

"Well then, I'm counting on you." Yuna added, not noticing Amagi had clutched his hand in anger.

"Yes sir." the two officers chorused.

"Although I don't think that odd ship would appear this time, will you be okay if such a thing happens again?" Neo asked. "Didn't you say that the ship is your enemy and the person who claimed to be the Peacecraft Princess is a fake, Yuna-sama?"

"That's right!" Yuna agreed, after a second's hesitation.

"Yuna-sama!" Amagi gasped.

"A ship that would bring out something like that and attempt to confuse our forces is nothing but an enemy to us!" Yuna hissed. "Isn't that right, Colonel Todaka? Isn't that why you fired that them?"

"Yes sir." Todaka replied reluctantly.

"Colonel Todaka!" Amagi exclaimed.

"Well then, if that's how it is..." Neo interrupted.

* * *

Back under the sea, the _Archangel_ laid submerged as Kira returned to the ship with Miriallia in tow.

"Murdock-san!" the reporter called out.

"Hey there, jouchan." Murdock teased. "Now, now, you can't find someone to marry if you hang out at a place like this."

"What?" Miriallia retorted. "That's rude. It's fine. I'll dump any guy who tries to tell me what to do."

"Miriallia..." Kira interrupted.

"Oh, but either way, it's good to be working with you again." Miriallia added.

"Yeah of course. Glad to have you back, jouchan." Murdock joked.

* * *

On the bridge...

"The former ORB forces have deployed to Kureta?" Merci gasped.

"Then that means they're attacking the _Minerva_ again?" Murrue asked.

"Yes, although we're not certain, the terminal is saying that's probably the case." the radio office reported.

"They must be expecting the _Minerva_ to head to Gibraltar." Arnold noted. "The Earth Alliance is getting aggressive."

"What's the matter?" Kira asked as he stepped in with Miriallia.

"Miriallia-san!" Murrue beamed.

"It's been a while." Miriallia noted.

"How have you been? How's Elsman?" the radio officer inquired.

"I dumped him." Miriallia grinned.

A beep came from the screen and Miriallia walked over to the screen.

"It's a coded message." she remarked. "The _Minerva_ has departed from the Sea of Marmala and is heading south."

At her announcement, everybody gasped.

"So, it's decided." Murrue noted. "The former ORB forces will clash with the _Minerva_ once again at Kureta."

* * *

On board the _Takemikazuchi_...

"A ship has been detected. Distance: 60. 11 o'clock!" the pilot of the EWAC Murasame reported as it examined the area above Crete to determine the _Minerva_'s location .

"All hands, prepare for combat!" the order was given. "I repeat, all hands, prepare for combat."

"Alright, it's starting!" Neo declared.

What's wrong?" Sting asked Auel as the light-blue-haired pilot stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, well, it's just that..." Auel replied.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Ship located ahead." the radar officer announced.

"What?" Arthur gasped.

"One carrier and three escort vessels." the radar officer added.

"What about that Earth Alliance carrier?" Talia asked.

"I can't confirm its presence." the radar officer replied.

"Search specifically for it. Please hurry." Talia requested. "There's no way it's just the ORB's fleet."

"Yes." the radar officer replied.

"Close off the bridge. Issue: Condition Red." Talia instructed.

"Yes madam!" Meyrin replied.

"Condition Red issued. Condition Red issued." she declared. "All pilots should stand by ion their respective units. I repeat, all pilots should stand by in their respective units."

* * *

On the _John Paul Jones_...

"I get the feeling that I'm forgetting about something important." Auel admitted.

"What's the important thing?" Sting scoffed.

"That's what I'm saying I can't remember!" Auel rebuked.

"Second and fourth squadrons, move to launch standby positions." the order was given. "First, third and fifth squadrons have all launched."

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Launch the Impulse and _Savior_." Talia instructed.

"Yes madam!" Meyrin replied.

"30 degrees to starboard. Bearing: east." Talia ordered.

In the launch pads...

"Impulse, _Savior_, requesting that you launch." Meyrin conveyed Talia's instructions.

* * *

On the _Takemikazuchi_...

"Distance until the target is within range of the main cannons: 40." the missile officer reported.

"Have any mobile suits launched from the _Minerva_?" Todaka asked.

"Not yet!" the radar officer replied.

"Alright, we won!" Yuna beamed. "Shower them with the fragmentation shells."

"Artillery hands, synchronized volley of fragmentation shells! Fire!" Todaka gave the order.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Artillery rounds incoming!" the radar officer reported.

"Stop launching the mobile suits. Countermeasures while evading." Talia instructed.

The side cannons managed to destroy some of the missiles but some of the shells exploded over the _Minerva_, and metal fragments punched through the ship's hull.

"The upper armor plate has been penetrated to the second layer!" the damage officer reported.

"Damn! It's a shower of self-fragmentation shells!" Arthur hissed.

"Damage control, additional 10 degrees to starboard." Talia instructed.

"More ORB forces at 9 o'clock! Count: three!" the radar officer reported.

"Alright, let's go." the captain of the Murasame fleet declared.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Murasames of the ORB military at 2 o'clock. Count: nine." Meyrin reported.

"Please launch Shinn and Athrun." Talia instructed. "Aim the Isolde and Tristan at the enemy fleet to our port."

"Yes madam!" Arthur replied.

"That carrier must still be around here somewhere! Hurry up and locate it!" Talia ordered.

"Yes madam" the radar officer answered.

* * *

On the _John Paul Jones_...

_Although this won't even be to avenge you, Stella..._ Neo mused. _We will sink that ship today!_

"Sting Oakley, Chaos, launching!" Sting declared and took off.

"Auel Neider, Abyss, I'm going." Auel added, following Sting's example. Turning into mobile armor mode, he dived into the water.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" Shinn declared, taking off and forming the Blast Impulse in midair.

"Athrun Zala, _Savior_, launching!" Athrun announced, following Shinn's example.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Damn!" Merci hissed in frustration.

"Let's go." Kira said.

At everyone's gasp, he explained as he looked at his sister, "Didn't Lacus say it too? First, you must decide."

"Kira..." Merci blinked at her brother.

"That's why you need to go. Isn't that right?" Kira added.

Murrue nodded at Arnold who immediately took the controls.

"The _Archangel_ is preparing for launch!" he announced.

"Please get out of the way." Miriallia requested.

At Merci's blink, she added, "You have other things you need to do, right? I'll sit here."

"Miriallia..." Merci muttered.

"It's reassuring to have you sitting there, but is it really okay? You finally..." Murrue voiced out.

"Yeah. I thought that I wanted to become a photographer because I love everyone in this world. But my love is diminutive compared to the love Lady Chione has for the world." Miriallia replied as she retook her seat. "Furthermore all that is in danger now. That's why I'm going to help protect them too!"

"I see... thank you!" Murrue beamed.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Here goes!" Auel let out a war cry as he emerged from the water and fired his lasers at Shinn who merely skidded away to avoid the blast. In response, Shinn retaliated by firing his lasers as he hovered on the water. Auel immediately dived back into the water.

In the air, Athrun and Sting were ducking it out, each firing their lasers at each other.

As the ORB's Murasames closed in, the _Minerva_ fired its side volleys to counter. Rey and Lunamaria stayed back to protect the ship.

Elsewhere, the _Archangel_ emerged from the sea and head for Crete.

"Merci Adeline Peacecraft, Epyon Zero, I"m taking off!" Merci announced as she launched in an upgraded version of her grandfather's, Milliardo Peacecraft's Epyon Gundam.

"Kira Yamato, _Freedom_, launching!" Kira declared as he launched.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, this chapter is done. Read and review.


	24. Survivors and Sacrifices

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Wails). Anyway, this is Chapter 23. Anyway, Auel dies in this and Merci retrieves his Heart Crystal. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And no flames. Flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 23: Survivors and Sacrifices

* * *

Back on the battlefield, the _Minerva _was still under attack.

"Tristan, Iodole, fire!" Arthur instructed. At his order, the two weapons fired at the former ORB military. The _Minerva_ side cannon continued its assault.

"Additional ORB vessels approaching at 9 o'clock." The radar officer reported.

"Arthur, prepare the anti-ship missiles for firing." Talia instructed. "Have Rey and Lunamaria provide cover fire as well."

"Yes madam!" Arthur replied.

Meanwhile, the ORB's fragmenting bullets continue to fire.

_So it seems that they intend to surround us north of Crete._ Talia noted. _This isn't good. We'll get cornered even if we change our bearing._

On the side of the ship, both Rey and Lunamaria continued to fire at the incoming Murasames and Dagger Ls.

_We can't retreat, so we have no choice but to break through._ Talia mused.

* * *

"Hah! So you're green today?" Auel remarked as he burst out of the water after Shinn destroyed the Murasames with his cannons.

At that, Auel fired his shoulder lasers, forcing Shinn evade the attack. With his back to the water, Shinn fired his laser guns, only to have Auel change back into his Mobile Armor mode.

"I won't let such a thing…!" Auel hissed as he dived back into the sea. Up top, Shinn continued raining his shoulder cannons at Auel who simply dodged out of the way.

"That guy…" Shinn wondered.

"So, that guy was also…!" he realized that Auel was also one of the Extended.

"I'm getting sick of your face already!" Auel streamed as he burst out of the water, turning back into his Mobile Suit form.

At Auel's sudden attack, Shinn decelerated to evade it, crushing into the water in the process.

"I'm taking you down today!" Auel swore, brandishing his sword. Shinn counteracted with a laser sword of his own.

* * *

Back in the sky, Athrun was taking out the Murasames one by one until he came under Sting's attack. Turning into his Mobile Armor form, Athrun managed to avoid getting hit.

"Damnit!' Athrun cursed as he flew out of the way.

"Hey now, are you sleepwalking or something?" Sting mocked as he fired his laser gun.

"Stop running away!" he added, continuing his assault.

"Damnit!" Athrun cursed as he dodged Sting's attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, the _Minerva_'s missiles managed to take out the rest of ORB's Mobile Suits.

* * *

Back on the _Takemikazuchi_…

"The Sokowadatsumi's missile launch tubes have been hit." The weaponry officer reported. "The Kuramitsuha is moving forward. The target has changed its bearing to 240."

"Hey, move the second squadron forward." Yuna ordered. "We need to corner them more!"

"The _Minerva_'s armaments are still functional." Todaka told him. "We can't move our forces forward carelessly."

"What are the Murasames squadrons doing?" Yuna demanded. "Why can't they take it out?"

"Real battles are different from the games you like so much." Todaka rebuked. "Things won't be that easy."

* * *

"Ignore their Mobile Suits." Baba, the Murasame squad leader instructed. "Leave them to the Earth Alliance forces. We'll go after the _Minerva_."

"Captain Baba!" one of his squad mates gasped.

"Everything will end if we can sink them!" Baba replied.

"Yes sir!" the rest of the pilots chorused and they flew in.

* * *

On the _Minerva_….

"Murasames incoming from our starboard. Count: 12." Meyrin reported.

"Don't let them get near." Talia ordered. "Shoot them down!"

"Yes madam!" the armament officer replied.

Baba let out a wry cry as he and his squad dived straight through the missile fire.

Lunamaria and Rey responded by firing their weapons at them.

Baba dodged the attacks, launching his missile at the ship.

The _Minerva_'s array of missiles managed to destroy a couple of the Murasames, but not before getting hit by the Mobile Suits' rockets.

"Minerva!" Athrun gasped when he saw the ship's hull damaged along with Rey's ZAKU Phantom.

"I won't let you inflict any more damage!' Lunamaria hissed as she fired her weapon.

Baba then gasped when the rest of his squad was destroyed Athrun.

The two rallying opponents were about to face off with each other when Athrun's radar told him Sting was coming.

Ignoring Baba for now, Athrun turned into his Mobile Armor to avoid Sting's attack.

"I'm telling you to stop running away!" Sting hissed as he chased Athrun up into the sky.

In mid-air, Athrun suddenly turned by into his Mobile Suit form and fired at the Chaos.

* * *

"What about the _Savior_ and the Impulse?" Talia asked.

* * *

"I'll take you down!" Sting swore, firing his laser gun at Athrun who simply dodged into the clouds to avoid the attack.

* * *

"They're currently battling the Chaos and Abyss!" Meyrin reported as Auel and Shinn decked it out on the water.

* * *

"I won't let such a thing…!" Auel exclaimed as he emerged from the water, firing his missiles at Shinn who merely flew back to avoid the attack.

* * *

"Let's go!" Baba told the remaining of his squad. "We'll get them this time!"

"Yes sir!" the rest of the squad replied and the rest of the Murasames dove in.

Both Athrun and Shinn gasped as the Murasames closed in.

* * *

"Captain!" Arthur told to Talia as the Murasames homed in on the ship.

"Engines to full, evade hard to port!" Talia instructed.

As the rest of his squad was gunned down, Baba let out a war cry as he flew straight for the _Minerva_.

Stopping short in front of the bridge, he was about to fire when his beam rifle was destroyed from above by Kira.

Whipping out his laser sword, Kira quickly disarmed the rest of the Murasames as Talia and Arthur looked on, stunned.

"_Freedom_!" Baba gasped.

"Kira!" Athrun gasped in shock as Epyon ZERO pulled in beside the _Freedom_.

"Former ORB forces, cease your combat operations immediately and pull back!" Merci ordered just as the _Archangel_ fired a shot around the sea of the former ORB's vessels.

"Damnit!" Neo hissed.

"Sanc mustn't participate in a battle like this!" Merci added.

"Them again…!" Shinn hissed.

"You can't protect anything like this!" Merci continued. "Don't be manipulated by the Earth Alliance! Protect Sanc's ideals! What good is ORB's military if you can't do this? L6 still needs all of you!"

"Why do you…" Shinn hissed. "Spit out such idealistic nonsense… all the time!"

With a war cry, he attacked the Epyon ZERO.

"Shinn!" Athrun rebuked.

As the missiles closed in, Merci merely used the deflector wings on Epyon ZERO.

As the dust cloud settled, Kira flew in to attack Shinn.

"Kira!" Athrun rebuked.

"You too… don't fuck around with me!" Shinn hissed as Kira closed in, going into SEED mode in the process.

Kira stopped in his tracks as Shinn dodged his attack and whipping out his beam saber.

"Stop it Kira!" Athrun rebuked as he flew in to intercept.

"Athrun!" Kira blinked.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing things like this and return to Sanc?" Athrun reminded as the two best friends clashed.

"Damnit!" Sting hissed as he closed in.

"I don't know what's going on, but you're always causing confusion!" Auel added in the water.

* * *

"What are you doing Jona Roma?" Neo inquired. "Did you forget what you said earlier? Sink both ships!"

"Colonel Todaka!" Amagi turned to Todaka. "That's the Epyon; Milliardo-sama's Mobile Suit!"

"We have no authority." Todaka replied.

"I know!" Jona stammered.

"The _Minerva_! Sink the _Minerva_!" he ordered. "All we have to do is sink that ship!"

* * *

"Pull back Kira!" Athrun remarked. "All your power does is create confusion on the battlefield!"

"Athrun!" Kira replied.

"I have you now, bastards!" Sting laughed as he flew in to attack Athrun and Kira, forcing the two to split.

The Extended then gasped as the _Freedom_ appeared before him, slicing off the Chaos Gundam's arms and gunpods.

"Kira…!" Athrun hissed as the Chaos clashed into the sea.

* * *

"Captain!" Arthur gasped.

"Even if they don't have any intentions on antagonizing us, lives were lost on our ship due to their interference the last time." Talia replied. "Therefore, we will be considering that ship an enemy vessel."

"Yes madam!" the rest of the bridge crew replied.

* * *

"Stop it Kira!" Athrun rebuked as he fired between Kira and Sting.

"Where are you looking at dammit?" Auel hissed as he closed in on Shinn. Emerging from the ocean, he fired his shoulder lasers at the Impulse.

In response, Shinn turns around, allowing the Blast Silhouette take the brunt of the shot as he ejected it. As the Blast Silhouette exploded, Shinn used the smoke as a cover and threw his beam javelin at the Abyss Gundam's cockpit.

"What?" Auel gasped at the incoming weapon.

The beam javelin slashed into the cockpit, and the Abyss Gundam sank into the water before exploding.

At the explosion, Merci raised a hand from within the cockpit of Epyon ZERO as Chione manifested through the Peacecraft Princess and a glittering Heart Crystal encased in an energy bubble appeared into her hand.

* * *

"Auel!" Neo exclaimed as the monitor showed that they had lost the Extended.

"The Chaos has returned. Medical staff should standby on Deck 8." The metallic announcer on the _John Paul _Jones reported. "Rescue team should prepare to dispatch. The Abyss was lost at bearing 1-0-1-8, Beta."

* * *

"_Minerva_, launch the Force Silhouette!" Shinn instructed.

"Yes sir!" Meyrin replied. "Launching the Force Silhouette. Deuterion beam, irradiate!"

Shinn docked with the Force Silhouette pack and recharged the Impulse with the deuterion beam. He then took to the skies and attacked the Windam forces.

"All ORB forces should attack the _Minerva_!" Todaka instructed the remaining of Baba's squad. "I repeat, all ORB forces should attack the _Minerva_!"

Merci watched horrified as the battle raged on.

"All units in the squadron, follow me!" Baba instructed.

Yes sir!" the remaining Murasame pilots chorused.

"Stop it!" Merci screamed as she placed Epyon ZERO before the Murasame squad.

"Princess Peacecraft!" Baba gasped.

"Just what reason does ORB have for wanting to sink that ship? You mustn't attack it. You shouldn't attack something that isn't your enemy!" she added as Chione manifested through her.

"Princess Peacecraft… is it really her?" one of the pilots asked.

"But that's…" another replied.

"Get out of my way." Baba ordered. "This is an order given to me… by the exiled ruler of our nation, Jona Roma Saran! In that case, that's the will of our nation! Then as soldiers of ORB, it is our duty to obey it!"

"You!" Merci gasped.

"No matter how difficult or disagreeable that path is, we must follow our orders!" Baba added. "Do you understand!?"

"But…!" Merci exclaimed.

"Please back off" Baba requested. "When we departed, we are already resigned to the fact that this is where we would die!"

"But that's…!" Merci protested.

"If you won't back off, I will have to use force to get rid you!" Baba warned.

Grabbing Epyon ZERO, he tossed it aside.

"Merci-san!" Murrue gasped.

* * *

"Merci!" Kira gaped.

"Please take a good look at our sorrow and determination!" Baba declared.

"Yes sir!" the rest of the Murasame pilots chorused as they dived towards the _Minerva_.

"Damn you!" Lunamaria hissed as the Murasames closed in, firing her beam cannon at them. The Murasame pilots merely dodged the attack.

"You guys!" Merci cried. "Have you forgotten the vow your families swore to Milliardo-sama?"

Her warning was unheeded as the Murasames fired.

"Lunamaria!" Rey gasped as his partner's Mobile Suit exploded.

"Onee-chan!" Meyrin called out as Arthur gasped in horror.

* * *

Back in the sky….

"Why you…!" Shinn hissed as he attacked the Murasames.

As Kira destroyed another Murasame, Athrun intercepted.

"Kira!" he rebuked.

With his wingmen gone, Baba continued his assault as Rey concentrated his fire on him.

Shinn fired his shots at Baba's Murasame to no avail as the pilot flew right towards the bridge.

"Engines at full, evade to port!" Talia ordered.

With a war cry, Baba performed a kamikaze attack by slamming into one of the gun turrets.

"The main cannon and starboard catapult have been hit!" the damage officer reported. A fire has started! Hurry and extinguish the flames! Only 40% of the CIWS are still active!"

"Lunamaria's unit has been totaled. It's being taken back!" Meyrin reported.

* * *

"We almost have them! Let's sink them!" Neo ordered.

"That's right! That's what we need to do!" Jona agreed. "As long as we can sink the _Minerva_…!"

* * *

"_Minerva_, launch the Sword Silhouette!" Shinn requested. "I'll chop up their forces!"

"Yes sir!" Meyrin replied as Shinn flew back to receive the Sword Silhouette.

* * *

Back in the sky, Kira and Athrun dueled… again.

"Athrun!" Kira yelled.

"The Earth Alliance is attacking us!" Athrun reminded him. "Are you trying to tell the _Minerva_ to sink?"

"Why did you…?" Kira hissed.

"That's why I told you to go back!" Athrun told him. "Why do you keep doing this, despite saying that you don't want to fight?"

* * *

On board the _Takemikazuchi_…

"Alright, this ship will move up front as well." Todaka commented.

At Amagi's and Jona's gasps, he instructed, "Engines, full speed ahead!"

"Yes sir!" Amagi added. "Engines, full speed ahead!"

"Engines, full speed ahead!" the engine officer repeated.

"Well, but…!' Jona objected.

"We're sinking the _Minerva_, right?" Todaka reminded him. "Then, we must go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, armed with the Sword Silhouette, Shinn proceeded to single-handedly destroy the ORB fleet.

"Stop it!" Merci cried.

"Merci-san!" Murrue called out after the Sanc Princess as Merci went after Shinn.

"Merci!" Kira gasped.

"Kira!" Athrun called out as his best friend went after his sister and taking off after him.

"You know what she said when she brought out Epyon ZERO?" Kira asked.

"Epyon?" Athrun gasped. "Then that means…"

"Yes." Kira replied. "That's her grandfather's, Milliardo Peacecraft's, Mobile Suit and one of the two original Gundams with the ZERO System in it."

Not waiting for Athrun's answer, he answered his own question, "She said that she's isn't her grandaunt, Relena Peacecraft, and that's why she _will_ fight if she has to."

"I understand… I understand what you're saying… but…!" Kira remarked. "But Merci is crying right now as we speak! She's crying because she didn't want things to go like this! Why can't you understand that!? But if you're going to say that this battle and the sacrifices made out there couldn't be helped…! If you're going to place all the blame on Merci and Sanc…! Are you going to say that and fight against those things Merci's trying to protect?"

"Wha… Kira…?" Athrun gasped.

"If that's the case, I'll defeat you!" Kira swore, going into SEED mode, slicing the _Savior_ Gundam apart, leaving only the torso intact.

* * *

On the _Minerva_…

"Athrun-san!" Meyrin gasped.

At everyone's look, she explained, "_Savior_ is…"

"An ORB carrier is approaching at 12 o'clock. Distance: 2000!" the radar officer reported. "Incoming missiles!"

"Evasive maneuvers! Countermeasures!" Talia instructed.

At her command, the _Minerva_'s fired its lasers at the _Takemikazuchi_.

"Just what is a carrier doing upfront?" she wondered.

Still in SEED mode, Kira attacked from above and destroyed Rey's right arm along with one of the Minerva's gun turrets.

"Stop it! Stop,_ Takemikazuchi_!' Merci called out.

* * *

On the _Takemikazuchi_, the ship was being broken apart.

"You! What are you doing Todaka? At this rate…!" Jona demanded.

"Please evacuate, Jona-sama." Todaka requested. "All hands, abandon ship!"

"All hands abandon ship!" the overhead announcer broadcast. "I repeat, all hands, abandon ship!"

"Stop, _Takemikazuchi_!" Merci called out as she flew in closer to the sinking ship.

On the ship's deck, Shinn fired his guns at Epyon ZERO, forcing Merci to dodge the attack.

"Peacecraft-hime, please back off!" one of the Baba's remaining squads requested as he moved in to protect Epyon ZERO, and getting destroyed in the process.

"Merci!" Kira flew in to cover his sister.

* * *

As the _Takemikazuchi_ exploded, Todaka added, "I will carry out your order to sink the _Minerva_ until the very end! I will take responsibility for all the vessels and soldiers that were lost today! I'm sure this will show the world how powerful ORB is!"

After throwing Jona against the wall and knocking him unconscious, Todaka added, "Go escort the supreme commander. All of you, abandon ship as well! This is an order! Not to protect Jona Roma, but to protect Sanc!"

"Yes sir!" the rest of the_ Takemikazuchi_ crew saluted.

"I'll stay behind with you." Amagi offered.

"You will not." Todaka objected.

"I will not listen!" Amagi was adamant.

"You will not!" Todaka rebuked.

"I will carry the burden of our past actions." He added as the ship exploded. "You will carry the burden of our future!"

"No!" Amagi protested.

"If you already consider your life lost, then gather those who share our sentiments and go join the _Archangel_." Todaka told him.

At Amagi's gasp, he continued as he pulled the vice-captain to his feet, "That will open a path for us someday."

"Colonel Todaka…" Amagi took in a startled breath.

"I beg you, for the sake of myself and everyone who perished today!" Todaka pleaded. "I'm entrusting Peacecraft-hime to all of you. Fulfill my pledge to Herbert-sama and protect the Princess."

"Now go!" he barked.

* * *

Merci could look on in grief as the _Takemikazuchi_ sank

After destroying the rest of the Orb fleet, Shinn finally landed on the _Takemikazuchi's_ deck and smashed the bridge, killing Todaka and destroying the ship.

* * *

Back on the_ John Paul Jones_, Neo and his officers saluted the sinking ship.

In Epyon ZERO, Merci finally let out her sobs of despair.

On the floating lifeboats, the rest of the_ Takemikazuchi_ crew saluted their dead captain.

*****************************************************************************

SailorStar9: Well, that's it for now.


	25. A Fleeting Dream

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Wails). Anyway, this is Chapter 24. I'm skipping episode 29 since it's a freaking flashback episode. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And no flames. Flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 24: A Fleeting Dream

* * *

"There's no serious damage to the main engine." Arthur reported. "However, we sustained significant damage to our hull and weapons."

"There's no way we can fix this." Vino remarked as the totaled _Savior_ was brought in.

"So, the _Freedom_ did this?" Yolant asked. "I guess even the almighty FAITH member can't beat that thing."

"We're also in a tough situation with our mobile suits since the _Savior_ and the Warrior were totaled and the Phantom sustained medium damage." Arthur reported.

"And Gibraltar is so close." Talia added. "It's frustrating that we have to wait here once again for more supplies and repairs. But I guess that can't be helped."

"Yes." Arthur nodded.

"These battles always leave a terrible aftertaste." Talia remarked. "And we didn't even lose. Please continue to monitor the air and the sea. I'll leave the rest to you."

"Yes madam!" Arthur saluted.

* * *

On the A_rchangel_, the remaining crew of the_ Takemikazuchi_ boarded the ship.

"No, but…" Merci pointed out as the rest of the _Takemikazuchi_ assembled before her.

"'I will take responsibility for what has happened until now. If you consider your life to be already lost, then go to the _Archangel_.'" Amagi quoted. "'For the sake of those who perished in vain today.' Those were Colonel Todaka's last words."

"I have no words of apology strong enough for engaging in repeated battles against your orders." Amagi added. "And losing many men as well as our flagship."

"However, I beg you." He continued as he bowed, the rest of the _Takemikazuchi_ crew following suit. "If you can understand and the predicament that Colonel Todaka and we were placed in, please allow us to accompany the _Archangel_ from now on! I beg you!"

"Captain Amagi, that's…" Merci gasped. "So… this is all my fault then. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry…"

"Peacecraft-hime…" Amagi gaped.

"Because I was foolish… because I was powerless, the precious men of ORB and their ideals were…" Merci wept.

"Peacecraft-sama…" Amagi gripped her trembling shoulders.

"I… I…" Merci continued to cry.

"No, Peacecraft-hime." Amagi replied. "No…"

"Kira…" Merci turned to her brother who had stepped forward.

"Please don't cry, Merci." Kira told her.

Looking at the _Takemikazuchi _crew, he added, "The only thing we can do right now, is that we can't leave the things as they are."

"Kira…Yamato…" Amagi blinked.

"But, we don't know what we're supposed to do." Kira continued. "Neither fighting against ZAFT nor the Earth Alliance is the right choice. We've done plenty of that already. That's why the hatred won't stop. That's why the warfare won't end. It's because we keep on fighting. We might not be doing the right thing. All of us, both PLANT and Earth, probably just want a world where we can live happily. That's why, ummm… if all of you feel the same way, then ummm…"

"Of course, Kira-sama." Amagi replied, realizing what Kira was getting at. "We did not come here wishing for revenge or simply to fight. We became military of ORB because we believe in King Peacecraft's ideals and that some day, the _real_ Peacecraft Princess will return. In that case, we'd like to fight for the true Sanc."

"We know that would be difficult." He added, turning to Merci. "That's why we wish to be with this ship and you, Merci-sama."

"Amagi…" Merci smiled.

"I understand." Kira nodded. "I apologize for my impudent remarks. I look forward to working with you all."

"No, the pleasure is all ours." Amagi replied as the surviving crew of the _Takemikazuchi_ saluted him.

Murrue let out a chuckle.

* * *

On the _Minerva_, Shinn sat by Stella's bed as he looked at the container that held the sea-shell she had given him.

"Stella?" he rushed to her side when he heard the Extended wake. "What's wrong Stella? Are you alright?"

"Shinn…" Stella moaned.

"This?" he asked when he noticed Stella's attention was on the container in his hand.

At her small smile, he reminded, "You gave it to me. I remember."

"Stella!" he gasped when the Extended suddenly choked on air.

"I'm scared of this place…!" she coughed. "Protect me… Shinn… you said you'll protect Stella…"

"Please get out of the way!" the nurse instructed as she rushed in.

"Shinn!" Stella gasped as the pilot was pushed aside.

Shinn could only look on helplessly as the nurse injected a sedative into Stella.

* * *

In the recreation lounge…

"So Shinn sunk the enemy vessel again in the end?" Vino inquired.

"The enemy fleet!" Meyrin corrected. "Almost the entire fleet! Shinn has been amazing lately. 'Minerva, launch the Sword Silhouette!'. He yells things like that one after another to me. You feel he's the perfect ace. He's always on edge and scary, but he's even edgier in battle."

"Meyrin." Lunamaria rebuked.

"Oh, onee-chan!" Meyrin blinked as her sister approached. "Are you alright?"

"'Are your alright?' Why are you…" Lunamaria scolded. "I got shot and you didn't even come and see to me."

"But I was on duty the whole time." Meyrin protested.

"Well, whatever." Lunamaria waved it aside. "That aside, where's Athrun? Do oyu know how's he's doing?"

"What do you mean?" Meyrin asked.

"I didn't know the _Savior_ got damaged so badly." Lunamaria replied.

"But he's not hurt. He's perfectly fine." Vino replied. "I don't know how's he's doing now, though."

"Oh Shinn." Meyrin blinked as the pilot walked in.

"Are you alright?" Shinn asked.

"I'm fine." Lunamaria replied. "I got beaten up pretty badly though."

"I see…" Shinn noted as he walked to the vendoring machine.

"Hey, how's Athrun?" Lunamaria asked. "Do you know how's he's doing?"

"Huh? No." Shinn replied. "He got beaten up pretty badly by the _Freedom_, after all. He's probably moping in his room. He's not that strong. I wonder why he's in FAITH. Maybe he's stronger in the past?"

* * *

On the _John Paul Jones_, Sting was undergoing his memory wipe alone.

Aside, Neo thought of what Djibril had said.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_But our goals must be achieved. All orders are given because they are necessary. We're not doing this for fun. Don't forget that you are all around precisely for that purpose."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"What are we fighting for?" Neo wondered.

"Huh?" the technician was confused.

"It'll be the end if we start thinking about things like that." Neo added.

"Ah…" the technician nodded as Neo walked out.

* * *

On the _Minerva_…

"I see… so, there's really nothing you can do?" Talia asked the doctor.

"Yes, it's only a matter of time now." The doctor replied as Shinn was about to round the corner and the pilot stopped in his tracks. "It'd be nice if we can hand her over alive, but… if it's not possible, I feel that further life support measures aren't a good idea. It'll just make it harder for us to obtain accurate data when we dissect her."

"We have plenty of samples like that from the research facility, didn't we?" Talia asked. "What the High Council wants is a living Extended. Please continue with the treatment as before. If at all possible, I'd like to hand her over alive."

"I understand." The doctor replied. "I'll do as I can."

"Okay, I'm counting on you." Talia noted. "Oh, what about Shinn? Does he still come by?"

"Yes, every now and then." The doctor replied. "I don't understand why he's attached to someone like that though."

"I see…" Talia commented.

* * *

Athrun came outside on the battered observation deck, thinking about the last battle, as well as events from the previous war when Shinn too came out.

"Shinn…" Athrun called out to his protégé.

"What is it?" Shinn retorted.

"Oh… it's nothing." Athrun replied.

"So you were moping at a place like this instead of your room?" Shinn asked. "How carefree. Luna was worrying about how you were doing. Even though she was injured herself…"

"Shinn…" Athrun warned.

"Even if you put on a high and mighty face like that, there's no point if you can't do anything!" Shinn snapped.

"What?" Athrun demanded.

"It's all the Earth Alliance's fault!" Shinn replied angrily. "Didn't you return to ZAFT to fight them?"

At Athrun's startled look, he added, "Then please do a better job…"

At that, he stormed off.

Left alone now, Athrun turned to face the sea. A trail of shimmering white Cosmo dust snapped him out of his musings.

"Shinn…Asuka…" Chione noted as she manifested beside the navy-haired pilot.

"Merci…" Athrun blinked at the Snow Goddess beside him.

"Why have you appeared in the battlefield?" he inquired harshly. "And in Milliardo's mobile suit?"

"Because I have something I have to protect, no matter what." Chione replied. "Kira-nii should have told you; I'm not Relena. I _will_ fight if I have to."

"He too has something to protect, hasn't he, that protégé of yours?" She asked. "Blaming everything on the Earth Alliance."

"Huh?" Athrun blinked hard.

"That girl, Stella." Chione elaborated.

Athrun looked away, "Everyone has something they want to protect."

"Then, what is yours, Athrun?" Chione asked.

"Bite me." Athrun muttered.

"Where?" Chione grinned.

"What?" Athrun blinked, turning sharply to her.

"Was about time someone brought that bluff." Chione chuckled.

"You're evil." Athrun growled, before letting a grin creep up.

"Have you opened the envelope?" Chione asked.

"Not yet." Athrun replied. "Everything's been too hectic."

* * *

At night, Rey awoke to furious typing.

"What are you doing?" he asked his roommate.

"It's nothing…" Shinn replied.

"I see…"Rey noted when he realized what Shinn was doing.

Shinn looked at his roommate for a moment before going back on his research on the Gaia.

Sometime later in the night, he entered the infirmary.

"What do you what this late at night?" the nurse asked as she continued to work.

Turning back, she was stunned when Shinn came running towards her. With a grunt, she fainted on the ground after the pilot punched her in the stomach.

"Stella." He turned to the Extended.

"Stella." He repeated when Gaia's pilot woke.

"Neo…?" Stella gasped.

"Let's go home." Shinn told her after some time. "I'll keep my promise. I'll protect you, Stella."

After checking that the coast was clear, he wheeled Stella out of the infirmary.

* * *

In the hanger…

"Well, it'll be possible once we're in Gibraltar, right?" one of the guards remarked.

"But as long as we're in a place like this, I can't go back home even if we're on vacation." Another guard complained.

His companion chuckled before his attention was caught by something.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he demanded. "You! What are you doing there?"

"What's wrong?" a third guard inquired, his weapon drawn as Rey followed him.

Shinn hissed as he waited for the elevator, the two guards closing in on him.

"Don't move!" one of the guards demanded, his weapon poised to shoot. A grunt from his companion forced the guard to turn and he saw Rey taking out the guards one by one.

"What are you doing" he stipulated before Shinn knocked him out.

"Are you returning her?" Rey asked.

"Yeah." Shinn replied. "She'll die at this rate. And afterwards, they'll treat her like a guinea pig. I won't accept that!"

At that, the elevator opened and Shinn wheeled Stella in.

"You'll come back right?" Rey asked as he held the door open.

"Of course!" Shinn retorted.

"Then hurry." Rey told him."I'll open the gate for you."

At Shinn's gasp, he added, "No matter what her life is like, if she can stay alive, she probably wants to live to."

* * *

Back in the infirmary, the doctor and a nurse was shocked to find the nurse-on-duty unconscious.

* * *

"Shinn..." Stella moaned as the pilot held her in his arms as he prepared to take off.

"It's alright." Shinn soothed. "Please hold on a little more."

At the hanger controls, Rey was preparing the gate.

* * *

On the bridge...

"What's the matter?" Talia demanded. "What's going on?"

"The medical room is reporting that the Extended is missing!" the radar officer reported.

"What?" Talia gasped.

* * *

Outside the hanger controls...

"Open up!" an officer demanded, banging on the shut door. "Damnit!"

"Hey, get in from the terminal and unlock the door!" another officer suggested.

"You're good to go Shinn." Rey told him.

"We're going!" Shinn replied and set off in the Chest Flyer as the rest of the Impulse emerged from the catapult.

* * *

On the bridge...

"Captain! The Impulse is...!" Meyrin gasped.

* * *

Switching on his navigator, Shinn mused, "The Earth Alliance's locations and the Gaia's codes... alright, this should do!"

With his coordinates set, Shinn flew off.

* * *

After Shinn took off, the hanger was forced open and Rey was captured.

"Hey, it's Rey..." one of the officers muttered. "What is he doing?"

As Rey was being escorted out, Athrun went after him.

* * *

"Yes, that's right!" Talia reported. "It can't be helped! We don't have any units that can chase after him."

Her report was cut short when Rey was escorted in.

"I'm sorry, but you can leave, Athrun." Talia requested. "Please go back."

Athrun saluted and went out.

"You too." Talia told the Rey's capturing officer.

"Yes madam!" the officer saluted and went out.

* * *

On the _John Paul Jones_, the officer on duty gasped, "This is...!"

* * *

"Shinn will come back, even if you don't chase after him." Rey reported.

"What do you mean, Rey?" Talia asked. "Is it an order from that man as well?"

* * *

On the _John Paul Jones_...

"Gaia's identification code?" Neo echoed. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I don't know, but they have been trying to contact us with that this whole time." the officer replied.

"All hands, Level 2 battle alert." Neo instructed.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers chorused.

"But then the only unit that can launch is my Windam." Neo noted. "Well, never mind. Try responding."

"Yes sir." the officer on duty replied.

* * *

In the Impulse, Shinn finally received a response.

"Calling Neo." the ZAFT pilot switched on his communicator. "Stella is waiting for you. Please come alone to pick her up at point S228. I repeat. Calling Neo. Stella is waiting for you. Please come alone to pick her up at point S228."

* * *

On the _John Paul Jones_...

"Captain..." the officer turned to his commander.

* * *

On the _Minerv_a...

"This occurrence was on my own accord." Rey replied. "Please deal with me according to standard protocols. Shinn only went to return her. He'll be back for sure."

"Athrun..." Lunamaria blinked at the navy-blue-haired pilot who was standing outside Talia's office.

* * *

On the _John Paul Jones_...

"Are you really going by yourself?" his vice-captain asked as Neo prepared to take off.

"As long as the Chaos is still unusable, it's can't be helped." Neo replied. "Even if it's a trap, we won't know until we do something."

"Yes sir." the vice-captain replied.

"I'll leave the rest to you!" Neo added before taking off in his Windam.

* * *

At the designated point, Shinn had already landed.

"Please hold on Stella." he told the Extended. "It's just a little longer. I'm sure Neo will come for you."

"Neo..." Stella moaned as she peered open her eyes.

"Yeah..." Shinn nodded.

"That's..." Neo wondered as the Impulse appeared on his screen.

After a while, he landed and exited his cockpit.

"I'm here! I'm Neo Lorrnoke!" Neo declared. "I'm alone, as promised."

Shinn then exited his cockpit.

"I'm returning her because I don't want her to die!" Shinn commented as he cradled the unconscious Stella. "So promise me! That you'll definitely return her to a warm and gentle world, far away from deadly things like war and mobile suits!"

"I promise." Neo replied.

At his word, Shinn walked down towards Neo and handed Stella back to him.

"Stella." Neo looked at the Extended.

"Neo..." Stella let out a weak smile.

"Perhaps I should say 'Thank you'?" Neo inquired.

"I don't care about that!" Shinn retorted. "But what I just said..."

"I know." Neo replied. "Well then."

"Wait!" Shinn stopped Neo in his tracks.

Turning to the pilot, Neo was puzzled as Impulse's pilot pulled out a container.

"Stella gave this to me." Shinn said. "Stella liked this, so..."

"Shinn..." Stella moaned as she tilted her head to the pilot.

"Please don't forget, Stella." Shinn told her as he placed the container in her hand. "Please don't forget about me."

That done, he ran back to his unit and took off.

"Shinn..." Stella muttered as the Impulse disappeared into the sunrise.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, Shinn returns Stella to the Earth Alliance. Too bad Kira's going to end up killing her.


	26. The Endless Night

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Wails). Anyway, this is Chapter 25. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And no flames. Flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 25: The Endless Night

* * *

Aboard the Minerva's mobile suit hangar, Shinn exited the cockpit of the Impulse Gundam and was immediately arrested by armed guards.

"Shinn Asuka." the squad leader told him. "We're placing you under arrest for your violation of of Military Code Section 3, Clause B, among others."

They then escorted him to Talia's quarters, where she was waiting with Arthur.

"Excuse me." the squad leader reported. "We've arrested Shinn Asuka and brought him here."

"You look like you're going to sat, 'I'm prepared for what's going to happen to me.'" Talia told him. "Rey had faith in you, but I'm surprised you actually came back. But you knew what would happen to you if you came back, didn't you? Arbitrary release of a prisoner, assaulting crew members, unsanctioned launching of a mobile suit, being in contact with the enemy force. I've never heard of such foolish breach of military regulations! Why did you do such a thing? Because you feel sorry for that girl? But she was..."

"She was about to die." Shinn replied.

At both Talia's and Arthur's gasps, he added, "I believe you were aware of that fact too, Captain."

"Shinn!" Arthur rebuked.

"Even if she's an Extended belonging to the Earth Alliance, Stella is still a human being!" Shinn continued. "But you spoke of her as if... Saying things like 'It'll make it harder to gather data when we dissect her.' And other things! Nobody cared if she was about to die. The Earth Alliance is horrible, bit all of you aren't much different, Captain."

"Shinn, watch your..." Arthur scolded.

Talia raised a hand to stop him and added, "But that doesn't mean what you did will be accepted. The fact of the matter is that she is an Extended, and we have been ordered by Headquarters to take her to Gibraltar. It is inexcusable for you to go against that order simply because of your personal feelings! I have no choice but to report this to Headquarters. You will be informed of your sentence later. Until then, you are hereby placed in confinement along with Rey Za Burrel."

"Shinn..." Lunamaria muttered as the pilot was being led away.

Both Arthur and Lunamaria blinked as Athrun went after him.

"Damnit!" Talia hissed as she slammed her fist on the table.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Shinn apologized.

"About what?" Rey asked.

"Well, I mean..." Shinn added.

"There's no reason why you should apologize to me." Rey replied. "I did that on my own free will. Were you able to return her safely?"

"Yeah." Shinn replied.

"That's good to hear." Rey nodded.

"Thanks." Shinn smiled.

The door slid open and Athrun walked in.

"Shinn." the older pilot addressed his protégé.

"What is it?" Shinn asked.

"Well..." Athrun remarked. "I thought I should apologize. I didn't realize that you had been that worried about her."

"Oh, it's not that I'd been worried about her." Shinn replied. "I just couldn't stand it. Stella is a victim as well. But everyone... They all forgot that and simply treated her as an Earth Alliance Extended. They talked about her as if it couldn't be helped if she died."

"But that's... also a fact." Athrun pointed out. "It's also a fact that she's an Earth Alliance pilot and that many ZAFT pilots have been killed by her. Have you..."

"That's...!" Shinn protested. "But Stella didn't choose to become that way! She's different from us, who chose to be in the military!"

"Then that might be all the more reason why we shouldn't have returned her." Athrun told him. "If she can't leave the battlefield of her own will... In the worse case, we might have to fight her again!"

"So you're saying that we should've let her die!?" Shinn exclaimed hotly.

"That's not it!" Athrun retorted. "But what you did solves nothing!"

"She was suffering so much and was terrified!" Shinn ranted.

"Shinn!" Athrun scolded.

"And that man promised me!" Shinn added. "That he'll return Stella to a kind of world, far away from warfare!"

"So you want to say that what you did wasn't wrong?" Athrun asked.

"Even I....!" Shinn continued his rant.

"Shinn, stop it already." Rey rebuked. "Athrun, that should be enough as well. Talking about things like that won't change anything."

"Rey..." Athrun blinked.

"What's over is over, and we don't know about what's going to happen in the future." Rey added. "Both of those are facts. All we can do is pray and wait for tomorrow to come. All of us..."

* * *

In the steppes of Russia, a transport plane carrying Neo, Sting and Stella landed next to the ground battleship _Bonaparte_.

"This is Captain Neo Lorrnoke of the 81st Independent Mobile Division. _Bonaparte_, do you read me?" Neo voiced over the intercom. "I'm sending my identification code. Please permit us to land.

"This is the _Bonaparte_. Roger that." the officer in the battleship replied. "Your identification code has been confirmed. Welcome home Captain. Please go ahead with your approach."

"Heh, you've sure brought me to another remote area." Sting scoffed. "To begin with, what the heck is this? Why did we have to drag what looks like a suicide attempt along with us?"

"That's enough." Neo rebuked. "There is far too much you don't know. At this point, there's also something you don't need to know."

Alone in his office, Neo stripped down to take a shower, thinking back to Djibril's instructions.

* * *

_Flashback to video conference with Djibril_

"_Well, anything is capable of failing to meet your expectations." Djibril told him. "That is, the _Minerva _was way too much for you to handle. So I was thinking of what I should do with you... but fortunately the Destroy was completed. So I'll leave that to you instead. Although such a tactic wouldn't have been necessary if you had sunk the _Minerva_. It can't be helped. If you don't quickly cut out the part that's rotten, the rot will spread quickly. Please use that and quickly quiet down Western Eurasia. This time for sure. You can at least do it, can't you, Neo?"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

Meanwhile, the _Archangel_ emerged from the ocean and left Scandinavia.

"We've surfaced." Arnold reported. "Proceeding with current thrust."

"No anomalies detected in the surrounding area." the radar officer reported. "Distance until our destination: Approximately: 90."

"But it sure seems cold!" Miriallia complained.

Arnold laughed, "The dock of the fjord is very cold in reality! That's why the _Archangel_ has a hot spring!"

"What? No way!" Miriallia exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Kira watched the snowfall from one of the observation lounges.

* * *

"But to think you were being sheltered by the Kingdom of Scandinavia." Amagi remarked.

"The King of Scandinavia still remembers the partnership my father had with them." Merci replied. "But I feel that's it's something to be truly thankful for. He is still mourning the loss of my parents and the rule of Sanc to the Athhas."

"That country was also the first to provide aid to us when we were attacked by the Earth Alliance." Amagi pointed out.

"Yeah." the officer beside him agreed.

"I'm still being protected by people like that." Merci replied. "The same goes for you people."

"Hime-sama..." another officer noted.

"So, for now, I'd like to avail myself to you all." Merci added. "But someday, I'll return that favor! If there is still hope, then I will become a good leader who will never give up, like my parents and ancestors!"

"Peacecraft-sama..." another officer gasped.

"Princess..." the others nodded in agreement. "We will follow you!"

"There are many in Sanc who disagree with what the Sarans are thinking and are awaiting your return, Princess." another officer told her.

"Although I don't know much about politics," another added. "I can't help but think that the fault is with the Earth Alliance in this war."

"And in that case, since the Sarans is now part of that alliance, at this rate..." another remarked.

"That's right! Saran is a fool!" another agreed.

"I know." Merci replied.

"I know, so please hold on a little." she added standing up. "I would also like to return to Sanc as soon as possible. For the sake of all of you and those who died at Crete. So please. Please wait just a little longer. And when the time comes... please lend me your strength! I beg of you, for the sake of Sanc and this world!"

"Of course, Peacecraft-sama!" the crew chorused. "For the sake of Sanc!"

Merci nodded.

_You're the only one left now Athrun. When are you coming back?_ She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Torii!" Kira's Torii chirped.

"Mind if I join you?" Murrue asked.

"I'm sorry for loafing around in a place like this." Kira apologized.

"That's fine." Murrue smiled. "You've really been working hard again, all by yourself."

"Huh?" Kira was confused.

"Are you alright?" Murrue asked.

"I was thinking... 'Why did things turn out like this?'." Kira confessed. "Why did I have to fight Athrun again?"

"Yes..." Murrue sighed.

"Are we mistaken?" Kira asked. "Is the Chairman really a nice man, like Athrun said? And that Lacus was targeted by some mistake?"

"Torii!" Torii chirped.

"If what we're doing is actually foolish and mistaken..." Kira added.

"Kira-kun..." Murrue noted. "But I believe that trying to protect someone who is precious to you is never foolish or mistaken."

"Huh?" Kira blinked.

"Although I don't know about the world," Murrue added. "you see, I think you can love the world because there's someone out there who's precious to you."

"Murrue-san..." Kira noted.

"I'm sure it's the same for everyone." Murrue added. "That's why we try so hard. Isn't that why we fight? But sometimes, there are people who do it the wrong way or think the wrong way when all you wanted out of the world was for that one person to be there for you. I'm sure Athrun-kun also feels the same need to protect what's important to him. Although I'm sure that's why it makes things all the more difficult. I believe that the day will come when the two of you can work side by side again. So don't give up, and do the best job you can do as yourself."

"Yes." Kira nodded.

"Okay?" Murrue gave him a playful nudge on the head.

* * *

On the _Bonaparte_...

"This is your new unit." Neo told Stella as he showed her the Destroy.

"Stella's... new...?" Stella blinked.

"That's right." Neo nodded. You need to fight again with this, Stella. Or else, scary things will come and kill all of us."

"Kill? Stella too?" Stella echoed.

"Yeah." Neo nodded.

"Neo too?" Stella pressed.

"That's right." Neo replied.

"No!" Stella wailed. "I don't want that! I don't want to die!"

"Then, you have to do it." Neo told her. "You can do it right, Stella? You need to erase everything that's scary."

"Scary things..." Stella echoed. "Erase..."

The _Bonaparte_ set off after that.

* * *

Back on the _Minerva_...

"An encrypted message for the Captain from Headquarters, Priority 1." Meyrin reported.

"I wonder what would happen to Shinn." Arthur remarked.

"I have no idea." Talia replied. "Under normal circumstances, he'd be facing the firing squad. But if they take into consideration Shinn's accomplishments up until now, perhaps we can avoid that, at least..."

* * *

Back on the _Bonaparte_...

"Linkage to Biological CPU is nominal." the overhead com announced.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"We'll also be held accountable for our inability to prevent this from happening." Talia added as she accepted the message.

"What?" she gasped when she read the instructions.

* * *

On the _Bonaparte_...

"Emergency personnel, stand by." the overhead announcer added. "X1 Destroy, opening the platform and the gate."

"Alright, we're going too." Neo added after Stella took off in her new mobile suit.

"But why didn't you give me that thing?" Sting complained. "I'd be a lot better than that weird convalescent."

"She's just right for it." Neo told him. "The data says that Stella would be more efficient as its pilot."

"Damn." Sting hissed.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Get out." a soldier instructed and both Rey and Shinn were let out.

"'Although I find it regrettable that the captured Extended escaped and consequently died, taking into consideration your vessel's achievements thus far and the current state of the war, I will disregard this incident.'" Arthur read.

"What??" he exclaimed in surprise. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Excuse me." the soldier reported, sending Shinn into Talia's office.

* * *

Back in Germany, a ZAFT attack force that included a land battleship, BuCUEs and GAZuOOTs attacked the Destroy Gundam, but they were all destroyed.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

Merci let a sudden jolt in her heart. Using a hand to support herself against the wall, her eyes flashed, showing her the above battle.

"No..." she whispered in horror.

The Goddess of Snow then sunk to her knees and wept.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Disregard the matter?" one of the soldiers echoed incredulously as both Shinn and Rey walked out of Talia's office.

"No way! After doing that!?" another gasped. "The Headquarters?"

"He's a super-ace afterall..." another noted.

When they entered the mess hall, Shinn was greeted by Vino.

"Shinn! I'm so glad for you!" the technician beamed. "I'm so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry I worried you." Shinn told Athrun. "I'm fine now. Thank you for everything."

"It was nothing..." Athrun replied.

* * *

In Berlin, the Destroy's rampage continued, as it attacked ZAFT's BABI and DINN forces, and cutting a path of destruction through the city, killing many civilians on the way.

* * *

On the _Archangel_, Murrue and Kira entered the bridge.

"It really made me panic back then...!" Miriallia remarked.

"Captain, it's an emergency message from Terminal." the radar officer reported.

"What?" Murrue gasped.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"It's an emergency message from Headquarters." Meyrin reported.

"Huh?" Talia blinked.

"The Earth Alliance is advancing from central Eurasia." Meyrin added. "Three cities have already been annihilated. All ZAFT forces are to be on emergency standby."

"What did you say?" Talia gasped.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

Everyone on bridge gasped at the destruction images sent in by the Terminal.

"This is..." Kira gaped in horror. "No way..."

"How many more..." Merci wept. "How many more do we have to sacrifice before this is all over?"

Kira turned to his sister and pulled her into a comforting hug.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"It seems that there's someone at Headquarters who also understands me." Shinn commented. "it simply means that your righteousness isn't the only one out there."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"I'm going, Murrue-san." Kira told the ship's captain.

"I understand." Murrue replied.

Merci watched as her brother exited the bridge to get into the hanger.

* * *

On the _Minerva_....

"Well then." Shinn saluted Athrun and walked off.

"Please excuse us." Rey added in salute and followed Shinn.

* * *

In the Destroy...

"I need to beat them..." Stella muttered as her new mobile suit stepped on the debris. "Everything that scares me!"

* * *

SailorSta9: Stella's back in action... again. I still say Shinn's stupid for requesting Neo to keep Stella out of the battlefield. Why would an enemy soldier keep such a promise? And who would trust a promise given by a masked man?


	27. Stella

SailorStar9: A new chapter up and no review. You guys don't love me anymore. (Wails). Anyway, this is Chapter 26. Those who like Stella, weep. The girl's dying in this episode. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And no flames. Flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 26: Stella

* * *

In Berlin, the ZAFT mobile suit forces continued their ineffective assault against the Destroy Gundam.

The refugees fled in hysterics.

"Mama!" a young boy cried as he walked through the war zone.

"Fire! Fire!" the commander ordered. "Don't falter! We have to stop it here!"

With a war cry, Stella fired her laser beams at the ZAFT forces, destroying every single mobile suit.

* * *

In his conference room, Djibril laughed.

"How is it?" he taunted. "Isn't the Destroy overwhelming?"

"That's true." one of his associates agreed. "It incinerates the land and leaves nothing."

"How much do you plan to burn down with this?" another associate asked.

"As much as it takes, as long as ZAFT is there." Djibril replied. "Those who plan to be friendly with them must be taught a clear lesson that we Naturals and Coordinators are different. And that you would go to Hell if you should go against that."

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Neo was watching Stella's progress when the _Freedom_'s laser beam attacked from the clouds.

Stella quickly put up a deflector shield to wield off the attack.

"What?" the Extended gasped as the _Freedom_ flew in.

"Freedom?" Neo remarked.

"Damn! It's them...!" he hissed, noticing the _Archangel_ in front of them and flew in to intercept.

Kira tired to fly closer to attack the Destroy but was forced back by its deflector shield.

"What an enormous size this thing is...!" Kira exclaimed.

He continued attacking from above in various directions, only to be blocked by the deflector shield.

"What... are you!?" Stella demanded, firing her lasers at him.

Kira blocked the first wave, slicing his way through the rain of lasers as he closed in on the Destroy.

Neo entered the battlefield, firing his laser at the _Freedom_.

"Be careful, Stella!" he warned.

"Neo!" Stella called out.

"That's the _Freedom_. He's tough!" Neo told her.

"No matter what it is..." Stella hissed as the _Freedom_ closed in. "I'll..."

With a war cry, she morphed the Destroy into its mobile suit form.

"This is...?" Murrue gasped after Stella's transformation was complete.

"A mobile suit!?" Arnold completed the sentence.

With a cry, Stella fired her chest lasers at Kira, who flew up to dodge the attack, causing several buildings to be hit instead.

The rest of the crew on the _Archangel_'s bridge gasped at the destructive power the Destroy possessed.

"Damnit, why do you do such things?" Kira demanded.

"Damn, out of your sight, am I?" Sting hissed as he fired at the incoming _Freedom_. Kira quickly dodged the attack.

"Damn!" Neo cursed, flying in to attack, forcing Kira to dodge the attack.

On the ground, Stella positioned her finger lasers and fired.

"Cover him. Aim the Gottfried." Murrue instructed. "Fire!"

Sting was forced to dodge the attack.

"Damn..." Neo hissed, pulling back as Stella deflected the attack.

"It was deflected...?" Arnold gasped.

"I'll go as well!" Merci turned to Murrue. "At this rate, Kira will...!"

"Peacecraft-sama! Let us go as well!" Amagi requested over the intercom.

"Captain Amagi...!" Merci gasped.

"This battle may be be for Sanc, but we can't just stand by and watch!" Amagi replied.

* * *

On the battlefield, Stella screamed as she launched the Destroy's flying arms at Kira. The _Freedom_ dodged every single attack, only to have the two arms continued their assault.

* * *

"Alright then. Let's go." Merci instructed.

"Are you sure?" Murrue asked.

"We can't just let this go on!" Merci replied.

"But isn't the Epyon ZERO unsuitable for...." Murrue voiced out her objections.

"Never said I'll be using the Epyon ZERO." Merci replied as she headed out.

* * *

Back on PLANT...

"It's no good. Gardena Squad isn't responding!" a soldier reported.

"The target is currently advancing through Berlin." another reported.

"Gibraltar is demanding orders for a response to the situation." another added.

* * *

At the Council meeting...

"What's going on!?" one of the council members demanded. "Performing such an act without declaration is...!"

"Burning down cities indiscriminately... are they insane?" another remarked.

"Stationed forces in the city are practically annihilated. Chairman, please order a temporary retreat." another requested.

"But what will you do after retreating?" Durandal asked. "Will this problem solve by itself if we retreat? What about the _Minerva_? Where is it now?"

"They are heading for Berlin, as per the orders of the command center." one of the council members replied. "But under these circumstances, they lack power, so even if they go..."

"This may be so..." Durandal agreed. "But it must be done...!"

"But..." the other members objected.

"If no one stops them, they'll get even more conceited and will keep on burning cities!" Durandal argued. "That cannot be allowed to happen!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Murasame, Ikeya's Unit. Please launch!" the mechanical voice sounded over the intercom.

The three Murasames took off, with Merci's Selece Masho taking the lead. (A/N: Yes, Merci's launching in her Masho in this episode. Epyon ZERO just isn't suited for snowy battles.)

* * *

Back on the battlefield...

Kira hissed before firing his lasers at the Destroy. Stella quickly used her deflector beam to block the attack. Meanwhile, the Destroy's flying arms were still on Kira's tail, forcing the _Freedom_ to dodge every attack.

"Take that!" Sting yelled, coming in to attack Kira.

"The power of a mobile suit doesn't determine its strength!" Sting retorted as he flew past the _Freedom_. "I will take you down!"

"Damn it!" Kira cursed as Sting turned back to attack him.

Just then, the Murasames flew in, firing at the Chaos. Sting retaliated by firing back at them.

"Kira-sama!" Amagi called over the intercom. "Leave this to us!"

_It's okay Kira._ came Merci's voice in his head. _Leave it to us._

"I understand." Kira nodded as Selece floated beside him, Chione's Cosmo radiating around the Masho. "I'll leave this to you."

Then, he flew off to take on the Destroy.

"Let's go, Gou, Nishizawa!" Amagi instructed.

"Roger!" the two pilots with him chorused as they flew in to attack the Chaos, transforming into their mobile suit forms in the process.

"Damnit!" Sting cursed as he dodged the lasers.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Distance until target: 40." the radar officer reported as the battleship entered the battered battlefield.

"Receiving visual." Meyrin reported. "No response from the frontline command center!"

"Situation analysis from heat signatures..." the radar officer reported. "This is... _Freedom_!"

Both Talia and Arthur gasped.

* * *

Back on the battlefield...

Stella was firing her massive lasers at the incoming _Freedom_.

Merci was using Selece's ice shield to defend some civilians from Sting's assault.

_Please, get out now._ Came Merci's soothing voice in the mother's head.

The mother nodded and escaped with her children.

* * *

As well as the Chaos, Windam, ORB force's Murasames, the _Archangel_, and an unidentified unit!" the radar officer on the _Minerva's_ bridge added.

"What...? Why is that ship....?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Just like the archangel of justice indeed..." Talia remarked. "'If there are cries for help,' I suppose..."

"Captain..." Arthur turned to Talia.

"Issue Condition Red.. prepare for anti-mobile suit battle!" Talia instructed.

"Yes madam!" Arthur stood at attention.

"Condition Red issued." Meyrin announced over the intercom. "Condition Red issued. Pilots, please stand by in your units. Pilots, please stand by in your units."

"Shinn...!" Lunamaria called out before Shinn proceeded to the hanger.

"Shinn." Talia voiced over the intercom.

"What is it?" Shinn asked.

"The situation is more chaotic than we expected." Talia told him. "We can't make contact with allies at the front line and the enemy forces are currently engaged with the _Freedom_ and the _Archangel_."

"Kira..." Athrun blinked.

"What?" Shinn demanded. "Why are they...!?"

"I'm not sure what their intentions are, but don't get your enemies wrong." Talia warned. "I know we lack manpower, but we must stop that thing at all costs. The command center has high expectations of you. So please..."

"Shinn!" Athrun rebuked at Shinn's cocking smirk as the younger pilot headed out.

* * *

Back on the battlefield...

Stella was going head on with Kira as she fired her finger lasers at the incoming _Freedom_.

Kira hissed as he dodged the rain of laser beams.

With a war cry, Stella launched her cannons.

As the missiles closed in, Kira went into 'SEED' mode, firing his laser cannons to destroy the missiles.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Kira-kun!" Murrue gasped.

"What a monster this is..." Arnold noted. "Since we're in the middle of the city, we can't fire the Lohengrin."

* * *

Back on the battlefield...

"Damn it, I won't let you!" Neo hissed, firing at the _Freedom_.

_That Windam... why...?_ Kira wondered as he dodged the attack.

Back with Sting, the Chaos came under heavy fire by the Murasames.

Meanwhile, Kira was still under the Destroy's flying arms' pursuit. Dodging the relentless attack, Kira turned the _Freedom_ upside down, firing at the Destroy, only to have his lasers blocked the the deflector beam.

Stella gritted her teeth as she recalled Neo's words. _"You need to fight again with this, Stella. Or else, scary things will come and kill us. You can do it right, Stella? You need to erase everything that's scary."_

With a furious cry, Stella leapt back into the battle.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor. Launching!" Shinn declared.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Approaching heat signatures: 4! This is... the Impulse!" Miriallia reported as the Impulse formed in mid-air. "On top of that, the _Minerva's_ coming from behind us!"

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"It would be best if we could fight together..." Talia remarked. "But I suppose that's hard to do now."

* * *

Back on the battlefield...

Shinn fired a shot at the Destroy's leg. The Extended hissed as Neo's words repeated in her mind. _Or else, scary things will come and kill us._

_So promise me... that you'll definitely return her to a warm and gentle world!_ Shinn's words echoed in his mind.

With a cry, Shinn dodged the Destroy's lasers as he flew in, slicing the Destroy's cockpit open.

* * *

Back with Neo...

"Stella!" the commander exclaimed, flying back to assist her.

* * *

Back with Shinn...

"What is with this monster?" Shinn demanded, flying back to attack the Destroy.

With a loud cry, Stella begun firing wildly and destroyed many of the surrounding buildings.

"Why would you do such a thing...?" Shinn hissed. "Why do you want to kill so much!?"

Stella replied by firing her lasers at the incoming Impulse.

"Stop it kid!" Neo intervened.

"Damn it, what are you...?" Shinn demanded as Neo knocked him off course.

"The one piloting that thing... is Stella!" Neo told him.

Shinn gasped, only to have Neo's words confirmed when he focused his camera on the open cockpit, seeing Stella sitting in it.

"Neo!" Stella cried out, stepping forward to defend him.

Taking this opportunity, the _Freedom_ fired at the open cockpit, causing a shrapnel to hit Stella.

"Stella!" Neo cried out as the Destroy went down.

"What are you trying to do? Be a sitting duck?" Kira rebuked.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Shinn!" Athrun gasped.

"What's wrong? Did he get hit somewhere?" Lunamaria asked.

* * *

In the battered Destroy's cockpit, Stella recalled Neo's words. _Or else... they'll kill all of us._

"Neo... I don't want to die... I'm scared..!" Stella wept.

* * *

Back on the battlefield...

Neo was still fighting it out with Kira.

Neo threw an exploding knife at Kira and destroyed his shield.

"Murrue-san, please take care of this." Kira requested.

"Huh?" Murrue blinked.

Kira then sliced off the Windam's arms and Jet Striker pack.

"What?" Neo gasped as his mobile suit went down.

"Neo!" Stella cried out.

The Windam crashed into the ground, and Neo was ejected from the cockpit just before it exploded.

"Neo!" Stella screamed as the Windam exploded.

"Shinn, what's going on?" Talia asked. "What are you doing, Shinn?"

* * *

In the Destroy's cockpit, Stella recalled Neo's words. _Or else... we'll be..._

* * *

Back with the battle with the Chaos...

"Damn it, it is no good. I'm retreating, _Bonaparte_!" Sting declared.

However, his retreat was intercepted by the Murasames.

"What?" Sting gasped as the three Murasames pilots fired at him in a downward spiral.

"I won't allow let you get away!" Amagi swore as he flew in to the falling Chaos and slicing it in half and it exploded in midair.

* * *

In the Destroy's cockpit...

"No...Bad... NO!" Stella screamed as she unleashed the chest lasers of the Destroy which leveled everything else in her path.

* * *

In the air...

"Stop it, Stella! Stella!" Shinn called out to the Extended.

"Damnit, stop it already!" Kira cursed as he flew in, laser sword in hand. However, he was deflected by the deflector shield and barely dodged a laser attack.

"Stop it!" Shinn called out, flying in to intercept.

"You don't know anything...! That's... that's...!" he hissed.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Shinn!" Lunamaria gasped when she saw him attack the _Freedom_.

"What is he...?" Athrun blinked.

* * *

In the air...

"Stella! Stella! It's me, Shinn!" Shinn called out to the Extended, flying in, once Kira was out of the way.

* * *

In the Destroy's cockpit...

"No! Dying is bad... no... I'm scared...!" Stella screamed, unknowingly firing her lasers.

"Stella! It's okay, Stella!" Shinn called out as he flew in between the lasers. "You won't die! I will...! I will protect you!"

"Shinn." Stella muttered, as she lowered her laser gun.

"Stella...?" Shinn blinked.

She paused briefly, but was reminded by Neo's words when she saw the _Freedom_. _Or else...scary things will... Stella can... kill... us..._

Both Kira and Shinn gasped as the Destroy went back online.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"This is no good, Neumann!" the radar officer reported.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Calibrate the Tristan. Target: the giant enemy mobile suit." Talia ordered.

"Yes madam!" Arthur replied.

* * *

Back in the battlefield...

"Stella! Stella!" Shinn called out, trying to get through to her.

"Stop it Stella!" he cried out as the Destroy prepared to fire its chest lasers.

"Stop it! That's enough...!" Kira shouted, flying in.

"Stella!" Shinn screamed.

But, just as the Destroy was about to fire, Kira stabbed the cannon with his beam sabers, getting out of the way before the Destroy exploded.

As he pulled back, the Destroy Gundam was engulfed in an explosion, with its head cannon firing into the air.

_

* * *

On the ground, Murrue approached unconscious Neo and was shocked by what she saw underneath his mask._

"Stella... Stella...!" Shinn called out, after pulling her from the Destroy's cockpit. "Why did this...?"

"Shinn...?" Stella peered open her eyes. "You came to see me..."

"Yes..." Shinn wept, taking Stella's hand.

"Shinn... said you would... protect Stella..." Stella muttered.

"Stella!" Shinn cried.

"Shinn... I like you..." Stella confessed, before dying in his arms.

"Stella!" Shinn cried out.

He let out an agonizing scream moments later.

* * *

SailorStar9: I know, I know. I said I'll revive Stella, but in the next episode. Until then, read and review.


	28. The World Revealed

SailorStar9: After _long_ time of non-commitment, I _finally_ got my ass down to type this fic, so here's Chapter 27. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 27: The World Revealed

* * *

After landing the Impulse by a lake, Shinn then piloted the Gundam into the water, with Stella in his arms. Stroking her cheek and tightening his hold on her, he recalled the first time he had met her in Sanc. Their second re-meeting was on the _Minerva_, where Stella, with her memory erased, had jumped on him furiously.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I'm scared of this place...!" Stella wheezed on the infirmary bed. "Protect me... Shinn... you said that you'll protect Stella..."_

* * *

Their third re-meeting had been on the Berlin battlefield.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Stella!" Shinn cried._

"_Shinn... I like you..." Stella confessed, before dying in his arms._

"_Stella!" Shinn cried out._

* * *

"It's alright now, Stella." Shinn hugged her corpse. Walking out of the Impulse, he knelt on the Gundam's hand.

"There's nothing to be afraid of anymore." he assured. "Nothing will hurt you anymore."

"So..." his tears dripped onto her face as he prepared to let her descend into the water.

"Nothing will scare you anymore..." he promised, recalling how he had lifted her body towards the Impulse, ignoring the _Archangel_'s soldiers who were pointing their guns at them. "Nobody will come to hurt you anymore..." as Talia and Arthur watched on when he flew off in the Impulse. "So... please rest here... in peace..."

"I promised to protect her!" he sobbed. "I... I promised to protect her! Stella! I'm so sorry!"

"What?" he momentarily paused when he saw the water freeze up on the other side of the lake. An passageway made entirely of ice then traveled over to him, before stopping inches from where he was.

"What do you want?" Shinn barked angrily at his unexpected visitor.

"Stella." Chione knelt by the blond girl, stroking her forehead affectionately.

"If I had known of this... If I had regained my memories earlier..." the Snow Goddess muttered. "I won't have let this happen, to you, or the others."

"Will you forgive me?" she asked.

"Shinn Asuka, yes?" she asked the enraged pilot gently.

"Yes..." Shinn could only blink at the gentle Cosmo the Goddess exuded despite his animosity.

"If you want another chance to fulfill your promise, I can revive her." Chione told him.

"What?" Shinn blinked hard, twice, not believing his ears.

"I can revive her." Chione repeated. "If that's your choice."

Shinn looked down at Stella, keeping silent.

"Will she..." he trailed.

"She'll have a new body, a new shot in life and she'll be free to choose what she wants to do." Chione answered his unasked question.

"However..." she added, causing Shinn to look at her.

"She will have no memories of her past life." the Snow Goddess revealed. "Including you."

"Will that be alright?" she asked.

"Yes..." Shinn replied after a while.

"Very well." Chione nodded and raised a palm over to Stella's body, the blond's Heart Crystal emerging from her chest.

"What is that?" Shinn asked, looking at the small, pink crystalline cross-like object in Chione's palm.

"Her Heart Crystal." Chione replied. "The literal physical representation of a person's soul."

"Just as I thought." she noted, seeing the black sparks on the crystal. "It's been tainted."

Before she turned to leave, the Snow Goddess gave Shinn a side glance.

"Shinn." she told him.

"Yes?" Shinn blinked.

"Do not let hatred cloud your heart. Do not let the bloodlust get into your head, otherwise you'll do something you'll regret later on." Chione warned. "Fighting only leads to more sorrow. That's one thing I have no wish to see happen again."

"Why are you warning me, your enemy?" Shinn asked, not understanding.

"Who is your enemy and who is your ally?" Chione added. "I see no difference; to me, everyone is the same."

Turning back to face him, she noted, "'Enemy' and 'Ally' are only labels, right? You're the one who decides who's your enemy or ally."

"Shinn." she added, before returning to the other side of the shore.

"I look forward to the day we can _really _have a long chat." she smiled.

"After the war, that is." she nodded.

"After the war." Shinn sealed the promise with a nod.

"Do not let hatred cloud my mind huh?" he mused after Chione left, a new-born hate burning in his eyes. "Easy for you to say."

* * *

Meanwhile, In Berlin...

"Please dig a new hole!" a ZAFT soldier ordered. "Cremate the unidentified bodies!"

"The supply trucks are here!" another soldier exclaimed.

"It's alright now." he soothed a sobbing child hiding underneath an abandoned wheel.

"Come with us now." his partner consoled. "It was scary, wasn't it?"

"If we don't spray the area with disinfectants, it's going to turn into a catastrophe." a soldier noted after he and his squad surveyed the area designated as a burial ground.

"We can't use heavy machinery. It'll cause the walls to collapse!" another soldier remarked, as he and his squad handed out the rations to the survivors.

"Does anyone know where this child's parents are?" one of the survivors asked, having retrieved a child from the wreckage. "Please lend me a hand!"

* * *

On the _Minerva..._

"But this sure is terrible..." Talia noted as Athrun watched at the aftermath. "The Earth Alliance is absurd."

"You're right..." Arthur agreed.

"The Chairman was questioning what we were doing when he visited us at Sanc, and he was absolutely right." Talia added.

"I really do wonder sometimes what good it does us to keep fighting like this." Arthur mused. "Although it's good of the Chairman to disregard the past war and attempt to make friends with the Naturals, perhaps it's a better idea for us to quickly defeat those whom we need to defeat? Otherwise, I don't think this war will ever end."

"Perhaps." Talia replied.

Athrun then roamed around the ship's deck, watching the snow fall as a shimmer of white Cosmo dust trailed past him, an image of a praying Chione coming into his mind. Entering the ship, Athrun stopped by Shinn's and Rey's room.

"Shinn, can I come in?" he asked through the communicator.

Rey saluted as Athrun entered.

"What are you doing?" Athrun asked seeing Shinn work on the computer.

"Shinn, it's Athrun." Rey told the pilot.

"Oh, okay." Shinn replied.

_Freedom? _Athrun's eyes widened at the battle footage of the Freedom Gundam on Shinn's screen.

"Damn! Why is it like this?" Shinn cursed.

"Its response from when its camera faces you is terrifyingly fast." Rey remarked. "His control of the thrusters is also magnificent. He's controlling the unit at will."

"The Freedom's power is greater than the Impulse's..." Shinn mused. "For its pilot to control it this well...!"

"Shinn, Rey, what in the world are you doing?" Athrun asked.

"What?" Shinn glared at the older pilot after shaking his hand off. "It's as you see. I'm going through a battle simulation with the Freedom. What do you want?"

"Why are you doing such a thing?" Athrun demanded.

"Because he's strong." Shinn replied. "As far as I know, this is the most powerful mobile suit out there. He even defeated that Destroy. In that case, I think it's a good idea for me to be training with it as my opponent. Wouldn't it be a problem if something happened and there wasn't anyone on ZAFT who could defeat that thing? We have no idea what they're thinking!"

"Shinn!" Athrun rebuked.

"What do you want!?" Shinn snapped, pushing Athrun away.

"Athrun, Shinn, you back off too." Rey stepped in.

"Athrun, I don't think what Shinn said was wrong." Rey told the older pilot. "The Freedom is powerful. And although I don't know what their agenda is, they're not part of our forces. What Shinn is saying can happen. Even if he's someone you once fought together with."

"But Kira isn't the enemy!" Athrun retorted.

"What!?" Shinn hissed.

"Why?" Rey pressed. "He attacked our vessel at Dardanelles and Heine died because of that thing. Weren't you also brought down by it? Although it's up to our superiors to decide who we fight against, we can't say for sure that it's not our enemy. Therefore, I believe we should be prepared to fight it. If possible, we'd like to get some advice from you based on your past experiences, Athrun."

"It's okay, Rey." Shinn scoffed, taking his seat. "Experiences of losing won't be of any use."

"What!?' Athrun demanded.

"I apologize, Athrun." Rey stepped in again. "I'll have a talk with Shinn later."

Meyrin blinked at Athrun stormed by.

"I'll defeat..." Shinn swore. "The Freedom."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Is he still asleep?" Kira asked, entering the infirmary.

"Yes." Murrue replied, looking at the revealed Neo. "But apparently, he opened his eyes once during treatment... and named himself as Captain Neo Lorrnoke of the Earth Alliance's 81st Independent Mobile Battalion. But his physical data that was gathered during his treatment... matched 100% wit the data we have on the ship's database. This man is Mu La Fraga. At least physically."

"So, just what's going on?" Murdock inquired. "This guy is the Commander, isn't he?"

"Yes, without a doubt." Kira replied.

"My, my." Mu remarked as he awoke. "Just when did I become a Commander?"

"Didn't I tell you that I'm a Captain?" he asked, Murrue jumping out of her seat in shock. "Don't go demoting me just because I'm a captive."

"What is it?" he blinked at the sobbing Murrue. "Did you fall in love with me at first sight, Beautiful?"

"Mu-san!" Kira scolded after Murrue ran out of the infirmary, crying.

"Who's this Mu?" Mu frowned.

"So he has no memory?" Murdock mused after the two stepped out, Miriallia rushing forward to console the sobbing Murrue.

"Rather than not having it, it seems he has a different one." Kira corrected. "Although, there's no way he'd be with the Earth Alliance otherwise.."

"But that man is Mu-san." he added as Miriallia led Murrue away. "That's why I..."

"Well, yeah." Murdock noted. "But if he lost his memory, then it might be even more difficult for the Captain."

"But if it's a different memory, what about the old one?" Merci asked, entering the conversation.

"Suppressed?" Kira guessed.

"Could be." Merci noted. "And if it's suppressed, I suppose I _could_ unlock it."

"All of them?" Kira gasped, wide-eyed.

"Probably." Merci nodded. "But his consensus has to be approved. I'm not going into the mind of a reluctant person."

* * *

On the _Minerva'_s hanger...

"At this rate, we're not repairing them, we're restoring them!" a technician remarked.

"It'd be a lot easier if we brought in new units!" his companion added.

"But the Zakus aside, the Savior is..." the first technician added.

"What? There's more?" his companion gasped.

"Yeah." the first technician replied. "But I wonder if these are the last. Things are so hectic, it's tough."

_As far as I know, this is the most powerful mobile suit out there._ Shinn's words echoed in Athrun's mind. _Wouldn't it be a problem if something happened and there wasn't anyone on ZAFT who could defeat that thing?_

"Athrun." Lunamaria broke his thoughts. "Is something wrong? Standing in a place like this..."

"Ah, it's nothing..." Athrun replied.

"Shinn's doing as he pleases again, isn't he?" Lunamaria noted.

At Athrun's look, she added, "Well, I suppose it's to be expected since he wasn't even punished for what he did the other day. But still... it's irritating when he starts acting like he can do as he likes just because he's a super-ace now."

"You sound displeased." Athrun noted. "Is that why you want me to talk to the Captain and have her do something? But..."

"That's not it!" Lunamaria protested. "I just want you to work harder, Athrun. Please show us more of your power. If you did that, I think Shinn would quiet down more and listen to what you have to say."

"Lunamaria..." Athrun blinked.

"You're too kind, Athrun." Lunamaria added. "Although I do like that part about you. But you're losing out."

"Losing out?" Athrun echoed.

"Yes." Lunamaria nodded. "Since you have the authority and power, I think that you should do more as you please."

"Authority... power..." Athrun echoed.

"Yeah, isn't that right?" Lunamaria added.

* * *

At Aprilius One...

"Well then, Chairman, are you ready?" the reporter asked as Chairman Durandal prepared to hold a press conference with Meer.

"Yes, please. Let's start." Chairman Durandal replied.

"Three, two..." reporter begun the countdown.

"Greeting everyone. I am the Chairman of the PLANT High Council, Gilbert Durandal." Chairman Durandal begun. "Please forgive me for suddenly broadcasting this message when the war between PLANT and the Earth has yet to be resolved. However, I beg you, please listen to what I have to say."

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Captain, Chairman Durandal is broadcasting an emergency message from PLANT." Meyrin reported. "It's being broadcast for the entire world through various media outlets."

"What?" Arthur gasped.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"I would like for everyone to find out." Chairman Durandal continued.

"What?" Murrue came to the bridge. "What is this about?"

"Chairman Durandal..." Kira muttered.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Broadcast this within this ship." Talia instructed. "And tell everyone to listen as much as possible."

"Yes, madam!" Arthur replied.

"Athrun?" Lunamaria blinked as Athrun recalled how he came to possess the Savior.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Athrun replied.

"And the reason the war won't end." Chairman Durandal added, his broadcast breaking any further conversation.

"What is this?" a technician gasped.

"I hear it's an emergency message from the Chairman." his partner replied.

"To begin with, the true reason behind why the world is in the situation it is in now..." Chairman Durandal continued.

"I"m sure there are still many of you out there who are still unaware of this fact." he added, as Athrun and Lunamaria hurried to resting room. "Due to the information controls being implemented because of the various political situations in different countries."

* * *

On PLANT...

"No way!" a female student gasped when the screen of her cellphone showed video footage of ZAFT fighting against the Destroy Gundam in Berlin.

"What on earth is this?" a customer in a cafe wondered.

"Oh my..." a mother in her home gaped.

"It's a monster!" her son exclaimed.

"This footage is from the other day." Chairman Durandal added. "Where the Earth Alliance's new giant mobile weapon invaded the cities to the west from the Central Eurasia."

* * *

On Earth...

"What is this!?" Djibril demanded.

"This giant weapon of destruction attacked suddenly without any warning." Chairman Durandal continued. "And burned away cities along with its citizens who weren't given the time to flee and continued on its path."

"Stop it! What are you doing? Hurry up and stop that broadcast!" Djibril ordered.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Although we immediately fought to stop it and defend the cities." Chairman Durandal added. "There was unfortunately a large amount of casualties. The Earth Alliance invaded cities on the face of the Earth. Why did something like this happen? Although the Earth Alliance's aim is to liberate regions being controlled by ZAFT, can you really call this liberation? Burning away cities along with its citizens!? It's true that from a humanitarian standpoint, our forces have been supporting people who disagree with the way the Earth Alliance operates. These people were attempting to break off and declare independence from the Eurasian Federation, a member of the Earth Alliance. These people want to regain their peaceful lives by moving away from the endless days of fighting over nothing."

* * *

On the _Archangel_'s infirmary...

"Stella..." Neo muttered as he watched the broadcast.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"They wanted to stay by their loved ones, instead of heading off to the battlefield." Chairman Durandal continued. "We supported such people."

"Mama! Mama!" a newly-made orphan wailed after the Berlin battle.

"That monster of the Earth Alliance's burned away everything!" a female survivor told the reporter.

"The Earth Alliance is the enemy!" another survivor declared. "ZAFT saved us! If you think I'm lying, please come take a look!"

"But rejecting our wishes for a peaceful solution, they mercilessly incinerated the people of Western Eurasia who attempted to choose a path of achieving peace through dialogue instead of fighting each other through hatred as traitors!" Chairman Durandal added. "Even the children!"

* * *

On Earth...

"Stop it! What are you doing?" Djibril barked. "Hurry up and stop it!"

"Djibril, what is the meaning of this?" one of his partners demanded.

"There seems to be a problem with your authority." another added.

"Just what is Durandal trying to do?" a third asked.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"The Freedom isn't being shown...!" Athrun realized that the footage of the Freedom was cut off.

"Why?" Chairman Durandal pressed, Shinn gritting his teeth in anger. "Why would they do such a thing!? Who would say such as thing as 'I won't allow peace to exist'? And why? Why can't we work hand in hand?"

His enraged speech was cut when Meer stepped in, surprising everyone of the _Archangel_.

"It's true that this war started with a major tragedy that was instigated by some of our Coordinators." Meer continued.

"It's Lacus-sama!" a ZAFT soldier gaped.

"We will not forget the face that we weren't able to prevent it from happening." Meer added. "Nor the numerous tragedies that were created because of it. The sorrow of those affected by the event, I'm sure, is still profound and endless. Perhaps it couldn't be helped that it pulled the trigger of yet another round of fighting. However, we can't stay like this. There's no peace to be had in a world where all we do is shoot at each other! Haven't we already learned all too well the suffering brought on by the endless spiral of hatred? So please wipe your tears covering your eyes and look ahead. After screaming about your sorrow, please listen to what others have to say! And let us return to a bright world filled with compassion. That must be the true wish of us, mankind."

* * *

On Earth...

"But there are those who attempt to prevent that from happening, no matter what." Chairman Durandal continued after Meer's speech. "And they have been doing it since ancient times! They tell us to fight for the sake of their own profits." causing everyone who knew what he was talking about to gasp. "They brand those who don't fight as cowards and those who don't obey them as traitors. Screaming those words, they constantly place weapons in our hands, fabricate enemies, and tell us to fight! Those who will do anything to prevent the world from becoming peaceful! It is clear that the tragedy in Western Eurasia is these people's doing!"

"Djibril!" one of Djibril's partners barked, the Blue Cosmos fraction knowing where this was heading towards.

"Stop him!" Djibril demanded. "Make him stop immediately! Why can't you do it?"

"Do you know that the Blue Cosmos, who hates the Coordinators as dangerous, mistaken beings was also created by them?" Chairman Durandal added. "Those who stand behind the Blue Cosmos, those who constantly fabricate enemies and attempt to lead the world to war. Logos, the Military Industry Conglomerate and the Merchants of Death!"

"They are the true enemies of all of us peace-loving humans!" he declared, revealing the names and portraits of the Blue Cosmos members.

* * *

On PLANT...

"Logos...?" a woman muttered after the declaration.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Chairman..." Shinn muttered.

"What I truly wish for is a peaceful world where warfare will never occur again." Chairman Durandal declared. "Therefore, I hereby declare that we will fight to destroy Logos, the true enemy of the world who will attempt to foil that wish!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"This is going to cause an uproar!" Merci realized.

"Captain!" she turned to Murrue.

"Kira!" she looked at her brother.

* * *

Around the world...

"Durandal!" people cheered on the Chairman.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. Nightmare

SailorStar9: Chapter 27 is up, this is Chapter and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 28: Nightmare

* * *

In the PLANT High Council...

"Neu..." Chryster looked at Neu.

"Ah, Chryster..." Neu agreed.

"What is the meaning of that?" Chrysler asked. "What is the Chairman trying to do?"

"No, I haven't heard anything about a broadcast like this." one of Chairman Durandal's aides told a Council member.

* * *

In the makeshift ORB parliament building...

"Father!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Oh Jona!" Unato looked at his son.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yuna pressed, after the Yuna pair pulled away. "For the Ritter Group and even the Groht Family to be named."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Among those displayed are those who have deep ties with the Sarans... no, with ORB." Merci added. "No, not just Sanc. There isn't a single country that isn't associated with their global companies! What does Chairman Durandal intend to do about that?"

* * *

In the PLANT High Council...

"My sincere apologies for the commotion caused." Chairman Durandal remarked. "But my feelings are as I stated in my earlier broadcast. I'd like to repeat the words I spoke during our defensive battle at the onset of this war. May the guns that we take up once again be for the sake of ending all battles."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"I'm worried about the ORB faction." Merci admitted. "What will Saran do now?"

* * *

In the PLANT High Council...

"It's about time we escaped from their systems of wars." Chairman Durandal added. "Our true enemies are not the Naturals or the Earth Alliance. History will repeat itself if we do not destroy Logos."

"You may say that, however, it won't be so easy." a Council member pointed out.

"We must take this path since we still cannot see a way to achieve peace through dialogue." Chairman Durandal remarked. "Otherwise, this war will not end."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Let's go back, Murrue-san." Kira started.

"Huh?" Murrue blinked, everyone else on the bridge looked at him.

"To ORB." Kira added.

"Kira..." Merci gaped.

"Something large and different is about to make its move. That's the feeling I have." Kira added. "Merci has to bring the ORB faction back under Sanc."

* * *

In the PLANT High Council...

"I agree with the Chairman!" a member declared. "Just as you say, let us put an end to our history of fighting!"

"That's true." another noted. "I concur as well."

"I concur as well." a third agreed.

"I concur." another stood up.

"I concur with you." Chrysler agreed.

"I respect your decision and courage." Neu added.

"Thank you all." Chairman Durandal noted.

* * *

In Berlin...

The _Archangel_ was setting off and was spotted by an AWACS DINN.

"Incoming message from AVAX-006." the DINN relayed the message back to a land battleship. "An unknown at Section 3, Point 1136. It's the _Archangel_."

"So they've made a move, as expected." Willard noted. "Report this to Headquarters. And leave that ship's data in our databases. That is no longer an unknown. It is an enemy."

"Yes sir!" his subordinate replied.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Incoming message from the fleet headquarters." Meyrin reported.

"The _Minerva_ is to support the now-commencing Operation Angel-Down?" Arthur echoed.

"What?" Talia gasped.

* * *

In Berlin...

As the Archangel headed for the ocean, it came under attack from several BuCUEs with the Archangel using its side missiles to diffuse the incoming bullets.

"Turn 10 degrees to port!" Murrue instructed. "Please pull behind the hill."

"Valiant, fire!" Amagi ordered, the two shots missing the BuCUEs at the back.

In the sky, a 'SEED' mode Kira dodged blasts from a couple of BABIs, before turning upside down to disable them.

"Murrue-san!" he called, dodging another BABI's attack.

Using data from the AWACS DINN, Willard's battleship fired its cannons at the _Archangel_.

"Hey now!" Neo remarked, having awoken from the shockwave.

"Damn!" Kira cursed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Murrue mused as the Freedom's blasts missed the BuCUEs on the ground.

"This isn't good!" Amagi added. "We're being cornered like they want!"

"I know that." Murrue replied. "But why is ZAFT doing something like this all of a sudden?"

"It seems we're completely surrounded." Arnold reported.

"Eight more BuCUEs from our starboard and rear." Chandra added.

"Additionally, nine BABIs at 10 o'clock!" Miriallia reported.

"Incoming missiles!" Arnold added.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Murrue ordered.

"Damn!" Kira cursed again, firing all his weapons and disarmed the missiles.

"Captain!" Amagi remarked. "Although I understand this vessel's ideal of avoiding unnecessary battles, we'll be shot down at this rate! Please give permission for a direct hit! If you can't permit that, then please at least let our Murasame squadron launch!"

"I know what you're trying to say." Murrue replied, as Kira slashed through the BABIs. "But didn't Kira-kun tell us? That it may be their objective to have us attack them like that?"

"Ah, damnit! Captain Amagi, let us launch as well!" a Sanc soldier cursed as the rest watched the battle.

"That we will take every Murasame back to Sanc with us?" Murrue added.

"If we can only make it to the ocean..." she noted, the battleship coming under heavy attack. "Please do your best until then, everyone!"

"Yes madam!" the crew chorused.

"The target has advanced another 10 units to the west." one of Willard's soldiers reported.

"The BABIs from the Eagle Squad have all been damaged and are returning!" the weaponry officer added.

"As to be expected of the famous _Archangel_ and Freedom." Willard noted. "tell our mobile suit squadrons not to lose their cool. At this rate, we won't last until the _Minerva_ gets here."

"It's because we're using an easygoing tactic like cornering!" his sub-captain retorted. "If we would just attack them with all our forces...!"

"You don't know about Alaska or Jachin Due, do you?" Willard scoffed.

"Huh?" his sub-captain blinked.

"It'll be hopeless if we rush our strategy and let them escape." Willard told him. "We also have future missions to think about. Let the Impulse and the _Minerva_ carry our load. Let our ace do the job, just as we've been ordered."

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"The Chairman talked about defeating Logos!" Athrun snapped. "So why are we fighting the _Archangel_? There's definitely something wrong with those orders! Please contact Headquarters one more time!"

"I've already done that!" Talia rebuked. "But I received the same response. The _Archangel_ and the Freedom, with their lack of a clear motive, are simply bringing confusion to the battlefield and expanding this war. In consideration of the situation of the world to come, we will remove this unignorable threat. This is the decision reached by our motherland!"

"However...!" Athrun protested.

"We can't do anything about it any longer." Talia reminded him. "The operation has already begun!"

* * *

On the battlefield...

Kira skillfully dodged the shots thrown at him, disarming the BuCUEs.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Receiving a signal from the AVAZ." Arthur reported. "Incoming map of the situation."

In the pilots' ready room, Shinn exchanged a grin with Rey as he prepared.

"It's about time you stopped being influenced by them, Athrun." Talia reminded the blue-haired Coordinator. "I understand that you don't want to fight against your former comrades, but with the passing of time, situations and people's feelings also change. You've also changed, haven't you? Get a grasp of the current situation!"

"Captain, we've received a signal from the AVAX." Arthur reported. "We will be entering the operation area shortly."

"I understand." Talia replied.

"Captain!" Athrun ran out after Talia.

"If you won't want to watch, you should stay in your room." Talia warned. "But we'll also be desperate since we're going against that ship."

"Close off the bridge." she ordered upon arrival to her seat. "Issue Condition Red. Prepare for anti-ship and anti-mobile battle."

"Condition Red issued!" Meyrin's voice came over the intercom. "All pilots should standby in their respective units."

"The CIWS, Tristan, and Isolde have been activated." Arthur declared. "Loading all bays of Launchers One through Three with the Parsifal."

"Shinn..." Rey started in the pilot's ready room. "It'll be fine. You can defeat it."

"Thank you." Shinn smirked.

"Shinn!" Athrun came in just as Shinn was about to enter the hanger. Ignoring him, Shinn pressed the close button and the elevator slid shut.

"Athrun..." Lunamaria muttered.

"Distance until our target: 20." Arthur reported. "We'll be engaging the enemy shortly."

"Fire the jamming rounds and launch the Impulse!" Talia ordered.

"Yes madam!" Arthur replied.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"The sensors..." Chandra gasped. "These are jamming rounds!"

"Turn 10 degrees to port, descend!" Talia instructed.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" Shinn declared, heading out with the rest of the Impulse's parts in tow, forming the Impulse in mid-air.

"Commence attack!" Talia ordered.

* * *

On the battlefield...

The _Minerva_ appeared in front of the Archangel and opened fire as Shinn attacked Kira from above with the beam rifle.

"Minerva!" Murrue gasped.

"The Archangel has been located! Distance: 2000!" Arthur reported. "Isolde, fire!"

Arnold performed a quick emergency roll and flew over the _Minerva_.

"I'm sorry." Arnold apologized to the Peacecraft Princess beside him.

"It's alright." Merci assured him.

"No way... why is that ship...?" Murrue was stunned.

"How did they dodge that?" Arthur blinked.

"The lead has appeared on the stage." Willard remarked. "Let's get a good look at Gladys' skill."

The _Minerva_ turned around to follow the _Archangel_, Arthur wincing at the Freedom's shots blasted past the ship.

"It's alright." Talia told her vice-captain. "We won't get hit if we don't make any hasty moves. Just as expected, they're not trying to hit us, are they?"

"What?" Arthur gasped.

"Meyrin, please connect me with the International Emergency Channel." Talia requested.

"Yes, madam!" Meyrin replied.

"This is Talia Gladys, Captain of the ZAFT battleship _Minerva_." she relayed her message to the _Archangel_. "_Archangel_, can you hear me?"

"Captain, incoming message from the _Minerva_!" Miriallia reported.

"What?" Murrue gasped.

"We are currently acting according to orders from our headquarters to shoot down your vessel." Talia added, appearing on screen. "However, if you cease all combat operations, including those of your mobile suits, and surrender, we will cease our attacks."

"What did she say?" Willard demanded. "Our orders are to shoot it down. What in the world is Gladys doing?"

"Captain!" Arthur gasped.

"This is our only warning." Talia added. "We will not be able accept any later offers. We will assure the safety of those onboard. I hope you make a prudent decision."

"Captain..." Arnold turned to Murrue.

"As to be expected of the _Minerva_'s Captain." Murrue remarked. "She's not someone I'd like to make an enemy of."

"But if we surrender to ZAFT, Merci-sama's wishes won't be...!" Amagi protested.

"Amagi!" Merci scolded.

"It's Kira!" Miriallia reported.

"Go to the ocean!" was Kira's message. "Take Merci to the ORB faction. That's our priority."

"Kira... no way." Merci gasped, realizing his intention.

"Miriallia-san, please connect me with to the same channel they're on." Murrue requested.

"Yes madam!" Miriallia replied.

"This is the Captain of the _Archangel_, Murrue Ramius." Murrue returned the _Minerva_'s message. "I appreciate your offer. Thank you."

"That's..." Arthur gasped, recognizing Murrue from ORB.

_Just as I thought._ Talia mused.

"However, we will unfortunately not be able to accept your offer." Murrue added.

"What?" Arthur blinked.

"We still have work to do." Murrue continued. "Perhaps we're just out of place in this world which is once again about to be spilt between the Earth Alliance and PLANT. But that is why we can't afford to be stopped here. If at all possible, please allow us to escape; Princess Merci Peacecraft of Sanc _has_ to reclaim the last of her people." with that, she shut off the communication.

"Gladys you fool! Why are you being so soft?" Willard hissed.

"Huh?" his sub-captain blinked.

"Commence the attack with our mobile suits again!" Willard ordered. "They've taken us too lightly! We must not allow them to escape!"

At Willard's order, the mobile suits renewed their attack.

"Don't run away!" Shinn blocked Kira's path before the Freedom could come to the _Archangel_'s aid.

"Shinn!" Athrun rebuked in the pilots readying room.

"Commander Willard, what are you doing?" Talia demanded.

"They'll get away if we don't shoot them down!" Willard reminded her. "Didn't you hear them say that?"

"But Princess Peacecraft..." Talia started, only to be cut off when Willard severed the connection.

"No matter what they say, we can't afford to waste all effort we've already put into this battle!" Willard noted, retaking his seat. "If the _Minerva_ won't do it, then we will!"

"Captain!" Arthur gasped, looking at Talia.

"Damnit!" Kira cursed. "_Archangel_!"

"Don't think you can get me like that every time!" Shinn snapped, dodging Kira's beam rifle blast aimed at the Impulse's head and going into 'SEED' mode and dodged Kira's attacks on his arm and head. He tossed his shield at Kira and fired his beam rifle, and the blast bounced off the shield and damaged the Freedom Gundam's left shoulder. .

"Shinn! Stop it!" Athrun barked. "Kira is...!"

_The Freedom is indeed fast._ Rey told the Impulse pilot. _His aim is also accurate. But that unit never aims for the cockpit. He always aims for the weapons or the main camera. That's where the Impulse's chance lies._

The two then attacked each other with beam sabers, and Kira sliced off the Impulse Gundam's head and left arm.

"Meyrin! Launch the Chest Flyer and Force Silhouette!" Shinn barked.

He then separates and had the Chest Flyer and Force Silhouette slam into the Freedom Gundam. He fired his vulcans and destroyed the top half. As Kira crashed into the ground, Shinn docked with the replacement parts and continued the attack

"Kira!" Merci gasped was her brother came crashing down.

"Didn't I tell you that I won't let you get away!" Shinn snapped, coming in for the kill. "You killed Stella! Even when I tried to stop you!"

Kira slashed at the Impulse Gundam's torso, but Shinn ejected the Leg Flyer and swooped behind Kira, destroying the Freedom Gundam's left wing.

"Distance until the shore: 10!" Arnold reported, as Willard's forces continued to rain their attacks on them.

"We won't last at this rate! Please launch the Murasames!" Amagi requested.

"Please shake them off!" Murrue replied.

"What about Kira?" Merci asked.

"Oh man, why is this place always so..." Neo sighed, as the ship rocked with the aftershock. "Huh?"

"I'm defeating you!" Shinn swore. "Today, right here!"

"Such a..." Kira muttered, blocking the beam rifle's attack with his shield. "What is this?"

"Meyrin, launch the Sword Silhouette!" Shinn barked, after recombining and firing his beam rifle, destroying Kira's rifle.

"Yes sir!" Meyrin could only stammer, following his orders.

"We're almost at the shore." Arthur reported. "They'll get away, Captain!"

"Activate the Tannhauser. Target: The _Archangel_." Talia instructed.

"Close off the emergency walls. Prepare to dive!" Murrue ordered.

"Yes madam!" Arnold replied

"Kira!" Merci shouted. "What about Kira?"

"Kira-sama will be fine!" Amagi assured her.

"Launch the Epyon! I'll go!" Merci stood up.

"You can't!" Murrue scolded as the _Archangel_ took to the waters.

Shinn flew along the Sword Silhouette Flyer and tossed a beam boomerang at Kira, knocking him away.

"Hurry! It'll be the end once they dive!" Arthur barked. "Fire!"

The Tannhauser was fired, hitting the water, just as the _Archangel_ submerged in the water.

Grabbing one of the Excalibur swords, Shinn slammed it through the Freedom Gundam's shield and torso. The Freedom Gundam then exploded, and the shockwave from the explosion rocked the _Minerva_.

"Shinn..." Lunamaria muttered.

"I did it!"Shinn laughed over his victory as the smoke cleared. "Stella... I can finally..."

Athrun was shocked when he looked at the image on the monitor and saw the Freedom Gundam's remains in the water in front of Shinn.

"Kira!" he screamed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	30. Eve of Chaos

SailorStar9: Chapter 28 is up, this is Chapter and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 29: Eve of Chaos

* * *

In the sea...

The _Archangel_ begun sinking due to damage from the _Minerva'_s Tannhauser.

"B Block has been destroyed!" a crew member reported, the sea water gushing in the hull. "Engine Number One is damaged the main generator has also been damaged!

"Thrust is dropping...! Unable to estimate trim!" Arnold added.

"Flood the port ballasts! Maintain the stability of the ship!" Murrue instructed. "We will jettison and detonate Engine Number One."

At everyone's gasps, she explained, "We're going to make them think that they've sunk us, along with Princess Peacecraft. Please hurry!"

At her order, Engine Number One was detached and detonated.

Meanwhile, Merci had launched in the Epyon Zero to retrieve Kira.

"Kira! Kira!" she called out.

As the _Archangel_ seemingly destroyed, Shinn returned to the _Minerva_.

"The _Archangel_..." Athrun stammered. "Kira... That's impossible!"

* * *

"It's no good. There's still too much debris and we can't use the sonar." the leader of the squad of AWACS DINNs sent to search the ocean for signs of the _Archangel_ or Freedom Gundam, reported. "There's not enough debris for us to have destroyed it. It seems they got away. The scouting squadron should expand its search. Don't miss even the slightest clue."

* * *

In the docking deck...

Shinn descended from the Impulse and was greeted by the cheering of the engineering crew.

"You did it!" Vino beamed. "That was amazing, super ace!"

"Shinn!" Yolant remarked. "It was really amazing, Shinn!"

"It wasn't that great." Shinn noted.

"Did you really destroy the Freedom?" one of the crew asked.

"Well, yes." Shinn replied.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria came into the scene. "Your battle tactics were amazing! I was surprised!"

"Really?" Shinn commented.

"You did well, Shinn." Rey cut in. "Well done."

"Thank you." Shinn took the blond's outstretched hand. "It was all thanks to you, Rey."

"You're the one who carried it out." Rey added.

"Yeah, you'll definitely be decorated." a crew member added. "You're really invincible."

Pushing past the crew, Shinn approached Athrun.

"I got my revenge." Shinn noted, stopping Athrun in his tracks. "And yours too."

"What are you doing?" Athrun snapped, grabbing the pilot.

"Athrun!" Lunamaria gasped as Vino hurried over to break the fight.

"Shinn!" she followed Vino's footsteps.

"Kira wasn't trying to kill you!" Athrun hissed. "He's never tried to do such a thing! And you...! What revenge?"

"Shinn!" Vino scolded.

"Athrun!" Lunamaria chided.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about?" Shinn retorted. "Please stop it already."

"Are you that happy to have killed him?" Athrun snapped. "Does it make you proud? Why should he...!?"

"Would it be wrong for me to be happy?" Shinn shot back. "Is it wrong for me to celebrate after finally defeating a powerful enemy? Then what are you suggesting I do? Cry and despair? Or should I pray for him? Or do you what to say what I should've been the one who died?"

"Shinn!" Athrun growled, giving the younger pilot a punch across the face.

"Why you!" Shinn hissed,

"Athrun!" Lunamaria and Vino held him back.

"You can't!" Rey and Yolant did the same to Shinn.

"Hey now! Stop it!" the rest of the crew broke the fight.

"Please stop, Athrun." Rey warned. "Athrun, although I admit that there's a problem with Shinn's attitude, even if you're a superior, I believe that reprimand was unjust. To destroy the _Archangel_ and the Freedom was an order from our homeland. Shinn carried out that order in a splendid manner. It's not something to be praised nor reprimanded for."

"Shut up!" Athrun snapped.

"Athrun!" Lunamaria gasped.

"There's no reason why he had to be killed!" Athrun screamed.

"What?" Shinn echoed.

"Both Kira and the _Archangel_ weren't enemies...!" Athrun hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Shinn pressed. "They were...!"

"Our enemies." Rey cut in. "Although I don't know their intentions, if our homeland has deemed it such, then they are our enemies."

"Rey...!" Athrun snapped.

"We are ZAFT afterall." Rey reminded him. "Who our enemy is and isn't varies depending on which side you're on. It varies even from person to person. It's all relative. You should've known already that nothing is absolute. We are ZAFT, the ones who follow the orders of the Chairman and the High Council. Those who they deem to be enemies are our enemies; and that includes Sanc and its Princess. If she does not agree with the Chairman, then she is an enemy."

"You...!" Athrun hissed.

"You're speaking with your personal emotions." Rey added. "To be honest, it's troubling."

Saluting him, he pulled Shinn off.

"Athrun!" Lunamaria gasped when the blue-haired Coordinator shook off her hold and stormed off.

* * *

At the ZAFT Gibraltar base...

"The torpedo canisters on F-73 should be transported to the Devcharev's Number Five torpedo hatch." the intercom sounded as the maintenance crews worked on various mobile suits, including the new mass production version of the GOUF Ignited. "To B Deck: the extra parts from the Kamchak will be arriving in ten minutes. An update on the restoration database: the hydro-reducer from the BABI has been found to be compatible with the GOUF."

* * *

In a ZAFT Military Affairs Station in space...

"Damnit!" Yzak fumed, storming through the corridors.

"But still, although the Chairman said to destroy Logos, what exactly does he want to do?" an officer inquired. "A boycott of the products from the corporations that he implicated?"

"That isn't something to be laughing about!" Yzak snapped, silencing the chuckling officers. "This is actually a big problem! It's far more difficult than simply fighting against the Earth Alliance!"

"Yzak..." Dearka chided.

"Try thinking a little yourself!" Yzak scolded. "Is your head on your body just for decoration?"

"Your head is going to explode any day now." Dearka joked, following the fuming Yzak.

"Shut up!" Yzak retorted.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I have no intention of sending our military against the people who I have named." Chairman Durandal held a press conference as guerillas attacked mansions belonging to Logos members. "That's not what I meant when I said 'Destroy Logos'. I just want to finally bring an end to the warped system of wars they have created."

"You're the ones who are being fooled by the Coordinators, damnit!" an Earth Alliance soldier cursed, as he guarded a Logos member's mansion against the guerillas' attack.

"That the Coordinators are mistaken and dangerous beings." Chairman Durandal continued. "That you can't coexist with them. Why do you all think that? To begin with, who started it, and when? From my point of view, Logos and their ability to do something like this are a far worse monster. And on top of that, they're doing these things simply for the sake of continuing to fight against us. Anyone would fight back if threatened. That is our natural instinct. That is why they attack people. And force them to attack back. Our history is such a sad repetition. If all wars ended, then we wouldn't need weapons any longer. If existing buildings aren't destroyed, then you can't build new ones. If you didn't destroy farmland, you couldn't force the starving and suffering people to buy food."

"Defeat Logos!" the guerillas roared, firing their weapons into the skies. "Kill them!"

"Because they can't profit in a peaceful world." Chairman Durandal added. "Because they can't prosper, they continually attempt to make us fight each other. Let us bring an end to such things. We do not want to kill each other. Even without all these weapons, people can still continue to live. We should be able to live together without fighting! Let us work together and communicate with each other. Let us escape together from the world of fighting that they've created."

* * *

In Djibril's mansion...

"Where's Lord Djibril?" a guerrilla demanded, as he and his troop stormed the mansion. "He's the head of Blue Cosmos! Pull him out!"

"Djibril!" a member of Logos opened his communicator as Djibril growled when a guerrilla shot the camera.

"Please save us!" another begged. "There's a mob on my estate!"

"Djibril, do something about it!!" a third demanded before letting out a scream as he was killed.

"How could..." Djibril growled. "How could such a ridiculous thing...!?"

"Damnit!" he cursed and fled. "That Durandal...!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Hey, are you alright?" Merci asked, hurrying to her brother's side as Kira struggled to get up when she and Kakyuu went to bring food to him.

"Sorry." Kira apologized.

"But I'm glad." Merci added. "The doctor was saying that your wounds aren't that bad."

"Because of the Svalin huh?" Kira mused, as Merci reached into her dress to reveal a small round shield-like pendent around her neck, Chione's Holy Cloth having arrived from L6. "But the Freedom... Without that, I..."

"What are you talking about, Kira?" Merci chided. "That doesn't matter right now."

"So I hear the Impulse got you?" Neo asked on the other bed. "You had it coming. The Impulse' pilot seemed like a straightforward and competitive kid. He's getting better and better."

"You've met him before?" Kira asked, not noticing that Murrue had entered.

"Yeah." Neo replied, chomping down on his sausage. "Just once. But what is this ship doing? You just fought against us recently. But now ZAFT is your... enemy?"

"Yeah." Murrue noted.

"Are you alright, Kira-kun?" she asked, sitting beside the brown-haired pilot.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine now." Kira replied.

"Okay, I'm glad." Murrue sighed in relief. "The _Archangel_ is in pretty bad shape as well, but if we carefully choose our route so that we won't be found, we should be able to make it to ORB."

"Yes." Kira nodded.

"Hey, you should be eating too." Merci cut in, stabbing a sausage and thrusting it to her brother as Murrue looked over fondly at Neo.

"Oh, okay." Kira noted

"So, this is an ORB vessel, afterall?" Neo inquired.

"Who knows." Murrue replied.

"Then what will you do with me there?" Neo asked.

"This Mu La Fraga..." he added. "What is he to you?"

"A comrade." Murrue replied. "An irreplaceable one. But he's not here anymore."

* * *

In space...

"Yes. I understand. That's fine." Chairman Durandal remarked as he prepared to board a shuttle with Meer. "Basically, please continue to accept offers like that."

"But there's no need for you to personally go down to Earth at a time like this." Neu noted. "You could easily give your orders here."

"That's not the issue." Chairman Durandal told her. "Nobody will follow a leader who just waves the flag and then hides in the back, would they? We also don't know where Mr. Djibril is. But isn't it amazing? The power of the people, that is. It's almost terrifying. For things to have gone this far while we were idling..."

"Yes," Neu agreed. "But it's just because everyone is excited over your words, Chairman. That perhaps they could actually rid the world of wars."

"They can," Chairman Durandal nodded. "If everybody wishes for it. Well then, I'll leave the rest in your care."

"Yes sir!" the group accompanying him chorused as Chairman Durandal boarded the vessel.

_A message from the Willard Team._ he mused, opening his laptop. _Although the destruction of the Archangel is still unconfirmed, the Freedom was definitely destroyed. Will this be a checkmate? No, I still can't let my guard down. The White Queen is still a powerful foe, especially when she's clustered around the King._

"Please contact Clarzek." he requested.

"Yes sir." the pilot replied.

"And ask what happened to the investigation of the shuttle hijackers." Chairman Durandal added.

"Yes sir." the pilot noted.

* * *

At the ZAFT Gibraltar base...

"This is Gibraltar Port Control." the base called on the approaching _Minerva_, arriving alongside with a fleet of _Vosgulov_ class subs. "We welcome the arrival of the LHM-BB01 _Minerva_. We will now direct you to Platform Two. Please confirm our beacon."

"This is the _Minerva_. Roger that." the radar officer replied. "Confirming beacon."

"But this sure is amazing." Arthur awed. "Although I knew that there was an order for all forces in the area to gather, it's trilling to see such a sight." shutting his mouth when Talia looked at him.

"If you're to have someone pick up a sword, it's important that it is for a just cause." Talia remarked. "I forgot who it was, but those were the words of an instructor during my officer training. Well, it's pretty obvious."

"Yeah..." Arthur blinked, not really getting what she meant.

"We can't fight if we can't agree to who our enemies are and why they're our enemies." Talia added. "We were shown that with clarity. Perhaps I should be thankful, as a military personnel..."

"Yes..." Arthur noted.

"This vessel will now be commencing the decking sequence at Gibraltar." Meyrin's voice came over the intercom. "All hands, please move to your assigned positions. I repeat. This vessel will now be commencing the decking sequence at Gibraltar."

"Now that we've made it to Gibraltar, I wonder what we're going to do next." Shinn noted.

"All hands, please move to your assigned positions." Meyrin repeated the instruction.

"Who knows." Rey remarked. "But it's for certain that an operation will be put into motion that goes with the Chairman's words the other day.

"Yeah..." Shinn sighed.

"To destroy Logos..." Lunamaria mused after grabbing a drink from the vendoring machine. "Even the Chairman himself was saying that it would be difficult."

"But he must have felt that it needed to be done." Rey pointed out. "After seeing that miserable situation..."

"Yeah." Shinn agreed.

"Do you not feel like fighting against Logos, Shinn?" Rey asked.

"No, that's not true." Shinn protested. "I was really moved to hear the Chairman's words. I thought that even though he said it would be difficult, the Chairman was not about to give up. That he's going to go through with it. Because it's the only way we can really bring an end to this war. If that's the case, then I'll fight against any enemy!"

"Including the Peacecraft Princess?" Rey asked.

At Shinn's hesitation, Rey pressed, "If she doesn't agree to the Chairman's ideals, then she is our enemy."

"Docking complete." Arthur reported as the _Minerva_ docked. "OAR personnel, maintenance crew, and medical personnel should immediately begin their assigned duties."

"Captain." Meyrin started. "There's an order from the base command center summoning Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala."

"What?" Talia blinked.

* * *

In the base's headquarters...

"Hello! Hello! Are you okay?" Meer's red Haro chirped as it bounced about the platform. "Yay!"

"Well then... Will these be the final cards?" Chairman Durandal mused.

"Hello! Hello! Fight!" Meer chuckled, picking up the red Haro.

"Excuse me." the soldier guarding the hanger started. "I've brought Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala."

"It's been a while, Chairman." Athrun started, the two pilots saluting Chairman Durandal.

"I was moved by your message the other day." Shinn added.

"My, thank you." Chairman Durandal rose a hand at the younger pilot. "I've also heard of your exploits. I'm sure a lot has happened, but you two have done well."

"Thank you." Shinn replied, as Chairman Durandal turned a handshake to Athrun who took it after a while.

"Athrun!" Meer glomped him. "Have you been well? I've missed you!"

"It's been a while, Lacus." Athrun replied.

"Well then," Chairman Durandal started. "I'm sure you're aware of it already, but being frustrated with the situation, I've started a terrible thing."

"No, it's not terrible at all!" Shinn protested.

"Although there are other things I'd like to speak to you two about, please take a look at these first." Chairman Durandal added. "Your eyes have also been wandering over there already."

Several spotlights activated, shining down on two mobile suits, the Destiny Gundam and Legend Gundam.

"ZGMF-X42S Destiny." Chairman Durandal introduced the two machines. "ZGMF-X666S Legend. They're both new units that far surpass the abilities of a conventional unit. I'll have you two look at their specifications later, but these will most likely become the leads in upcoming battles."

"Chairman, does this mean...?" Athrun pressed as Shinn gushed at the new mobile suits.

"These are your new units." Chairman Durandal replied.

"My new unit?" Shinn beamed as Athrun growled.

"Yes." Chairman Durandal nodded as Athrun glared at him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	31. Athrun on the Run

SailorStar9: Chapter 29 is up, this is Chapter and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 30: Athrun on the Run

* * *

"The Destiny is the ultimate mobile suit that surpasses the Impulse in firepower, defense, mobility and reliability." Chairman Durandal explained. "On the other hand, the Legend is a truly ambitious unit armed with a new generation DRAGOON system that can be controlled by anyone, thanks to the improvement of it quantum interface. Both units are masterpieces that the arsenal built without rest. What do you think? Do you like them?"

"Yes, sir! They're amazing." Shinn gushed.

"The Destiny has been specially tuned for your use." Chairman Durandal told the younger pilot.

"Huh?" Shinn blinked. "For me?"

"Based on your latest battle data on the Impulse." Chairman Durandal nodded. "Your piloting skills, especially your speed, which seems to be starting to surpass that of conventional pilots. Your power is truly amazing. Especially of late."

"Oh no, not at all." Shinn replied.

"I'm sure you were often frustrated by the unit's limits when you were piloting the Impulse, but with this unit, nothing like that will happen." Chairman Durandal added. "I guarantee it."

"Yes, sir!" Shinn beamed. "Thank you!"

"And you unit will the the Legend." Chairman Durandal turned to Athrun. "What do you think of the DRAGOON system, Athrun? I believe that you can fully utilize it."

"Is something the matter, Athrun?" he asked, noticing the navy-haired pilot's frown.

"Are these for the purpose of fighting against Logos?" Athrun asked. "You said that we will fight against Logos in order to eliminate warfare, Chairman."

"Yes. Although to fight in order to end the fighting is a hypocritical and problematic idea." Chairman Durandal added. "It can't be helped, can it? They won't listen to reason. In that case, we have no choice but to fight."

"But why them...?" Athrun pressed. "Why did you order us to destroy the _Archangel_ and the Freedom?"

"Are you still...?" Shinn snapped.

"Athrun..." Chairman Durandal started.

"Although it's true that ship may have unnecessarily made the state of war more chaotic," Athrun added. "Their wishes were the same as ours. That we want to end the war. That we're tired of things like this. They were even the first ones to stand up against the Destroy!"

"So, why did you issue such an order before you even had a chance to talk to them!?" he pressed.

"Athrun." Chairman Durandal stopped his rumbling. "Then let me ask you. If that was the case, they why didn't they come to us? If we shared the same wishes, they could've come to our side as well. They heard my voice, didn't they? So why did they fight instead of joining us? It's not as if they didn't have the opportunity to. I've also heard that Captain Gladys called for their surrender before the battle."

"That's...!" Athrun protested and glared at Meer.

"And even when Lacus is willing to fight with us..." Chairman Durandal added.

"Chairman!" Athrun snapped.

"Athrun!" Shinn chided.

"I can understand your resentment." Chairman Durandal noted. "Why did things turn out this way? Why won't the world go as we want it to? It must be an infuriating feeling. But to put it bluntly, that's just how this world is right now. In our current world, nobody knows their true self, their power or purpose. They live, just being tossed around by the times."

"Chairman!" Athrun pressed.

"The _Archangel_..." Chairman Durandal continued. "No, if I were to talk specifically, about your friend, Kira Yamato-kun. Let's see... I feel sorry for him, that he was rather unfortunate."

"Unfortunate?" Athrun echoed.

"With that much potential and power, he's primarily a soldier." Chairman Durandal added. "If we were to put him in a mobile suit, he would be unsurpassed. But no one, including himself, knew that. And because he didn't know, he didn't grow up nor did he live that way. He lived, just being tossed around by the times. Even though we couldn't even fathom how much he could've done if he had put his power to proper use... I don't know what he was thinking after parting with Lacus, but he kidnapped Sanc's Princess and would appear every time there was a battle and shoot down his enemies at will. What meaning is there in such actions?"

"But, Kira was...!" Athrun protested.

"The kidnapped Sanc Princess herself said that excessive power would only bring about more conflicts." Chairman Durandal added. "As the Commander in Chief of the ZAFT forces, I cannot let such an unpredictable and enormous power roam freely. That's why I ordered for them to be destroyed. It couldn't be helped. He was truly unfortunate. If he had known himself sooner, if he knew his powers and role as you two do and lived in a place where he could put them to use... he wouldn't have had to worry or suffer. His accomplishments would be praised and he could've lived happily."

"Happily?" Shinn echoed.

"Yes." Chairman Durandal nodded.

"Is... that so?" Shinn asked.

"That's right." Chairman Durandal agreed. "Aren't people the happiest when they understand themselves, utilize their abilities to the fullest, prove themselves useful and lead a fulfilling life?"

"Ah, yes." Shinn replied.

"When this war ends, I would really like to create such a world." Chairman Durandal remarked. "If everyone could live happily in the world, war would never happen again. The idea is like a dream though. But I'll make it happen for sure. That's why I'd like for you two to work your hardest now for that day."

"Yes sir!" Shinn beamed.

_So this is why he had to have Merci killed._ Athrun realized in horror. _Because he knew she won't agree to this. He knew she was on the _Archangel_! Yet he still gave the order to..._

* * *

At the Gibraltar base...

"Please transfer units in Division R to Paddock Three." the intercom sounded. "The Avis Pierre and Gero, resupply squads should immediately report to Deport Three. The registration of unit heat signature are being performed at Aprons Eight through Eleven. The IFF setup is being performed in Hanger C."

"A message from Port Control: the approaching Earth Alliance fleet, object 729, is an ally joining us from the Republic of Eastern Asia." the intercom added, as a rogue Alliance fleet pulled in, with Ledonir Kisaka aboard one of the ships, disguised as an Alliance officer. "Status Blue. Canceling the alert status. I repeat..."

"But this sure is amazing." Arthur awed. "To think that this many Earth Alliance vessels would gather here..."

"Yes," Talia agreed. "But this feels somewhat... uneasy."

"You're right." a officer concurred. "Afterall, it feels like we've been conditioned to think of them as the enemy. That's true."

"Honestly, if they were all to betray us now, it'll be the end of Gibraltar." Arthur noted.

"Huh?" he blinked, pausing in his laughter when Talia and the other officer looked at him.

"Damnit, don't say such silly things, Arthur!" Talia scolded. "Everyone is on their toes as it is because it's right before an operation."

"I apologize." Arthur stammered.

* * *

In Iceland...

Djibril arrived at the Atlantic Federation's Supreme Headquarters, Heaven's Base.

* * *

At the Gibraltar base...

"But even if we destroy Heaven's Base and the Logos members that took refuge there," Talia added. "The problem is what we do afterwards... will we really be able to destroy Logos like this?"

"Rey Za Burrel of the _Minerva_ has come as you ordered, sir." Rey reported.

"Rey, how have you been?" Chairman Durandal asked. "Is your health alright?"

"Yes, sir." Rey replied.

"You certainly had a difficult time at the lab in Lodonia." Chairman Durandal noted as Rey took his seat on the sofa. "No, it was careless of me."

"No, it wasn't your fault Gil." Rey told him. "I'm fine. Even I didn't expect myself to react this way, so I was surprised."

"Would you like something to drink?" Chairman Durandal asked, unaware that Meer was eavesdropping. "I'd certainly like to talk to you in greater detail."

"Yes, sir." Rey replied. "Thank you."

Spotting one of Lunamaria''s spy photos of Athrun meeting with Kira, Meer picked it up.

* * *

In his room at the base...

_Is that really so?_ Athrun recalled the previous conversation he had with Kira. _Does PLANT really think that? That Chairman __Durandal__…Then what about that Lacus Clyne? Just who is that Lacus who's up on PLANT right now?_

_What I truly wish for is a peaceful world where warfare will never occur again._ Chairman Durandal had declared.

_But even then, we don't want you fighting against ORB._ Kira had told him.

_If that was the case, they why didn't they come to us?_ Chairman Durandal had asked.

_I don't want to fight._ Kira confessed. _Please don't make me fight._

_Kira..._ Athrun thought.

"Athrun? Athrun?" Meer knocked on his door.

"Oh, so you are here, afterall!" Meer entered the room and switched on the lights. "You can't be hanging around here like this!"

"You didn't respond properly to the Chairman back in the hanger either." she scolded, running to him. "At this rate, you'll really be suspected!"

"That Shinn kid has been at his new unit this whole time!" she pressed, pulling him along. "You need to hurry as well!"

"Suspect what?" Athrun asked, shaking off her hold.

"That you're no good!" Meer replied.

"Here, look." she showed him the photograph she found. "The Chairman was speaking to that Rey kid, and..."

* * *

_  
Flashback_

"_I see. Perhaps Athrun is no good, afterall." Chairman __Durandal started, replacing his tea cup._

"_It seems that his attachment to the _Archangel _and the _Freedom _was stronger than you thought." Rey remarked._

"_Even though his only place is that of a soldier..." Chairman Durandal sighed. "He thinks too much about things he doesn't need to. That is killing his potential. Is it Kira Yamato's fault? Was it a misfortune for Athrun to have met him?"_

"_That might be true." Rey replied._

"_But he's no longer around." Chairman Durandal pointed out. "In that case..."_

"_No, he's alive." Rey corrected. "Him and the Peacecraft Princess. Within his heart, as long as he doesn't forget..."_

"_That's quite troublesome." Chairman Durandal noted. "I have an indictment for him. Can I leave the rest to you?"_

"_Yes sir." Rey replied._

* * *

"See?" Meer added. "That's why this isn't good! It's dangerous! If you don't hurry and show him otherwise, the Chairman will...!"

"Athrun Zala of the special forces and the _Minerva_." a squad leader knocked on his door. "This is the military police. There are a few questions that we would like to ask you."

"The Chairman sure is smart." Athrun noted. "He understands me very well."

"Athrun Zala, please open up." the soldier requested.

"It's true." Athrun admitted. "I can't become a fighting puppet like he wants me to be. No matter how just his speech sounds to me...!"

Outside the door, the soldiers were startled to hear a crash. Blasting the door open, they rushed in to find the window had been crashed through.

"Damnit, quit with the useless struggling already!" a soldier chided as he ran towards the broken window.

"Find him!" the leader ordered, the three soldiers jumping out to the ledge to find their captive. Jumping onto the back of a soldier, Athrun quickly dispatched the soldiers.

"Hurry!" Athrun reached out his hand and grabbed Meer.

"Athrun!" Meer protested in mid-step of the stairway. "Athrun, why?"

"The Chairman only has use for those who carry out tasks that he approves of." Athrun explained in the rain. "A Lacus that is convenient for him, and me, the mobile suit pilot! But you can't possibly keep doing what you're been doing forever! If it came down to that, you'll eventually be killed as well! That's why you need to come with me!"

"I'm Lacus!" Meer pulled away.

"Meer!" Athrun barked.

"No!" Meer snapped. "I'm Lacus! I'm Lacus! I want to be Lacus!"

"You..." Athrun gasped.

"Who cares if it's only an assigned task?" Meer retorted. "You can just follow his orders! There's nothing wrong with living like that! That's why... Athrun... you too, okay? It'll be fine..."

"Meer!" Athrun reached out his hand when he heard footsteps closing in.

Growling, he took off.

"You blocked off all exits right?" the squad leader inquired as Meer sat on the steps and wept. "Then search every room and vicinity."

"Yes, sir!" his subordinate replied.

"I'd like to capture him." the leader added. "But if necessary, we may have to shoot him."

* * *

In Meyrin's room...

"What in the world is going on?" Meyrin mused as she worked on her computer.

"Athrun-sa..." she barely made out her sentence when Athrun burst into her room.

"I'm sorry." Athrun covered her mouth. "I just want to get outside. Please, stay quiet."

"Are you being pursued?" Meyrin asked once Athrun removed his hand. "But why?"

"Ask Rey or someone else about that later." Athrun replied.

"This is the military police." the squad knocked on the door. "We'd like to search your room. Open your door."

"After I get outside, scream." Athrun told the operative. "And tell them that I was holding you at gunpoint."

"Over here." Meyrin pulled him into the shower.

"Hey, is there no one in there?" the soldier demanded.

"Oh, yes!" Meyrin called.

"Idiot! That won't work!" Athrun scolded as Meyrin turned on the tap.

"It'll be fine." Meyrin assured him and undressed to her undies. Taking the shower head, she doused her hair.

"Hey Meyrin! Why aren't you dressed?" Lunamaria scolded her twin when Meyrin answered the door, covered in a towel.

"Oh, onee-chan..." Meyrin chided. "I mean I was taking a shower but they came pounding on my door, so..."

Glaring at the soldiers, Lunamaria added, "Either way, hurry up and get dressed. You look pathetic. And what is this commotion about to begin with?"

"Well, umm..." the soldier started.

Shutting her door, Meyrin sank to her knees in relief as Athrun breathed in relief inside the tub.

"Thank you." Athrun placed a robe over the sobbing Meyrin. "But why...?"

"I don't know..." Meyrin admitted.

"But you really saved me." Athrun noted. "Thank you."

"The hanger!" Meyrin gasped, grabbing his foot and stopping Athrun in his tracks. "Please hold on!"

"If I can infiltrate the base's host computer and trigger an alarm elsewhere..." she added, working on her computer.

* * *

At the makeshift command center...

"Damnit, he's at the harbor?" the squad leader cursed when Meyrin's false alarm sounded. "When did he get that far?"

* * *

Somewhere at the base...

"I'll bring a car." Meyrin told Athrun. "Please come out when you see me!"

"Yeah..." Athrun blinked.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"What?" Talia demanded. "What's happening?"

"Talia." Chairman Durandal begun.

"Yes, sir?" Talia opened the communicator.

"I don't know the details yet." Chairman Durandal replied. "But Athrun knocked down our military police and is on the run!"

"What?" Talia blinked.

"I doubt he'll go to the _Minerva_, but I thought I'd let you know." Chairman Durandal added as Athrun got into Meyrin's makeshift escape car. "Depending on the situation, I may borrow Rey and Shinn."

"Oh the run?" Talia echoed, Athrun having sank down on the passenger seat to avoid detection. "Why?"

"Like I said, I don't know yet." Chairman Durandal lied. "I'll contact you later."

Rey frowned when he saw Meyrin screeching by.

"What are that alarm about?" Shinn asked.

"I'm not sure, but it seems to be a spy." a soldier replied. "The Earth Alliance is here too, and things are a mess right now."

* * *

In the mobile suit hanger...

Meyrin skidded to a stop.

"Most of your pursuers are at the harbor right now." Meyrin stated. "So now, you can..."

"Please go!" she requested.

"But what about you?" Athrun asked.

"If you're going to get killed, you're better off leaving!" Meyrin reasoned.

Glancing back, Athrun grabbed Meyrin and leapt behind a console when Rey entered the hangar, firing his machine gun at them.

"Will you run away again, afterall?" Rey mocked.

"Rey!" Athrun hissed.

"I won't allow you to betray Gil!" Athrun snapped and fired again.

"Stop it, Rey!" Athrun hollered. "Meyrin is...!"

Left with no choice when Rey continued to attack, Athrun fired his machine gun at Rey who jumped aside to dodge the bullets. A gunfight ensued between them with Athrun successfully knocking Rey's weapon off with a shot.

Meyrin took Athrun's outreached hand and the two fled to the GOUF Ignited, just as Rey retrieved his weapon and fired at them again.

"I'm sorry. But at this rate, you'll...!" Athrun noted as he started the GOUF with Meyrin onboard.

Meyrin sobbed and nodded.

"Shinn! Prepare to launch the Destiny and Legend!" Rey instructed over the cell communicator as the GOUF detached itself from the hatch and prepared to take off.

"Huh? Why?" Shinn asked.

"The deserter has stolen a mobile suit!" Rey replied. "We're launching in pursuit!"

"But, what will we do?" Meyrin asked after they took off.

"We'll search for the _Archangel_." Athrun told her.

"But that ship was...!" Meyrin protested.

"It hasn't sunk." Athrun assured. "I"m sure Kira is fine too..."

* * *

In the base's hanger...

"Chairman." Rey connected to Chairman Durandal once he got into the Legend's cockpit.

"Yes, I know." Chairman Durandal replied. "I'm counting on you, Rey."

"Rey?" Shinn asked over the communicator as Rey started the Legend.

"Are you ready?" Rey inquired.

"Yeah." Shinn replied, starting the Destiny. "But why did we let a spy...?"

"Don't let your guard down." Rey warned. "We're pursuing Athrun Zala."

"What?" Shinn was shocked. "Athrun? No way! Why?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	32. Thunder in the Dark

SailorStar9: Chapter 30 is up, this is Chapter and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 31: Thunder in the Dark

* * *

In the base's hanger...

"Alert 555 is currently in place." the intercom sounded. "42, 666, standby."

"Athrun...?" Shinn echoed in disbelief. "Why did this happen, Rey?"

"I don't know the reason." Rey replied. "But it is a fact that while being pursued by the military police, he knocked them down and ran. Let's go. He'll really get away at this rate."

Growling, Shinn took off after Rey.

* * *

On board the rouge's Alliance's ships...

"What is it?" an officer inquired when the alarms sounded. "An alarm? What's going on?"

As the three unit thundered past, Kisaka hurried off.

* * *

In the base...

"A spy?" the rumors were running amok. "For Logos? Was he among the forces that were gathering here?"

"I wonder if we should return to the ship." Lunamaria mused. "Hey, what should we do?"

"Well, yeah..." Vino replied.

"AGOUF was stolen?" a officer pressed. "Who's in pursuit?"

"Yes sir. The Elgar squadron is about to..." a soldier reported.

"I've already ordered Shinn and Rey to pursue." Chairman Durandal replied. "More importantly, can you work to prevent this unrest from growing larger and larger than it already is? If weird rumors were to start, it would affect the morale of the various forces that have gathered here for us. That would be extremely unwelcome at this point in time."

"Ah, yes, sir." the soldier remarked.

"Commander." another soldier entered. "We've been able to locate the computer that infiltrated the host computer, but..."

"Oh, captain!" Lunamaria looked at Talia who was walking towards her.

"It was someone from the _Minerva_ crew, Meyrin Hawke's room." the soldier reported.

"The _Minerva_?" Chairman Durandal echoed. "And what about her?"

"Well, actually..." the soldier stammered.

* * *

At sea...

"Rey." Chairman Durandal opened the Legend's communicator.

"Yes, sir." Rey replied.

"While you were pursuing Athrun, did you see Meyrin Hawke?" Chairman Durandal asked.

"Meyrin Hawke is with Athrun, even now." Rey replied.

"With Athrun?" Chairman Durandal echoed as Talia stepped into the room. "Do you mean as a hostage?"

"What?" Talia was shocked.

"No, I don't believe that's the case." Rey replied. "He covered Meyrin, shot my rifle out of my hand, and offered his hand to her as he was about to get into the GOUF's cockpit. And she took his hand without hesitation."

"What?" Shinn gasped.

"I believe there should be a visual record." Rey added.

"Meyrin!?" Talia echoed in disbelief.

"So she wasn't taken away as a hostage?" Chairman Durandal asked.

"No, that wasn't the case." Rey replied.

Athrun growled when he heard the broadcast.

"Athrun...! How dare he...!" Shinn hissed.

"She is an expert in information." Rey added. "I don't know how this came about, but if we let her get away, I can't imagine how many secrets would be leaked out."

"Meyrin too?" why?" Shinn pressed.

"I believe we must stop their desertion at all costs." Rey noted. "Please give your permission for us to shoot them down."

"Rey!" Shinn protested.

"Rey, wait a second!" Talia shouted.

"I see. I understand." Chairman Durandal replied. "I believe in your decision. I give you my permission to shoot them down."

"Chairman!" Talia barked.

"Thank you, sir." Rey replied.

"Rey!" Shinn objected.

"You heard, right, Shinn?" Rey remarked. "That's how it is."

"But... That's...!" Shinn protested.

"I'll flank him from the right. Pull around in front of him." Rey instructed.

"Rey!" Shinn insisted.

"What will you do if an occurrence like this ruins the wishes of the Chairman and those who side with him?" Rey pressed. "There's no way we can allow this betrayal to happen! Be resolved, Shinn. We will stop him!"

Rey opened fire on the GOUF Ignited.

"Damnit is it Rey?" Athrun cursed, dodging the Legend's attack.

"Damn!" Shinn hissed as Athrun avoided his attack and fled above the sea.

"Shinn!" Athrun barked.

"Why did it come to this?" Shinn demanded. "Why did you...!?"

Athrun dodged around round of attack, returning fire, but his shots were blocked by the Destiny's beam shield.

"Shinn, stop it!" Athrun rebuked. "You're also being manipulated!"

"That tactic isn't going to work!" Rey cut in. "That's dishonorable of you, Athrun."

"Rey!" Athrun barked, dodging the Legend's attack and returning fire.

"Don't run away!" Shinn shouted, the GOUF's shots being deflected by the Legend's beam shields. "Surrender!"

"Don't betray us!" he barked swooping in as Athrun took to the skies. "Return to the base!"

"Shinn!" Athrun hissed and released his heat whip to destroy Shinn's beam rifle.

"Stop it!" he rebuked. "I have no intention of being killed like this! Listen, Shinn! What the Chairman and Rey say might sound correct and comfortable."

"Athrun!" Rey cut in, firing to separate the two.

"But their words will eventually lead everyone in the world to their deaths!" Athrun added, blocking Rey's attack and returning fire. "I want to...!"

"Don't listen, Shinn!" Rey barked, attacking with his beam saber, Athrun meeting him with his own beam saber. "Athrun is already a little confused."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Athrun barked.

"Don't be tricked by him, Shinn!" Rey insisted.

"Shinn!" Athrun shouted. "If you need to shoot me down, then at least let Meyrin get off first! She's...!"

"She's already just as guilty as you are." Rey remarked. "Her existence no longer has any value."

"Rey!" Athrun hissed.

"Rey..." Shinn muttered.

"He's already an enemy..." Rey reminded a reluctant Shinn. "No, they are...! They betrayed the Chairman, betrayed us, and are trying to stamp down on our wishes. Will you allow that to happen? You said it yourself. That for that cause, you will fight against any enemy, including the Peacecraft Princess."

"Shinn!" Athrun barked.

_I was really moved to hear the Chairman's words._ Shinn recalled his statement earlier. _I thought that even though he said it would be difficult, the Chairman was not about to give up. That he's going to go through with it. If that's the case, then I'll fight against any enemy!_

_When this war ends, I would really like to create such a world._ Chairman Durandal told him._If everyone could live happily in the world, war would never happen again. That's why I'd like for you two to work your hardest now for that day._

"Damnit!" Shinn screamed, going into 'SEED' mode.

"Shinn!" Athrun hissed when Shinn whipped out his anti-ship sword and activated his wings of light.

_Why are you doing this?_ Shinn wondered angrily. _Do you people want another war?_

_Hi, this is Mayu._ Shinn remembered his sister's voice mail. _I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now._

"_Shinn.." Stella muttered after the Berlin battle._

_Therefore, I hereby declare that we will fight to destroy Logos, the true enemy of the world..._ Chairman Durandal declared.

"It's all your fault..." Shinn growled. "It's because of you... it's because you betrayed us!"

With a cry, he charged.

"Shinn!" Athrun barked, dodging Shinn's enraged attack and threw his heat whip at the Destiny. Shinn grabbed the whip, blasting it to bit with his palm laser. Slicing the shield apart, Shinn then moved in to cut off the sword and the arms.

:I..." Shinn growled. "I will never again...!"

"Shinn!" Athrun tried to stop him when Shinn stabbed the GOUF Ignited in the torso. The GOUF Ignited then fell into the ocean and exploded.

Unknown to the two pilots, Chione's Cosmo had encased the cockpit when it dropped into the water.

"Shinn." Rey started. "Well done. Our mission is accomplished."

"Mission?" Shinn echoed.

"Yeah." Rey replied.

"Athrun..." Shinn muttered. "Meyrin..."

"We defeated the traitors." Rey reminded him. "We did what we had to do. Now, let's head back."

As the two Gundams returned to base, Kisaka who had been monitoring the situation on a small boat, headed over to the crash site.

* * *

At the base...

"A report." a soldier started. "The GOUF has been downed. The Destiny and Legend are returning."

"I see. Thank you." Chairman Durandal noted. "Kleiber, please briefly summarize today's events on paper. The Alliance is starting to ask questions."

"Yes sir." Kleiber replied.

"Inform them of what has happened up till now." Chairman Durandal added. "And request that they stay away from the scene of the battle because we will be conducting an on-site investigation.

"I understand." Kleiber saluted.

"And Meyrin Hawke had an older sister, didn't she?" Chairman Durandal asked as Kleiber left. "Please call her in. We need to tell her what happened. I'm sure there are things that we must question her about as well. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes sir." a soldier remarked and left.

"We will have to search their rooms on the _Minerva_." Chairman Durandal concluded. "Captain Gladys?"

"Yes, go ahead." Talia replied. "But before that, I'd like to speak to you for a little bit."

"Yo don't need to glare at me like that." Chairman Durandal chided. "I intended to do that anyway, Talia. Afterall, I need to ask you a few questions as well. I allowed Athrun to re-enlist and I even assigned him to FAITH. But for something like this to happen... I'm equally shocked."

"Chairman." the soldier instructed to get Lunamaria came back.

"It seems I've caused you trouble." Chairman Durandal raised a hand to stop him and addressed Talia. "I'm truly sorry. I'll definitely maker time for you later, so please take your time to calm down."

* * *

Upon returning to the hanger...

"Shinn, what's wrong?" Rey asked when Shinn stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Shinn replied.

* * *

In the interrogation room...

"Meyrin..." Lunamaria started, looking through the photos that were taken. "Why would Meyrin...? There's no way this could be true. For that girl to do such a thing...? And Athrun too... It must be some sort of mistake... There's no way... such a ridiculous thing could...!"

* * *

As morning dawned...

"Good morning." both Rey and Shinn saluted Chairman Durandal.

"Good morning." Chairman Durandal returned the greeting. "I'm sorry about last night for ordering the two of you on such a difficult task all of a sudden."

"No, it was nothing." Rey replied.

"But you did well. Thank you." Chairman Durandal added.

"It was Shinn who shot him down." Rey supplied.

"I see." Chairman Durandal noted. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." Shinn replied. "But... Athrun and Meyrin... Why would they...?"

"Although we haven't found the cockpit and haven't figured out anything yet," Chairman Durandal lied. "There seems to have been signs of intrusion into our Ragnarok data."

"Ragnarok?" Shinn echoed.

"It's the codename for the offensive against Heaven's Base." Chairman Durandal added. "It's an ostentatious name, isn't it? But also among it is data for the Destiny and Legend... to intrude into that data should be no easy task but with someone who is well-versed in information, or..."

"It was Meyrin, wasn't it?" Rey knew what Chairman Durandal wanted to say.

"Yes." Chairman Durandal nodded. "He also tried to take Lacus with him. But Lacus rejected him, and we were therefore able to catch on to the situation. But where was he trying to go, and why? Although he seemed rather angry that I ordered for the _Archangel_ and the Freedom to be destroyed... That's also..."

"Perhaps in losing his backing, he got flustered?" Rey surmised.

"I don't know." Chairman Durandal replied. "Then all the more, where would he have gone?"

"There's only one organization that would covet the information on Ragnarok." Rey supplied.

"Logos..." Shinn realized what Rey was implying.

"Because he came to me at the beginning of the war, asking me to avoid war," Chairman Durandal started. "I believed in him and let him return to the military. But why...? Does he not like the idea of destroying Logos to end this war?"

"Chairman..." Shinn stated.

"While I sympathize with you, there's no longer a point in worrying about that." Rey pointed out. "We are here for you, Chairman."

"Rey..." Shinn muttered.

"Everyone supports you who chose the difficult yet greatest path." Rey added.

"Rey..." Chairman Durandal smiled.

"I will be awaiting your next order." Rey noted as Shinn nodded slightly.

"Thank you." Chairman Durandal stated as the two saluted.

* * *

In a ZAFT Military Affairs Station in space...

"The Laise Team's operation timetable is as scheduled." the intercom sounded as ZAFT forces prepared for a mobile suit drop operation to Earth. "All hands involved should immediately begin with the preparations. Squadron A for the drop operation will be briefed at 1500 hours. All squad leaders..."

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

The new Gundams were loaded onto the _Minerva_ as Lunamaria returned from the interrogation.

"These are the..." Yolant noted. "Destiny and the Legend... Will Shinn and Rey pilot them next?"

"And Meyrin..." Vino muttered.

"Stop it." Yolant chided as Shinn descended from his unit. "Don't ever say that again."

Rey placed a hand on Shinn's shoulder and the two walked off.

"Thank you for your hard work Captain." Arthur remarked in the captain's quarters.

"How are things on the ship?" Talia inquired. "Everyone's heard the announcement from the Headquarters already, right?"

Yes, madam." Arthur replied. "Everyone's shocked and disturbed."

"Of course." Talia noted.

"Captain." Arthur begun.

"I'm sorry, but can you handle things for a while longer?" Talia requested. "I can't sit on the Captain's chair like this..."

"Oh, yes, madam..." Arthur replied.

"I'll be right there." Talia assured him.

"Yes madam!" Arthur saluted and exited.

On the walkway, Rey and Shinn met up with Lunamaria.

Clutching his fist, Shinn proceeded to walk by her.

"Sorry..." he apologized as he went past.

Lunamaria was startled for a while before throwing herself onto Shinn's back and sobbed. Turning around, Shinn encased the cherry-haired girl into a hug. Rey turned back and left them alone.

* * *

In Gibraltar...

"The Farlas and the St. Augustine are departing." the port control declared as the _Vosgulov_ fleet launched. . "The Bjelica at Wharf Four and Irazu at Wharf Nine will be departing in ten minutes. The 15th Mobile Squadron has cleared Course C."

"Chairman." Chairman Durandal's aide reported.

"Yes, I know." Chairman Durandal replied. "We must do it. That's why we are all gathered here."

"All units in the Majima Team have launched." the port control announced, several squads of BABIs taking off. "Shiryou Team, standby for launch."

"Path clear." Platform Two's port control declared as the Alliance fleet launched with the _Minerva_ as the flagship. "Flagship BB01, you have a go for departure."

"Message from the Flagship BB01, _Minerva_." one of the Alliance's fleets reported. "All forces, follow our lead."

* * *

On board the _Minerva_...

"Please send out an ultimatum first." Chairman Durandal stated. "That we demand the handover of Lord Djibril along with the rest of the identified Logos members within their base."

"Yes sir!" the soldiers chorused.

"Honestly, it would be the best if we can negotiate with them." Chairman Durandal noted.

* * *

Meanwhile, having loaded Athrun and Meyrin onto a transport plane, Kisaka took off.

* * *

Underwater...

"Entry clearance, 3-1-1." the intercom declared as the _Archangel_ pulled into an underwater base. "Refueling team, standby. The radiation containment team should standby in Paddock A."

"Alright! Have them get to work immediately on repairs and resupplying!" Amagi instructed. "Hurry!"

"An ultimatum has been issued from Gibraltar to Heaven's Base!" Miriallia reported.

"What?" Murrue blinked as she, Merci and Kira turned to her.

"We, ZAFT, along with the Earth Alliance forces, demand the following from Heaven's Base." Miriallia read. "One, the immediate handover of the Logos members named earlier. Two, the total disarmament of all of your forces and the abandonment of your base."

"These are...!" Merci gasped.

"Murrue-san, I'll like to speak to Lacus." Kira requested. "Can you get in touch with her? We really need to hurry..."

* * *

In space, on board the Eternal...

"Or else it'll all be too late." Lacus finished Kira's sentence.

"Well... but it's already..." Wilfred pointed out, the crew having read the ultimatum.

"Once Heaven's Base falls, Sanc and Lady Chione's Sanctuary will most likely be next." Lacus replied.

"What?" Martin DaCosta exclaimed.

"If that happens, no one will be able to stop him..." Lacus added.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

Rey looked as Shinn walked into their shared quarters, the Destiny's pilot lying on his bed.

"I will eliminate all wars... this time... for sure...!" Shinn swore, looking at Maya's cell phone.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, three chapters in one go, read and review.


	33. A New Flag

SailorStar9: Chapter 31 is up, this is Chapter and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 32: A New Flag

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Five more hours until the deadline for a reply to our ultimatum..." Talia noted, as the ZAFT-Alliance fleet gathered near Heavens Base.

"Perhaps, it's impossible?" Chairman Durandal guessed. "Although it'd be best if we didn't have to fight..."

* * *

In the hanger...

"The preparatory crew for the 42 Destiny and the 666 Legend will be stationed at Paddock Two." the maintenance crew declared.

* * *

In Heaven's Base...

"Gates C-18 through 31 will now be closed off." the intercom sounded. "All hands, please hurry with the final preparations."

"Hurry with the final check!" the leader of the maintenance crew instructed as his men scrambled off.

"The evacuation of F-class facilities in all sectors will now begin." the intercom declared. "Defensive Situation Omega issued. The Seventh Mobile Suit Squadron has been stationed. The power feed to the Nibelung will begin in 30 minutes."

"Warn us and wait for our answer?" Djibril scoffed. "Durandal must certainly be feeling great right now."

"But can we actually defend this position, Djibril?" one of the surviving Blue Cosmos members asked.

"Defend? Huh?" Djibril echoed. "What are you talking about? We're going to be on the offensive. We're attacking them today, from this very base. If they kill us then the war will end and the world will become peaceful?"

"The general populace is indeed foolish enough to be tricked by such words so easily." he snorted. "But that's precisely why we must defeat him. Before things get hopeless... before the world falls into his and other Coordinators' hands."

"That's true." one of the Blue Cosmos members sighed. "Even if we are killed, they'll just take over our positions."

"Although we know that there is no way such a thing as an ally of justice or a god-like man exist..." another member added.

"We will begin as soon as preparations are complete." Djibril concluded. "This is the last place the mighty Chairman will be able to stay cocky. Let us make him regret the fact that he causally came out onto the frontline. In the afterlife!"

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"The Impulse..." Lunamaria started in the pilots' room. "It sure is amazing. I wonder if I can handle it like you, Shinn."

"Luna..." Shinn muttered.

"But they...!" Lunamaria snapped. "Logos made Athrun and Meyrin insane, right? She wasn't like that... Meyrin... I'm sure it was the same with Athrun too. If he hadn't gone to ORB after that war..."

"Luna..." Shinn mumbled.

"Athrun is just selfish." Lunamaria concluded. "We were all betrayed by him. I was a fool too... but... I won't lose!"

"So, you too, Shinn." she stroked his forehead. "Okay?"

Dropping his helmet, Shinn pulled a startled Lunamaria into a hug.

"Luna!" he sobbed. "Luna!"

Lunamaria just let her tears flow as she tightened the hug. Parting slightly, they kissed.

"Message to the Eighth Maintenance Team." the intercom sounded, forcing them apart. "The readjustment of the Hyper Deuterion System will begin in 15 minutes."

"Sorry." Shinn remarked.

"It's okay." Lunamaria replied.

"It'll be fine." Shinn assured her as he picked up his helmet. "I'll definitely protect the Impulse."

"Shinn..." Lunamaria turned to him as Rey entered.

* * *

Over the sky...

"I am currently flying over Heavens Base." A TV news plane declared, flying over the ZAFT-Alliance fleet. "There's now a little over three hours left until a reply is required for the conditions demanded by Chairman Durandal. However, there have yet to be any comments from the Alliance Forces. If we were to encounter the deadline like this, the ZAFT forces along with the Anti-Logos Alliance Forces will Chairman Durandal himself as the Supreme Field Commander, will begin their assault on Heavens Base. However, this place is the Alliance Force's major stronghold, with a military plant along with a base."

* * *

On the _Archangel_..

"Calling all resupply squads. We will begin with the connection of Unit 112." the intercom sounded as Kira, Merci and Kisaka watched over Athrun in the infirmary. "It is predicted that if begun, the battle will be a fierce one for both sides."

* * *

In Heavens Base...

"All forces have been stationed." the commander reported.

"Well then, shall we begin?" Djibril noted.

"Hmm, but are you sure...?" the commander was uncertain.

"Don't they say that a preemptive attack always leads to victory?" Djibril remarked. "We have to fight them anyway. They might think that they have us cornered, but we must show them that's not actually the case."

"All force, commence attack!" the commander ordered.

At the order, the base unleashed a barrage of missiles and artillery fire that destroyed several of the Alliance destroyers.

* * *

At sea...

"The enemy forces have launched missiles!" one of the Alliance's commanders declared.

"What?" both Talia and Arthur were shocked.

"What did you say?" Arthur asked.

* * *

In Heaven's Base...

"Commence attack." the intercom sounded, as squads of Windams, Daggers and Euclid mobile armors launched from the base while a group of Forbidden Vortexes launched underwater. "Mobile Armor squadrons and mobile suit squadrons should launch. Second and Third Mobile Squadrons, launch. All weapons free. Seventh and Fifteenth Defense Battalion, launch."

* * *

At sea...

"Mobile suit and mobile armor forces approaching." one of the officers reported. "They have commenced their attack!"

"But that's..! They've yet to give us any response!" Talia was stunned at the sudden attack.

"What might be the meaning of this?" the news reporter inquired.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"What?" Murrue was equally stunned.

* * *

At sea...

"Heavens Base has begun its attack." the news reporter announced. "And they've yet to make any comments or announcements. But the attack has..."

* * *

In Heaven's Base...

"Biological CPU, linkage harmonization ratio at 87%. Systems all green." the intercom declared as Sting launched in a Destroy, followed by four more Destroys. "X1 Destroy, standby for launch."

"Alright, let's go!" Sting chuckled.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

Athrun awoke to find Kira by his bedside.

"Athrun." Kira started. "Athrun."

"Kira..." Athrun muttered, his vision clearing.

"You shouldn't." Kira pushed Athrun back on the bed, as the blue-haired Coordinator struggled to get up. "Please don't move."

"You... died..." Athrun was befuddled.

"It's alright, Athrun." Kira assured him. "You're still alive."

At that, Athrun shut his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

At sea...

"That's...!" Talia gasped at the incoming Destroy.

"Five units of the same type confirmed!" the weaponry officer declared.

"What?" Talia gaped.

"What?" Arthur exclaimed. "Five of them?"

Taking the lead, Sting opened fire, destroying several Alliance ships. The other Destroy Gundams followed suit, firing on the fleet and inflicting substantial damage.

"How could this be...?" Chairman Durandal demanded. "That Djibril!"

"Chairman, at this rate..." one of Chairman Durandal's aides started.

"Yes, I know." Chairman Durandal replied. "It can't be helped. We will commence fighting immediately."

"Yes sir." the two officers chorused.

"Condition Red issued. Prepare for an all-out battle." Talia gave the order.

* * *

In space...

"Operation 76 initiated." the intercom begun as Operation Ragnarok commenced. "All drop squadrons should immediately begin launching.

Meanwhile in Earth's orbit the _Gondwana_ begun to release mobile suit re-entry pods.

* * *

In the sea...

The Destroy Gundams attacked ZAFT's BABIs, DINNs and subs while Forbidden Vortexes attacked GOOhNs and ASHs underwater.

"This is the greatest!" Sting laughed at the destruction.

* * *

In Heavens Base...

"Condemnations are fine. Ideals are fine." Djibril laughed. "But... none of these mean anything if you won't win."

"Yes..." a member of Blue Cosmos nodded in agreement.

"Afterall, it's been determined since ancient times that everything belongs to the winner." Djibril added.

"ZAFT drop pods have appeared directly above us." the commander reported. "They have deployed from Routes 26 through 31."

"Prepare the Nibelung for firing." Djibril instructed.

"Yes sir." the commander replied. "The safety device for the Nibelung System will be shut off as of this moment. Issue an evacuation order."

"Opening the camouflage shutter." the operator declared.

"ZAFT drop pods have appeared directly above us." the commander reported."They have deployed from Routes 26 through 31."

"Irradiation angle 20 to 32." the operator announced, a mountainside opening and revealing the anti-air cannon Nibelung. "Nibelung, firing preparation complete."

"Fire." Djibril gave the order.

At his command, the Nibelung released its charged-up beam, destroying all the descending ZAKU Warrior and GOUF Ignited units.

* * *

At sea...

"This is...!" Arthur gasped. "No way!"

"What in the world is this!?" Shinn demanded.

"The drop squadrons have disintegrated." Arthur reported. "What have they made...? Those Logos bastards...!"

"Captain, I'm going!" Shinn opened his communicator to the bridge. "Please let me launch quickly!"

"Shinn.." Talia blinked.

"I can't continue to let them do things like this!" Shinn insisted.

"But..." Talia protested.

"I'm counting on you." Chairman Durandal remarked.

"Destiny, Legend, Impulse, launch!" Talia gave the order.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny, standby for launch." the intercom announced. "Activation of all systems, confirmed. Initiating launch sequence. Opening the hatch. Engagement of the launch system, confirmed. Catapult online. Launch thrust nominal. Path clear. Destiny, you have a go for launch."

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny. Launching!" Shinn declared as he took off.

"Legend, you have a go for launch." the intercom announced.

"Rey Za Barrel, Legend. Launching!" Rey followed Shinn's example and launched.

"Core Splendor, you have a go for launch." the intercom announced.

"Lunamaria Hawke, Core Splendor. Here I go!" Lunamaria declared, taking off and forming up to the Force Impulse Gundam.

"Let's go!" Shinn told his team.

"Alright!" Lunamaria replied.

"Yeah." Rey agreed.

* * *

In the makeshift ORB Parliament House...

Unato and Yuna watched the battle on TV.

"Well, just as expected." Yuna noted. "They might talk all they want, but it's not so easy to defeat the Alliance's size and resources."

"Yes..." Unato agreed.

"In the previous war, they lost JOSH-A." Yuna added. "But they still have Heavens Base. And even if they were to lose that, the Alliance still has the moon, don't they?

"Yes." Unato agreed.

"Although I was honestly shocked when I heard Durandal's speech," Yuna remarked. "In the end, it'll be the Alliance's victory. That path that we chose was correct afterall, Father."

"Yes," Unato agreed. "Now if only things would keep going like this and Durandal get killed. That will end everything. And ORB will be ours."

* * *

In the battlefield...

"Damnit, all of you!" Shinn cursed, destroying several Windams with his cannon and beam boomerang. "I won't let you do everything as you wish!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"I... How..." Athrun started.

"Kisaka-san brought you here." Kira supplied. "I was really surprised. Merci's been crying constantly. She was with you the whole time until just now."

* * *

On the battlefield...

With a war cry, Lunamaria destroyed a couple of Windams.

"I can do it! I can do it too!" Lunamaria told herself.

A mobile armor then fired at Lunamaria, but Shinn blocked the shot with his beam shield.

"You're being careless, Lunamaria!" Shinn scolded. "You're flying now, so enemies will fire at you from below too!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Meyrin... what about her...?" Athrun choked.

"Don't worry." Kira told him. "She's safe. You covered her, didn't you? She's asleep now, but she's better off than you."

* * *

In the battlefield...

The Destroy Gundams landed on the ground and continued to destroy ZAFT mobile suits.

"Shinn, we need to destroy those first." Rey suggested. "Can you cut into the enemy's position?"

"Yeah!" Shinn replied.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Athrun!" Merci rushed in with Miriallia and Kisaka in tow. Kira moved aside to let her through.

After a moment's of silence, Merci gently brushed a finger across Athrun's fringe.

* * *

In the battlefield...

After closing in on the Destroys and dodging their shots, Shinn moved in for the kill.

"Those guys... Damnit!" he cursed. "You guys... You guys too...!"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_They are the living weapons. Humans whose sole purpose is fighting, created using drugs and other methods by the Blue Cosmos and their hatred of genetic engineering." Talia had stated at the Lodonia lab._

"_It also seems like she's not able to carry out her bodily functions if you don't administer something within a certain period of time." The doctor had informed him after Stella's condition had worsened._

* * *

On the battlefield...

Shinn had fended off Sting's array of shots with his beam shield.

"Damnit!" Shinn shouted and going into 'SEED' mode.

"People who... people who do things like this...!" he hissed, using his anti-ship sword and activating his wing of lights in the process, he charged straight at Sting. "Logos! I won't forgive them!"

Dodging Sting's attack, he then sliced up Sting's backpack.

"The world is like this because people like you are around!" he spat, turning around and using his palm beam cannon to destroy the head.

"Shinn..." Talia was stunned at the pilot's performance.

"Amazing!" Arthur awed as Chairman Durandal let out a satisfied smile. "Shinn is amazing yet again, Captain!"

"They're doing their best for us." Chairman Durandal added. "We must take this chance to reorganize our forces around this ship."

"Yes sir!" the _Minerva_ crew responded.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"I'm cutting a path. Mobile Suit squadrons, follow me!" Lunamaria instructed, destroying several Windams.

The ZAFT's mobile suit forces had now begun to overwhelm the Alliance in both air and water.

"Damnit, I won't allow such a thing!" Rey swore, destroying a Destroy Gundam with his beam saber.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"But why did such a thing...? Merci sobbed.

"I wanted to protect..." Athrun started. "Merci... and Kira... That's why... I needed the power..."

"Athrun!" Merci scolded.

"The Chairman... he figured that out..." Athrun choked.

* * *

In Heavens Base...

"The second line of defense has been breached!" the commander declared. "Enemy mobile suits have infiltrated the harbor!"

"Damnit, what is with those three units?" Djibril cursed. "Send the Destroy over! Concentrate their fire!"

"Unit Two has been destroyed!" a soldier reported.

"What?" a member of Blue Cosmos gasped.

* * *

In the battlefield...

Shinn sliced another in half with his sword.

"Lunamaria, switch to the sword!" Shinn instructed as Lunamaria charged in. "Use the Excalibur! Give one to Rey too!"

"Got it!" Lunamaria nodded as the Sword Silhouette was launched.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"But... he..." Athrun tried to continue.

"That's enough for now, Athrun." Kira stopped him. "Please don't talk anymore."

"He..." Athrun choked.

"It's alright." Kira told him. "Please sleep some more for now. We can talk again later. Always."

* * *

In the battlefield...

After docking the Sword Silhouette, Lunamaria tossed a blade to Rey.

Tossing the Impulse's twin daggers at a Destroy, which barely graced it, as Rey sliced through the same Gundam with his sword, Lunamaria moved in with her own sword, sending the Destroy crashing to the ground and causing it to explode.

"Good job, Lunamaria!" Rey praised. "That was impressive."

"Did you forget?" Lunamaria reminded him. "I'm a red too!"

* * *

In Heavens Base...

"Unit Three destroyed!" a soldier reported.

Seeing the battle was lost, Djibril silently backed away from the control room to escape and save his own skin.

* * *

In the battlefield...

Shinn blocked Sting's shots with his beam shield, closing in on the last Extended and slammed his sword through the Destroy Gundam's cockpit, killing Sting.

"I..." Sting started, the cockpit crackling.

Shinn flew up to escape from the resulting explosion.

* * *

In Heavens Base...

"Unit One has been downed." a soldier reported.

"Djibril, at this rate..." a member of the Blue Cosmos started.

"Djibril?" he looked around for the group's missing leader.

By then, Djibril had proceeded to a submarine to escape.

"What is the meaning of this?" Djibril cursed as he took the commander's seat. "Dammit!"

* * *

In the battlefield...

_If that's the case, then I'll fight against any enemy!_ Shinn thought back of what he told Rey as he watched the battle raged on.

* * *

At sea...

"Incoming message from Iwado Team." a soldier reported. "A white flag has been sighted in their command center. It seems that the enemy forces have no intention of engaging in further battles."

"Please confirm that." Chairman Durandal requested.

"Yes sir!" the soldier replied.

"Don't drop your guard until the battle is completely over." Arthur advised.

"Yes sir!" the soldier replied.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"With this...! This will all end once I destroy this one!" Shinn moved in to the last Destroy, with Rey and Lunamaria in tow. "At least...!"

Together, the three attacked the last Destroy, slicing it into pieces.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Kira-kun." Murrue looked at the brown-haired pilot who had entered the bridge.

"What about Athrun?" Miriallia asked.

"He's asleep again." Kira replied. "But he's alright now.

"I see. I'm glad." Miriallia sighed in relief.

"Yeah." Kira agreed. "What about the battle?"

"I still don't know." Murrue replied. "But it seems the Alliance lost."

"I see..." Kira noted. "We... what are we doing? And the world..."

"The last one..." Merci mused, Sting's Heart Crystal in her palm. "Ka?"

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

Chairman Durandal let out a satisfied smile.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	34. Kira of the Skies

SailorStar9: Chapter 32 is up, this is Chapter and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 33: Kira of the Skies

* * *

In space...

At the abandoned Mendel colony, DaCosta searched for evidence and found a journal. As he left in his shuttle, he was followed by a GINN Recon Type.

"Lacus." Wilfred started.

"Yes?" Lacus asked.

"Weren't you saying earlier that if Heavens Base were to fall, Sanc would be next?" Andy quoted.

"Yes. Lacus replied, before she realized his implication. "Did it fall?"

"It was sooner than expected." Wilfred told her.

"But why is Sanc next?" he asked when Lacus entered the bridge. "Isn't it Logos that Durandal is claiming to destroy?"

"That is because Sanc is a country that is strong, both in its power and its ideals." Lacus replied. "But I believe that it'll only be an obstacle in the face of what Chairman Durandal is trying to do."

"What is it that he's trying to do?" Wilfred mused.

"I don't know for sure yet." Lacus replied as she pulled out Chairman Durandal's profile. "But I believe I'm beginning to understand it a little now."

"Perhaps the Chairman is trying to create a new world order that binds the Earth and PLANT as one?" she guessed.

"Oh?" Wilfred echoed.

"It's possible that this entire war is only for the sake of lying a foundation for that world." Lacus concluded.

* * *

In the aftermath of the battle...

"Bose Team should move to the east side." a soldier instructed as the ZAFT forces proceeded to secure the area and treat the wounded. "Where are the medical crew and sanitation crew?"

"The check for traps within the building has been complete. Safety is confirmed." another soldier reported. "Alright, we will begin transporting the wounded. Don't let your guard down yet."

"What? Djibril isn't here?" Shinn exclaimed in the pilots' waiting room.

"He's not here?" Lunamaria echoed. "How?"

"He apparently snuck away by himself before the base fell." Rey replied.

"What?" Shinn demanded.

"After abandoning all the other Logos members." Rey added.

"But he's really a troublesome person." Chairman Durandal noted. "What more does he want to do?"

"Yes..." Arthur remarked as he entered the elevator with Chairman Durandal, Talia and one of Chairman Durandal's aides.

"Either way, noting will start unless we capture him." Chairman Durandal concluded as Djibril's transport flew towards the ORB faction. "I sure hope he doesn't run into another troublesome place like Panama or Victoria."

"As expected, things won't end so easily." Rey noted.

"That's not true!" Shinn barked, crashing his can in his hand. "I'll definitely crush him the next time we find him!"

* * *

_  
_At the underwater dock...

"I'd like you to make that your first priority." Murrue requested.

"I understand." Murdock replied. "Well then, we'll do that."

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Murrue added. "I'm counting on you."

"Murrue-san." Kira started as Murdock went off.

"Ah." Murrue looked at the pilot.

"How are the repairs going?" Kira asked.

"They got us pretty bad." Murrue admitted. "So it'll take a while, but everyone's doing their best."

"I see." Kira noted.

"What's wrong?" Murrue asked, noticing his downcast expression. "Are you tired?"

"No, you must be anxious." she corrected.

"No... that's.." Kira started.

"It's alright." Murrue assured him. ""We're all the same. Especially since the news of Heavens Base came out."

"I might be afraid." Kira admitted. "Even Athrun ended up like that. I mean, there are too many things I don't understand. And my current self has no power. At this rate, I can't protect anything."

"Lacus-san will return soon." Murrue replied. "When that happens, I'm sure... Okay? So please hang in there till then."

"Yes." Kira nodded.

* * *

In the infirmary...

"It seems numerous leading members of Logos were taken away from the fallen Heavens Base." the new reporter started as Neo switched on the TV. "Currently, the Alliance and PLANT are planning on opening a joint international tribunal for the captured leaders..."

"So you're awake?" Merci asked, entering the infirmary as Neo turned off the TV. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, although I feel like dying." Athrun replied. "But it seems that I'm unfortunately okay."

"Stop saying things like that. Otherwise, I'll revive you and kill you myself." Merci scolded, taking her place beside him. "It won't make anyone happy."

"That's a pleasant thought." Athrun grimaced.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "How's Meyrin?"

"She has a slight fever now, but she's alright." Merci replied. "Miriallia said that she talked to her a little.

"I see..." Athrun noted.

"She was on the CIC on the _Minerva_, right?" Merci asked.

"Yeah, she helped me." Athrun replied. "That I should go rather than get killed. And I'd rarely spoken to her... but I meekly accepted her help and got her caught up..."

"She must like you." Merci pointed out. "It's alright. Don't worry about her. I'll take good care of her."

"And..." she started. "Ummm..."

"As for me, will yo forgive me?" she asked.

"I should be the one apologizing." Athrun remarked. "What Kira told me at Crete... I..."

"I... tried to get married." Merci interjected. "Without letting you know that I was alive or saying anything to you."

Athrun turned and focused on the ring he had given her earlier.

"You wanted to protect Sanc, right?" he guessed.

"Not only for Sanc." Merci corrected. "It's for the world."

"Apollo... he came to me." she added, noticing Athrun's look.

"Apollo?" Athrun echoed.

"I wasn't the only Goddess who got reincarnated." Merci reminded him.

"'Chione, you should know it. In the times of controlling by all Gods, humans violated the order of all Gods and filled the lands with sins and dirt. Our father 'Zeus', in order to punish all humans, held a great flooding. Now on land, there're these ignorant humans, turning it as full of desire, hate and jealousy, making all evil surround the globe. So I have come down again, to clean it. Then turn the control of this world to all Gods.'" she quoted.

"I realized that the world will become extinct in the name of God." she continued. "That's why... I did what I thought was the quickest way to end the war..."

"I... must have been too hasty." Athrun admitted. "I didn't like how I couldn't do anything. Even though you shouldered the heavy burden that was not only your country, but also the world, and were working your life away. Not only was there nothing I could do... but such a thing happened with Junius Seven.. I wanted to do something. I really wanted to stop the war from happening."

"Athrun..." Merci started as Athrun looked away. "I know that. But... it's hard, isn't it?"

"Merci..." Athrun blinked.

"Even though we all want the same thing when we speak." Merci added. "Why doesn't it turn out that way is it really Logos' fault? Or maybe Apollo was right; is there really no helping this world anymore?"

"No, that can't be true." Athrun corrected. "Definitely not."

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Oh man, what a bother." DaCosta remarked after he returned. "Even though the air leaked out of the colony and the whole place was in ruin, the data and other materials at the genetics laboratory has all been cleanly wiped out."

"This is the only thing I could find." he revealed the notebook in his briefcase.

"But right here is what I think is a note from his colleague." he added, flipping through the pages and pointing to the red, underlined 'Destiny Plan' in capital letters.

"'In this day and age, the Destiny Plan that Durandal speaks of seems salutary.'" Wilfred read. "'But we must not forger this. People do not live for the world. The very place that people live in is the world.'"

"This is...!" Lacus gasped.

"The 'Destiny Plan' Princess Peacecraft spoke of?" Wilfred finished her sentence.

"What is it?" he demanded when a alarm went off.

"A reconnaissance-type GINN?" DaCosta echoed, the monitor showing the said mobile suit shot down the camera.

"Damnit, you were tailed, DaCosta!" Wilfred barked.

"What?" DaCosta gaped.

"I'll go after it immediately!" Wilfred instructed. "Prepare my Gaia!"

"Wait. Please wait." Lacus stopped him. "It's too late now. If it had tailed him, I'm sure that its mothership isn't very far away either."

"Damnit!" Wilfred cursed.

"It's possible that Mendel was being watched as well." Lacus surmised.

"What?" DaCosta gasped.

"I was careless." Lacus admitted.

"No, that's...!" DaCosta protested.

"Yeah," Wilfred agreed, pulling DaCosta into a playful arm grip. "This guy is the one who was careless."

"But what will we do?" he asked. "The final adjustments for the units that we have in the factory here aren't complete yet. If they attack us now, we won't be able to defend ourselves."

"Please launch the ship, Commander Wilfred." Lacus decided, taking the notebook. "Right now."

"What?" Wilfred echoed.

"That's...!" DaCosta protested. "Then they'll definitely find us!"

"It's all the same at this point." Lacus noted. "We should launch and create as advantageous a situation as possible before they attack."

"But right now, this ship doesn't even have the combat capability to sink one Nazca Class." Wilfred reminded her. "There's no way we can win, no matter how hard we struggle."

"I do not wish to win." Lacus corrected. "I want to protect those and the people of the factory who lent us their strength. And this... if we launch, ZAFT will surely pursue us. During that time, the factory can get extra time to prepare. In the worst case, we will escape to descent orbit and launch those two units and the documents towards the _Archangel_."

"Alright, I understand." Wilfred replied.

"Prepare to launch the _Eternal_." he ordered, taking his seat. "Contact the terminal. I'll talk to the factory. Send over the connection to me."

"The factory will move to silent mode after the _Eternal_ launches." the intercom declared.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Lacus' Haro chirped.

"Power flow nominal. FCS online." the operator stated. "Thrust rising. Critical launch thrust obtained."

"Purge the camouflage!" Wilfred ordered, the rocks breaking off from around the ship.

"The _Eternal_ is launching." Lacus declared.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Kira-kun, please come to the bridge immediately!" Murrue instructed. "I just got word that from the terminal that the _Eternal_ is launching! They've been located by ZAFT."

Jumping off the descending platform, Kira hurried to the bridge.

"Lacus!" Kira gasped.

"_Eternal_...?" Athrun winced as he got up. "It can't be..."

* * *

In space...

"Damnit, it's fast!" one of the operators of one of the three Nazca class ships remarked as they pursued the ship. "But the _Eternal_? Just how ridiculous are they?"

"To think that we'd be able to see the ship that had gone missing in the chaos following the war in a place like this." the commander noted. "Where are the Caernafon and the Holst?"

"Yes sir." an operator replied. "They are currently at Green 22, Charlie, and Indigo 8, Alpha."

"Alright, we'll corner them." the commander decided, and launching the ZAKU Warrior and GOUF Ignited units. "I won't let you get away now that we've finally found you, you terrorists!"

"Two additional Nazca classes from Green and Indigo." the radar officer reported on board the _Eternal_. "ZAKUs and GOUFs incoming!"

"Damnit, shake them off!" Wilfred instructed. "Down pitch, 10 degrees!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"I don't know how large of a detachment they're being pursued by," Murrue noted."But if they can't break away, then they'll at least be dropping the pods our way."

"Pods?" Merci echoed.

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Hey what are you doing?" Neo asked as Athrun struggled to get up.

* * *

On the bridge...

"If they can't break away...!" Kira realized. "Lacus...!"

"Hey, the guy next to me has been restless and loud since a little while ago." Neo opened the bridge's communicator. "He's saying, 'Go, Kira!'"

"Athrun..." Kira gasped.

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Protect Lacus... no matter what..." Athrun muttered. "Kira...!"

"'Everything will end if we lose her.'" Neo quoted. "He says."

* * *

On the bridge...

"Merci, let me borrow the Epyon ZERO. And get me a booster." Kira requested.

"Kira!" Merci called as Kira took off to the hanger.

"Kira-kun!" Murrue exclaimed.

"Thank you, Athrun!" Kira beamed, getting into the elevator.

"So you still remember the communication code for the bridge." Murrue told Neo.

"What?" Neo blinked as Murrue cut off the communicator.

"Everyone, please support Kira-kun!" Murrue instructed.

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Thank you very much, Commander Fraga." Athrun muttered.

"Why are you calling me that too?" Neo sighed. "I'm _Captain_ Neo Lorrnoke."

"Huh?" Athrun's eyes widened when he recalled how Mu had sacrificed himself to save the _Archangel_ during the last leg of the previous war.

* * *

In space...

The ZAKU Warriors and GOUF Igniteds attacked the _Eternal_.

"Missiles incoming!" DaCosta reported.

"Countermeasures!" Wilfred barked. "Ten degrees to port and pitch down 20 degrees!"

"Don't let the mobile suits get close!" he ordered when a blast barely missed the ship. "Anti-air barrage!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"What will you do about the armor voltage and other specs?" Murdock asked as Kira re-collaborated the Epyon ZERO.

"Please set them all to be the same as the Strike." Kira requested.

"Got it!" Murdock replied.

* * *

In space...

The _Eternal_ came under heavy attack by the ZAFT forces, the beams barely gracing the ship, only to have a Zaku toss a detonator at the ship.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Murdock-san!" Kira exclaimed.

"All hands, evacuate!" Murdock instructed, his crew fleeing the launching pad.

* * *

In space...

"Damnit, it's no good!" Wilfred cursed as a ZAKU exploded beside the ship. "I'm launching!"

"Commander!" DaCosta gasped as Wilfred headed for the hanger.

"I'll get rid of the pesky ones." Wilfred replied. "Just get some distance between us and them. Got it, DaCosta? Don't let them hit the engine!"

"Yes sir!" DaCosta replied.

* * *

In the launching site...

"Do you have the _Eternal_'s orbital position?" Murrue asked as Kira prepared to take off. "They've descended quite a bit."

"Yes, I'll be alright." Kira replied.

"Just don't trash the Epyon ZERO." Merci reminded him.

"And take care, bro." she added.

"Right." Kira nodded.

"Path clear. Systems all green." Miriallia declared. "Strike Booster, you have a go for launch!"

"Launching!" Kira announced as he took off to space, going into 'Shift Phase' midway.

* * *

In space...

Wilfred had launched in the , fighting off several ZAKU Warrior and GOUF Ignited units.

"Gaia...!" the radar officer gaped. "They even have something like that? Just what kind of organization are they?"

"How much distance is left until we reach the ejection point for the pods?" Lacus asked.

"Another 20, no 25!" DaCosta replied.

"Please do your best to make it there." Lacus requested.

"Yes, madam!" DaCosta replied, before the crew winced when a ZAKU's blast graced the side of the ship.

"Damnit!" Wilfred cursed as he was being overwhelmed.

A GOUF Ignited attacked him with its heat rod, destroying his beam rifle.

"Lacus!" Kira gasped as he broke out of the atmosphere. "Please let me be on time!"

Lacus winced as a GOUF rained its bullets on the ship.

"What is it?" Wilfred turned to see the incoming Strike Booster as the GOUF prepared to finish off the ship.

"Strike!" he gasped, as Kira dispatched the GOUF with his beam rifle.

Detaching the booster, Kira disarmed the ZAFT units.

"What?" DaCosta was shocked.

"Kira!" Lacus beamed at their unexpected rescuer.

"Lacus! Wilfred-san!" Kira opened the communicator.

"Kira!" Lacus exclaimed.

"You...!" Wilfred gaped.

"I'm sorry, but I was worried"! Kira replied, before continuing on with the battle.

A Gunner ZAKU Warrior fired its cannon at the _Eternal_, and Kira blocked the shot at the cost of both the Strike Epyon ZERO's arms. Wilfred grabbed Kira's rifle and finished the job.

"You idiot!" Wilfred scolded. "If that's the case, then hurry up and get into the _Eternal_!"

"Huh?" Kira blinked.

"Go pick up your unit!" Wilfred added.

"Okay!" Kira nodded.

Lacus frowned, after making her decision and exited the bridge.

"Prepare the emergency landing system." DaCosta declared, opening the hatch underneath the ship to let Kira in as a stray shot blasted off both of the Strike Epyon ZERO's legs. Two metallic claws grabbed hold of the damaged Strike Epyon's shoulders and pulled it in.

"Kira!" Lacus gasped, meeting her lover in the docking bay.

"Lacus!" Kira exited from the cockpit and entered the docking bay, taking off his helmet in the process.

"Kira!" Lacus exclaimed.

"Lacus!" Kira met her hug. "Thank goodness."

"Kira..." Lacus rested her head on his shoulder.

"You being here like this..." Kira released the hug. "It makes me very happy."

"Me too, Kira." Lacus replied.

"What about that...?" Kira started.

"Over here." Lacus replied after a while, leading him to his new unit.

"Commander!" DaCosta gasped as Wilfred was struck by a blast from behind.

"Lacus!" Kira cushioned her before Lacus could hit the wall when another blast rocked the ship. "We need to hurry!"

"Yes." Lacus nodded and led him to the hanger where the Strike Freedom was stored.

"Thank you." Kira replied. "I can fight my battles properly again."

"Kira..." Lacus started.

"Please wait for me." Kira requested, holding her hands. "I'll be right back. And then, let's go back to where everyone is."

"Yes." Lacus nodded.

"CPG setting complete. Neural linkage ion concentration nominal." Kira quickly reprogrammed the Strike Freedom's OS. "Meta movement parameters updated. Nuclear reactor and power flow nominal. Systems all green. Strike Freedom, system booting."

"X20A Strike Freedom, please launch." Lacus declared as Kira headed out in his new machine.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom. Launching!" Kira announced, immediately attacking the ZAFT units and begun disabling them.

"What is that unit?" a GOUF pilot asked as their comrades were quickly dispatched.

"A new unit?" his partner inquired. "It's fast!"

"Freedom!?" he gaped, releasing his palm lasers at the Gundam before being disarmed by the said unit.

Two GOUF Igniteds grabbed hold of him with their heat rods, so Kira launched the DRAGOON units from his wings and blasted them off.

"These are...!" one of the pilots gasped before they exploded.

Using the rest of his weapons, Kira disabled the remaining attackers with one shot.

"Two minutes?" the ZAFT fleet commander echoed when the report came in. "Twenty five ZAKUs and GOUFs were wiped out in only two minutes?"

"Enemy mobile suit approaching!" the radar officer exclaimed as the freedom closed in.

"Open fire with all guns!" the commander ordered. "Shoot it down!"

Dodging the blasts thrown at him, Kira stood prepared to fire.

"Strike them!" he roared, firing his onboard weapons and the DRAGOONs to disable the three Nazca class ships.

"Thrusters destroyed! We're unable to move!" the operator reported. "The Holst and the Caernafon are both no longer able to move!"

"That's impossible!" the commander sank in his seat.

"_Eternal_, I'm returning." Wilfred declared after the battle.

"Yes sir." DaCosta replied.

With the battle over, Kira followed suit and returned to the ship's side, flying beside it.

* * *

SailorStar9: And so, the reunion of the two couples; Athrun and Merci, Kira and Lacus. Now that's done, read and review.


	35. Legacy of Gold

SailorStar9: Chapter 33 is up, this is Chapter 34. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 34: Legacy of Gold

* * *

In Gibraltar...

Shinn was tossing and turning in his bed, having nightmares about Stella, Athrun and Kira.

"Shinn. Shinn." Rey shook his roommate awake.

"Rey..." Shinn sat up, panting and looked at the blond.

"You were having a nightmare." Rey informed him. "Are you okay?"

"Oh... yeah..." Shinn replied.

"Thanks." he added after Rey tossed a towel onto his head and offered a bottle of water to him.

"Athrun and Meyrin... I..." he started.

"They were our enemies." Rey reminded him. "They betrayed us, Shinn. It couldn't be helped."

"I know!" Shinn retorted. "I know that!"

"It's just that..." he tightened his hold on the water bottle.

"Was that what your nightmare was about?" Rey asked.

"I should have shot them down. You're too kind" he added, returning to bed. "That is a weakness. You can't protect anything like that."

* * *

The next morning...

"In recognition of your deeds in the Battle of Heavens Base, I hereby award Shinn Asuka the Nebula Medal." an officer declared.

"Congratulations." he added amidst the applause. "This is your second one, isn't it? It's absolutely fantastic."

"Thank you, sir." Shinn returned the handshake.

"And I would like to give these to Shinn Asuka and Rey Za Barrel." Chairman Durandal added, revealing the FAITH symbols.

"Chairman..." Shinn blinked after Rey stepped forward.

"Is this unsatisfactory?" Chairman Durandal asked.

"No, not at all!" Shinn protested. "But..."

"This is a sign that we are all depending on your power." Chairman Durandal told him. "I want you to take pride in that, and for you to continue doing your best so that you won't betray this moment."

"This is an honor." Rey remarked. "I will do my best."

"I'll..." Shinn started. "I mean, I shall do my best as well!"

"Well then..." Rey noted after the declaration.

"We'll excuse ourselves now." Lunamaria added.

"Yes." Talia remarked. "Thank you for the good work. Congratulations, Shinn."

"Thank you." Shinn replied.

"It's amazing, Shinn! A second one!" Lunamaria gushed.

"I'm a little scared of that fact that you haven't said anything yet, Talia." Chairman Durandal whispered over Talia's shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me..." Talia started.

"I've been getting ready to hear a few choice words from you about making Shinn and Rey members of FAITH." Chairman Durandal noted as the pair walked off.

"What are you trying to say?" Talia asked.

"There are plenty of things I'd like to say," she admitted. "But they're not something I can say too carelessly, so I'm keeping my mouth shut. I'd like for you to leave me alone if you have no intention of listening to me."

"No intention of listening to you?" Chairman Durandal sighed. "I wouldn't..."

"I'm not convinced that Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke have been shot down." Talia confessed.

"I know that." Chairman Durandal remarked, after Rey gestured for Shinn and Lunamaria to head over to the staircase. "But..."

"Chairman..." an officer interrupted.

"What is it?" Chairman Durandal asked.

"We've learnt of Lord Djibril's whereabouts." the officer reported, causing Shinn to stop in mid-step. "This is a report from the Information Division at Carpentaria."

"From Carpentaria?" Chairman Durandal echoed. "So, where is he?"

"He's in ORB." the officer showed him the photo of Djibril meeting up with Yuna Saran on his clipboard.

"What?" Shinn gasped.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"What?" Merci exclaimed at Kisaka's report. "Djibril's being sheltered by Saran!? Is that true?"

"Yes, without a doubt." Kisaka replied. "And it seems that ZAFT has caught onto that fact as well. A fleet from Carpentaria is currently being deployed outside Onogoro."

* * *

At the ORB Parliament Building...

"What is the meaning of this?" one of the ministers demanded. "What is Unato Ema? What about our defense fleet?"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Why would Unato do such a thing?" Merci was befuddled.

* * *

In Gibraltar...

"Either way, we will demand that they turn him over to us." Chairman Durandal held a meeting. "He was the one responsible for the battle at Heavens Base. Also, based on the various testimonies that we've already received, his guilt is clear. It is absolutely impermissible for them to shelter such a person."

"Although a fleet from Carpentaria has already been dispatched carrying our demands," Chairman Durandal's senior officer added. "We will also go on emergency alert just in case. And first of all, I'd like the _Minerva_ to launch."

"Launch my ship... from here...?" Talia echoed.

"We can't negotiate unless we show them that we're serious." the officer reminded her. "The _Minerva_ is a fast ship, isn't it?"

"Although I feel apologetic for asking this of you when you're all tired from all the battles..." Chairman Durandal added. "I beg of you, Captain Gladys. Not only is ORB highly advanced with its military technology, it also has mass drivers and other ways to get to space. I'm concerned about that. If Djibril were to take ORB's military and rendezvous with the Alliance forces on the moon, I'm saying the possibility arises for PLANT to be placed in danger again. You couldn't have forgotten that he's the leader of Blue Cosmos."

"You're saying that ORB will lend him their power?" Talia summarized.

"He is in ORB as we speak." Chairman Durandal told her. "There's no way that country alone doesn't know that we're searching for him. ORB is a member of Logos."

"Damn that Blue Cosmos!" the senior ranking officers cursed. "So that's why they didn't respond to the Chairman's calls..."

"ORB is a country with whom we've been friendly with until the Junius Seven incident." Chairman Durandal added. "I'm filled with regrets as I think about that. But we cannot take a single step backwards regarding this issue. I will no longer permit the evil deeds of Logos. We will capture him fir sure this time!"

"Yes sir!" the officers chorused.

* * *

At Onogoro Island where the ORB faction was situated...

"Why aren't we being ordered to launch?" one of the pilots asked. "Aren't they sitting on our border?"

"Onogoro again?" a citizen echoed.

"Yeah, that's the rumor I've been hearing." his companion replied.

"What is it this time?" his partner asked.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"What? The government hasn't made any announcements yet?" one of the deflected ORB's fleet officers asked in the mess hall as Merci walked past.

"Yeah, it seems the media's being hushed as well." his companion replied. "What in the world is Saran trying to do?"

"How longer will it take until all the work is done?" Murrue asked.

"Hmmm..." Murdock started. "There's the engine, electronics and resupplying. When we consider everything, it'll take at lest two days."

"Can you work as quickly as possible?" Murrue requested. "There'll be no point to this if can't make it in time."

"I know." Murdock agreed.

* * *

In the infirmary...

"Athrun-san!" Meyrin gasped when she saw Athrun struggle to get up.

"Hey now," Neo chided. "There's no point in you trashing about like that. Why don't you just rest quietly?"

"But...!" Athrun protested.

* * *

In the hall..

"Merci-sama!" Amagi ran towards the Princess.

"I know." Merci replied.

"'We don't know for sure yet that a battle will start.'" she echoed his thoughts. "'Don't think of going out recklessly.' 'Wait until we see how Unato and the others react.' right?"

"Yes." Amagi replied. "Colonel Kisaka also..."

"I know!" Merci insisted. "But...

* * *

At the Saran Household...

"Well, if you have any sense of what's going on, you should be able to see through it right away." Djibril remarked. "Durandal's deception, that is."

"Yes." Unato agreed.

"If the world come to be ruled by him," Djibril added. "You people won't have a place in it. But not to worry. We will go on the counteroffensive soon. He's in space. So if I go to space and play the Requiem... everything will end."

"Requiem?" Unato echoed.

"If you still want to be on the winning side when that happens," Djibril offered. "Your intelligent self should know what to do now, Unato Ema."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"A response from the ORB government his been broadcast!" Miriallia reported. "Switching over to the speakers."

"Representing the government of ORB," Yuna started. "I will answer your ultimatum."

"Jona?" Merci blinked.

"This Lord Djibril character that you demand we hand over does not exist within our island." Yuna added.

"Jona!" Merci fumed.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"What?" Arthur exclaimed. "What is he trying to...?"

"Just be quiet for now." Talia scolded.

"In addition," Yuna added. "I find this intimidation with force rather regrettable as it is an action which utterly insults the prestige of our sovereignty as a nation. Therefore, I request that you immediately pull back your forces."

* * *

In Gibraltar...

"How dare he mock us!" one of the senior officer cursed. "It's as if they're belittling us!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Such a..." Merci hissed. "You actually think that such words will reach them in this situation?"

* * *

In Gibraltar...

"It seems there's no helping it." Chairman Durandal concluded after the broadcast. "There's no way we can play along with such farce in this situation. If they are going to respond to our wishes with such fallacy, I will stand firm against them with my desire for justice and peace! Drag Lord Djibril out of ORB!"

"Yes sir!" the officers chorused.

Chairman Durandal smiled, _First we remove the ORB faction, then we take down Sanc. Without Sanc or that Peacecraft girl standing in my way, all my plans will proceed smoothly._

* * *

At sea outside Onogoro Island...

"Operation Fury, commencement approved." the intercom sounded. "Condition Red issued. Condition Red issued. Confirming attack targets. Onogoro Island: Saran Household. National Defense Headquarters. ORB Parliament House. Ashes in the Padom Squadron and GOOhNs in the Veale squadron, prepare to launch! All units, all weapons free. Although the target is Lord Djibril, we need not take it easy on the current ORB government which sides with him. Swiftly eliminate or capture him. Do your best to avoid damage to residential area and to civilians."

At the command, GOOhNs, BABIs, ASHs, DINNs, GOUF Igniteds and ZAKU Warriors launched from the ZAFT fleet to begin the attack.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Mobile suits are launching from ZAFT vessels!" Miriallia reported. "Ash, GOOhN, DINN, BABI, GOUF."

"What about the ORB military?" Merci asked. "How are they deployed? What is the status of the evacuation?"

"They haven't begun to move yet." Miriallia replied.

"What?" both Merci and Amagi gasped.

"And no evacuation order has been issued yet." Miriallia added. "On top of that, it seems the civilians haven't been told that this is happening off the shore of Onogoro."

"Merci-sama..." Amagi looked at the wide-eyed Princess.

* * *

Somewhere in Onogoro Island...

The fully awakened Eris laughed maniacally at the turn of events.

"This is perfect." Cagalli grinned, curling her hand over the Golden Apple. "Once Onogoro falls, Sanc is next. And with Sanc gone, that Peacecraft bitch _will_ die and I'll be able to take her place! Everything she has, will soon be mine!"

"What is that?" one of the officer workers asked as a BABI flew past.

"Damnit!" Djibril cursed as the BABIs flew overhead of his vehicle.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Bombings on the Onogoro mainland!" Miriallia reported as several BABIs destroyed the Saran mansion, forcing the people inside to flee. "It seems the Saran Household is the target."

"Can this ship launch yet?" Murrue inquired.

"It's impossible!" Murdock replied. "The engine's not done yet!"

* * *

At the defense headquarters...

"Enemy mobile suit forces have been deployed." a officer announced. "Count: 40. They're incoming! Colonel Soga, why haven't there been any orders yet, even though the enemy forces are advancing already? And the citizens need to be told to evacuate!"

"Continue calling the government office!" Soga ordered. "What in the world is Saran doing?"

"Aw, geez why does it turn out like this?" Yuna complained as he entered the control room. "I told them that he's not here. So why are they attacking?"

"Because they know that's a lie!" Soga barked. "Why did the government issue such a ridiculous statement?"

"I mean, back when we were hiding the _Archangel_..." Yuna started.

"The governments and the situation are different from back then!" Soga retorted.

"Oh, shut up!" Yuna snapped. "We need to go into a defensive position! Launch the defense fleet! Commence the counterattack! Launch the mobile suit squadrons! Don't allow their advance!"

"First and Second Defense Fleet advancing." the intercom announced. "Swiftly eliminate the advancing enemy force. Begin launching the mobile suit squadrons. Squadrons One through Four should head to the defense line on Izanagi Beach."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Amagi, your Murasame Team can launch, right?" Merci asked.

"Yes madam." Amagi was stunned at her request.

"Then let us go." Merci decided.

"Captain." she turned to Murrue. "Please let me borrow the Sky Grasper."

"What?" Murrue gasped.

"Merci-sama!" Amagi protested.

"At least we will launch." Merci replied.

"That's absurd!" Murrue objected as the battle raged on the skies. "Going out in the Sky Grasper?"

"ORB is about to be burned again!" Merci pressed. "We can't wait around any longer!"

Running out of the bridge, she bumped into Kisaka and Erica Simmons.

"Merci..." Kisaka looked at the Sanc Princess.

"Colonel Kisaka." Amagi started.

"Erica-san..." Murrue blinked.

"Let's go, Amagi." Merci told Amagi. "I'll be borrowing your unit!"

"Hold on, Merci." Kisaka stopped her.

"I've already said that I won't wait any longer!" Merci snapped. "Let go!"

"Just come with us." Kisaka told her.

"No!" Merci protested. "I'd rather have my body burn along with my country than watch here and do nothing!"

"And I'm telling you to come with us because we can't have that." Kisaka replied.

"Quiet! Let go of me!" Merci shook off Kisaka's hold.

"Okay, okay, okay." Erica soothed the outraged Princess. "You can go, but we just want you to listen to Herbert-sama's words first."

"Father's..." Merci started.

"That's right." Erica nodded. "His will."

* * *

In the secret hanger...

"Do you see the words that are engraved there?" Erica asked before a plaque. "Please read them."

"'I sincerely hope that this door will never have to be opened...'" Merci dusted off the dust on the plaque and read.

"It means that the day this door is opened may be the day when Sanc is once again engulfed in flames." Erica added, the hanger door opening. "And this is Herbert-sama's will that had been sealed away."

With that, she turned on the lights to reveal the golden mobile suit, Akatsuki.

"A golden mobile suit?" Amagi gasped.

"Chione's Holy Cloth..." Merci was stunned at the similarity.

"Erica-san," she turned to Erica. "So, father knew I was..."

"Yes." Erica nodded. "Both Herbert-sama and Iris-sama knew that you were Lady Chione."

"Merci," Herbert's voice echoed.

"Father." Merci gaped.

"If the day should come when you wish for power," Herbert added. "I will send this to you in response to your emergency. There were many things that I could not teach you. But, as long as you strive to learn, you should be able to obtain those things from the people who love and support you. Therefore, I will send this and this alone. Although it is foolish to wish for only more power, it is also foolish to balk at power as a reckless thing. If you are in need of a sword to protect the others, take this now. If it is for the sake of doing what you have determined, you must do of your own free will."

"Father..." Merci sobbed.

"But what your father truly wishes for is that the say you have to listen to this never comes." Herbert continued as Merci sank to her knees and cried, Amagi turning his face away to hide his tears. "Although this wish may not reach you as you have opened this door, please live happily, Merci."

"Father...!" Merci cried. "Father...!"

"Merci..." Kisaka knelt beside the sobbing Princess. "Will you pilot the Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki?" Merci echoed.

"Yes." she nodded and suited up.

"L6-01 Akatsuki, system activated." the intercom declared. "You have a go for launch."

"Merci Adeline Peacecraft, Akatsuki. Launching!" Merci announced.

* * *

At the defense headquarters...

"Baramatsubara, second line, of defense has been breached!" an officer reported. "The line of defense for the mainland is collapsing. They'll be annihilated if we don't regroup them!"

"Then do that!" Yuna snapped. "I don't care how, just do it!"

"But with an order like that...1" Soga protested.

"Saying something like that..." Yuna threatened. "If we lose again, it'll all be your fault!"

* * *

In the battlefield...

"What?" a ZAFT mobile suit pilot gasped when he was hit by an energy beam. "Is it a new enemy?"

"If we don't regroup the line of defense, it'll collapse!" Amagi informed Merci in his Murasame, as he, Kisaka and the other Murasame pilots followed the Princess' lead.

"First, I'll seize control of the National Defense Headquarters and regroup the battle line." Merci replied. "A squadron should come with me. The rest of you head to the defense line."

"Yes madam!" the squad chorused as Merci led a group down to the Defense Headquarters.

* * *

At the defense headquarters...

"Colonel Soga," an officer reported. "A new friendly battalion has appeared over our shore."

"What?" Soga gasped.

"This identification code is from the units that were on the Takemikazuchi." the officer added.

"What did you say?" Soga gaped.

"In addition, there is one unknown mobile suit." a female officer reported. "It's heading our way along with Murasames!"

"Wha... what is that?" Yuna gaped when the Akatsuki came on screen.

"A golden..." Soga echoed.

"I am the daughter of Herbert Peacecraft, Merci Adeline Peacecraft." Merci's voice came over the intercom. "National Defense Headquarters, can you hear me?"

"What?" Soga gasped.

"Since this is so sudden, you may be in disbelief," Merci added. "But I'd like to speak to your commanding officer. Please..."

"Merci!" Yuna exclaimed over the microphone. "Merci... Merci! You came for me, my honey! Thank you, my goddess! It's me! I'm the commanding officer!"

"Jona..." Merci hid her annoyed hiss as she shot down several ZAFT mobile suits. "You recognize me as the real Merci Adeline Peacecraft, the Princess of the Sanc Kingdom? And that the ORB faction that _you_ now command is also part of Sanc?"

"Of course, of course, of course!" Yuna beamed. "I can tell! She's the real one!"

"Then I give this order under my authority." Merci begun. "Officers and men, immediately arrest and restrain Jona Roma for the crime of treason!"

"In compliance to your order, I shall hereby restrain him." Soga replied, giving Yuna a punch across the face and several other officers tackled him.

"Merci!" Yuna protested as he was buried under the officers.

* * *

In the battlefield...

Two BABIs fired their chest cannons at her, but the Akatsuki's armor reflected the shots and destroyed the BABIs.

"Find out where Djibril is from Jona!" Merci instructed. "Unato must be in the Parliament House... open a communication link for me!"

"All ORB faction forces, I am hereby placing you under my command. Understood?" she barked

"Yes madam!" the remaining officers in the Defense Headquarters saluted.

"All remaining Astray squadrons should gather at the Takemitsugata." Merci gave the order as she destroyed several more of the ZAFT mobile suits. "And assign two squadrons of Murasames to aerial support. We will defend our nation! Everyone, please lend me your strength!"

"Merci-sama!" the Astray pilots beamed, knowing that their Princess had returned.

"Merci-sama!" the battleships' officers exclaimed in joy. "Merci-sama! Merci-sama!"

"The Donvo squadron has been hit and is retreating!" one of the ZAFT battleship's officers announced. "Our forces along the shore in Area 12 are being pushed back."

"What's going on?" the commanding officer mused. "Their lines were collapsing just a little while ago."

"Yes." his vice captain agreed.

"Send in another two or so squadrons of GOUFs." the commander instructed. "I wish that country would just quietly be defeated already."

"Yes sir." the vice captain replied.

"_Minerva_ at 8 o'clock!" the radar officer reported. "Distance: 20!"

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"What about Djibril?" Shinn asked in the pilots' ready room.

"It seems they still haven't been able to find him." Rey replied. "Apparently, they're putting up a rather stubborn resistance."

"Shinn..." Lunamaria looked at the Destiny's pilot.

"There's no need for all three of our units to launch." Rey noted. "I should be enough."

"No..." Shinn objected. "I'll go."

"Huh?" Lunamaria gasped. "But, Shinn..."

"Yes, you shouldn't." Rey agreed.

"No, I'll go." Shinn insisted.

_If ORB is to be defeated, I'll do it!_ He promised, getting into the elevator.

"Destiny, standby for launch." the intercom declared from the hanger. "Activation of all systems, confirmed. Initiating the launch sequence. Hatch opened. Catapult online. Path clear. Destiny, please launch."

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny. Launching!" Shinn declared as he headed out.

"What?" Talia gasped when Rey informed her. "Shinn?"

"But he...!" Arthur gaped.

"He volunteered himself." Rey replied.

"But..." Talia pointed out.

"Shinn volunteered under his authority as a FAITH member and I used to same authority to approve his action." Rey added. "I ask for your understanding, Captain."

* * *

In the battlefield...

"What is it?" one of the Murasame pilots gaped when his comrade was shot down by an energy beam.

"Merci-sama, please be careful." one of the surviving Murasame pilots warned her. "A new ZAFT unit is...!"

"That's...!" Merci spotted the incoming Destiny.

Frowning, she flew over to engage the Destiny with a war cry, firing her beam rifle at him, as Shinn blocked with his beam shield.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	36. Freedom and Justice

SailorStar9: Chapter 34 is up, this is Chapter 35 and I'm skipping episode 41 since it's a fricking recap episode. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 35: Freedom and Justice

* * *

In the battlefield...

ZAFT units were attacking the Murasame forces.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Alright, we're ready, Neuman! Start her up!" Murdock declared.

"Roger!" Arnold replied, and started the _Archangel_'s engine when Athrun entered the bridge, supported by Meyrin.

"Athrun!" Miriallia blinked.

"Hey!" the radar officer chided.

"I'm fine now." Athrun assured them. "I can at least sit at the CIC."

Outside, having the Sky Grasper taken to the launch pad Murrue sliced off Neo's rope restrains.

"What is this?" Neo asked. "What's this about?"

"Your injuries have healed already, right?" Murrue inquired. "You'll get hurt again if you stay here. The Sky Grasper... it's only a fighter jet, but we've prepared it for you."

With that, she turned away, tears brimming in her eyes as Neo peered over her shoulder.

"You're not Mu." Murrue replied. "You're not Mu, right?"

At that, she ran back to the ship.

"Meyrin, you should get off the ship and stay at the dock." Athrun advised. "Once the _Archangel_ launches, it will be fighting against ZAFT. I can't get you involved in that."

"Athrun-san..." Meyrin muttered.

"I'm really sorry." Athrun remarked. " "And thank you. But you'll be alright if you stay at the dock, right?"

"But..." Meyrin started. "But... I....!"

"I'll be fine." she assured him, sobbing on his shoulder. "I'll be fine. So please, don't leave me behind..."

"Meyrin..." Athrun chided.

Murrue caught Athrun's and nodded, giving him her consent.

"Alright." Athrun noted.

"Open the main gate." Murrue instructed.

"Opening the main gate." Arnold repeated.

"Release the restrain arm." Murrue added. "Engines at 20 output. Advance slowly."

At her command, the _Archangel_ departed from the underwater base before ascending into the air.

"Bearing 2-0. _Archangel_, full speed ahead!" Murrue ordered.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Thank you for coming all this way, Captain Gladys." the ZAFT fleet commander remarked to the incoming _Minerva_.

"No problem." Talia replied. "But what about the target? Are we still unable to capture him?"

"Yes." the commander replied. "Although their lines were collapsing at first, they've regrouped quite a bit. As to be expected from their determination. The _Minerva_ should position itself to our port and support the Brit Team."

"Roger." Talia noted.

"10 degrees to port. Decrease thrust and prepare for splashdown." she instructed. "Although we won't be on the frontline, don't let your guard down. Continuing monitoring the airspace."

"Yes madam!" the crew chorused.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"If that guy get in, Sanc will..!" Merci hissed as Shinn dodged her beam rifle and cannon attacks.

"Damnit, what's with this thing?" Shinn cursed, blocking Merci's attacks with his beam shield.

Shinn then fired his beam cannon at Merci, but the Akatsuki's armor reflected the shot back at him.

"It deflected the beam?" Shinn blinked, dodging the reflected beam.

"In that case...!" he spat, firing another attack at the Akatsuki's helmet, the armor diffusing the attack.

"Merci-sama!" one of the Murasame pilots shouted, as several of them came to back the Sanc Princess up when Shinn charged with his anti-ship sword.

Flying up, Shinn used his sword to destroy the incoming Murasames.

"Such a thing!" he barked, charging upwards when three Murasames changed into the mobile suit forms and fired their beam rifles at him. Brandishing his sword, he sliced through the Murasames.

Growling, Merci revealed her double-blade sword and charged.

"So you're the commanding unit?" Shinn barked, clashing with the Akatsuki in the air.

"And you're not even that skilled!" he added,, the two mobile suits clashing.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Visual image of Onogoro Island coming up!" Miriallia reported.

"Heat signatures analyzed for the enemy line." the radar officer added. "Two Bozgorov Class, four Wellenberg Class, eight Isarco Class... and it's the _Minerva_!"

"The _Minerva_?" Athrun echoed.

"Wasn't it at Gibraltar?" the radar officer inquired. "Did it come here chasing after Djibril?"

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"_Archangel_!" Arthur gasped when the camera focused on the incoming battleship.

"So it hadn't been suck afterall." Talia noted.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"The Akatsuki is currently battling the enemy mobile suit at two o'clock!" Miriallia reported.

"Destiny!" Athrun's eyes widened. "Shinn!"

* * *

In the battlefield...

In the air, Shinn had used one of his beam boomerangs to cut off the Akatsuki's left forearm.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Merci!" Athrun almost screamed when Shinn's other beam boomerang closed in on her.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Incoming object from the airspace above us!" the radar officer of the _Minerva_ reported. "A mobile suit...? No, it's fast! "

"What is it?" Talia asked.

* * *

In the battlefield...

Kira had descended into the atmosphere just in time with the Infinite Justice in tow.

Using his onboard weapons, Kira destroyed the Destiny's beam boomerang.

"What?" Shinn exclaimed at the intrusion.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"What?" Lunamaria

* * *

In the battlefield...

"Freedom?" Shinn was stunned. "What? No way..."

"Why?" he hissed.

"Kira...?" even Merci was stunned. "Is that you, Kira?"

"Murrue-san, please take care of Lacus!" Kira requested. "I'll take care of this. Merci, head to the National Defense Headquarters."

"Okay." Merci replied.

"And Merci," Kira started before his sister took off.

"What?" Merci asked.

"I'm sorry about the Epyon." Kira replied.

"You trashed it, didn't you?" Merci raised an eyebrow.

"Figures. I'll deal with you later, bro." she sighed and took off.

"Damnit!" Shinn cursed, powering up his Wings of Light as he took on the Freedom, the two attacking each other with their swords and beam sabers.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

The hatch opened as the Infinite Justice docked.

Meyrin quickly got up to support Athrun to the hanger.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"We're moving forward. Is that alright?" Talia informed the fleet commander.

"Yes..." the commander replied.

"Hurry and lift out of the water." Talia instructed. "Turn 10 degrees to starboard! We will now destory the _Archangel_!"

"Yes madam!" the crew chorused.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"The _Minerva_ is coming. Be prepared!" Murrue ordered.

"Yes madam!'' the crew chorused.

* * *

On the battlefield...

The two ships had begun deploying their weapons.

"Load Launchers One and Ten with Dispar." Arthur instructed. "Target the _Archangel_ wit the Tristan and the Isolde!"

"Load all rear missile tubes with the Wombat." Amagi ordered. "Target the _Minerva_ with the Gottfried and the Valiant!"

"Fire!" Arthur and Amagi caroused, the ships' missiles firing at each other.

In the air, Kira fired his combined beam rifles and Shinn fired his cannon, but the shots hit each other, dispelling the energy.

ZAFT's mobile suits continued to attack ORB's mobile suit and ground defenses. Merci moved in to destroy a GOUF Ignited.

"Merci!" Kisaka remarked, as he and several Murasames joined her on her way to the National Defense Headquarters.

"Merci-sama!" one of the pilots exclaimed.

"I'm landing at the National Defense Headquarters." Merci informed them. "Cover me!"

Meanwhile, a ZAFT descent pod entered the battlefield, and three DOM Troopers piloted by Hilda Harken, Mars Simeon and Herbert Von Reinhardt landed.

"What is it?" one of the ZAFT mobile suit pilots inquired, noticing the newcomers. "A ZAFT drop squadron?"

"Man, the Earth's gravity sure is annoying." Herbert remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Hilda barked. "Alright, let's go, men!"

"Yeah." Mars replied.

"For Lacus-sama!" Hilda declared and the three begun their attack.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"What are those?" Miriallia gasped.

"Murrue-san, Merci-san." Lacus began. "The mobile suits that came in the reentry pods aren't enemies."

* * *

On the battlefield...

"We'll start with that." Hilda noted. "Let's go!"

"Alright." Mars remarked.

"We're doing that?" Herbert asked.

"Jet Stream Attack!" the three chorused, the three DOMs attacking in rapid succession, with each pilot using a different weapon, and the lead pilot activating the Screaming Nimbus scattering beam gun. The Screaming Nimbus was then used to produce a 'cloud' of beam particles which have the same properties as a beam rifle attack, but spread out to form a barrier around the DOM Troopers and having the end effect of allowing the DOM Trooper to tear through groups of enemy units with ease, as well as adding a small degree of defense from enemy fire.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"They are on our side." Lacus added. "So please treat them accordingly.

"Understood." Murrue replied as the three DOMs tore down the ZAFT mobile suit fleet.

"Lacus!" Athrun called when he entered the hanger.

"Athrun." Lacus turned to him.

"Lacus-sama?" Meyrin blinked.

"To think you were riding that..." Athrun started. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I was only riding in it." Lacus replied. "What about you, Athrun? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Athrun told her.

"I'm not just talking about your body." Lacus corrected.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Tristan, fire!" Arthur ordered.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Evasive maneuvers!" Murrue barked, the _Archangel_ barely missing the shot.

"Wombat, fire!" Amagi instructed.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Damnit! Why...!?" Shinn fumed, pressing his attack.

Going in to 'SEED' mode, Kira blocked Shinn's sword with both his hands, before blasting Shinn away with his rail cannons.

"'This would have ended already if that a beam...'" Shinn read Kira's thoughts.

"Is that what you want to say?" he barked, going into 'SEED' mode as well and attacked again.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Launcher One, Launcher Two, fire!" Arthur ordered.

"Aim for their engines." Talia remarked. "Malik, I'll leave the evading to you."

"Yes, madam!" Malik replied as Rey appeared on screen.

"Captain, I'm having Shinn return." Rey noted.

"Huh?" Talia blinked.

"The situation has changed for the worse." Rey explained.

"Then you or Lunamaria should launch." Talia remarked.

"We'll launch, of course." Rey replied. "But please have Shinn return first. His suit needs to be serviced and resupplied. If we don't shoot down that mobile suit, we won't be able to win this battle."

"Alright." Talia commented. "I'll leave it to you. But hurry."

"Roger." Rey replied.

"Abby, what's the situation of the frontline?" Talia asked. "Are we still unable to secure the target?"

"No, we haven't had any reports of that yet." Abby replied, as Djibril fled through a building, escorted by several ORB soldiers.

* * *

At the defense headquarters...

A Geo GOOhN broke out from the ground and shot at the National Defense Headquarters building, but Merci destroyed it before landing. After she landed, she took off into the building.

* * *

On the battlefield..

"This guy... why won't he go down?" Shinn was getting frustrated over not being able to shoot down Kira. "Go down!"

"Shinn, come back" Rey advised.

"Why?" Shinn demanded. "I can still...!"

"This is an order." Rey reminded him. "If you want to defeat him, come back at once. Understand?"

Growling, Shinn returned to the _Minerva_.

* * *

At the defense headquarters...

"Jona!" Merci barked, storming into the room where Yuna was held captive.

"Merci-sama." the officers looked at the fuming Sanc Princess.

"Merci!" Yuna wailed. "This is terrible! How could you, Merci? I tried my best in your absence..."

His complaints were met by Merci's punch across the face.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Is this the Justice?" Athrun asked, looking at the mobile suit.

"Yes." Lacus replied.

"For me?" Athrun inquired.

"You will be the one who makes that decision, no matter what." Lacus replied.

* * *

At the defense headquarters...

"Merci...!" Yuna wailed.

"I'm not going to place all the blame on you." Merci told him. "I'm also at fault for not being able to have a dialogue with you and Unato in order to fulfill my duties!"

"Merci, that's..." Yuna stammered.

"But what is this about?" Merci barked. "Even if our opinions differed, I thought we all shared the wish to defend our country!"

"No, I mean, that's...!" Yuna blabbered.

"Tell me." Merci gripped hold of the staggering Yuna. "Where is Djibril? Will you still cover him, even in a situation like this?"

"Like I said, I don't know!" Yuna stammered.

"Jona!" Merci pressed.

"I really, really, don't know!" Yuna insisted. "He was at my house at one point, but now..."

"Enough. Take him away." Merci tossed Yuna to two officers. "Place him under custody until his deportation to the 'Sweepers' on L2."

"No way..." Yuna protested as he was led away. "Merci!"

"Has Kaguya been sealed off?" Merci asked.

"Yes madam." an officer replied.

"Either way, we must capture Djibril as soon as possible." Kisaka added.

"Don't give up." Merci encouraged. "If we can push them back, we can open up the possibility of a ceasefire. Just think about that for now."

* * *

On the battlefield..

Kira stayed behind on the battlefield and disabled ZAFT suits.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"So even you want to tell me that I'm nothing but a soldier?" Athrun concluded.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Don't expand the battlefield anymore!" one of the Murasame squad leaders instructed, the battle having being taken to the city. "We must hold them off here, no matter what?"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"That is also for you to decide." Lacus replied. "What I'm afraid of is that you are closing yourself off. That it's too hard, this is is the end... that you would give up like that. Although this may be cruel to your injured self, Kira..."

* * *

_F__lashback_

"_Take me down in this?" Lacus blinked when Kira led her to the Justice on the _Eternal_._

"_Yes." Kira replied. "We'll be able to deceive the enemy and kill two birds with one stone._

"_But right now, Athrun is..." Lacus pointed out._

"_Yeah, I think so too." Kira agreed. "But wouldn't it be harder for you not to be able to do anything when you want to do something?"_

* * *

"Kira..." Athrun muttered.

"Power alone is just power." Lacus advised. "And you may be a soldier. But you're Athrun, aren't you? I'm sure that's what it is."

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"20 degrees to port. Flank them!" Talia ordered the _Minerva_ taking a hit.

"Parsifal, fire!" Arthur instructed.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Eight missiles incoming from 11 o'clock!" Miriallia reported.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Murrue ordered just as the _Minerva_ fired several missiles at the _Archangel_, only to have Neo intercept with the Sky Grasper.

"The Sky Grasper?" even the radar officer was stunned.

"Sorry for that intrusion." Neo chuckled.

"You...!" Murrue gasped.

"But I don't like that _Minerva_." Neo replied.

"Huh?" Murrue blinked.

"Don't worry, you can win." Neo assured her. "Afterall, I'm the man who can make the impossible possible."

"Mu...!" Murrue muttered after Neo cut off the connection.

* * *

At the defense headquarters...

"This is Sector 2. no sign of Djibril." a soldier reported.

"This is Sector 6. no sign of him!" another informed.

"This is Sector 3. everything is normal." one of the soldiers escorting Djibril noted, having killed off the soldiers guarding Sector 3.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"The resupply of the Destiny is complete. You may launch." the intercom declared.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria gasped as the Destiny's pilot took off.

"You stay behind, Lunamaria."Rey advised.

"Huh?" Lunamaria blinked.

"Damn him!" Shinn cursed. "I'll get him this time!"

"This is an order." Rey told the cherry-haired pilot. "If Shinn loses his cool, he'll lose."

"But..." Lunamaria protested.

"You're a hindrance to him right now." Rey told her and took off.

"Be calm, Shinn." Rey warned as the two boarded their respective mobile suits.. "If you fall for their provocations and lose your cool, you won't be able to win a battle that you should be able to."

"Destiny, Legend, starting the launching sequence." the intercom announced.

"That's exactly what they want." Rey added.

"I know." Shinn replied.

"That's good." Rey noted. "That thing is a ghost. We'll take it down this time."

"Yeah." Shinn agreed.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny. Launching!" he declared.

"Rey Za Barrel, Legend. Launching!" Rey took off after Shinn.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Those two are...!" Kira remarked, his sensors indicating the two incoming mobile suits.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

Athrun thought back to what he had told Kira and Dearka during the previous war.

* * *

_F__lashback_

"_How and what were we supposed to be fighting against?" Athrun had asked._

"_What you are capable of and what you wish for..." Chairman Durandal said. "You yourself should know that best."_

"_You will be the one who makes that..." Lacus remarked._

* * *

His decision made, Athrun boarded the Infinite Justice.

"I am..." the blue-haired Coordinator started. "Athrun Zala, Justice. Launching!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Wee, Athrun's back in the battlefield! Now that's done, read and review.


	37. A Call for Counterattack

SailorStar9: Chapter 35 is up, this is Chapter 36. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 36: A Call for Counterattack

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Hey!" Murdock shouted as Athrun took out the Infinite Justice.

"Captain!" he opened the communicator to the bridge. "The kid from ZAFT is going out in a mobile suit!"

"What? In his condition?" Murrue gasped. "That's ridiculous! Stop him!"

"Captain." Lacus entered the bridge. "Please let him do as he wishes."

* * *

In the battlefield...

Shinn and Kira fought again, with Kira blocking the rifle beam's attack with his beam shield.

On the ground, the DOM Troopers continued to fight off ZAKU Warriors.

"Hey, hey! All of you should back off!" Hilda remarked. "Just back off, I say!"

"If you're saying that, then you shouldn't shoot out their legs." Herbert noted as Mars scoffed.

* * *

At the defense headquarters...

"Hayamatsumi, sunk." an officer reported. "Tayamatsumi, unable to move. The 6th Mobile Air Squadron should move to the shore of Izanagi. I repeat. The 6th Mobile Air Squadron should move to the shore of Izanagi."

"No sign of Djibril in Sector 9." a female officer reported.

"Sector 10 , normal." Another officer added.

"Damnit, where is he?" Merci cursed.

"The 10th Mobile Squadron and the frontline artillery squadron are requesting backup." an officer reported.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Parsifal, fire!" Arthur ordered.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Evasive maneuvers, 30 degrees to port!" Murrue barked, the _Archangel_ barely missing the shot.

"Helldarts, fire!" Amagi ordered.

* * *

On the battlefield...

Neo damaged the _Minerva_ with a missile attack, but the Sky Grasper was hit by one of the _Minerva_'s cannons.

"Damn!" Neo cursed.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"The Sky Grasper has been hit!" Miriallia reported.

"Will you lend me a hand?" Neo opened the communicator.

"Mechanics, prepare for an emergency landing!" Murrue barked.

* * *

On the battlefield...

As Neo came into for a landing, he was hit by a flashback of landing on the _Archangel_ during the Battle of Alaska.

In the air, Kira dodged fire from Shinn's rifle beam.

Appearing behind him, Rey attacked Kira who dodged the attack. Rey fired another shot at Kira who flew up to avoid the attack.

"That unit...!" Kira gasped, dodging fire from the DRAGOONs and thinking of how similar the Legend Gundam was to the Providence Gundam.

"You...! Why won't you...!" Shinn hissed, going in for the kill.

Dodging Shinn's palm beam, Kira kicked the Destiny away.

"Shinn!" Rey came in just as Kira was about to use his rifle beam.

Kira winced at the Freedom took on the Legend's blasts head-on.

"Now's your chance, Shinn!" Rey called as the Freedom fell down. "Fire!"

"Stop!" came Athrun's cry before Shinn could finish off the Freedom, the Justice's beam boomerangs hitting into the Destiny's beam shield and the said Gundam slammed into the Destiny.

"Athrun!" Kira was shocked.

"Stop it, Shinn!" Athrun barked, trying to knock some sense into his protege.

"Athrun..." Shinn was stunned. "But... that's...!"

"Stop it already!" Athrun scolded. "Do you have any idea what it is you're trying to destroy? To destroy Logos in order to end all wars... that's why Sanc must be destroyed. Is that really what you wish for? They won't listen. That's why they need to be destroyed! To bare your fangs against that country...! Remember, Shinn! What is it that you actually want?"

"Damnit!" Rey cursed. "What are you doing sauntering back to the battlefield, you old, useless, traitor! Don't be tricked, Shinn!"

As the Legend rained fire on the Justice, the Freedom moved in to cover the injured Athrun.

"Rey!" Shinn came to the Legend's aid.

"Shinn!" Athrun moved in stop the Destiny.

"You mustn't destroy Sanc!" he told the younger pilot, revealing his double-edged blade.

* * *

On the ground...

"No, I don't want to go to a place like this!" Yuna whined. "I want to go to the Saran family's shelter on the mainland!"

"Just go in, please." a soldier requested.

While his guards were distracted by a Murasame and GOUF Ignited flying overhead, Yuna took this chance and fled.

"Jona-sama!" one of the guards gaped.

"Shut up!" Yuna barked as he ran. "I'm...!"

The guards came to his rescue too late when he was killed by the damaged GOUF Ignited which crashed into the ground.

* * *

On the battlefield...

As Kira and Rey decked it out, Athrun tried to reason with Shinn.

"You mustn't keep fighting without knowing the source of your anger!" Athrun scolded.

"What are you...!?" Shinn snapped.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"What's going on with Unato-sama and Jona-sama?" one of the escorting soldiers inquired. "They sure are late."

* * *

On the battlefield...

"What are you trying to say?" Shinn barked.

"Shinn!" Athrun rebuked as Shinn revealed both his beam boomerangs.

"Even though you don't know anything!" Shinn hissed, attacking the Justice which blocked the boomerangs with his beam shield. "Even though you're a traitor!"

"Freedom!" Rey growled as Athrun deflected both of Shinn's beam boomerangs and drew out his beam saber.

Kira met the attack head-on with a beam saber of his own.

"We will dive." Murrue gave the order, the _Minerva_'s beam barely gracing the _Archangel_. "Down pitch, 20 degrees!"

"Preparing to dive!" Arnold declared, the _Archangel_ taking into the water.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Captain!" Arthur turned to Talia when the _Archangel_ started to dive.

"We have no way of attacking them once they're submerged." Talia concluded. "Pull away and ascend. Hurry!"

"Yes madam!" Malik replied.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Valiant, fire!" Murrue ordered underwater, the _Minerva_ barely managing to dodge the upcoming missiles.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"I can't wait any longer!" Djibril barked. "Launch the shuttle!"

"But..." one of the accompanying soldiers started.

"I'm the one who's important! Not Saran!" Djibril reminded him. "All of you should "know as well. I have to get to the Moon!"

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Damnit!" Shinn cur

* * *

sed as the _Archangel_'s missile destroyed several more of the ZAFT fleet.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Was that what your nightmare was about?" Rey asked._

* * *

"Damnit!" Shinn cursed.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_In recognition of your deeds in the Battle of Heavens Base, I hereby award Shinn Asuka..." an officer declared._

* * *

"Shinn!" Athrun barked.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Shinn... said you would... protect Stella..." Stella muttered._

"_I want you to take pride in that, and for you to continue doing your best so that you won't betray this moment." Chairman Durandal told him._

"_That is a weakness. You can't protect anything like that." Rey told him._

* * *

"Damnit!" Shinn hollered, going into 'SEED' mode and knocked Athrun away.

Just before Shinn charged in for the kill with his anti-ship sword, Athrun went into 'SEED' mode as well, using his double-sided beam saber to destroy the sword and Shinn's right hand.

"Shinn!" Rey was stunned.

Underwater, the _Archangel_ destroyed several ZAFT ships with its missiles.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Captain, the situation is disadvantageous to our forces." Talia contacted the _Saint Helens_' fleet commander. "Please call for a temporary withdrawal."

"What are you taking about?" the commander demanded. "I can't fathom the consequences of letting Djibril get away again."

"But...!" Talia protested before the screen fizzled out when the _Saint Helens_ was destroyed.

"The signal of the flagship, Saint Helens, has vanished!" Arthur reported.

* * *

On the other side of the island...

Djibril launched in the Saran private shuttle and headed for the upper atmosphere.

* * *

At the defense headquarters...

"A vessel has launched from the mainland!" an officer reported.

"This is..." Soga blinked.

"A shuttle belonging to Saran!" the officer replied, enlarging the monitor.

"What?" Merci exclaimed.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"A shuttle?" Talia echoed.

"From the other side of the island?" Arthur inquired.

"Lunamaria, launch!" Talia requested. "Stop the shuttle that just launched! There's a high likelihood that it's Djibril's escape vehicle! In the worst case, I'll permit you to shoot it down."

"Yes madam!" Lunamaria replied, launching in the Core Splendor.

* * *

At the defense headquarters...

"Send some Murasames after it!" Merci barked. "I don't care if they have to shoot it down! No matter what, don't let it go to space!"

"Yes madam!" Kisaka saluted.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Lunamaria Hawke, Core Splendor, I'm launching!" Lunamaria declared, forming up to the Force Impulse Gundam.

Overtaking the Murasames, she fired at the shuttle, but it sped up and escaped into space.

"Since the flagship has been destroyed, this vessel will now take command." Talia declared. "Fire the signal flares! We will retreat for now!"

"What?" Arthur gasped. "Captain?"

"This situation is disadvantageous for us." Talia told him. "And we haven't been able to locate him. At this rate, it'll be pointless to continue battling."

"However, the Chairman's orders were..." Arthur pointed out.

"The Chairman's orders were to capture Djibril," Talia reminded. "Not to battle Sanc. Have the mobile suits return. All forces should temporarily retreat outside to outside Sanc territory."

* * *

At the defense headquarters...

"Retreating?" Soga blinked at the signal flares were fired.

"Captain Gladys..." Merci muttered.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Shinn!" Rey looked at his partner before retreating.

* * *

At the defense headquarters...

"If they're retreating, then we won't pursue them." Merci concluded. "Convey that to all of our forces!"

"Yes madam!" Soga replied.

* * *

On the battlefield...

Growling at Athrun, Shinn followed after Rey and returned to the _Minerva_.

With the confrontation over, Athrun shut his eyes, passing out due to his injuries. With the pilot comatose, the Justice shut down in its own and fell down from the sky.

"Athrun!" Kira raced to catch his friend, the two landing on the surfacing _Archangel_.

* * *

After the battle...

"The medical team and the 2nd Cybernetic Squadron will be gathering on the upper deck." the intercom sounded from the makeshift medical headquarters.

An officer declared, "The 205th Ammo Dump has been flooded. Let Volunteer Squad L begin its operation! Send the information over to the Nakatsuka-san's terminal! Have the defense squads keep an eye out on our shores! I know that already, but if you put it that way, no one can move! An assessment of damage to urban areas should come first! We still can't refuse the people in the shelters. Djibril was in that shuttle? But even that, will ZAFT believe that? There's no country that we can rely on diplomatically!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Athrun!" Kira exclaimed, having pulled the injured pilot out of the Justice. Removing the helmet, he was stunned to see Athrun bleeding from all his wounds.

"Athrun-san!" Meyrin gasped.

"Kira..." Athrun muttered as Kira unzipped his suit.

"Bring a stretcher and call the medics, quickly!" Kira barked.

"Alright!" Murdock took off to the sickbay.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"So Djibril was on that shuttle?" Chairman Durandal questioned.

"There is no proof, but I believe that to be the case." Talia replied.

"Either way, you weren't able to capture him and you were all defeated by Sanc." Chairman Durandal noted. "Is that it?"

"Yes, sir." Talia replied. "That would be how it is."

"Shinn..." Lunamaria looked at the brooding pilot.

"It'd be safe to say it was because of the _Archangel_, Freedom and Justice." Talia added. "The situation became disadvantageous for us due to their intrusion, and on top of that, we weren't able to obtain any proof that he was still within their country. So it would've just been a war of attrition if we had kept on fighting."

"I see..." Chairman Durandal remarked. "Well, thank you, Captain Gladys. I believe your decision was correct."

"Yes sir." Talia replied.

"I'll look over the issue of the shuttle over here." Chairman Durandal added. "Perhaps we should consider a different way to negotiate with Sanc."

"I believe so." Talia agreed.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"So this is where you are." Murrue noted on the observation deck.

"I just don't fit in." Neo replied.

"Neo Lorrnoke." he started. "Born C.E 42, November 29th. Birthplace is North Luba in the Atlantic Federation. Blood Type: O."

"Huh?" Murrue blinked.

"Enlisted in C.E 60." Neo continued. "Currently the Captain of the 81st Independent Mobile Squadron, also known as the 'Phantom Pain'. That's what I'm supposed to be... but I'm beginning to lose confidence in those facts."

"I feel as if... I know you." he turned to Murrue.

"No, I don't know you." he corrected. "My eyes, ears, arms... some part of me knows you... That was why I couldn't fly away. I'm trying to understand that you're suffering. But I'm suffering too. So... will you let me stay here... by your side?"

Murrue nodded, wide-eyed as Neo pulled her into a hug. Tightening her hold on him, the _Archangel_'s captain sobbed.

* * *

In a transport shuttle, Merci flew over the battlefield to the Parliament House.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

Having awoken up, Athrun struggled to get out of bed.

"Are you alright?" Meyrin hurried to his side.

"You shouldn't ask him that question." Kira joked. "He'll say 'I'm fine', no matter what."

"That's true." Lacus agreed.

"Oh, okay..." Meyrin blinked.

"I really am fine." Athrun mumbled.

"But I'm glad." Kira added. "That the day has come again when I can talk to you like this. You tend to forget really quickly when it's peaceful. But it's really fortunate that can be like this."

"Kira..." Athrun muttered.

"Can I turn on the TV?" Kira requested. "Merci is about to make a statement. She said she's going to begin by announcing her wishes. Everything will come afterwards"

* * *

In the Parliament House...

"I am Merci Adeline Peacecraft, the Princess of the Sanc Kingdom. Today, through all available media in the world, I would like to send a message to Chairman Gilbert Durandal of the PLANT High Council who invaded Sanc the other day and demanded that we have over Lord Djibril. The message sent to all of us by Chairman Durandal the other day, along with all the information regarding Logos, was certainly shocking. As a politician and a citizen of this confused world, I certainly couldn't help but be attracted to the Chairman's words to destroy Logos and create a world without warfare. However, that's..."

Merci's broadcast was cut off by Meer's intervention.

"I am Lacus Clyne." Meer started.

"Merci!" Kisaka looked at the Sanc Princess.

"I am sure that you're all already aware of the battle that occurred at ORB the other day." Meer added. "I still can't understand why a country who used to have close ties with PLANT would do something like shelter Mr. Djibril. Why would ORB engage in a battle to defend someone who as the leader of Blue Cosmos, did not hesitate to fire nuclear weapons at PLANT, burn away cities with gigantic weapons of destruction, and use children in warfare? Because he was protected by ORB, we were once again unable to capture him."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Well then, Kira," Lacus started. "I shall be on my way as well."

"Okay." Kira nodded.

"Lacus?" Athrun blinked.

"I'll be fine, Athrun." Lacus assured him. "There is no longer any confusion in me, either."

With that, the two headed out towards the Sanc Parliament House on the Freedom.

* * *

In the Parliament House...

"Our world is filled with many temptations." Meer continued her speech. "For better, for more. Of course, it isn't wrong for one to wish for those. However, Logos is different. They mustn't be allowed to exist. They are an evil that is unnecessary in our world. We are..."

Meer's speech was cut off with Lacus appeared on the screen.

"Please do not be fooled by her appearance." Lacus started and pretty much startling everyone else. "I am Lacus Clyne."

* * *

In Gibraltar...

"Impossible!" Chairman Durandal was shocked. "Why is she in Sanc?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, can I say poor Meer? Exposed as a fake in that way and being used by Chairman Durandal without even knowing it. Now that's done, read and review.


	38. Lacus Times Two

SailorStar9: Chapter 36 is up, this is Chapter 37. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 37: Lacus Times Two

* * *

"I know that somebody with the same face, voice and name sa me is with Chairman Durandal." Lacus continued. "However, I, as the daughter of Siegel Clyne who fought alongside the _Archangel_ in the past war, am still with the ship alongside Princess Peacecraft of Sanc."

* * *

In the _Minerva_...

"This is...!" Arthur gasped.

* * *

At the Sanc Parliament House...

"I would like to state that her and mine are not the same, nor are our wishes the same." Lacus added. "For the moment Princess Peacecraft reclaimed the deflected ORB faction from Onogoro Island, ORB had been officially dissolved."

* * *

On the space station...

"Hey, what's this about?" Dearka asked.

* * *

In the _Archangel_...

"I... I...!" Meer stammered.

"I do not support Chairman Durandal's actions." Lacus continued.

"Huh? What?" Meer stuttered.

* * *

In the _Minerva_...

"What?" Shinn gasped.

* * *

In Gibraltar...

"Stop our broadcast." Chairman Durandal instructed.

"Yes sir, but..." one of the officers started.

"Just stop it." Chairman Durandal repeated. "We're playing right in their hands."

"Yes sir." the officer replied.

"Damnit." Chairman Durandal cursed.

* * *

At the Sanc Parliament House...

"Those who fight are not wrong, but those who do not fight are also not wrong." Lacus continued. "The ones at fault for everything are those who incite you to fight – Logos, the merchants of death. Is the Chairman speaking the truth?"

* * *

At the Daedalus lunar base...

"Now, this is...!" Djibril chuckled.

* * *

At the Sanc Parliament House...

"Is that really the truth?" Lacus continued. "The neither Coordinators nor Naturals are at fault. That the wold created by them is at fault? Please do not fall into the trap set by the words 'You are not at fault.'"

* * *

At the Daedalus lunar base...

"This is great!" Djibril laughed as Meer sunk to her feet in defeat in Gibraltar . "Contact the Sanc government immediately!"

However, Lacus' next statement cut him off. "Of course, I'm not covering for Mr. Djibril. However, I also do not trust Chairman Durandal. We must find out more about his true intentions."

* * *

In Gibraltar...

"Damnit!" Chairman Durandal hissed.

* * *

Across the world...

"What is the meaning of this?" a citizen inquired. "Why are there two Lacus Clynes?

She's a fake!" another argued.

"But Sanc is...!" his partner protested.

* * *

In Gibraltar...

"That's right." Chairman Durandal quickly made preparations. "We need one more shuttle right away."

"I'm sorry... I... um..." Meer stammered.

"Well, it was quite the accident." Chairman Durandal soothed. "I'm sure you were surprised, but I was surprised as well. I'm sorry. Why did something like this happen? But in this case, we have no choice but to change our plans a little."

* * *

Across the world...

"That's the real one!" a citizen protested.

"Well, but, Chairman Durandal..." one of his companions pointed out.

"What are you talking about, everyone?" Conille barked. "ZAFT aren't bad guys! Logos and the Alliance are the bad guys! And isn't ORB on their side?"

"Yeah, that's right." a man agreed, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Did you all already forget who made us suffer and who freed us?"

"That's right!" the crowd roared. "That's right! ORB is part of the Alliance! We can't believe the words of someone who resides there!"

"But ORB is no more, isn't it?" a woman pointed out meekly, silencing the men.

Blushing faintly when she saw everyone's attention was on her, she added, "The other Lacus said it, right? 'For the moment Princess Peacecraft reclaimed the deflected ORB faction from Onogoro Island, ORB had been officially dissolved.'"

"Or have all of you forgotten it was whose ideals that had supported us all this while!?" she almost shouted. "It was Peacecraft-hime's ideals, right?"

* * *

In Gibraltar...

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about."Chairman Durandal consoled. "But you should go into hiding for a little while."

"Huh?" Meer gasped. "Umm, but..."

"I promise you that I will do you no wrong." Chairman Durandal assured. "I appreciate your work."

Meer gaped, thinking about what Athrun told her before he escaped.

"Thanks to you, the world has really been saved." Chairman Durandal added. "The people and I... we will never forget that. So it'll only be for a short while."

"Now, Lacus-sama." Sarah gestured.

"Yes..." Meer started.

"We will go up to the Messiah as planned." Chairman Durandal told his aides. "Have there been any movements with the Alliance forces on the Moon?"

"No, nothing at all." one of the officers replied.

"I see..." Chairman Durandal noted. "Well, a lot of things can happen."

"Yes." the officer agreed.

"But it's all too late." Chairman Durandal added as he took his seat in the shuttle. "We've come this far already."

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"They can't be serious!" one of the soldiers remarked after the broadcast.

"Really, what's going on?" his companion asked. "Well, even if she's a fake..."

Disgusted with the mutterings, Rey exited with Shinn and Lunamaria following him.

"Um, Captain..." Arthur started when Talia entered the bridge.

"Don't ask me." Talia replied. "I have no idea what's going on either. But one thing that's for sure is that our commander isn't Lacus Clyne."

"Ah..." Arthur stated.

"It's not like she give s us our orders." Talia added. "That's..."

"A message from the fleet headquarters." Abby reported.

"What?" Talia blinked.

"The _Minerva_ is to return to Carpentaria and launch in order to rendezvous with the lunar fleet." Abby read.

"What?" both Talia and Arthur gasped.

"We're getting sent up to space all of a sudden?" Arthur was shocked.

"Rey." Shinn called out. "Rey, wait up!"

"What is it?" the blond asked.

"Well..." Shinn started. "Sanc's Lacus Clyne... what do you think about her?"

"What do you mean?" Rey inquired.

"Well, I mean..." Shinn stammered.

"Which one is real?" Lunamaria asked the question.

"What, even you too?" Rey sighed. "This is stupid. The enemy's goal must be to confuse us like that. They probably expect us to start worrying about the truth, like you. It's a rather clever mind game. But why? Why do people worry about it? Is it because the real one is always right and the imposter is always evil? I don't care about that."

"Rey..." Shinn started.

"The Chairman is right." Rey concluded, stopping that his shared quarters. "That's all I need to know."

"Shinn..." Lunamaria noted.

"Ah, yeah..." Shinn nodded.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria gaped, when Shinn groveled over the previous fight against Athrun.

"Aside from that, there are other things we need to think about." Rey added. "The Freedom and Athrun Zala..."

"Athrun?" Lunamaria echoed.

"Yeah." Rey replied.

"Athrun? Lunamaria pressed. "What do you mean?"

"He's alive and on the _Archangel_." Rey supplied.

"What?" Lunamaria gasped.

"He is the one piloting this unit." Rey showed her the Justice on his laptop.

"Then Meyrin too...?" Lunamaria added slowly. "Is Meyrin alive too?"

"Well, I don't know about that." Rey replied. "But if she's alive, there's a chance she's on that ship."

* * *

At the Daedalus base...

"Gounod:Twenty minutes until target point." an officer announced. "Requiem: generator activation: 85%. Numbers 23 through 55 are at a critical state. Power flow: nominal. Super-scale reflector: critical deflection value 3129. Activating sub-cooling system GR. Bypass connected."

"But are you really firing this thing?" the base commander asked.

"Of course." Djibril replied. "That's why I took the trouble to come up here."

"Those words are reassuring." the commander noted. "I'm grateful. It gives meaning to our hard work in a place like this. These days, there are too many soft politicians who can't fire the weapons when necessary even though they spend a huge sum of money building them. They make military men, like myself, wonder why we're even here."

"I am not a coward like the President not an idealist like Durandal." Djibril scoffed. "I will fire my weapon when I need to, in order to protect."

"I see." the commander remarked.

* * *

Near the relay station...

The Alliance fleet protecting the Gounod relay station deployed its Windams and Euclids to defend the station from the incoming ZAFT mobile suit squads launch, which included Yzak in his GOUF Ignited and Dearka in his Blaze ZAKU Phantom.

"Damnit, there's quite a number of them as reported." Yzak spat.

"Yeah," Dearka agreed. "But why are they in a place like this?"

"Who knows?" Yzak scoffed as the Alliance started their attack. "The only thing that's for sure is that it's not to facilitate good will."

"Let's go!" he ordered.

"Alright!" Dearka agreed.

* * *

In space...

"Suspicious movement in Sector 12?" Chairman Durandal echoed.

"Yes sir." an officer replied. "Although our response was delayed since it was outside our defense perimeter, a cylinder-type colony is moving slowly."

"Towards PLANT?" Chairman Durandal pressed.

"There's still a large distance for it to cover though." the officer replied. "The Jule Team and Chanis Team that launched to monitor it are currently engaged in a battle against its defense fleet."

"I understand." Chairman Durandal noted, his shuttle arriving on the Messiah. "Please continue reporting on this event as your top priority."

"Yes sir." the officer replied.

* * *

At the Daedalus base...

"Gounod is at it target position." an officer declared.

"It's braking?" Yzak gaped. "At a place like this?

"Frontier and Czerny, position stable." an officer reported. "They are currently expanding their fields. Requiem, generators activating. Time until critical state: 480 seconds."

"What?" Dearka demanded. "What are they trying to do?"

"I don't know!" Yzak replied. "But we must stop it! Pull around to their engines!"

"Alright!" Dearka replied, the two flying towards the cylinder.

* * *

"Is Jezek here?" Chairman Durandal asked, arriving at the Messiah.

"Yes sir." his aide replied.

"Any additional information about the moving colony from before?" Chairman Durandal inquired.

"Nothing yet." the aide replied. "Because we aren't certain of its objective, we've ordered the Jule Team to concentrate on stopping it."

"Hmm, that's good." Chairman Durandal nodded.

* * *

At the Daedalus base...

"The defense fleet should retreat from the line of fire." the intercom announced.

"What will we be targeting?" the commander asked.

"Aprilius, of course." Djibril replied. "This isn't a warning. Target: Capital of PLANT, Aprilius."

"Inputting target point: Aprilius." the firing officer started. "Final safety released. All generators are at a critical stage. Preparations for the first movement are complete. Requiem System, preparations for firing complete. Opening seer. Initiating countdown. T-minus 35 until firing."

"Release the trigger." the commander ordered.

"Now, let me perform this piece for you, Durandal." Djibril declared, taking up the remote. "A requiem for you all!"

Pressing the trigger, the massive cannon fired, and the beam was deflected through several colony clusters.

* * *

In the Messiah...

"A high-energy object has formed on the other side of the Moon!" a soldier reported. "This is...!"

* * *

Near the relay station...

"Yzak!" Dearka barked, the Requiem's beam thundering towards them.

"All units, evasive maneuvers!" Yzak gave the order.

"What in the world is that?" he gasped, the beam blasting past his team.

"The beam curved?" Dearka was shocked.

The Requiem then continued its way until it hit four PLANTs directly. Several PLANTs broke apart and two others collided into each other.

"This is...!" even Chairman Durandal was stunned. "What in the world...? This is impossible..."

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded outloud. "Where did that attack come from? What in the world happened?"

* * *

At the Daedalus base...

"Direct hit on Januarius 1 through 4." an officer reported. "December 7 and 8 have collapsed due to a collision with Januarius 4."

"Januarius?" Djibril demanded. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Yes sir." the operator replied. "It seems Gounod's angle of deflection deviated from calculated values. It's likely due to the battle."

"Damn, to miss destroying Aprilius...!" Djibril cursed.

* * *

Near the relay station...

"What in the world...?" Yzak was stunned.

"Januarius... and December too?" even Dearka was shocked.

"Damnit!" Yzak fumed.

"From the other side of the Moon..." Dearka mused. "To think that they would use a technique like that..."

"Dearka, we're destroying this thing!" Yzak barked. "If there's a second shot, PLANT will be finished for sure! We will destroy it no matter what!"

"Yes sir!" his troops chorused.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Captain!" Arthur shouted, Talia dashing out of her room.

* * *

In the _Archangel_...

"What? PLANT?" even Murrue was shocked by the news Miriallia told her.

* * *

In the Sanc Parliament House..

Merci stood stunned at the destruction wave the Requiem caused.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"What in the world is this?" Talia demanded.

"Januarius... That's impossible...!" Shinn muttered.

"Mom! No!" one of the crew wailed.

"Why... why did such a thing?" Shinn mumbled.

"It's Djibril." Rey supplied.

* * *

In space...

The ZAFT fleet opened fire on Gounod, and a squad of Gunner ZAKU Warriors blasted it to pieces.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"They shot us from the other side of the Moon." Rey added. "All while we were concentrating on Arzachel from the front. To think that they would have something like that on Daedalus..."

"Why?" Lunamaria pressed. "From the other side? That's impossible! How?"

"They've installed super-scaled Geschmeidig Panzers on abandoned colonies and curved the beam several times." Rey explained.

"No way..." Shinn gasped, realizing what it meant.

"With this system, they can hit any target freely, depending on the position and number of deflector points." Rey added. "It's truly a technique of the Devil."

"Such a... such a thing...!" Shinn hissed.

"It's our fault for letting Djibril get away." Rey concluded.

"Letting Djibril get away... but that's...!" Shinn spat as Merci hurried to the _Archangel_.

"Either way, we needed to have killed him." Rey noted.

"All hands are prepared for launch." a crew member declared.

"I"m sure you're all tired from the repeated battles." Talia addressed the bridge crew. "But this the moment of truth. If we don't do our best here, we won't have a home to go back to. Do you understand?"

"Yes madam!" the crew chorused.

"Engines at maximum. The _Minerva_ is launching." Talia declared.

At her command, the _Minerva_ took off to space.

* * *

In the _Archangel_...

"It's the same as when the Genesis was fired." Athrun noted. "There's no stopping it now..."

"Yeah...." Kira agreed. "PLANT definitely feels this way, but I'm sure everyone is sick of this."

"But we do not have the means to stop this repetition of being fired upon and firing back." Lacus pointed out. "Everyone want to be happy and live happily. All of us fight because we think we need to fight in order to attain happiness. I'm sure the Chairman wants to show that world an entirely new answer. The world with no more fighting that the Chairman speaks of. The world where people will no longer quarrel with each other is a world where everything is determined by the genes that a person is born with. That is my conjecture."

"By genes?" Murrue echoed.

"That's the Destiny Plan." Merci supplied. "By determining a person's role through the genes that the person is born with and weeding out, readjusting, and controlling those who are incompatible."

"Weeding out and readjusting?" Miriallia echoed.

"It's true that in such a world," Athrun added. "People will be freed from the uncertainty of their future and possibly live without worrying or suffering."

"You can live according to the destiny that was decided for you." Kira continued. "In order to obtain all the power we're capable of, we've even meddled with the roots of humanity: our genes. It's the ultimate result of our world of Coordinators."

"There probably won't be any fighting there." Lacus added. "Because everyone will live knowing that fighting is pointless for their destiny."

"What is he in such a world?" Neo thought to ask. "A king?"

"Destiny will be King." Murrue corrected. "Our genes. I wonder if he'd be the priest then."

"Is it pointless?" Athrun wondered.

"Is it really pointless?" Kira noted.

"Do you not do pointless things?" Neo joked.

"I don't give up that easily." Athrun decided.

"That's true." Kira agreed.

"Me neither!" Merci cut in.

"Me neither." Neo added. "I guess."

"That's right." Murrue agreed. "Me neither."

"Let's go up to space as well, Athrun." Kira offered.

"Kira...!" Athrun gaped.

"We need to stop the Chairman." Kira told him. "Our future isn't created by destiny."

"Yeah." Athrun agreed, the reunited friends sealing the promise with a handshake.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	39. Prelude to Revolution

SailorStar9: Chapter 37 is up, this is Chapter 38. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 38: Prelude to Revolution

* * *

On PLANT...

"Please calm down!" a soldier tried to calm the frantic citizens down. "Don't rush!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" a citizen barked. "Their attacks haven't ended yet, right? How could they attack so suddenly?"

* * *

In the Messiah's command room...

"The cities are all in a panic!" one of Chairman Durandal's aides reported. "We can't possibly bring them all under control!"

"I know." Chairman Durandal remarked over the phone. But isn't it your job to bring them under control? Don't whine!"

* * *

At the Daedalus lunar base...

"The ZAFT fleet has begun to move!" a soldier reported. "Yellow 1-3-6. Alpha!"

"Hurry with the Requiem's recharge." the commander instructed. "How is the positioning for the Requiem's second movement?"

"Yes sir." the soldier replied.

"Defend it!" Djibril barked. "We must destroy Aprilius this time!"

* * *

In the Messiah's command room...

"Either way, please commence rescue operations!" an officer barked.

"No, the destruction of the remaining deflection points comes first!" his companion protested.

"I understand, but will we do if they fire their second shot while we're doing that?" Chairman Durandal cut off all augments.

"Is there any way to negotiate a reconciliation or a ceasefire?" Neu inquired.

"Ceasefire?" Chairman Durandal echoed. "Our opponent isn't a nation. What negotiations can we possibly have with terrorists? Are you saying that we should give in to force?"

* * *

At the Arzachel Base...

"The 8th Mobile Suit Fleet is launching." the intercom declared. "All hands, Level Two Battle Alert. Defensive formation, Quebec, Zulu, November."

* * *

At the Daedalus lunar base...

"Alright, launch our third fleet as well." the commander decided. "We must make the Fourier's defense perfect."

* * *

With Yzak's troops...

"We will rendezvous with the Gondwana!" Yzak barked. "Hurry!"

"Yes sir!" one of his subordinates replied.

"We won't let them hit PLANT again!" Yzak swore.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"We're putting the Akatsuki into storage." the intercom declared. "The maintenance crew should standby on Deck 4."

"I'll help out, Athrun." Kira offered. "I'm done with my work."

"No..." Athrun objected.

"You'll tire yourself out if you push yourself too hard again." Kira chided, pushing Athrun aside and taking over.

"Thanks." Athrun let out a smile.

"Where shall I start?" Kira asked as Athrun took a seat on a nearby crate. "What about the setting for the electric sequencer?"

"Procedure Two is currently in progress." Athrun supplied.

"Make sure you swap out the pack." Murdock hollered.

"I wonder what's happening at PLANT..." Athrun mused.

"Yeah..." Kira agreed. "I'm sure ZAFT will prevent further attacks on PLANT, but..."

"Yeah..." Athrun concurred.

"Isn't it frustrating?" Kira voiced his thoughts. "Even though we know that there's nothing we can do right now?"

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Have we still not gotten in contact with Headquarters?" Arthur asked.

"Please wait..." Abby started. "It's now... here it is. But this is.. the code for a special mission."

"The Lunar Mobile Fleet gathered at Gondwana is already engaged in a battle with the Fourier primary relay point." Arthur read. The _Minerva_ should change its rendezvous plan and immediately move to eliminate the main enemy body. Huh?"

"We're taking out the main force by ourselves?" Shinn echoed.

"I don't know if we'll be alone," Talia corrected. "But that's the order we've been given."

"It's true that from here, Daedalus Base is closer." Rey noted. "That must have been the basis of their decision."

"Yes." Talia agreed. "As long as we don't know the power cycle for that thing, the problem will be time. It'll be pointless if we rush there only to not have made it in time."

"If the enemy is concentrating on the lunar fleet, then with any luck, we can pull off a diversion and a sneak attack." Rey surmised.

"That's right." Talia agreed.

"A sneak attack..." Shinn echoed.

"It'll certainly be a difficult battle." Talia added. "But we must succeed. Understood?"

"Yes madam." Rey replied."I understand."

"Oh yes, madam. I understand as well." Shinn added.

"We mustn't allow for that to be fired again." Rey swore.

"I'm counting on you." Talia turned to him.

"Yes madam!" the three pilots chorused.

* * *

At the Daedalus lunar base...

"Requiem, activation rate 48%." an officer reported. "Second movement will be position shortly.

* * *

Near the relay point...

The ZAFT lunar fleet attacked the Fauré relay station, but it was protected by ships equipped with positron reflectors.

"Damnit, we still haven't been able to get close to it?" Yzak hissed. "Let's go!"

"Alright!" Dearka agreed, Yzak launching in his GOUF Ignited. He followed suit, launching in his Blaze ZAKU Phantom.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"If the lunar fleet can destroy the first relay point before the second shot," Rey reasoned, the three pilots watching the battle in the pilots' ready room. "PLANT will be narrowly saved. But if they charge faster, then they'll destroy PLANT along with our fleet. You should already know that the man who is holding the trigger is such a person."

"Yeah, I know!" Shinn spat. "He's the mastermind behind everything! Lord Djibril of Logos!"

"If I had been able to kill him at Sanc..." Lunamaria mused.

"You're not at fault, Luna." Shinn assured her. "Sanc is at fault for sheltering him! Don't say things like that!"

"Either way, we can't go back in time." Rey pointed out. "In that case, the lesson is for us to not make the same mistake again."

"Rey!" Shinn chided.

"I know." Lunamaria snapped.

"That's right." Shinn agreed. "We won't let them fire at PLANT or the lunar fleet!"

"Well then, let's talk about our strategy." Rey switched the screen.

* * *

Near the relay point...

Dearka attacked a Zamza-Zah and was unable to penetrate its shield, so Yzak whipped it with his heat rod and penetrated its shield, the tow of them destroying the mobile armor together.

* * *

At the Daedalus lunar base...

"Requiem, activation rate 50%!" a soldier reported.

"Alright, this is good!" Djibril remarked. "We'll win as long as we manage to defend the Fourier. This will finally bring an end to our long battle against them!"

"That's true." the commander agreed.

"I will accomplish what no one else has been able to before!" Djibril declared. "History will finally be corrected in just a few hours!"

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"We will enter enemy territory shortly." the navigator remarked.

"Close off the bridge." Talia instructed. "Issue Condition Red."

"Closing off the bridge." Abby relayed. "Condition Red issued. Pilots, please standby in your units."

"Well then, do you understand, Lunamaria?" Rey asked. "Don't mess up on the timing."

"Yeah." Lunamaria replied.

"Uh, well, but..." Shinn started.

"We will back you up to the best of our ability." Rey told the cherry-haired pilot. "But basically, don't count on us. If you do, you'll become unnecessarily vulnerable."

"Rey!" Shinn chided.

"I know." Lunamaria snapped. "Don't worry."

"Then let's go." Rey remarked. "We won't be allowed to fail this time."

"Shinn." Lunamaria started when Shinn grabbed his helmet.

"Be quick." Rey noted, leaving the two to talk.

"Be careful." Lunamaria pulled the Destiny's pilot into a hug.

"You too, Luna." Shinn tightened the hold.

"But you can't!" he protested, the two breaking off.

"Huh?" Lunamaria blinked.

"It's too dangerous for you to destroy the cannon's controls by yourself, Luna!" Shinn insisted.

"Shinn..." Lunamaria blinked.

"Rey or I should do that..." Shinn pointed out.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria protested. "Shinn, it's all the same! Destroying the base as a diversion is equally dangerous. We're all in the same boat. I'll be fine. Please believe in me."

"Luna..." Shinn started.

"And the two of you, Shinn..." Lunamaria added, the male pilot silencing her with a hug, the pair drifting across the room.

"We'll be fine." Shinn assured her in the elevator. "I'll defend everyone... you, PLANT, and our ship... no matter what."

"Lunamaria Hawke, Core Splendor. I'm launching!" Lunamaria declared, taking off and forming up to the Blast Impulse Gundam.

* * *

At the Daedalus lunar base...

"Incoming vessel from 10 o'clock!" the radar officer reported.

"What?" Djibril hissed.

"Distance: 50." the officer added. "It's the _Minerva_ of ZAFT!"

"The _Minerva_?" Djibril barked.

"You fool!" the commander scolded. "Why didn't you catch them earlier?"

"Issue an alarm!" he barked. "Call for a scramble! Deploy countermeasures immediately!"

"Scramble issued." the intercom declared. "All units, launch. I repeat. All units should launch."

At the command, Windams, a Zamza-Zah and a Gells-Ghe were deployed to stop the ship

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"CIWS, Tristan, Isolde activated." Arthur instructed. "Launchers One through Ten, load all tubes with Neidhart!"

"Destiny, Legend, launch!" Talia gave the order.

"Rey Za Barrel, Legend. Launching!" Rey declared.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny. Launching!" Shinn followed after.

"Commence attack." Talia ordered.

"Launcher Three through Eight, fire!" Arthur instructed.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Go!" Shinn hollered, destroying several Windams.

Meanwhile, Rey activated his DRAGOONs to pierce the shield of a Zamza-Zah and destroy it.

* * *

In the Messiah's command room...

"Chairman, the _Minerva_ has reached Daedalus." an officer reported.

"I see." Chairman Durandal noted. "So they've made it."

"Yes sir." the officer replied.

"Let us count on them and pray." Chairman Durandal remarked.

* * *

On the battlefield...

Shinn and Rey destroyed more Windams.

"Isolde, fire!" Arthur ordered, the _Minerva_ destroying several Windams and gun turrets with its onboard weapons.

"Fifteen degrees to starboard, down pitch ten degrees." Talia instructed. "Hide behind the mountain. Activate the Tannhauser."

"Yes madam!" Malik replied.

* * *

In the Messiah's command room...

"Please continue to relay the details of the battle to our cities." Chairman Durandal requested. "Show all the images as they are. As well as the images of our forces fighting at the colony.

"Huh?" the officer blinked. "But that will..."

"It'll be fine." Chairman Durandal assured him. "It won't cause any panic. I'm sure that everyone wants to know where their destinies are being led to. And they should have the right to know too."

"Yes sir." the officer replied.

* * *

At the Daedalus lunar base...

"Haven't the Destroys launched yet?" Djibril barked. "Our enemy is only one ship! Why can't we sink it?"

* * *

On the battlefield...

Three Destroy Gundams launched from the Daedalus base.

"Shinn!" Rey looked at his partner.

"I know!" Shinn snapped. "They still haven't learned and made more?"

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Primary artillery bank, contact." the weaponry officer declared. "Output nominal. Safety released."

"Fire!" Talia ordered, the Tannhauser firing, but the shot was blocked by a Gells-Ghe's positron reflector shield.

* * *

On the battlefield...

The Destroy Gundams fired at Shinn, but he dodged their attacks and used his palm beam cannon to destroy the cockpit of one of them.

Rey used his DRAGOONs to pierce the shield of another and destroy it from behind.

"What is that?" a Windam pilot demanded.

"A detached force?" his partner asked.

Several Windams attacked Lunamaria and Shinn, but they were all destroyed.

"Luna!" Shinn called after after blasting another Windam.

* * *

At the Daedalus lunar base...

"Another enemy mobile suit in Sector 6!" a soldier reported. "Destroy Unit 2 has also gone silent!"

"Requiem, activation rate 61%" the operator remarked.

"We're not getting a response from the 8th Mobile Team!" a soldier reported.

"Fire the Requiem!" Djibril barked. "I don't care if it's not at full power! Fire it! Clear them away!"

"Yes sir." the commander replied.

* * *

On the battlefield...

Yzak destroyed a ship, and the ZAFT fleet damaged Fauré, knocking it out of alignment.

* * *

At the Daedalus lunar base...

"It's no good!" a soldier reported. "An anomaly has developed on Fourier! It's unable to maintain position!"

"I don't care if it won't work!" Djibril barked. Get rid of at least those at the Fourier!"

"But then that'd be the end." the commander pointed out. "We can't possibly hold it until the next charge..!"

"I don't care. Just fire it!" Djibril pressed. "I will use the opportunity to escape."

"As long as I'm alive, there will be plenty of chances. Have the base surrender and fire at the same time!" he smirked. "There will be plenty of excuses. You've done well. Let us escape again, to Arzachel."

* * *

On the battlefield...

Several Windams and a Gells-Ghe attacked the incoming Lunamaria, but Shinn destroyed them.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria beamed.

"Go!" Shinn told her. "The shaft is right there! I won't let them hurt you no matter what, Luna!"

"Thanks." Lunamaria smiled, the two splitting up.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Fire!" Talia ordered, the _Minerva_ hit the Daedalus base with the Tannhauser.

* * *

On the battlefield...

Rey destroyed the final Destroy Gundam with his beam saber.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"The lunar fleet is fighting at their best as well." Talia encouraged. "We have just a little more to go! Don't let your guard down!"

"Yes madam!" the crew chorused.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Damnit, stop already!" Shinn cursed, destroying a Zamza-Zah attacks Lunamaria with his anti-ship sword.

"That's it!" Lunamaria noted, amidst the the rain of bullets from the base's gun turrets.

"Shinn." Rey started once Lunamaria entered the narrow tunnel into Daedalus. "We will destroy the base's command center."

"Alright." Shinn replied.

* * *

At the Daedalus lunar base...

"Requiem, activation rate 63%." the operator reported. "Power flow: nominal. Formation of the force field confirmed. The breaker on the denotation circuit S-116 is currently active. Para-capacitor Number 5, 70% charged. Primary extractor, standby."

* * *

On the battlefield...

"These guys are still...! Damnit!" Shinn cursed, blasting his way into Daedalus, as Djibril boarded the _Girty Lue_ to escape.

* * *

In the Daedalus lunar base...

Lunamaria finally made it into the main shaft of Requiem, blasting open the gate.

"So this is it!" she decided, stopping before the charging weapon and headed over to the command center.

"Seer opened. Commencing countdown." the operator declared. "T-minus 35 until firing!"

"Alright, open communication channels on all frequencies." the commander instructed. "Give me the trigger.

Bursting into the command center, Lunamaria fired point-blank at the command center, while nearby Shinn destroyed several battleships in the hangar.

"Damnit!" Djibril cursed as the _Girty Lue_ left the dock.

Noticing the escape ship, Rey flew in front of it, deploying his DRAGOONs and destroying the said ship.

* * *

In the Messiah's command room...

"Thank you, Djibril." Chairman Durandal smiled. "And... this is goodbye."

* * *

That night, on the _Archangel_...

"Athrun." Kira joined his friend on the observation deck. "So you were here? You wounds won't get better if you don't go to bed already. We're launching the morning, afterall."

"Yeah." Athrun agreed. "This place is so quiet... why can't we stay in a world like this?"

"I think that's because... we have dreams." Kira replied, after Lacus left them alone to talk and Merci was busy in her office at the Sanc Parliament. "Wishes and hopes... if I were to put it in a negative light, ambitions?"

"You..." Athrun blinked.

"But that's what they are, aren't they?" Kira asked. "'I want to do this,' or 'I want to be like this'. We can't stay here because we all think like that. Aren't you the same, Athrun? I'm the same too. And Merci and Lacus... I'm sure everyone's the same."

"And in the world that the Chairman speaks of, that won't exist." Athrun pointed out.

"Yeah." Kira agreed. "In a sense, we will be able to stay here forever. Or rather, won't he be forcing us to stay here forever?"

"That's true." Athrun nodded.

"In that case, nothing will happen, so I'm sure a war like this won't take place either." Kira added. "But I..."

"I don't want that either." Athrun remarked.

"Are we being selfish?" Kira inquired.

"Perhaps." Athrun noted. "But isn't that why mankind has come this far throughout their lengthy history?"

"Yeah." Kira nodded.

"It's difficult..." Athrun admitted. "Are we not supposed to fight? Or do we need to fight?"

"Yeah." Kira agreed. "If only everyone's dreams were the same."

"No, they are the same, I think." Athrun corrected. "But none of us know that."

* * *

The next morning...

"We still don't know the details of the situation on the Moon." Merci addressed the _Archangel_'s crew. "The situation as it is, so I cannot assure you that nothing will happen. But because the _Archangel_ is an official member of the 2nd Colony L6 Space Fleet, as the Queen of the Colonies, I promise to support it as much as possible. With the damage dealt to PLANT, Chairman Durandal is now the most powerful leader in the world. He seems correct, no matter what, as well as omniscient and infallible. But there are countries which, like us, fear his enormous power. What Sanc wishes for more than anything else is peace, but that must occur through freedom and independence. We cannot choose submission or subordination. I would like to ask the crew of the _Archangel_ to do their best as the defenders of that ideal."

After her speech, everyone saluted.

Letting out a sigh, Merci continued, "Will Admirals Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala step forward before me?"

Behind her, Kira blinked in confusion and looked over at Athrun who merely shrugged and nodded, before the two males came forward to the Sanc Princess.

Merci started, "My mother, Iris Peacecraft, once said that 'With great power, comes great responsibility.'"

Giving the two a stern look, she added, "Will the two of you be able to bear the power I'm about to bestow to you, along with the responsibility?"

"Yes." both Kira and Athrun chorused without hesitation.

"Very well." Merci nodded. "Sting, Auel."

At her call, Stella pushed open the door, the two former male Extendeds entering, each bearing a cushion with a saber.

"Kira Yamato." Merci declared, bestowing the Excalibur sword to her brother. "I will now present to you the sacred blade; Excalibur, granted only to someone who has proved his undying loyalty towards Goddess of the Lands."

"Athrun Zala." she continued, turning to Athrun and presenting the Nagelring sword to him. "I will now present to you the divine blade of justice; Nagelring, granted only to someone who has sworn to stand by the side of the Goddess of the Lands in her fight against evil."

With their swords presented, the two Coordinators saluted the Princess and returned to their places.

"This vessel will now head to the lunar city of Copernicus and take on the mission of gathering intelligence." Murrue declared. "We will be launching in 30 minutes. All hands, man your stations!"

"Yes madam!" the crew chorused.

"Colonel Lorrnoke." Merci turned to Neo once the crew was dismissed. "I place the Akatsuki in your care."

"Please count on me." Neo replied as Athrun stepped forward to talk to Merci.

"Princess..." Sting told the Sanc Princess.

Merci nodded and headed out with her two reincarnated Elite Warriors.

"Athrun..." Kira started.

"It's fine." Athrun replied.

"At least for now." he added, fingering the hilt of his new blade. "We don't need to rush. Our dreams are the same."

Meyrin stopped in her tracks when she ran into the exiting Sanc Princess with her group at the corridor.

"I hear you're going with them." Merci gave the startled operator a gentle smile.

"Yes..." Meyrin replied.

"Please... take care of him." Merci requested. "Because I can't go with you. I'll pray for your safety, not only as Chione, but also as the Cleanser."

With that, she left.

* * *

At the deck...

"The engine is activating normally." Arnold announced. "Conduit and FCS online. Power flow nominal. Main power supply, contact. Systems, all green. _Archangel_, all systems online. Preparations for launch, complete."

"Well then, let's go, Captain." Lacus looked at Murrue.

"The _Archangel_ is launching!" Murrue declared after giving the pink-haired songstress a nod.

At her command, the _Archangel_ then took off from the drydock and headed for space, with Merci, Sting, Auel, Stella and the rest of the Sanc army seeing the ship off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Hey! If Vegeta and Bulma can get married off-scene, I can also revived the three Extendeds off-scene, so deal with it! Now that's done, read and review.


	40. The Song of Truth

SailorStar9: Chapter 38 is up, this is Chapter 39. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 39: The Song of Truth

* * *

In the Messiah's command room...

"There are three more relay colonies remaining." an officer reported. "They've all been placed under our control without any problems."

"So there were five of them in all?" the base;s commander inquired. "Unbelievable. This is an unacceptable oversight!"

"Yes sir..." the officer replied.

"That's true." Chairman Durandal noted. "Although the enemy is clever, too much of our attention had been diverted towards the Earth. Please gather those things in a lunar orbit. I'll think about their disposal at a later time."

"Yes sir!" the officer replied.

"How is the Daedalus base?" Chairman Durandal inquired.

"I've sent the Laura's team over as you have ordered." the officer replied. "They should be arriving about now."

"I see. Thank you." Chairman Durandal remarked. "Well then, please let the _Minerva_ and the lunar fleet get some rest. I'm sure they're exhausted from the repeated battles."

"Yes sir." the officer replied.

"But they've really done a great job." the commander noted. "The lunar fleet. And especially the _Minerva_."

"Yes, thanks to them, the war might finally be over." Chairman Durandal agreed. "Since we've received a report saying that we've finally managed to kill Djibril as he was attempting to escape again. Although I heard that the President of the Atlantic Federation is still in Arzachel, I doubt he would mobilize the military again."

"Yes sir." the commander concurred.

"But we sure are foolish as well." Chairman Durandal added.

"Sir?" the commander blinked.

"We should've known well enough that our complacency in thinking: 'Such a thing couldn't possibly happen.' would give birth to an enormous disaster." Chairman Durandal noted. "But we weren't even able to prevent this from happening once again."

"I have no words of apology for you." the officer replied.

"No, I'm not trying to blame you." Chairman Durandal corrected. "I'm also in a position to be apologizing to the countless people who were lost. But if I truly feel that way, then I have to create a world where such an event will never happen again. That's the least I can do to atone for the people who perished."

"Yes sir!" the officers at the Daedalus lunar base chorused.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

Shinn and Rey were practicing shooting at the target range.

Noticing Lunamaria outside, Shinn exited the shooting range.

"What is it?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"It's not just 'what?'" Lunamaria retorted. "We've finally gotten a break, so why are you having target practice already?"

"Huh?" Shinn blinked. "Well, I've already slept, and Rey said that he's doing it, so..."

"I see." Lunamaria sighed.

"Hey, wait a second." Shinn called out as Lunamaria walked off. "Luna!"

"Luna, Luna!" he followed her out. "What are you so angry about?"

"I'm not really angry." Lunamaria corrected.

"You are." Shinn insisted.

"It's okay." Lunamaria sighed.

"No, it's not." Shinn pressed. "I don't know what's going on.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Lunamaria replied. "Things were hectic back then, so... about Athrun and Meyrin..."

"But it's fine now." she added when Rey exited from the shooting range. "I just wanted to tell you not to worry. I can't stay calm when I think she might be alive, but it's not your fault, Shinn."

"Luna..." Shinn muttered.

"I know that it was an order." Lunamaria replied. "And the suspicions about her haven't been cleared up yet. So please don't worry about me... that's all. I'm sorry."

"Luna..." Shinn blinked as the cherry-haired pilot ran off.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Entry angle, nominal." the port control announced as the ship flew over the Moon's city, docking inside the city of Copernicus. "Approach normal. The _Archangel_ should dock at Port 7."

"This is the _Archangel_." Arnold responded. "Roger that. Docking at Port 7."

"Well then, the kid named Shinn was piloting the Impulse when it beat me?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Athrun replied. "He's piloting the Destiny now.

"Destiny..." Kira echoed.

"But I was honestly surprised back then." Athrun admitted. "I didn't think you would lose to Shinn."

"Back then, I was also confused about whether or not I should be fighting ZAFT." Kira remarked. "Merci was with us, so I was trying to get away somehow..."

"The _Archangel_ was defeated too." Athrun added. "So it really surprised me. But that might be why I was able to figure it out. That there was something wrong."

"Athrun..." Kira muttered.

"That's why the Chairman and Rey are troublesome." Athrun remarked. "When you speak to them, what they say really sounds correct."

"That's true." Kira agreed. "I can understand that. They're probably correct too."

"And Shinn probably can't escape from that." Athrun noted. "He also has dreams and works hard for them."

"I see..." Kira remarked.

* * *

In another part of the city...

"I'm waiting for you on this quiet evening." Meer began to sing. "Please come and retrieve the smile that you left behind. A little time has passed since then. The memories became..."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Please do not be fooled by her appearance." Lacus started and pretty much startling everyone else. "I am Lacus Clyne."_

"_Oh, there's nothing to worry about." Chairman Durandal consoled. "But you should go into hiding for a little while. I promise you that I will do you no wrong. I appreciate your work."_

* * *

_That's right_. Meer thought, getting off the bench. _After all that was all my doing... not hers... I did all that!_

* * *

_Flashback_

"_But you can't possibly keep doing what you're been doing forever!" Athrun barked. "If it came down to that, you'll eventually be killed as well!"_

* * *

_Thai's impossible!_ Meer shook her head frantically. _There's no way...!_

"Lacus-sama, I've prepares some tea." Sarah broke her thoughts. "Please have some."

"Um..." Meer started as Sarah poured out the tea.

Yes?" Sarah inquired.

"Has there been any word from the Chairman?" Meer asked.

"No, unfortunately there hasn't been." Sarah replied. "But hat can't be helped. PLANT is in terrible shape right now. You should be well aware of that, Lacus-sama."

"Yes, I know!" Meer snapped. "I know that already! But...!"

"The politics right now are really difficult." Sarah noted. "And I heard that the _Archangel_ has just docked at this city."

"The _Archangel_?" Meer echoed.

"Yes." Sarah replied. "I wonder what could have caused them to come up to the Moon at a time like this. I wonder if that person is with them."

"Remember?" she added, noting Meer's confused look. "That person from Sanc who said that she was with the _Archangel_?

"Yes..." Meer stammered.

"That person sure us troublesome." Sarah noted. "At this rate, the Chairman's efforts will be put to waste. Why would she do such a thing? The real Lacus-sama isn't like that, right? Lacus-sama is a peace-loving person who is always correct, but will also lead us and fight alongside us on the battlefield when necessary. That's why we follow her. A Lacus-sama who isn't like that is a lie."

"A lie?" Meer gasped.

"I've been thinking that the person who has been working hard alongside the Chairman since the beginning of the war is the true Lacus-sama." Sarah added.

"You..."! Meer gaped.

"Please call me Sarah, Lacus-sama." Sarah soothed. "I'll help you out. We'll all be in trouble if that's not the way it is. Isn't that right, Lacus-sama?"

"Now please, have some tea, and let us talk some more." Sarah added, calming the frantic Meer. "I'm sure we'll come up with a good idea."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

Athrun loaded his gun and joined Kira, Lacus and Meyrin in the corridor.

"It's really been a while since I've gone outside." Lacus noted. "I've been inside the ship for many months now."

"Really?" Meyrin blinked.

"Yes." Lacus replied. "Until the other day, I was in space for a while and before that, I was under the sea... although I understand that it couldn't be helped, it is a little...

"Are you ready?" Athrun asked his companion.

"Oh yeah." Kira replied, Torii perched on his shoulder.

"Well then, we're off, Captain Ramius." he told Murrue.

"Sure, but do be careful." Murrue warned.

"Yes madam." Kira replied.

"Is it really okay to send them out by themselves?" Neo asked as the four teens headed out.

"They'll be fine." Murrue assured him. "They're just going out into the city for a little bit. And the guards are dependable."

"No, that's not it." Neo corrected. "I'm wondering if you're okay. If you want to get some fresh air, I'll be more than happy to accompany you."

"Huh?" Murrue blinked.

"Being inside the ship all this time must have been hard on you too." Neo noted. "You're also in a difficult position.

"Thank you." Murrue smiled. "But I'm fine here."

"Then I'll escort you around the ship first." Neo offered.

"Huh?" Murrue blinked when Neo wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Oh, do you want to take a bath?" Neo suggested. "Together?"

"What?" Murrue gaped in shock. "Hey!"

"You're really not the same person..." she noted as Neo led her out of the bridge.

"Huh? Really?" Neo exclaimed.

* * *

In the city...

Kira drove through the city, unaware that they were being watched.

"This is my first time in Copernicus." Lacus noted in the shopping center. "What about you?"

"Yes, it's my first time as well." Meyrin replied.

"Teyandeil, I won't admit it!" Lacus' Haro chirped.

"Don't get so upset, Athrun." Kira chided in a music store.

"I'm not upset." Athrun corrected. "I'm just a little appalled."

"Isn't that the same?" Kira sighed.

"I mean..." Athrun protested. "Lacus is...!"

"Yes?" Lacus blinked, removing the headphone on her ears.

"It's nothing." Kira told her.

"Is that so?" Lacus chuckled.

"We're fine, Athrun." Kira assured his friend. "Both Lacus and I. So you don't need to try so hard by yourself. Okay?"

"How is this, Kira?" Lacus asked, coming out of a fitting room.

"Yeah, it looks good." Kira replied.

"How about this?" Lacus posed in another outfit.

"Yeah, I think it's good." Kira nodded.

"It seems that anything's good to you." Lacus fumed.

"Teyandeil!" her Haro chirped.

"Uhh..." Kira stammered. "Umm, that's not what I meant...!"

"Hello! Hello! Excuse me! You understand?" Lacus' Haro chirped as Meyrin chuckled at the couple's antics. Athrun's attention was caught by something else when he sensed that they were being watched.

"Haro?" the pink toy quirked its head to one side and Meer's red Haro bounced onto Lacus' hands.

"Oh my..." Lacus caught the said toy.

"This is Meer's...!" Athrun gasped.

_Help me! I'm going to be killed, Lacus-sama!_ Was Meer's SOS note.

"Huh?" Kira gaped.

"This smells like a trap." Meyrin noted.

"Yeah..." Kira agreed.

"Yeah... but we can't leave her alone." Athrun pointed out. "Damnit, they're doing this even though they know that!"

"This is no good! I don't want to accept it!" Lacus' Haro bounced about the red Haro. "Hello! What's your name?"

"This girl is...?" Kira prompted.

"That's right." Athrun replied. "Meer Campbell, the Chairman's Lacus. You should protect Lacus and return to the ship immediately."

"Huh?" Kira blinked.

"Oh wait." Athrun added. "I'll call for backup. Hold on a second."

"I don't know what their goal is!" he admitted, making his call.

"I'll go with you." Lacus commented.

"Huh?" Kira blinked.

"But...!" Athrun protested.

"I'm the one that this person is calling for." Lacus told him.

"But...!" Athrun objected.

"This is something that must be resolved anyway." Lacus added. "Right, Kira?"

"Yeah..." Kira noted.

"Kira...!" Athrun protested.

"I want to meet her." Lacus remarked.

"Huh!?" both Athrun and Meyrin were stunned.

"I understand." Kira replied. "Then please contact the ship first."

"You...!" Athrun snapped.

"It'll be fine, Athrun." Kira assured him. "We know that it's a trap already, and we have everyone, right?"

"Thank you, Kira." Lacus smiled as Athrun sighed in resignation.

"It's okay." Kira replied. "But please be careful."

* * *

At the ruined stadium...

Meer sat on one of the seat as she waited.

"Hello! Hello! Thank you very much!" her red Haro chirped as Athrun peered in.

"Meer..." Athrun stepped out.

"Athrun?" Meer gasped.

"Athrun!" she ran over to him.

"Damn, that idiot...!" Sarah cursed. "I told her to lure them out onto the stage!"

"Athrun, you're still alive...!" Meer beamed.

"Stop right there." Athrun trained a gun on her.

"Athrun?" Meer stopped in her tracks.

"I got your message." Athrun added, his gun never leaving her. "I also know that it's a trap. But this is your last chance, Meer. That's why I came."

"Athrun." Lacus chided, stepping out with Meyrin and Kira behind her, their guns trained at the surroundings.

"Lacus-sama...!" Meer gaped.

"Hello, Meer-san." Lacus smiled. "It's nice to meet you. Your letter asked for help and said that you're going to be killed. In that case, please come with me."

"That was me!" Meer cried, stepping back. "That was all me!"

"Meer...!" Athrun barked.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_The real Lacus-sama isn't like that, right?" Sarah had told her. "A Lacus-sama who isn't like that is a lie."_

"_Thanks to you, the world has really been saved." Chairman Durandal said. "The people and I... we will never forget that."_

* * *

"Meer, calm down." Athrun told her. "It'll be okay, so..."

"I'm Lacus!" Meer snapped. "That's why... I mean, isn't it so? My voice and face are the same as hers! I am Lacus! What's wrong with that?"

Athrun knocked her gun away with a shot.

"Meer, stop it already." the blue-haired Coordinator scolded. "You're..."

"If you want my name, then you can have it." Lacus replied. "My appearance as well. But even then, you and I are different human beings. That cannot be changed."

"None of us can by anyone else but ourselves." she added when Meer sunk to her knees. "But isn't that why you and I are both here? Isn't that why we can meet other people, and perhaps ourselves? Your dream is your own. Please sing for that, for yourself. You mustn't have your dream taken advantage of by others."

"Torii!" Kira's mechanical bird flew in.

"Lacus!" Athrun pulled Lacus out of harm;s way before Sarah could fire.

"Damnit!" Sarah cursed.

Handing Lacus over to Kira, Athrun grabbed Meer and took off.

"Kira!" he barked after the two ducked behind the pillars for cover.

"Over here!" Kira replied as Sarah and several of her gunmen took their positions.

Running towards Kira and dodging gunfire, Athrun opened fire on the gunmen.

"How many of them are there?" he asked Meer. "Do you know?"

"I don't know!" Meer cried. "I only know of Sarah!"

"Damnit!" Athrun cursed, firing at the gunmen and missing, before taking cover behind the pillar.

Jumping out, he ducked behind a stand, killing several gunmen

"Meer-san." Lacus crawled over to the sobbing Meer. "It'll be fine. Okay?"

"Damn!" Sarah fled after Athrun wounder her in the arm.

"Run!" Kira barked, his shots missing a gunman who then tossed a grenade at the hallway just as the four ran to safety.

Jumping out, Athrun leapt and shot the remaining gunmen, and when Sarah tossed a grenade, Kira and Meyrin shot it back in her direction before it exploded.

"Hey, what's going on?" Neo inquired, flying to the stadium.

"Are you alright, kids?" he asked,landing with the Akatsuki.

"You're late, Mu-san!" Kira remarked.

"Huh?" Neo blinked.

"Please take Lacus. Hurry!" Kira urged.

"Oh, alright." Neo replied.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked, meeting up with the group.

"Yeah, somehow." Kira replied.

"I'm really sorry for always getting you caught up in..." Athrun turned to Meyrin.

"No..." Meyrin replied. "Yes... Well..."

"Here you go, Princess." Neo offered the Akatsuki's hand to Lacus.

"Here, you too..." Kira told Meer after Lacus got onto the Akatsuki's hand.

Meer's eyes widened when she saw Sarah was about to fire.

"Look out!" she cried out, pushing Lacus out of the way of Sarah's bullet and taking the hit.

"Meer-san!" Lacus gasped, hurrying to Meer's side as Kira and Athrun took action, with Athrun finishing Sarah off.

"Meer-san!" Lacus took the dying Meer into her arms. "Meer-san!"

"My..." Meer choked. "My... song... and life..."

"Please don't... forget them..." she requested, taking out a photo from her handbag.

"What a cheerful and kind face." Lacus noted, seeing Meer's original face in the photo. "So this is you?"

"Meer!" Athrun had hurried to her side.

"I wish..." Meer turned to him. "I had been able to meet... you all... properly..."

"Meer!" Athrun gasped.

"Hurry and carry her to the _Archangel_, Mu-san!" Kira told the pilot.

"I'm.. sorry..." Meer apologized to Lacus.

"Meer-san!" Lacus cried out when Meer closed her eyes one last time.

"Meer!" Athrun yelled.

"Damnit!" he cursed, slamming a fist on the ground.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	41. Meer

SailorStar9: Chapter 39 is up, this is Chapter 40. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 40: Meer

* * *

On Earth...

The temple on the peak of Star Hill was the place where the Head Sorceresses watched the movements of the stars for Chione and they predicted the future of earth there. Even the other sorceresses could not enter it freely. It was a place which is nearest to heaven.

Decked in their armor Sting, Auel and Stella stood in defense of their Goddess when they sensed a powerful Cosmo.

"Pluto." Merci remarked, the Time Senshi appearing behind her.

"Mercury." Eternal Sailor Pluto noted. "Or should I say, Cleanser-sama."

"Cleanser would be fine." Merci replied.

"I suppose you know what to do with this." Eternal Sailor Pluto handed a Heart Crystal to the Cleanser.

"Naturally." Merci nodded and turned to Stella, the appointed Flask Bearer.

Stella nodded and retrieved the Holy Flask, a small bottle on the offering table and placed it onto Merci's open right palm. Tilting the said bottle, Merci dripped a drop of Healing Water onto the tarnished Heart Crystal, allowing it to regain its original shine. The purified Heart Crystal then rose from the Cleanser's palm and shot out of the temple to be reborn.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"While trying to protect Lacus-san...?" Murrue echoed when Neo told her what happened.

"Yeah. She was the only one who noticed." Neo replied as Athrun carried Meer's body through a corridor with the entire crew watching. "She jumped in front, and even though it happened right on top of my unit's hand... I feel pathetic..."

"She's from PLANT, right?" Kira asked after Athrun placed Meer's body on a bed in a darkened room. "Do you know anything other than her name?"

"No, I don't." Athrun replied. "I never asked her about anything else..."

"This is..." Lacus started, opening Meer's purse to reveal a disc which Kira loaded into a computer terminal.

"October 11th. My bandages were finally taken off today." Meer's voice took over. "This is a strange feeling. When I looked in the mirror, I really found Lacus Clyne's face in the reflection."

"This is..." Kira blinked.

"Meer's..." Athrun continued.

"Diary?" Lacus finished the question.

"Amazing! It's amazing!" Meer gushed. No matter how you look at it, this is Lacus Clyne's face! This is me, her biggest fan, speaking! It has to be true! I'm sure that to act like her, to be her substitute, will be really difficult, but I'll do my best! I'll definitely do it perfectly! My voice is not a problem. Everyone says that I sound like her. The problems are how she speaks and her mannerism. I have no idea what Lacus-sama is normally since she rarely gets any media coverage except when she sings. O wonder if she's as dignified as she is when giving public speeches. Umm, I guess not, Lacus-sama is a girl too. What kind of cosmetics does she like? If at all possible, I'd like them to find that out too.."

"This job came to me all of a sudden one day." Meer added as Lacus looked over at the lipstick in Meer's purse. "And although it was a little different from the debut that I had been dreaming of... Come to think of it, this is even more amazing than that, isn't it? I always wanted to be like Lacus-sama, afterall. I'm really worried about whether I can actually do it, but isn't this better than just dreaming? I don't know what will happen in the future. I need to give everything a try. Alright, I'll do my best!"

"Lacus-sama's job is first to sing..." she continued. "No, I mean, to perform all sorts of tasks for the peace of PLANT and the world. I've been thinking about how hard it must be, and it really is hard."

"I finally met Gilbert Durandal, the Chairman of the PLANT High Council, yesterday. Wow!" Meer added. "I heard him talk for a little bit but it seems Junius Seven fell on Earth and things are a mess. I also heard that the real Lacus-sama isn't currently in PLANT. Could it be that it's really my turn? Already? Whoa, what should I do if that's the case?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Athrun!" Meer beamed._

* * *

"Something really big happened today!" Meer continued. "I finally got to do it! It's Athrun! Athrun! Athrun Zala! The Chairman has been telling me that I'd get to meet him soon, but this is amazing! To think that I'd actually be able to meet him! He seems really serious, cool and wonderful! Maybe he was a little glum today because of the war, but he's a guy who went with Lacus-sama by betraying his father. He must be deeply in love with and kind to Lacus-sama. I want to be friendly with him too!"

"Thank god Merci isn't here." Kira chuckled to Athrun's annoyance. "Otherwise she'll definitely give you the silent treatment."

"Kira, don't go there..." Athrun growled in warning.

"Your shadow reflects your smile." Meer sang her new song at one of her concerts. "And hides your teardrops. The hopes of the land and the signs on the water all point to unspeakable loneliness. If you've begun to run, then the future is a door that will answer your call. Emotion. I'm sure that the sky reflects my dreams. It resonates with my throbbing heart. Emotion. I want to gently overlap our dreams I'll quietly close my eyes and embrace you."

"My work has begun for real and I'm a little nervous." Meer added. "It's hard work. It's really hard to work amidst a way, isn't it? But everyone must really like Lacus-sama. They all treat me so dearly. It's a little discouraging for me though, since I'm a fake. But my wish to cheer everyone up isn't fake. I need to do my best! Just like Lacus-sama... Just like Lacus-sama... Please let my voice reach everyone. Everyone, let's all work hard so that the war will come to an end soon!"

"I hadn't seen Athrun in a while!" she gushed. "I'm in luck that the _Minerva_ just docked here! But Athrun is a rather shy and acts a little weird. We're supposed to be engaged, so he should act more like it and not run to the Sanc Princess. But wouldn't it be really nice if someone like him was in love with you?"

"Did something happen?" Kira raised an eyebrow at a flustered Athrun, his over-protective brother instinct taking over. Best friend or not, if Athrun hurt his sister...

"Nothing." Athrun muttered.

"No matter where I go, my concerts are packed." Meer continued. "The people on Earth were all waiting for me, and they all called out for me. I'm really happy! I was so touched when I saw my pink ZAKU! I'll have to work even harder! But the war isn't ending and it's really tough. What the Chairman is saying is correct so everyone should just listen to him."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Greeting everyone. I am the Chairman of the PLANT High Council, Gilbert Durandal." Chairman Durandal begun. "Please forgive me for suddenly broadcasting this message when the war between PLANT and the Earth has yet to be resolved. However, I beg you, please listen to what I have to say."_

"_It's true that this war started with a major tragedy that was instigated by some of our Coordinators." Meer continued._

* * *

"What the Alliance is doing is seriously too terrible." Meer added. "Even I can't forgive them. My words now are Lacus Clyne's words. If the world can really be changed by them, then... Ah, please let the world change! Everyone! Please hear my voice!"

Giving Lacus a look when Athrun walked out, Kira took off after his friend and Lacus took his seat at the computer.

"Lately, I've really been thinking that this job is amazing." Meer continued. "It's different from just singing. The Chairman's words and my songs are moving the world. Well, I'm sure everyone thinks that it's Lacus-sama speaking but the one who's actually speaking is me! It's not really me who's writing the scripts either, but I really feel that way too. I'm the one here now, so these are my own words. It's fine that way, isn't it?"

"But why?" she added when Kira met up with Athrun on the platform overseeing the hanger. "Why did something like this happen? Athrun is weird!"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_It's true." Athrun admitted. "I can't become a fighting puppet like he wants me to be."_

* * *

"Why?" Meer was puzzled. "I mean, what the Chairman is saying is right! So why is he saying something like that?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hurry!" Athrun reached out his hand and grabbed Meer._

"_Athrun!" Meer protested in mid-step of the stairway. "Athrun, why?"_

"_The Chairman only has use for those who carry out tasks that he approves of." Athrun explained in the rain. "A Lacus that is convenient for him, and me, the mobile suit pilot! But you can't possibly keep doing what you're been doing forever! If it came down to that, you'll eventually be killed as well! That's why you need to come with me!"_

* * *

"That's not true!" Meer insisted. "Oh...Umm... Maybe it's true... but there's no way!"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I'm Lacus!" Meer pulled away._

_  
"Meer!" Athrun barked._

"_No!" Meer snapped. "I'm Lacus! I'm Lacus! I want to be Lacus!"_

* * *

"I shouldn't have accepted her in the first place." Athrun admitted. "I should've said that he couldn't do such a thing."

"Yes," Kira agreed. "But no one can say that right away. Not until later... At first, there's too much that you don't understand. I think that if both Lacus and I would've believed Chairman Durandal if we weren't targeted."

* * *

Back in the room, Lacus had ejected the disk.

* * *

On the platform...

"He's the person who said that he would rather not fight, afterall." Kira added. "But it's a problem if he decided everything for us, saying, 'This is what Lacus says.' A Lacus who isn't like that isn't needed."

"Yeah..." Athrun agreed.

"Such a world is conceited..." Kira continued.

"That's true." Athrun noted.

* * *

Back in the room...

Lacus stood by Meer's body as she recalled how she had exposed Meer as a fake.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Please do not be fooled by her appearance." Lacus started and pretty much startling everyone else. "I am Lacus Clyne."_

* * *

"Lacus Clyne..." Meer mused when her broadcast was cut off. "Who exactly was Lacus Clyne? Who does it refer to? Me? The Chairman said that it was fine and that it was me who saved the world. Isn't that true? Wasn't I the one who did it? That's why I...! I...!"

Lacus started to weep after reading the last entry of the dairy. Raising her head to see Kira beside her, she threw herself into his arms and cried.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_My..." Meer choked. "My... song... and life..."_

"_Please don't... forget them..." she requested, taking out a photo from her handbag._

* * *

"I won't forget, Meer-san." Lacus swore.

Later, Meer's body was placed in a coffin filled with flowers.

"I will never..." Lacus promised, blanketing the coffin with white flowers before it was taken away in a truck.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"There is a feeling of anger and sorrow swirling inside me, just like it is in everyone else." Chairman Durandal started his broadcast throughout space and on Earth. "Why did something like this happen? Even though I already know there's no use in asking that, my heart continues to wander in search of the answer. We just went through a large war a few years ago. And we were supposed to have pledged back then, that we would never let something like that happen again. Despite that, Junius Seven fell, and in spite of our efforts, a new war started and expanded without end, and we once again experienced the same sorrow and suffering. What does this really mean? The repetition of tragedies that one can only call foolish? One of the reasons, as I have mentioned earlier, is undoubtedly due to the presence of Logos. The one who create enemies, fan people's fears, instigate them to fight, and feed off the battles. Those who have thrived in the shadows throughout our long history. The merchants of death. But we were finally able to destroy them. That is why I would like to say this now."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"It's starting, isn't it?" Murrue asked, knowing where this was going.

"Yes." Lacus replied.

"That we must now fight against our other enemy." Chairman Durandal continued. "And that we must defeat it and be freed. I'm sure that you all already understand the reason why fighting has never disappeared from the history of mankind, even since ancient times. Our enemy, which has always existed, that which we have not been able to conquer - our ignorance and ambitions!"

* * *

On Earth...

"What?" Conille was stunned.

"Even now, after leaving the Earth, dashing across the sky," Chairman Durandal added. "And even after obtaining the secrets of the strengths and abilities of our bodies, people still don't understand others, or even themselves because of the uncertainty which comes from not knowing the future. Equality... no, to have more, to become wealthier.. the ever-reaching hand of ambition. That is what characterizes us today. The problem and seed behind all our fighting, is there. But the time has now come for us to bring an end to that. The time when we can bring an end to them. We've obtained a way to conquer them. The answer is all within all of us."

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Gilbert..." Talia gasped, realizing what he was saying.

Shinn thought back to what Chairman Durandal had told Athrun before he deflected.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_In our current world, nobody knows their true self, their power or purpose. They live, just being tossed around by the times." Chairman Durandal noted. "He was truly unfortunate. If he had known himself sooner, if he knew his powers and role as you two do and lived in a place where he could put them to use..."_

* * *

"Chairman..." Shinn was agape.

"With that, we will now know the people, ourselves, and our future." Chairman Durandal declared.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_If everyone could live happily in the world, war would never happen again."_

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"This is the only way to stop the repetition of tragedies." Chairman Durandal continued his speech. "As our final defense plan, with the survival of mankind on the line, I hereby declare the introduction of the Destiny Plan!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Admittedly, this is the shortest chapter yet. Anyway, with this done, read and review.


	42. To A New World

SailorStar9: Chapter 40 is up, this is Chapter 41. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 41: To A New World

* * *

"Destiny Plan, activating all systems." the intercom announced. "Procedure One, plural genome database online. Established linkage to the hypersive server."

"The Destiny Plan is the ultimate system of salvation for mankind." the intercom introduced. "It utilizes everything about genetic engineering that we Coordinators have discovered, along with the highest technology available at this time."

* * *

At the Sanc Parliament House...

"Merci-sama!" one of the ministers looked at the Princess.

"Every person naturally possesses information within them." the intercom continued as Merci looked at the computer screen detailing the process of the Destiny Plan. "From personality preferences, ability to inherited diseases. It is important to know about them first."

"You may be utilized poorly now." the intercom added, a cartoon superdeformed Djibril coming on screen as he yelled at Durandal, but thanks to the Destiny Plan Durandal became the boss and Djibril became a clown. "Your precious abilities, unknown to anyone, even yourself, may not have blossomed. That is an extremely significant loss to mankind. Let us first begin by learning everything about ourselves and what we can do. This is a splendid step forward towards the bright future which awaits you."

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"This is..." Shinn gaped. "Chairman!"

"There's no reason why you should be surprised." Rey remarked. "You should know what sort of a world the Chairman has been striving for."

Yeah..." Shinn replied. "That's..."

"But still, if he say something like this all of a sudden, the world won't..." he pointed out. "This is a big problem!"

"I know." Rey replied. "But the Chairman isn't one to give up like that. You should know that too. Just like how are we now. A world where everyone can live happily is what the Chairman is working towards, and a world where war will never occur again. It's our duty to create and defend that world. The Destiny is a power for that purpose. And you're the one who was chosen as its pilot.

"Huh?" Shinn blinked. "But... Huh?"

"The reason the Chairman chose you is because you're the person who wished for that world the most." Rey added.

"Me?" Shinn was astounded.

"Shinn? Shinn!" Lunamaria pressed the room's intercom.

"We're having an important conversation right now. Come back later." Rey snapped.

"Rey!" Shinn scolded. "What are you...!"

"But just as you say, it'll get really difficult form now on." Rey cut him off.

"Rey..." Shinn muttered.

"In any day and age, change always brings about opposition." Rey noted. "Whether the change is disadvantageous for them, or even if there's no clear reason, people who voice their opposition purely out of their worries will always appear. As the Chairman says, we, as uninformed as we are, have no way of knowing about our future."

"Um..." Shinn trailed. "Yeah..."

"But mankind must change." Rey insisted. "Otherwise, we won't be saved."

"Well, I understand that too." Shinn replied. "But...!"

"Just like that Extended girl..." Rey brought out an example. "In order to never let something like that happen again, this must be done!"

"Be strong, Shinn." he told his roommate. "You must defend the Chairman and that new world."

"Rey?" Shinn blinked when Rey got of the chair.

"That's the last way for us to save humanity from this confusion." Rey added.

"What's wrong, Rey?" Shinn asked when the blond sat onto his bed,

"It's nothing!" Rey barked. "Don't worry about me!"

Sensing a panic attack coming on, he reached into his side drawer and pulled out a pill container and swallowing two pills in a gulp.

"But what will we do about this?" Arthur asked.

"There's no use debating this!" Talia remarked. "I have no idea either!" "War is only a part of politics. Being in a war doesn't give you a full view into all of politics. Please watch out for anything within the ship. I'm sure everyone feels the same way as you."

"Yes madam!" Arthur saluted.

* * *

At the Sanc Parliament House...

"So the Kingdom of Scandinavia and we are the only countries that have shown clear dissent to the plan?" Merci inquired.

"Yes." one of the ministers replied. "It seems that every other country is still having a hard time deciding how to respond. Thanks to the hunt for Logos, governments all over are in shambles, afterall."

"That's probably part of his plan." Merci concluded. "But we can't let him have his way with the world any longer. King Herbert once used the term; 'An invasion into the minds of people,' when responding to the Alliance's invasion. But this is even worse than that! I will defend Sanc's ideals no matter what. That will surely end up protecting everything!"

"Yes madam!" the minsters chorused.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Just as expected." Wilfred noted. "The world is struggling to make a reaction."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Even more so than expected, isn't it?" Murrue mused.

"The truth is that they all don't quite understand." Neo remarked. "Anyone would have a hard time deciding how they feel if they decide to skip over race and nationality and go straight to our genomes."

"When you only hear what they say, everything sounds good afterall." Murrue noted. "No more uncertainties or wars. That you can become happy."

"On top of that, the Chairman is trusted now." Kira added.

"But there's no way this will all end with just the submission of the plan." Athrun pointed out.

"Yeah..." Kira nodded.

"He did say that he's going to introduce it and put it into action." Wilfred cut in on the intercom.

"Yes." Murrue agreed.

"What about Sanc?" Athrun asked.

"They're already in a defensive position." Miriallia replied. "It seems that they'll undoubtedly decide to reject the plan."

"Is that so...?" Athrun mused.

"In the end, if they come to force, there's no choice but to fight." Murrue concluded.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

Shinn looks at Rey's pills while Rey slept.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"No choice but to fight, huh...?" Kira echoed.

"Kira." Athrun turned to the brown-haired pilot.

"Oh, I was just thinking that must be thinking that too." Kira replied. "That there's no choice but to fight. That at this rate, we can only fight. We'll ultimately end up fighting. I don't like the plan, but I actually want to put and end to things like this too."

"Yeah." Athrun agreed.

"But..." Lacus started. "We have no choice but to fight right now."

"Lacus." Kira remarked.

"To dream, to wish for a future." Lacus continued as Talia looked at a picture of her son on the _Minerva_ as Rey awoke. "That is the strength to live on that has been granted to all living things. No matter what you gain, if your dreams and future were to be sealed, we would only be able to live on as a doomed existence. Every life fights to attain its future. It's okay to fight. That's why we must fight. As being who live in this world. Against those who try to destroy us. The world of death that the Chairman is pointing us to."

"Yeah." Athrun nodded.

"Yeah." Kira agreed.

* * *

In space...

"Station One will be in position momentarily." the intercom declared as ZAFT forces begun to move one of Requiem's relay stations. "Requiem control systems, all working normally."

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Please begin charging." Chairman Durandal instructed. "Either way, we'll have to fire it once for a test."

"Yes sir." the officer replied.

"Any new movements from the other nations?" Chairman Durandal inquired.

"None." one of his aides replied. "The only thing that's for sure so far is the early showing of dissent from Sanc and the Kingdom of Scandinavia."

"Therefore, my nation firmly opposes the plan that the Chairman is calling for!" Chairman Durandal turned to the screen that broadcasted Merci's speech.

"However, as if to respond to this, there have been some movements in the Arzachel Base." his aide added as an Alliance fleet launched from the said base.

"Oh my..." Chairman Durandal remarked, watching the press conference on Arzachel.

"Although the President of the Atlantic Federation, like the other heads of nations, has asked to get in contact with you, Chairman." the aide continued.

"I see." Chairman Durandal noted. "Copeland must have it tough. For him to have to lead a nation, even though he isn't capable of working hard like her. He no longer has Logos to guide him. Well, no matter. Then first, we will destroy Arzachel. Please begin with preparations. Sanc can come later."

"Yes." his aide replied.

"I believe I said it rather clearly." Chairman Durandal threatened. "That is this the final defense plan with the fate of mankind on the line. But if you are to oppose that, then that means you're the enemy of mankind!"

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Captain." Abby connected to Talia's room.

"What is it?" Talia inquired.

"An incoming message from the fleet headquarters." Abby replied. "Movements at the Alliance forces' Arzachel base."

"What?" Talia blinked.

"The lunar fleet, along with the _Minerva_, is to gather at area 4286." Abby continued.

"I understand." Talia replied.

"As expected, the Alliance forces still want to fight!" Shinn noted.

"Yes, so it seems." Rey replied.

"The incident earlier was nothing." he added after a moment's of silence. "I'm sorry for scaring you. It's like a chronic disease. Don't worry about it."

"But..." Shinn started. "Umm... I..."

"More importantly, don't forget what I told you earlier." Rey reminded him. "No matter what happens from here on out... no matter what anyone says, believe in the Chairman. The world is changing. We're changing it. But in such a time, there will be times when you'll have to make decisions that are different from what you've experienced in the past. There may be times when you're confused and want to run away. But... you'll be fine as long as you believe in the Chairman."

"Rey..." Shinn stated.

* * *

At the Daedalus base...

Requiem started to charge.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"After all, he's correct." Rey added.

"Yeah, well..." Shinn started. "Why are you saying such things all of a sudden? You sound like a dying old man in a drama. Stop that."

"Actually, I don't have much of a future left." Rey confessed. "I was born with... short telomeres. I'm... a clone, afterall."

"A high energy object has formed on the other side of the Moon." Malik reported.

"What?" Talia blinked.

"Daedalus base..." Malik added. "This is...! It's the Requiem!"

"What did you say?" Talia demanded.

"That's impossible!" Arthur gasped.

* * *

In space...

"Yzak!" Dearka hissed.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"What is the target?" Talia demanded. "Can you tell?"

"Deflection course, area 4 to 11." Malik reported.

"The Earth?" Arthur echoed.

"No, it's headed for Arzachel!" Talia concluded.

"What?" Arthur exclaimed. "Then this is out forces' doing?"

"Of course!" Talia replied. "There're no Alliance members left there."

* * *

At the Daedalus base...

The Requiem then fired, the blast routing through the relay stations, destroying the Arzachel base, killing Copland and destroying the fleet.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Excuse me. May I come in now?" Lunamaria asked outside Shinn's and Rey's shared quarters.

"Luna... I'm sorry." Shinn stepped out.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Murrue-san!" Kira started as he and Athrun entered the bridge.

"Kira-kun!" Murrue looked at the two pilots.

"The Requiem?" Athrun exclaimed, seeing the destruction on the screen.

"They didn't destroy it?" Neo mused.

"With this, most of the remaining Alliance forces have been wiped out." Murrue remarked.

"That thing's destructive power is in par with the Genesis." Athrun supplied. "Depending on the positioning of the relay points, they can target any point on Earth at will!

"Captain. Please contact Sanc." Lacus requested. "We're rendezvousing with the _Eternal_. Please begin preparations for launch immediately."

"Yes." Murrue replied.

"Lacus." Kira started.

"Death for those who do not comply." Lacus surmised. "Either way, the world will come to an end at this rate."

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Contact the _Minerva_." Chairman Durandal remarked. "Have them send Rey Za Burrel and Shinn Asuka here. Yes, along with their units!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"There's no place for us to hide." Lacus continued.

"Yeah, I know." Kira replied.

"Let us go!" Lacus instructed.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Well, I know it can't be helped since you're both in FAITH." Lunamaria complained. "But I didn't expect him to say something like that all of a sudden."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." Shinn replied. "We were talking about the Chairman's speech and the Destiny Plan."

"I came over because I wanted to talk about that too." Lunamaria replied when Vino interrupted them. "So why would Rey..."

"Shinn!" Vino shouted. "Arzachel's been destroyed! With the Alliance's Requiem!"

"Why? Who?" Lunamaria pressed.

"There were resistance movements within the base." Rey lied. "The Roland Team destroyed that."

"Resistance?" Vino echoed.

"The military fixed that thing?" Lunamaria exclaimed.

"It's just as I said, Shinn." Rey added. "Even if it's for a good cause, things won't always go smoothly. They'll be coming next – the _Archangel_!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Engines activating nominally." Arnold announced. "Conduit and FCS online. Power flow normal. Magnetic chamber, along with the pellet dispenser, idling normally. External shock damper, holding output 20%. Main engine contact. Systems, all green. _Archangel_, all systems online. Launch preparations complete."

"The true songstress is returning." Wilfred noted as the Eternal emerged from the asteroid field and was joined by several renegade ZAFT and Alliance ships. "Code location: Fragile. I repeat. The true songstress is returning."

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"We must defeat them this time." Rey swore. "We must do it. Protect the world that you wished for!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Archangel launched from the Copernicus dock and was joined by the _Kusanagi_ and two other _Izumo_ class ships.

"_Archangel_, launch!" Murrue declared.

* * *

SailroStar9: And the preparations for the final showdown is complete. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, read and review.


	43. Rey

SailorStar9: Chapter 41 is up, this is Chapter 42. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 42: Rey

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"The first relay point is pivotal." Athrun started in the Justice. "If we don't destroy it first, we won't know when or where they'll strike next."

"Yeah." Kira agreed in the Freedom.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Distance to target: 180." Abby declared as Shinn and Rey launched in their units.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"The two fastest ships will move ahead and destroy the relay station." Neo instructed. "While the main Sanc fleet will destroy the main body of the Requiem. And even though the ZAFT lunar fleet is nearby... Give us a break..."

"We have no choice but to do it if we don't want to lose them." Murrue noted.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Speed will determine the victor." Lacus remarked. "We will destroy the relay station before we are surrounded by enemy reinforcements."

"Distance to target: 150." DaCosta declared.

"Displaying a visual of the ZAFT defense line." Meyrin added.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Chairman, the _Archangel_ and the _Eternal_ are approaching Station One." one of Chairman Durandal reported. "Also, a fleet centered around Sanc vessels, consisting of Nazca and Laurasia classes and Earth Alliance vessels, is approaching Daedalus."

"I know." Chairman Durandal replied. "Send the _Minerva_, the Gondwana, and half of the lunar fleet to Station One. The remainder should assist Roland at Daedalus."

"Yes sir!" the officers chorused.

"How are things at Station Two?" Chairman Durandal inquired.

"Vessels are approaching. Count: Two." an officer reported. "Red 22. Charlie. Distance: 120."

_The problem is neither numbers nor weaponry._ Chairman Durandal mused.

* * *

On the ZAFT mothership...

"Issue Condition Red." the commander instructed. "The defense squadrons should launch immediately."

* * *

On the Messiah...

_The problem is..._ Chairman Durandal added.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Lacus, I'm launching. Is that alright?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Lacus replied.

"Athrun!" Kira turned to the Justice's pilot.

"Yeah, let's go." Athrun replied.

"Activate the METEORs." Wilfred declared. "All hands, Level 1 Battle Alert."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"We will move out in front of the _Eternal_." Murrue announced. "Activate the Gottfried and the Valiant. Load all missile tubes with Corinthos."

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Kira Yamato, Freedom. Launching!" Kira declared.

"Athrun Zala, Justice. Launching!" Athrun followed suit.

* * *

On the Messiah...

Rey and Shinn had arrived in their units.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Please put me on the communication channel." Lacus requested.

"Yes madam." Meyrin replied.

"METEOR, lift off!" Wilfred declared, launching the METEOR.

"This is Lacus Clyne speaking from the _Eternal_." Lacus started her broadcast as Kira and Athrun docked on the METEORs. "This is a warning to the soldiers of ZAFT who are guarding the relay station. We will now commence the destruction of that unnecessary weapon of mass destruction."

* * *

In space...

"Lacus-sama!" one of the pilots gasped.

"Well, but..." his partner started. "Which one is it?"

"What?" the commander demanded.

"That thing is not needed to protect people, nor to fight a battle." Lacus continued. "If you still possess the pride you had when you first put on your military uniform for the sake of peace, then get out of the way."

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Chairman." Rey saluted.

"Hello, Rey and Shinn."Chairman Durandal greeted them both."Thank you for coming."

* * *

On the ZAFT mothership...

"Damnit, what are you all doing?" the commander demanded as Kira and Athrun flew by the confused ZAFT pilots. "They are remnants of Logos! They are Logos' remaining forces who are ignoring the Chairman's words and are stubbornly attempting to defend their wealth and privileges! Open fire! Sink them! For the sake of ZAFT! That's an order!"

* * *

On the battlefield...

Athrun and Kira used their METEORs to disable mobile suits and destroy battleships with the _Archangel_ and the _Eternal_ firing their onboard weapons.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Incoming message from the fleet headquarters." Abby reported. "The defense force is currently engaged in a battle against the _Archangel_ and the Eternal at Station One. The Lunar Mobile Fleet and the _Minerva_ are to mobilize and assist them."

"_Archangel_?" Arthur echoed.

* * *

On the Voltaire...

"Those bastards...!" Yzak fumed.

"But it's not surprising that they didn't contact us." Dearka pointed out. "We're in ZAFT now, afterall."

"I know that!" Yzak snapped. "Either way, we're launching. Hurry up and launch the ship!"

"Yes sir!" the ship's commander replied.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Is something wrong?" Chairman Durandal asked the puzzled Shinn. "You don't seem to be doing well."

"No..." Shinn replied.

"Could it be that a lot of things have happened and you've become confused once again?" Chairman Durandal baited.

"Yes..." Shinn answered.

"It's true that following the thefts at Armory One and the drop of Junius Seven, the situation has deteriorated from the beginning of the way to this situation." Chairman Durandal noted. "Anyone would be confused. But this world, with its continued and hopeless fighting, will come to an end."

"Yes sir." Rey replied.

"No, perhaps, I should say, 'Please bring it to an end.'" Chairman Durandal corrected. "With your powers."

"Yes sir." Rey replied.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Four incoming missiles from starboard." Miriallia reported.

"Evasive maneuvers." Murrue barked. "Helldart, fire!"

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Cease your combat operations and open the way." Lacus added. "Mankind should never fire something like this at anyone, ever again! Pull back."

* * *

On the battlefield...

"You idiot, what are you doing?" one of the ZAFT pilots scolded his hesitating comrade.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Requiem's relay point, Station One, is currently being attacked by the _Archangel_ and the _Eternal_." Chairman Durandal informed the two pilots.

"What?" Shinn gaped.

"It's seems they've come out, using my destruction of the rebellious Alliance base on Arzachel with the Requiem as an excuse." Chairman Durandal lied. "Well, it's really problematic. Even though we don't want to fight anymore. At this rate, the fighting will never end."

"Yes sir." Rey replied. "But it can't be helped. They won't listen to reason. If we were to give in to them at this point in time, the world will fall into the darkness of confusion. Despite their sorrows, people will continue to fight, and our history of warfare won't come to an end. Nothing will change. In that case, I'm sure that behind the backs of people wishing for peace and happiness, the world will give birth to a new Logos. Nobody will be at fault... That's how mankind is right now. I do not want to let the world become like that ever again. We've finally come this far."

"Rey..." Shinn muttered.

"The Destiny Plan must be carried forth, no matter what." Rey concluded.

"That's true." Chairman Durandal smiled.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Athrun!" Kira remarked after the Justice destroyed the mothership.

"Yeah." Athrun replied, only to be intercepted by a stream of gum fire, announcing the arrival of the _Minerva_.

"The _Minerva_?" Kira gasped.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"How about you, Shinn?" Chairman Durandal asked. "As I thought, you feel the same way, don't you?"

"I..." Shinn started.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Actually, I don't have much of a future left." Rey confessed. "I was born with... short telomeres. I'm... a clone, afterall. We were created solely for the purpose of raising funds to create a dream named Kira Yamato. Just because they could, is the likely reason. But as a result, I... What am I supposed to do? I have neither a father nor mother I don't care about the dreams of the person who created me. Nor can I think of my body, which ages faster than normal people and will soon perish as a marvelous result of the advancements of science."_

"_Rey..." Shinn muttered._

"_My other self cursed his fate and died fighting to destroy everything." Rey revealed. "But whose fault is it? Who was in the wrong? We're all children who are manipulated by this world. That's why I'll bring an end to everything before I pass on, so that children like us will never have to be born again. That's why... you should protect that future."_

* * *

"Yes sir." Shinn replied. "I feel the same way are Rey."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Four additional mobile suits at Orange 12." Miriallia reported after the _Archangel_ received damage from incoming attacks.

"Ten degrees to port! Corinthos, fire!" Murrue barked, returning fire.

"Neo Lorrnoke, Akatsuki. Launching!" Neo declared, taking off with several Murasames in tow.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

Hilda, Mars and Herbert launched in their DOM Troopers.

"You're all bent out of shape, trying to destroy Lacus-sama's ship!" Hilda snapped, the three DOMs destroying the ZAFT forces.

* * *

On the Voltaire ...

"What are those mobile suit?" Yzak asked.

"That aside, what are we going to do, Commander?" Dearka popped up on screen. "What should we do?"

"Huh?" Yzak blinked.

"Shall we launch and immediately get destroyed?" Dearka joked.

"You fool!" Yzak barked. "If that's how you feel, then you shouldn't launch in the first place!"

"Well, I mean..." Dearka started.

"I'll launch!" Yzak snapped.

"Huh?" Dearka blinked when Yzak headed over to the hanger.

"Commander!" the ship's commander gasped.

"The Voltaire should be supporting the rear." Yzak ordered. "Understand? Don't move out front! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Yes sir..." the commander blinked.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Um, Captain?" Arthur started.

"I know." Talia replied.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_I feel the same way as you." Murrue held out her hand to Talia in ORB. "Because I don't know what's going to happen in the future, we have no choice but to do what we feel is right at the moment."_

* * *

_I feel the same way too..._ Talia growled. _That's why I have no choice but to fight right now, in order to bring this to an end._

"Um..." Arthur pressed.

"This vessel will now enter the battle." Talia declared. "Launch the Impulse. Activate all weaponry. Target: the _Archangel_!"

"Yes madam!" Arthur replied.

"We will finally destroy that ship today, for the sake of ZAFT's pride!" Talia announced.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

_Captain Gladys..._ Murrue thought when the _Minerva_'s weapons were trained on the _Archangel_.

"The Minerva is approaching!" Miriallia reported

"Ten degrees to port. Down pitch, 15 degrees." Murrue instructed. "Target the _Minerva_ with the Gottfried!"

* * *

On the battlefield...

Neo deployed his DRAGOONs to destroy several ZAKU Warriors.

The battle raged on as Yzak launched from the Voltaire in his GOUF Ignited, followed by Dearka in his Blaze ZAKU Phantom.

"But what are we going to do, Yzak?" Dearka asked. "Could it be that you're...!"

"There's only one person who I want to punch right now!" Yzak snapped.

"Huh?" Dearka blinked.

"How dare he shamelessly show up in a place like this again?" Yzak fumed.

Dearka sighed, knowing that he was referring to Athrun.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Lunamaria Hawke, Core Splendor. I'm launching!" Lunamaria declared.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Fire!" both Murrue and Talia chorused, the two ships opening fire at each other.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Station One will likely fall soon." Chairman Durandal told Rey. "But that's fine. We have extras. I predict that they will come here afterwards. There are a few of them, afterall."

"Yes sir." Rey replied.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

_The Impulse..._ Meyrin gaped when the Impulse closed in on the _Eternal_. _Onee-chan!_

* * *

On the battlefield...

_This is the right thing to do..._ Lunamaria chanted in her head, the beam rifle trained on the _Eternal_. _This is the right thing to do... Right... Shinn?_

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Onee-chan, please stop!" Meyrin screamed through the communicator.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Meyrin?" Lunamaria was stunned. "On the _Eternal_?"

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Why are you fighting?" Meyrin implored. "Why are you fighting? Why can't you tell which one the real Lacus-sama is?"

* * *

On the Messiah...

"I expect the _Minerva_ and the defense fleet to wear them down quite a bit." Chairman Durandal noted. "But you should know that they are strong. If we can't defeat them, then everything will come to an end."

"I know." Rey replied.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Mars, Herbert, we're destroying that one. Got it?" Hilda ordered, the three DOMs closing in on the Impulse.

"Alright." Herbert replied.

"Yeah." Mars added.

The three DOMs performed the Jet Stream Attack on Lunamaria, but she managed to survive.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Can't Kira and the others attach themselves to the relay point yet?" Wilfred inquired.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Thirty degrees to port! Activate the Tannhauser!" Talia ordered as the ship came under fire.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"The _Minerva_ is in position to fire its position cannon!" the radar officer reported.

"Oh no!" Murrue gaped.

_If we move, the _Eternal_ will...!_ she thought.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Fire!" Talia instructed.

* * *

On the battlefield...

At her order, the Minerva fired the Tannhauser, to Murrue's horror when Neo blocked the shot with the Akatsuki.

"I won't let you destroy the _Archangel_!" he swore when he was suddenly hit back a flash of recognition and regains his memories as Mu.

_Murrue...!_ he gaped, his memories returning.

_I...!_ his next recollection was being covered in bandages with Djibril watching over him.

He then destroyed the Tannhauser with his beam rifle.

"I'm fine." Neo assured the bridge crew. "I'm not going anywhere anymore!" and activating his DRAGOONs to create an energy shield around the _Archangel_.

"Let's finish this and go home, Murrue!" he smiled at Murrue.

* * *

On the _Archangel_..

"Mu...!" Murrue teared, knowing that her lover was back.

* * *

On the battlefield...

Yzak destroyed several missiles that were about to hit Athrun.

"You bastard!" Yzak snapped. "What are you doing again in a place like this?"

"Yzak!" Athrun exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Dearka chided. "He's trying to destroy that thing."

"Dearka..." Athrun blinked.

"That's not what I'm trying to say!" Yzak barked.

"Who cares anymore?" Dearka pointed out. "Let's take care of more important business first."

"Dearka, why you...!" Yzak fumed.

"We're destroying that, right?" Dearka asked, turning to the relay station.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Hi! This is Mayu!" Shinn listened to his sister's voicemail. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk right now."

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Athrun!" Kira looked over at the Justice's pilot as the four mobile suits' pilots hurried to the relay station.

"Yeah." Athrun replied.

Together, Kira, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka fired at the relay station and destroyed it.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Have you been able to rest a little?" Rey inquired. "We'll be launching soon."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Shinn snapped his sister's handphone shut. "What's the situation? How's the _Minerva_?"

"Although the _Minerva_ fought hard, Station One has been destroyed." Rey supplied. "They're currently chasing the _Archangel_, which is headed our way."

* * *

On the battlefield...

"_Minerva_, please fire the Deuterion Beam." Lunamaria requested. "I'll keep going like this."

* * *

On the Messiah...

"There's no need for you to worry." Rey assured his fellow pilot. "Lunamaria is safe. Believe in her more. She's strong. They will likely rendezvous with their main fleet, which is heading towards Daedalus and show off Sanc's strength by destroying the Requiem. If that were to happen, the world would fragment once again."

"Sanc is..." Shinn muttered after Rey left him alone.

"You will save that country." Rey concluded. "That's all there is to it."

* * *

Meanwhile...

The _Kusanagi_ and the two _Izumo_ class ships had neared the Requiem.

"Distance to target: 8000/" the operator of the _Kusanagi_ reported.

"Calibrate the Lohengrin!" the ship's commander instructed. "Fire!"

The three ships fired their Lohengrins directly at that Requiem, but a beam shield deflected their combined shots.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"The Messiah will now be entering combat status." the intercom declared as the fortress appeared over the horizon. "Condition Red. Repeating. The Messiah will now be entering combat status. Condition Red."

"Activate all attack options." the weaponry officer added. "Neo Genesis, standby."

Meanwhile, Rey and Shinn was preparing to launch in their units.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"This is...!" Athrun gaped when both the Justice's and the Freedom's senors sounded.

* * *

On the _Archangel_..

"Captain!" Miriallia exclaimed when the Messiah appeared.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"A giant structure is advancing from Orange 186!" Meyrin reported.

* * *

On the _Archangel_..

"A fortress?" Murrue echoed when the Messiah came into view.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Distance until the target is in range: 20." the weaponry operator replied. "Activating the Neutron Jammer Canceler. Moving the nuclear cartridge to the detonation point."

* * *

On the _Archangel_..

"A high-energy body is being focused!" Miriallia reported.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"They're aiming for the fleet!" Kira realized.

"Damn!" Athrun cursed.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"The target is entering our range." the operator reported.

"Fire." Chairman Durandal gave the order.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Engines at full! Evasive maneuvers!" the _Kusanagi_'s commander barked.

Both Kira's and Athrun's eyes widened when the Neo Genesis wiped out the three ships with one blast, everybody else watched agape.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Hurry with the charging for the next shot."Chairman Durandal instructed. "Launch the Destiny and Legend."

"Destiny, Legend, launch!" came the intercom

"Rey Za Burrel, Legend. Launching!" Rey declared.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny. Here I go!" Shinn followed suit.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Damnit, to think that they had something like that prepared...!" Wilfred cursed.

* * *

On the _Archangel_..

"The _Minerva_ is approaching from the rear. Distance: 22!" the radar officer reported.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Well then, we'll have you disappear for good this time, Lacus Clyne."Chairman Durandal grinned.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Athrun!" Kira barked.

"_Yeah." Athrun agreed. "Let's go, Kira!" and the two_ undocked from their METEORs, only to be attacked by Rey and Shinn.

_Kira Yamato_... Rey growled mentally, engaging the Freedom. _Your existence is the only thing that I won't forgive!_

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, that was intense. Anyway, Chapter 43 will be the final episode and Chapter 44 is the FINAL PLUS episode. Until then, read and review.


	44. The Final Power

* * *

SailorStar9: Chapter 42 is up, this is Chapter 43. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 43: The Final Power

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Distance until Station Two is in position: 160." the Neo Genesis operator reported. "Neo Genesis, power charge at 40%."

* * *

In the Sanc Parliament Building...

Merci was looking out of the meeting room's window, praying silently.

* * *

On the battlefield...

Shinn and Rey attacked Athrun and Kira.

"This isn't good, Kira!" Athrun remarked, dodging Rey's fire. "At this rate, Sanc will...!"

"_Archangel_, please go on ahead." Kira requested, blasting the incoming Shinn with his DRAGOONs and rifle beam. "You too, Athrun. The Justice can break through the shield. We'll take out this fortress!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"But the _Eternal_ will..." Murrue protested.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Sanc is more important than this ship." Lacus pointed out. "Sanc is the last bastion against the plan, if we were to lost it, the world will be consumed. We must defend it no matter what. That's why we're here." as Neo used his DRAGOONs to project an energy shield over the _Eternal_.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"What are we going to do, Yzak?" Dearka asked.

"We will support the _Eternal_!" Yzak gave the order.

"Huh?" Dearka blinked.

"That's a ZAFT's vessel!" Yzak barked.

"I won't let you go!" Rey growled as the _Archangel_ and Athrun took off. "Just what is the _Minerva_ doing?"

Kira blocked Rey's path by deploying his DRAGOONs, but Rey dodged.

"Rey! Damn you, Freedom!" Shinn flew in, firing his cannon at Kira, and Kira went into 'SEED' mode and fired his chest cannon. The two shots impacted each other and dispelled.

"Shinn, you and the _Minerva_ should go after Athrun and the _Archangel_!" Rey remarked, forcing Kira off with his DRAGOONs.

"Huh?" Shinn blinked.

"I'll take out... the Freedom!" Rey growled.

"Rey..." Shinn muttered.

"You can take the Justice." Rey added. "Take him out for sure this time! And bring an end to all of this!"

"Okay, understood." Shinn replied and took off after Athrun and the _Archangel_.

Another flash of recognition flashed through Kira's minds as he dodged Rey's DRAGOONs.

"This is..." he wondered, his mind going back to his battle against Rau. "What's the meaning of this? You're...!?"

"That's right." Rey decided as he pulled out his beam saber. "Finally bring an end... to everything!"

"Why is this...?" Kira demanded, dodging Rey's DRAGOONs. "Why is such a...?"

"There's quite a number of them." Neo noted, blasting the mobiles suits with his DRAGOONs. "But still, all you have are numbers!"

"Gottfried, fire!" Murrue ordered, attacking the remnants of the mobile suit skeletons.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Captain Ramius!" the _Kusanagi_ commander remarked over the communication.

"We will break through the shield." Murrue told him. "We don't have time. Please reform our lines quickly!"

"The _Minerva_ is approaching from Blue Alpha. Distance: 16!" Miriallia reported.

"Incoming missiles! Count: 12!" the radar officer added.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Damnit!" Neo cursed as the _Minerva_'s missiles closed in on the _Archangel_.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Calibrate the Gottfried! Fire!" Murrue barked.

* * *

On the battlefield...

Lunamaria was destroying several Murasames when Athrun came on scene.

"Justice! Lunamaria gaped. "Athrun?"

"Impulse?" Athrun echoed. "Is it Lunamaria?"

"Athrun..." Lunamaria muttered, his hand tightening on the controls when she recalled Meyrin.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Onee-chan, please stop!" Meyrin screamed through the communicator on board the _Eternal_. "Why are you fighting?"_

* * *

"But why did you take Meyrin?" Lunamaria growled. "How dare you take Meyrin!?"

"Damnit!" Athrun cursed, blocking Lunamaria's shots with his energy shield. "Stop it, Lunamaria! You too?"

"Don't run away!" Lunamaria shouted, pressing on her attack.

"Damnit!" Athrun hissed, slicing off the Impulse Gundam's left arm. "Don't get in my way! I don't want to shoot you down!"

"Why you...!" Lunamaria growled, firing her chest turrets at Athrun who then threw his beam boomerang to slice off the Impulse's left leg.

"Luna!" Shinn hollered.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria gasped.

"Why you..." Shinn growled, firing his cannon at Athrun. "Traitor!"

"Shinn!" Athrun scolded, dodging the attack.

"Are you alright, Luna?" Shinn asked.

"Shinn..." Lunamaria smiled.

"You're such a...!" Shinn charged with his anti-ship sword as Athrun countered with his double beam sword.

"How dare you... How dare you hurt Luna?!" he yelled, going into 'SEED' mode.

Activating his thrusters while locked in sword combat, he then slammed Athrun into the Moon's surface.

"Shinn! Athrun!" Lunamaria gasped.

Elsewhere, Kira and Rey were locked in battle.

"Who is this?" Kira wondered. "Just who is this? You're...!"

"You can tell, can't you?" Rey growled as Kira dodged his fire. "I'm Rau Le Klueze! People's dreams... People's futures... The wonderful result of that: Kira Yamato! Then you too, must disappear this time..."

"Rau Le Klueze...?" Kira echoed.

"Along with us!" Rey added.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

_Kira!_ Lacus let out a mental gasp.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"For the sake of this world which will be reborn!" Rey declared.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey, where's Rau?" Rey asked._

"_Rau isn't with us anymore." __Chairman Durandal told him. "But you're also Rau."_

"_That's your destiny." he added, handing Rey Rau's pill container._

* * *

Elsewhere, Athrun and Shinn fought with a beam saber and a sword respectively as Lunamaria watched.

"Shinn..." Lunamaria muttered as Athrun destroyed Shinn's sword.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"No way..." Kira gaped at the revelation."Why would you be...? Why would you once again...?"

"You cannot escape from yourself." Rey snapped. "And what you cannot take back – this is your past! That's why I'll bring an end to everything! They will return to their correct state! Both mankind and the world will!"

Elsewhere, Athrun had knocked off Shinn's beam boomerangs.

"But that's wrong!" Kira barked, the both of them deploying their DRAGOONs against each other and firing with him destroying several of Rey's units. "Everything has only one life! That's why your life is your own! It's not his!"

Taking Rey's momentary distraction, and Kira fired all his weapons, destroying the last few DRAGOONs and inflicting heavy damage upon the Legend Gundam.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Where's Athrun-kun?" Murrue asked as the _Archangel_ and _Minerva_ continued to fire at each other.

"It's no good! I cant' locate him!" Miriallia replied.

"I'll go!" Neo came on the intercom.

"Mu!" Murrue gasped.

"One of you from the Murasame squadron, follow me!" Neo instructed, taking off with a Murasame to destroy the Requiem.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Damnit!" Shinn hollered, firing his cannon at Athrun. "Why would such a person like you...?"

"You also need to stop fighting while you're still trapped in your past!" Athrun barked, blocking the attack with his beam shield. "Doing something like this won't bring anyone back!"

"What are you...?" Shinn growled.

"Do you intend to kill even your future?" Athrun snapped. "Was such power something you truly wanted?"

* * *

"_Shinn!" Stella's voice echoed in his mind._

"_Onii-chan!" Mayu's voice was next._

"_But it can't be helped when there's an enemy threat." Shinn remarked. "You need to fight when there's a need to."_

"_Who is the enemy, anyway?" Athrun had asked him._

"_That is a weakness." Rey reminded him. "You can't protect anything like that."_

* * *

"But..." Shinn started. "But...!"

"Shinn, please stop already!" Lunamaria moved in between the two before Shinn attacked. "You too, Athrun!"

"Stop it!" Shin hollered, images of Stella and Mayu appearing before him.

The spilt second Shinn was about to fire his palm cannon, Athrun going into 'SEED' mode and blocked the attack with his beam shield.

"You idiot!" Athrun barked, knocking Shinn aside. Athrun then attacked with both his beam sabers, and Shinn attempted to block them with his hands, losing both arms in the process. Athrun then destroyed one of his legs, and the Destiny Gundam crashed into the Moon's surface.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria gasped, going after the pilot.

"Damnit! Quit it already!" Neo cursed. "Why are you fighting to protect something like this?"

Two GOUFs fired their beam cannons at him, the Akatsuki's armor deflected the shots back at them.

The _Minerva_ and the _Archangel _fired at each other, the _Archangel_ doing a barrel roll over the _Minerva_ from the smoke.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Valiant, fire!" Murrue barked.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Tristan, Numbers One and Two have been hit!" Arthur reported. "Portside launchers disabled! Captain, at this rate...!"

Athrun smashed his subflight lifter through the ship's engines for good measure, and the _Minerva_ crashed into the Moon's surface.

"Main thrusters damaged! Unable to maintain position!" Arthur added.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Sanc's mobile suits are approaching the Requiem firing port." the radar officer reported. "Station Two will be position shortly."

"Eliminate the Sanc forces at the firing port." Chairman Durandal instructed. "Calibrate the Neo Genesis. How are the Legend and Destiny?"

"We've lost both their signals!" the radar officer replied. "Freedom at Green 18, Beta!"

_Rey was also defeated by that?_ Chairman Durandal mused.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Lacus!" Kira exclaimed, returning to the _Eternal_.

* * *

On the Messiah...

_What troublesome existences Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato. _Chairman Durandal noted asKira docked the Strike Freedom with a METEOR just as Rey awoke and flew the damaged Legend towards the Messiah._Well, it cannot be helped. I"ll get rid of them later._

"Steer to starboard thirteen degrees. Down pitch eight degrees." the Neo Genesis operator recited. "Neo Genesis, firing axis set. Output at 90%."

"After eliminating the enemies around the firing port, we will destroy Sanc and bring an end to this battle." Chairman Durandal declared. "Notify all of our forces!"

"Yes sir!" the officers chorused.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"_Eternal_!" Yzak barked over the intercom.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Yzak Jule?" Wilfred blinked.

"The Messiah is firing." Yzak informed them. "Order the forces you have in its path to retreat! Hurry!"

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Athrun! Murrue-san!" Kira gasped at the Neo Genesis fired.

"Captain!" Athrun shouted over to the _Archangel_, both him and Neo having dodged the shot.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Engines at full!" Murrue barked. "Evasive maneuvers!"

* * *

On the battlefield...

The Neo Genesis' path of destruction included several ZAFT and Alliance ships.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"The Barfest and Burton have been...!" Arthur was stunned.

_Gilbert... you...!_ Talia was similarly shocked.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Requiem, initiating countdown." the weaponry officer reported. "T-minus 30 seconds. Station Two, secured on location. Geschmeidig Panzer activated."

* * *

Near the Requiem...

"Damnit!" both Athrun and Neo charged in to destroy the charging Requiem.

Forcing their way through the cannon's shield using their beam shields, Athrun sent his subflight lifter into the Requiem while Neo released his DRAGOONs, the combined attacks taking out the Requiem and the two fled just as the large cannon exploded.

* * *

In Shinn's dream...

"Shinn." Stella called out. "Shinn."

"Stella?" Shinn opened his eyes as a naked Stella materialized before him. "What's the matter, Stella? You shouldn't come to a place like this."

"It's okay." Stella assured him. "That's why I came to see you for just a bit."

"For just a bit?" Shinn echoed. "Only for a bit?"

"Yeah, for now." Stella replied.

"For now?" Shinn repeated.

"But there's still tomorrow." Stella added.

"Tomorrow..." Shinn trailed.

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Stella agreed. "I was given my yesterday. The Princess gave me my future. That's why I can tell. I'm happy. That's why I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Stella..." Shinn blinked as the former Extended faded off.

"See you tomorrow." Stella replied. "Tomorrow..."

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Impossible!" Chairman Durandal was stunned when the Requiem exploded.

* * *

On the Moon's surface...

Shinn woke up in Lunamaria's arms.

"Stella..." Shinn moaned.

"Shinn." Lunamaria looked down at him. "Shinn!"

"Luna..." Shinn peered open his eyes.

"Shinn...!" Lunamaria's eyes softened.

"Geez..!" she hugged him and sobbed.

"That's..." Shinn looked over at the towering light.

"It's the Requiem." Lunamaria replied. "Sanc wasn't destroyed."

* * *

Outside the Messiah...

Kira used his METEOR to destroy the outer ring surrounding Messiah, before flying inside to destroy the space dock, leaving the destruction of the outer ring to the _Archangel_ and the _Eternal_.

* * *

On the Moon's surface...

Shinn watched the fire and began to cry in Lunamaria's arms.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Captain! The Messiah is...!" Arthur gaped.

"This vessel's combat operations are over." Talia declared. "All hands, abandon ship."

"Yes madam!" Arthur replied.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

_Captain Gladys... _Murrue saluted.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"I'm sorry to ask this of you at a time like this." Talia told her vice-captain. "But please take care of everyone, Arthur. I need to go."

"Huh?" Arthur blinked. "Yes madam."

"I'm sorry." Talia apologized.

"Captain..." Arthur trailed as Talia exited.

* * *

On the Messiah...

Kira entered Chairman Durandal's damaged chamber.

"To think that you would come to a place like this." Chairman Durandal, standing up from his chair. "I honestly hadn't expected it.

"I see." he noted when Kira pulled a gun on him.

"But are you sure that you're alright with that?" he asked, pulling out a gun in response just as Rey hurried into the command room and Talia entered the Messiah in a transport ship.

"Stop. We've finally come this far." Chairman Durandal added. "If you were to do something like that, the world would go straight back into the darkness of confusion. I'm speaking the truth."

"You might be right." Kira replied. "But we have the option of choosing a path where that won't happen if we were in a world where we have a choice."

"Hmph." Chairman Durandal scoffed. "But nobody will choose that path and the same mistakes will be repeated. That we'll never let such a thing happen again... That we won't let the world become like this... Just who can say such things? Nobody can. And neither can you nor she. Nobody can know for sure, afterall."

_Gil..._ Rey entered from behind Kira.

"But we know that!" Kira insisted. "We know that we can understand each other and that we can change! That's why we want a future! No matter how hard it might be, we don't want a world where we can't make a difference!"

"You sure a egotistic." Chairman Durandal noted. "As to be expected from the ultimate Coordinator."

"You are the one who's egotistic." Kira shot back. "I'm just a single human being! I'm no different from anyone else! And neither is Lacus! But that's why I need to kill you! Because I know that!"

"But the world that you wish for and the world that I'm guiding the people to." Chairman Durandal added. "Which one will the populace choose? What would you do about the world that would once again fall into chaos after you kill me here?"

"We're prepared for that." Chione declared determinedly, as she manifested beside her brother, pointing her staff at Chairman Durandal. "We will fight!"

Just then, a shot rang out much to Kira's, Talia's and Chione's surprise as Chairman Durandal fall to the ground.

Kira and Chione turned to the sobbing Rey who had fired.

"Rey!" Talia gasped before hurrying to Chairman Durandal's side.

"Hello, Talia." Chairman Durandal peered open his eyes. "Were you the one who fired?"

"No, it was Rey." Talia replied.

"Gil!" Rey called out. "I'm so sorry... but his future is...!"

"I see..." Chairman Durandal smiled, knowing what he meant.

"Captain Gladys!" Chione looked over at Talia.

"You two should go." Talia trained her gun at the sibling pair. "I will accompany this man's soul."

"You know you can't kill me." Chione told Talia, as she stepped forward.

Kneeling beside Chairman Durandal, she said softly, her voice like music, "I'm here to help you."

Chairman Durandal looked at the Cleanser and replied, "Don't do this. I am not sorry for a thing I did."

Chione remained silent as she touched Chairman Durandal's forehead as the room was filled with a blinding light and black smoke came from Chairman Durandal's body.

"Is it over?" Kira asked his sister who had returned.

"It will never be over." Chione replied.

"Please tell this to Captain Ramius. I have a child... a boy. 'Please meet with him someday.'" Talia remarked.

"I understand." Kira nodded and turned to leave as Chione walked over to Rey.

"Rey." the Snow Goddess smiled gently as she knelt beside him, "Next time you reincarnate, I hope you can fight for good and peace."

Rey's expression softened as Chione faded away.

"I'm sorry, Talia..." Chairman Durandal muttered. But I'm happy."

"You're hopeless." Talia remarked. "But really, it can't be helped. This was probably our destiny."

"Please stop." Chairman Durandal chided as Kira entered the Freedom, flying out of Messiah before it exploded and crashed into the Moon. .

"Rey, come over here." Talia told the dying blond.

"You did well too." she pulled Rey into a hug. "It's alright now."

"Mother..." Rey muttered as the room explode around them.

* * *

Outside the Messiah...

Shinn and Lunamaria cried as they watched the destruction unfold.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, this is, without a doubt, perhaps the most _disappointing_ ending I've ever seen to an anime series. And given the way this just ends, I wonder if the term 'ending' is even fitting. You guys should just pray that FINAL PLUS is better.


	45. FINAL PLUS: The Chosen Future

* * *

SailorStar9: Chapter 43 is up, this is Chapter 44. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you. And flames will be extinguished by a fire extinguisher or used to burn joss sticks.

Chapter 44: FINAL PLUS: The Chosen Future

* * *

The scene opened before the _Archangel_ took off to space.

After hugging Kira, Merci walked to Lacus and hugged her.

After receiving Lacus's encouraging nod, Merci nodded back before approaching Athrun.

Taking a deep breath she pulled the stunned pilot close, and ignoring everybody's gasps, kissed him deeply. Lacus was inwardly snickering at Athrun's shocked face.

"Good luck, and you had better get back alive or that kiss will have been wasted." Merci whispered into Athrun's ear before she broke off.

"I'll live." Athrun promised. "Don't worry, I'll live."

"_Archangel_, prepare to takeoff." Murrue instructed.

* * *

In the battlefield...

Kira combined both his beam rifles and fired at Shinn, but Shinn blocked with his beam shields. Rey then deployed his DRAGOONs and fired at Kira, but Kira blocked the attack. Athrun then stepped in and attacked Rey.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Concentrate all attacks on the Eternal. That's the flagship. Deal with the other afterwards." Chairman Durandal instructed as the _Eternal_ and _Archangel_ closed in on the fortress.

"Yes sir." the radar officer replied.

"Also, inform the Gondwana not to let ant of Sanc's remaining forces to leak in." Chairman Durandal added.

"Yes sir." the officer replied.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"ZAFT's mobile suit forces approaching." Meyrin reported. "Numbering twenty. Green 18. Bravo."

"Steer to starboard 10 degrees." Wilfred instructed. "Increase pitch 5 degrees. Aim the main cannons. Don't let them get on us."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Give the _Eternal_ some cover." Murrue instructed.

"Yes madam!" the radar officer replied.

"Korinthos, fire!" Murrue gave the order.

"Hey, hey. This isn't looking good." Neo noted, destroying the attacking ZAKU Warriors with his DRAGOONs.

* * *

In the battlefield...

Shinn fired at Kira, but Athrun jumped in and fired at Shinn.

"What's the current situation of the Sanc fleet, and the Requiem?" Athrun asked.

"Minefield has been destroyed." one of the attacking forces reported. "Maitland withdrawing from the front."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Signals confirmed from _Kusano_, _Kusanagi_ and _Tsukumiya_." Miriallia answered Athrun's question. "Negative on the others. Current situation is in chaos."

* * *

Nearby...

"Harvan Squad, course is clear the intercom on the _Gondwana_ declared. "Cleared to launch. Followed by Zerond Squad and Remburst Squad. Cleared to launch."

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"The _Gondwana_ is at Red 18. Alpha." Meyrin reported. "Mobile suits heading for Sanc's main fleet."

"Damn it." Wilfred cursed.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"Damnit!" one of the Murasame pilots cursed as they engaged the attacking ZAFT forces.

"Like we'll let you kill more of our men!" his partner added.

"Heading for the Sanc fleet?" Kira realized.

"We fell right into their trap." Athrun added. "This isn't good. Kira. At this rate, the Requiem will fire at..."

He then tossed a beam boomerang at Shinn and slammed into the Destiny Gundam.

"Damn it .why does he always..." Shinn cursed.

"If we don't destroy it now, the first relay point will be restored." Athrun added.

With a cry, Shinn used one of his beam boomerangs as a saber to attack Athrun.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Station Two, 160 until in position." the operator reported. "Neo Genesis, power charge, 40%."

* * *

In the battlefield...

"Sanc will be destroyed...!" Athrun remarked.

* * *

In the Sanc Parliament Building...

Merci was looking out of the meeting room's window, praying silently. _Everyone, I believe in all of you._

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Impulse approaching." Meyrin reported as Lunamaria joined an attack force that was closing in on the _Eternal_.

_Onee-chan..!_ She gasped.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Followed by the _Minerva_." the radar officer added as the _Minerva_ opened fire on the _Archangel_.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Neidhart, fire!" Arthur instructed.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Evade! Intercept!" Murrue barked.

* * *

From the _Eternal_...

Hilda, Mars and Herbert launched from the Eternal in their DOM Troopers.

"Damnit. They're persistent all right." Hilda noted.

"Yeah." Mars agreed.

"That's for sure." Herbert noted.

"What's with them? Every single time!" Lunamaria growled with the DOMs destroyed the ZAKUs that were attacking with her as the two warships fired their missiles at each other.

* * *

In the battlefield...

"We can't do anything at this rate." Athrun remarked.

"Athrun, please go." Kira requested after the ZAKUs' missiles rained on the _Eternal_. "_Archangel_ too."

"Huh?" Athrun blinked. "Kira...!"

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Kira-kun!" even Murrue was stunned.

"We'll take care of this place with the _Eternal_ and myself." Kira replied as he attacked Shinn with both his beam sabers and then deployed his DRAGOONs. "Please send the rest of the forces to the Requiem."

"Umm..." he started. "This is an order."

"But, then the _Eternal_ will..." Murrue protested.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Sanc comes before this ship." Lacus pointed out.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"What are we going to do, Yzak?" Dearka asked.

"Damnit." Yzak growled. "We will cover the _Eternal_!"

"Huh?" Dearka blinked.

"That's one of our ships!" Yzak barked.

"I see." Dearka noted.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Sanc is the final fortress that opposes PLANT." Lacus added. "If Sanc is lost, the world will be devoured. We must protect it at all costs. We are here right now for that reason. So please go, Athrun and Captain Ramius. Please hurry." as Neo used his DRAGOONs to project an energy shield over the _Eternal_.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Understood." Athrun replied.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Well then, let's definitely meet again later." Murrue added.

"Yeah, for sure." Wilfred noted.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Captain!" Arthur exclaimed when the _Archangel_ and Justice pulled away.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"I won't let you go!" Rey growled as the _Archangel_ and Athrun took off. "What the hell is the _Minerva_ doing?"

Kira deployed his DRAGOONs to block Rey.

"Rey!" Shinn flew in, attacking Kira. "Damnit Freedom!"

Kira then went into 'SEED' mode, and he and Shinn both fired their cannons at the same time, causing their shots to intersect.

_Kira Yamato..._ Rey growled.

"Rey, you understand right?" Chairman Durandal instructed. "Just a little longer. Protect the Requiem at all costs."

"Yes, I understand." Rey replied and attacked Kira.

"Shinn, go along with the _Minerva_." he instructed. "To pursue the _Archangel_. The Freedom is... all mine!"

"Rey..." Shinn muttered.

"You take care of the Justice." Rey added. "Kill the traitor this time for certain. That's your job. Put an end to it, to all of your past."

"Alright. I understand." Shinn replied and took off after Athrun and the Archangel, just as Athrun dived in to destroy the ZAKUs with his beam saber.

"What's the... meaning of this...?" Kira wondered when Rey deployed his DRAGOONs against him, and his fighting style reminded him of Rau. "You're..!"

"That's right." Rey decided as he pulled out his beam saber. "I'll put an end to it.... I'll put an end to it all this time!"

"Why is this...?" Kira demanded, dodging Rey's DRAGOONs. "Why is such a...?"

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Go around the rear of the fortress." Wilfred instructed. "No matter how big the beam is, it's meaningless if we don't get hit by it."

"Yes sir!" DaCosta replied.

"Kira..." Lacus looked over at the battling Freedom which was dodging the Legend's DRAGOONs.

* * *

On the battlefield...

Hilda and the others continued to attack ZAKUs.

"Now, now. Back off now, you rookies." Hilda barked when a Zaku exploded.

"Man, talk about being busy." Herbert noted.

"There's no end to this!" Mars snapped.

"Damnit cut it out already!" Yzak cursed as he and Dearka protected the _Eternal_. "What the hell is the Freedom doing?"

"What's wrong?" Dearka joked. "You want his help?"

"That's not it, you fool!" Yzak snapped.

Meanwhile, Neo and Athrun attacked the enemy forces as they neared their destination.

"There sure are a lot." Neo noted, blasting the mobiles suits with his DRAGOONs. "But numbers don't mean a thing!"

"Gottfried, fire!" Murrue ordered, attacking the remnants of the mobile suit skeletons.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Captain Ramius!" the _Kusanagi_ commander remarked over the communication.

"Regroup the formation." Murrue told him. "And destroy the Requiem immeidately."

"The _Minerva_ is approaching from Blue Alpha. Distance: 16!" Miriallia reported.

"Incoming missiles! Count: 12!" the radar officer added.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Damnit!" Neo curse

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Aim the Gottfried and fire!" Murrue barked.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Isolde, fire!" Arthur gave the order.

* * *

On the battlefield...

Lunamaria was destroying several Murasames when Athrun came on scene.

"Justice! Lunamaria gaped. "Athrun?"

"Impulse?" Athrun echoed. "Is it Lunamaria?"

"Athrun..." Lunamaria muttered, his hand tightening on the controls when she recalled Meyrin.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Onee-chan, please stop!" Meyrin screamed through the communicator on board the _Eternal_. "Why are you fighting?"_

* * *

"But why did you have to get Meyrin involved?" Lunamaria growled. "How dare you do that to Meyrin!?"

"Damnit!" Athrun cursed, blocking Lunamaria's shots with his energy shield. "Cut it out, Lunamaria!"

"Don't run away!" Lunamaria shouted, pressing on her attack.

"Damnit!" Athrun hissed, slicing off the Impulse Gundam's left arm. "Back off! I don't want to shoot you."

"Nonsense!" Lunamaria growled, firing her chest turrets at Athrun.

"I don't have much time!" Athrun barked, throwing his beam boomerang to slice off the Impulse's left leg..

"Luna!" Shinn hollered.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria gasped.

"You traitor!" Shinn growled, firing his cannon at Athrun.

"Shinn!" Athrun scolded, dodging the attack.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Shinn asked.

"Shinn..." Lunamaria smiled.

"Don't you ever learn?" Shinn charged with his anti-ship sword as Athrun countered with his double beam sword.

"How dare you... How dare you do that to Luna?!" he yelled, going into 'SEED' mode.

Activating his thrusters while locked in sword combat, he then slammed Athrun into the Moon's surface.

"Shinn! Athrun!" Lunamaria gasped.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Station Two, 100 until in position." the operator reported. "Neo Genesis, power charge: 60%."

"The _Eternal_ and the _Archangel_ haven't been destroyed yet?" Chairman Durandal inquired.

"Correct sir." the radar officer replied. "We haven't received any report of the ships being destroyed as of now."

"Purple One to Green Two: Orange Alert has been announced." the intercom declared. "Sierra, X-ray, and November: Sebastior Squad is currently on standby in status one. Like with the stabilizer site isn't recovering."

"But it sure is amazing." Chairman Durandal noted, recalling a conversation he had with Rau.

"What is?" Rau asked, appearing beside him.

"Battles." Chairman Durandal replied. "Battles... The battles, you see. People sure love to fight."

"And what makes you any different?" Rau snorted, taking a seat opposite Chairman Durandal's sofa, a chessboard on the table.

"I just want to win." Chairman Durandal replied. "It's not so much that I want to fight."

"But there are things that you can't win." Rau pointed out.

"True." Chairman Durandal agreed.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Why...?" Kira wondered. "Why do you fight like him?"

* * *

On the Messiah...

"One can't win even if he fights." Chairman Durandal continued the mental conversation.

"Who are you?" Kira demanded. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Something that one can never win." Chairman Durandal added. "Then why do people strive to live? Why are they born?"

"I've told you this before." Rau laughed. "They exist just to realize that. Although you might not like my answer."

* * *

On the battlefield...

"You should know who it is." Rey growled as Kira dodged his fire. "I'm Rau Le Klueze!"

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Yeah, I totally dislike it."Chairman Durandal agreed. "I'll have to pass on that. And to be struggling like you. And to lose either.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Rau Le Klueze...?" Kira echoed.

"People's dreams... People's futures... and their result, Kira Yamato! Then you need to disappear this time for certain." Rey added. "Together with us!"

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

_Kira!_ Lacus let out a mental gasp

* * *

On the battlefield...

"For the sake of this world that's about to be reborn!" Rey declared.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey, where's Rau?" Rey asked._

"_Rau doesn't exist anymore." __Chairman Durandal told him._

"_Huh? Why's that?" Rey asked._

"_But you're also Rau." Chairman Durandal remarked._

"_That is your fate." he added, handing Rey Rau's pill container._

* * *

"No way..." Kira gaped at the revelation."Why are you...? Why would you once again?"

"Something that you cannot escape." Rey snapped. "That is what you are. And something that you can't regain. That is the past.... That's why I'll bring an end to it all! And return it to the true and correct appearance! People... and the world...!"

As the _Eternal_ approached the Messiah, Hilda took a shot back the back, her DOM's leg destroyed.

"Hilda!" Herbert and Mars exclaimed.

"Dearka!" Yzak exclaimed when the blond pilot took a hit to the shoulder.

"But that's wrong!" Kira barked, the both of them deploying their DRAGOONs against each other and firing with him destroying several of Rey's units. "There's only a single existence to a life! That's why that life is yours! And not his!"

Taking Rey's momentary distraction, and Kira fired all his weapons, destroying the last few DRAGOONs and inflicting heavy damage upon the Legend Gundam.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the Requiem...

"Lohengrin, fire!" the _Kusanagi_ commander ordered and three ships fired their Lohengrins at Requiem, but their shots were absorbed by the beam shield.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Where's Athrun-kun?" Murrue asked as the _Archangel_ and _Minerva_ continued to fire at each other.

"Negative! His position is indeterminable!" Miriallia replied.

"If we don't penetrate the shield, Sanc will..!" Murrue realized.

"I'll go!" Neo came on the intercom.

"Mu!" Murrue gasped.

"One Murasame platoon, follow me!" Neo instructed, taking off with a Murasame squad to destroy the Requiem.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Shinn, stop it already!" Athrun barked.

"Damnit!" Shinn hollered, firing his cannon at Athrun. "Why am I getting beaten by the likes of you?"

"Stop fighting when you're possessed by your past!" Athrun barked, blocking the attack with his beam shield. "Even if you do that, you won't regain anything!"

"Nonsense!" Shinn growled.

"And yet, are you trying to destroy the future too?" Athrun snapped.

"I understand. I understand that!" Shinn hissed. "That's why the world needs to change already. That's why Sanc has to be destroyed!"

"Shinn..." Lunamaria muttered.

"Cut it out already!" Athrun barked. "And you plan on destroying everything and killing the future too. Is that the world you really desired? Or the strength?"

* * *

"_Hey, this is Mayu speaking. But I'm sorry, I'm currently..." Mayu's voice echoed in his mind._

"_Shinn..." Stella's voice was next. "I love you..."_

"_That is a weakness." Rey reminded him. "You can't protect anything like that."_

* * *

"But..." Shinn started. "But...!"

"Shinn, stop it already!" Lunamaria moved in between the two before Shinn attacked. "You too, Athrun!"

"Stella! Mayu!" Shin hollered, images of Stella and Mayu appearing before him. "STOP IT!"

The spilt second Shinn was about to fire his palm cannon, Athrun going into 'SEED' mode and blocked the attack with his beam shield.

"You moron!" Athrun barked, knocking Shinn aside. Athrun then attacked with both his beam sabers, and Shinn attempted to block them with his hands, losing both arms in the process. Athrun then destroyed one of his legs, and the Destiny Gundam crashed into the Moon's surface.

"Shinn!" Lunamaria gasped, going after the pilot.

"Damnit! Cut this shit out!" Neo cursed. "Why the hell are you guys fighting in order to protect a thing like this?"

Two GOUFs fired their beam cannons at him, the Akatsuki's armor deflected the shots back at them.

"Damnit." a Murasame pilot cursed.

"Don't let them destroy Sanc!" his partner swore the three Murasames turning into their mobile suits forms and destroying the incoming ZAKUs.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Gottfried 2 has been shot down!" Arnold reported, the ship taking a hit from the _Minerva_.

"We're going in!" Murrue instructed. "Korinthos, fire! Do a barrel roll and aim the Valiant."

"Yes madam!" Arnold replied.

"Fire!" Murrue barked when the ship was in position.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Tristan, Numbers One and Two have been shot!" Arthur reported. "Launchers on both sides unable to fire! Captain!"

"Captain Gladys..." Athrun muttered, flying in.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_This is an order." Talia told him. "Is that your judgment as a member of FAITH?"_

* * *

Athrun then smashed his subflight lifter through the ship's engines for good measure.

"Main thrusters, damaged!" Arthur reported as the _Minerva_ crashed into the Moon's surface. "Unable to maintain altitude!"

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Sanc's mobile suits are at he Requiem firing cannon." the radar officer reported. "Station Two will be position shortly."

"Eliminate the Sanc forces at the firing cannon." Chairman Durandal instructed. "Aim the Neo Genesis. Where are the Legend and Destiny?"

"Signals have been lost from the two of them!" the radar officer replied. "Freedom at Green 18, Beta!"

_Was Rey defeated too... by that...?_ Chairman Durandal mused.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Lacus, launch the METEOR!" Kira exclaimed, returning to the _Eternal_.

"Kira!" a 'SEED' mode Lacus gasped.

"I'm going to take down the fortress." Kira replied. "Pull the _Eternal_ back."

* * *

On the Messiah...

_Geez, what a troublesome existence. Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato. _Chairman Durandal noted asKira docked the Strike Freedom with a METEOR just as Rey awoke and flew the damaged Legend towards the Messiah._ I suppose__, it cannot be helped. Ill deal with them later._

"Thirteen degrees to starboard. Decrease pitch three degrees." the Neo Genesis operator recited. "Neo Genesis, line of fire fixed. Power output at 90%."

"After sweeping the enemy around the firing cannon, we will fire at Sanc and end this war." Chairman Durandal declared. "Notify all of our forces!"

"Yes sir!" the officers chorused.

* * *

On the battlefield...

"_Eternal_!" Yzak barked over the intercom.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Yzak Jule?" Wilfred blinked.

"The Messiah is firing." Yzak informed them. "Pull everyone within the line of fire back! Now!"

* * *

On the battlefield...

"Athrun! Murrue-san!" Kira gasped at the Neo Genesis fired.

"Colonel!" Athrun shouted over to _Neo_, both of them having dodged the shot.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Engines max output!" Murrue barked. "Evade!"

* * *

On the battlefield...

The Neo Genesis' path of destruction included several ZAFT and Alliance ships.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Barfest and Burton have...!" Arthur was stunned.

_Gilbert... you...!_ Talia was similarly shocked.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Requiem, initiating countdown." the weaponry officer reported. "T-minus 30 seconds. Station Two, angel of fire fixed. Geschmeidig Panzer starting up."

* * *

Near the Requiem...

"Damnit!" both Athrun and Neo charged in to destroy the charging Requiem.

Forcing their way through the cannon's shield using their beam shields, Athrun sent his subflight lifter into the Requiem while Neo released his DRAGOONs, the combined attacks taking out the Requiem and the two fled just as the large cannon exploded.

* * *

In Shinn's dream...

"Shinn." Stella called out. "Shinn."

"Stella?" Shinn opened his eyes as a naked Stella materialized before him. "What's the matter, Stella? You can't come to a place like here."

"It's fine." Stella assured him. "That's why I came to see you for just a bit."

"For just a little bit?" Shinn echoed. "Only for a bit?"

"Yeah. Just for now." Stella replied.

"For now?" Shinn repeated.

"But I'll see you tomorrow." Stella added.

"Tomorrow..." Shinn trailed.

"Yes. Tomorrow." Stella agreed. "I was finally given a yesterday. The Princess gave me my future. That's why I can tell. I can recognize the two. Tomorrow... I'm really happy. That's why I'll meet you tomorrow..."

"Stella..." Shinn blinked as the former Extended faded off.

"Tomorrow okay?" Stella replied. "Tomorrow..."

"Stella..." Shinn muttered.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"It can't be...!" Chairman Durandal was stunned when the Requiem exploded. "Why?"

* * *

On the Moon's surface...

Shinn woke up in Lunamaria's arms.

"Stella..." Shinn moaned.

"Shinn." Lunamaria looked down at him. "Shinn!"

"Luna..." Shinn peered open his eyes.

"Shinn...!" Lunamaria's eyes softened.

"Geez..!" she hugged him and sobbed.

"That's..." Shinn looked over at the towering light.

"It's the Requiem." Lunamaria replied. "Sanc wasn't destroyed."

* * *

Outside the Messiah...

Kira used his METEOR to destroy the outer ring surrounding Messiah, before flying inside to destroy the space dock, leaving the destruction of the outer ring to the _Archangel_ and the _Eternal_.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"The shield has been destroyed!" an officer reported. "Freedom, incoming! Followed by the _Eternal_."

* * *

Outside the Messiah...

"Kira!" Athrun gasped, flying in after his friend.

* * *

On the Moon's surface...

Shinn watched the fire and began to cry in Lunamaria's arms.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"Captain! The Messiah is...!" Arthur gaped.

"This ship is out of the battle." Talia declared. "All hands, dismissed from battle stations."

"Yes madam!" Arthur replied.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

_Captain Gladys... _Murrue saluted.

* * *

On the _Minerva_...

"I'm truly sorry to do this at a time like this." Talia told her vice-captain. Can I leave the rest to you, Arthur. I have to go."

"Huh?" Arthur blinked. "Yes madam."

"Please take care of everyone." Talia requested. "I'm sorry."

"Captain..." Arthur trailed as Talia exited.

* * *

On the Messiah...

Kira entered Chairman Durandal's damaged chamber.

"I honestly didn't expect you to come all the way here." Chairman Durandal, standing up from his chair. "Kira Yamato-kun."

"I see." he noted when Kira pulled a gun on him.

"Are you really okay with that decision?" he asked, pulling out a gun in response just as Rey hurried into the command room and Talia entered the Messiah in a transport ship.

"Reconsider. We finally came this far." Chairman Durandal added. "If you do something like that, the world will return to that chaos. What I've just said is the truth."

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Kira..." Lacus muttered as the Messiah went down.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"That may be true." Kira replied as Athrun exited from the Justice. "But we're also able to choose a path to prevent that. That is if we're in a world where we're allowed to choose."

"Hmph." Chairman Durandal scoffed. "But nobody will choose. People will forget and repeat it. Who will be able to say that 'We'll never do this ever again', or 'We won't turn it into a world like that?' Nobody will able able to say that. Of course, that goes for you too. And her as well. Because in the end, people don't understand anything."

Meanwhile, Athrun dispatched the guards in the downing fortress.

"Damn it.." he cursed, getting into an elevator. "Kira..."

_Gil..._ Rey entered from behind Kira.

"But we understand that!" Kira insisted. "That we can understand each other and that we're able change!"

Rey gaped when he recalled what Kira told him.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_That's why that life is yours!" Kira barked. "And not his!"_

* * *

"That's why we want a future!" Kira continued. "No matter how painful it is, we don't want an unchanging world!"

"How arrogant of you." Chairman Durandal noted. "Just as I expected from the ultimate Coordinator."

"You are the one who is arrogant." Kira shot back. "I'm just another person! I'm no different from anyone else! The same goes for Lacus! But that's why I have to kill you! Because I understand that!"

"But the world that you speak and the world I presented." Chairman Durandal added as Talia entered. "I wonder which one people wish for. After you kill me, what would you do with this chaotic world again?"

"We're prepared for that." Chione declared determinedly, as she manifested beside her brother, pointing her staff at Chairman Durandal. "We will fight!"

"Kira!" Athrun exclaimed, entering after Talia.

Just then, a shot rang out much to Kira's, Talia's and Chione's surprise as Chairman Durandal fall to the ground.

Athrun trained his gun on the shooter.

Kira and Chione turned to the sobbing Rey who had fired.

"Rey!" Talia gasped before hurrying to Chairman Durandal's side.

"Athrun..." Kira turned.

"Rey..." Athrun looked at the sobbing blond.

"Hey, Talia." Chairman Durandal peered open his eyes. "Were you the one who shot me?"

"No, it was Rey." Talia replied.

"Gil!" Rey called out. "I am sorry... but he... wishes for a future...!"

"I see..." Chairman Durandal smiled, knowing what he meant.

"Captain Gladys!" Chione looked over at Talia.

"You guys leave." Talia trained her gun at the three teens. "I will take his soul along with me."

"You know you can't kill me." Chione told Talia, as she stepped forward.

Kneeling beside Chairman Durandal, she said softly, her voice like music, "I'm here to help you."

Chairman Durandal looked at the Cleanser and replied, "Don't do this. I am not sorry for a thing I did."

Chione remained silent as she touched Chairman Durandal's forehead as the room was filled with a blinding light and black smoke came from Chairman Durandal's body.

"Is it over?" Athrun asked when Chione returned to their side.

"It will never be over." Chione replied.

"Please tell this to Captain Ramius. I have a child. It's a boy. Please meet with him someday." Talia remarked. "Rey, come over here."

"All right." Kira nodded, the two pilots turning to leave as Chione walked over to Rey.

"Rey." the Snow Goddess smiled gently as she knelt beside him, "Next time you reincarnate, I hope you can fight for good and peace."

Rey's expression softened as Chione faded away.

"I'm sorry, Talia..." Chairman Durandal muttered. "But I'm happy."

"Geez, you're a hopeless person." Talia remarked. "But really, it can't be helped. Maybe this was fate. Both mine and yours."

"Please stop." Chairman Durandal chided as the two pilots entered their units, flying out of Messiah before it exploded and crashed into the Moon.

"You did your best too." she pulled Rey into a hug. "That's why it's okay now. It's okay."

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

"Where's Kira and Athrun at?" Murrue asked just as the Justice and Freedom flew out, unscathed.

* * *

On the Messiah...

"Mother..." Rey muttered as the room explode around them.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Signals from the Freedom and Justice have been confirmed." Meyrin reported. "At Yellow 8. Delta."

* * *

Arthur and the rest of the _Minerva_'s crew were evacuated in a shuttle as they flew over their battered ship.

* * *

On the _Eternal_...

"Please open a communication line with the Gondwana." Lacus requested.

"Yes madam." Meyrin replied.

"This is Lacus Clyne from the _E_ternal speaking." Lacus begun. "I want to inform this to the ZAFT Force's head commanding officer. We believe that it is meaningless to continue any further combat in this space region and do no desire such actions. We ask for your agreement of halting your forces at this present time. I will repeat once again. We believe that it is meaningless to continue any further combat..."

In response, both sides fired signal flares to mark the end of combat.

* * *

On the moon's surface...

Shinn and Lunamaria looked at the signal flares and Shinn turned to look at his destroyed unit, recalling what Athrun told him.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Is that the world you really desired?" Athrun barked. " Or the strength? Remember Shinn, what did you really want?"  
_

* * *

"Shinn..." Lunamaria consoled the pilot.

Kira looked on as Athrun went to pick up Shinn and Lunamaria before returning to the _Eternal_.

* * *

On the _Archangel_...

Mu and Murrue exchanged a smile.

* * *

Epilogue

The PLANT Supreme Council held a meeting as everyone around the world looked on, including Conille and Sahib Ashman.

Finally, in C.E 74, PLANT and Sanc agreed on an armistice and held a conference in order to end the war. Lacus Clyne, who acted as a mediator between the two nations, accepted the requested by PLANT's council and returned back to her country.

* * *

On Earth...

Athrun, Meyrin, Shinn and Lunamaria visited the Sanc's war memorial.

"Then, they don't have a grave?" Lunamaria inquired as she laid flowers down on a memorial stone.

"Yeah." Shinn replied. "There's only a small stone memorial."

"I've always hated this place." he admitted. "But it has always been on my mind. It wasn't like that back then. It wasn't a place like this. Maybe that mean you can't cover this place up. No matter how beautiful the flowers bloom, people will blow it away once again. But this scenery... this scenery... I hate it even more."

"Shinn..." Lunamaria muttered.

"Torii!" Torii chirped, announcing Kira's arrival.

"Kira." Athrun turned to see Kira and Lacus arriving, with Merci, Sting, Auel and Stella following closely behind.

"If this is going to happen often enough, remind me to get a bigger plaque." Merci joked.

"Shinn!" Stella beamed, glomping the stunned pilot after Lacus and Merci placed their flowers on the memorial stone.

"Don't look at me." Merci replied, noticing Shinn's bewildered look. "She remembered on her own."

"So, you were here too, I see." Kira noted after Merci _literally_ pried Stella off Shinn.

"Yeah." Athrun replied.

Meyrin gave her sister a smile after Lacus took her place beside Kira.

"Shinn." Athrun stepped in to introduce the two. "He's Kira. Kira Yamato. Freedom's pilot."

Kira smiled and reached out a handshake to the younger teen.

"Will you accept it?" Kira asked and Shinn took it.

"Umm..." Shinn started. "I..."

"No matter how many times it's blown away," Merci added. "We will replant the flowers once again..."

"For sure." Kira nodded.

"That is our fight." Athrun noted.

"Let's fight together." Kira offered.

"Yes." Shinn agreed, tearing up.

* * *

"Mission accomplished." Merci grinned, after Shinn, Stella, Sting, Lunamaria, Auel and Meyrin paired up and walked off.

"Three new couples?" Lacus shared the grin.

"Nah, four." Merci giggled, causing Kira and Athrun to sweatdrop.

"Four?" Athrun raised an eyebrow.

"Your dear friend Dearka and our dear Miriallia." Merci chuckled.

"I know they dated for a while," Kira pointed out. "But Miriallia dumped him, didn't she?"

"I just told them they'd better get back together or I'll have Cupid shoot his arrows at them." Merci grinned. "That was incentive enough."

"Although, I _did_ neglect to tell them that I haven't found Cupid's reincarnation yet." she added mischievously. "But hey, why spoil my bluff?"

"Women..." Athrun muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

As the ending credits rolled in, at Aprilius One, Yzak escorted Lacus into the Supreme Council's chambers as Merci entered the Sanc parliament Building with her ministers.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, this _is_ the end of the series. But this fic isn't done yet, not without a side story on how Merci resealed Deanor.


	46. Uzumi Nara Athha's Black Discs

SailorStar9: Figured I'll restart this fic, so this is Chapter 45 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you.

Chapter 45: Uzumi Nara Athha's Black Discs

* * *

In the Sanc Kingdom's Parliament Building...

"You know," Kira noted. "I'm still not used to seeing you not in your military uniform."

"Me neither." Athrun agreed. "Although, I _can_ get used to seeing you in a gown like this."

"I take it you two have cracked the security codes on the discs I wanted you to decipher." Merci guessed, turning from the window to face the two Coordinators.

"Yup." Kira nodded, putting the disc cases on the table. "And trust me, you won't like what's in it. Feel free to throw up. I know we did."

"We?" Athrun muttered.

"Hey, not everyone has a stomach of steel like you do." Kira reminded.

"Boys," Merci sighed. "If you want to argue, take it outside."

"Roger." Athrun gave her a grin and the two exited.

"Men," Merci muttered and popped in the decoded discs, her eyes widening as the word processor downloaded entire documents of wordings. Merci knew she had found psychical evidence of Uzumi Nara Athha's treachery.

* * *

[Journal of the Ruler of ORB, Uzumi Nara Athha]

_I received a worrying report about a potential insurrection among the slums that had sprung up._

_After much discussion, my ministers and I came up with 'Operation: Restore Order', which meant dumping those dissenters in the countryside; that way they had no chance of survival. This was their punishment for not supporting me._

"_We eradicate them. We do not differentiate when we fight because we cannot tell who is a dissident and who is not." this is my motto._

_All those who oppose me would be ruthlessly suppressed._

_A printing presses of a newspaper critical of my regime were bombed and its journalists seized and tortured._

_Young opponents of my rule were dragged off to camps, where men were beaten and women raped._

_Any protests were met with brutal suppression; we would be better off with only six million of our own people, we have no need for those who support the liberation struggle._

* * *

The next half of the disc recorded the exact details and plans of the eradication of her people; of able-bodied men and women, children, the disabled, the elderly, all of them massacred by the 'Red Terror' Squad.

Recorded in the second disc was the commission final reports from the Global Union Security.

* * *

[Commission Final Report]

The officials of ORB acknowledged that their security force had planned and carried out mass killings known as the Second Holocaust; as part of their policy of 'ethnic cleansing'.

The systematic nature of the 'Anti-Terrorism Unit' strongly suggested that Minister Pale, and quite possibly Vice-Defense Minister Belgrade, exercised a carefully veiled role in the purposeful destruction and dispersal of non-Athha supporters.

The mass murder of men and boys were planned: it was found that more than 7800 were killed after compiling 34 lists of victims. Although a number of women and children were killed, along with a large number of older men, a concerted effort was made to capture all Sanc men of military age, whether they sought refuge in Scandinavia or joined the Anderson loyalists underground. All this was planned and coordinated at a high level.

Several thousand Sancs were herded together at assembly points in the field near Sandici and on the Nova Kasaba football pitch. Others were held in he agricultural warehouse in Kravica, a school in Konjevi Polje, the village of Lolici and the village in Luke.

General Mladic visited the 700 men at Sandici and split them into two; some were taken to Bratunaic, others were matched to warehouses in Kravica.

Another 1000 men from Potocari joined the men in Bratunaic, where, almost to a man, they were executed, killed in well-organized mass executions. There was a chilling routine to these mass murders: the unarmed prisoners were often blindfolded when they were taken to another execution site. The killing fields were isolated places. Once there, the men were lined up and shot in small groups. Any who survived the first round of gunfire were shot individually. Their bodies were then buried in mass graves.

Similar executions took place in The Hague, in and around Srebrenica, along the banks of River Jadar, in the Cerska Valley, in the fields near Sandici.

"By Kami-sama..." Merci breathed in shock and made a beeline to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. "What have they done?" she wept, the photos still displayed on her computer screen.

* * *

The next day...

"Princess, are you _really_ sure you want to do this?" Sting asked, skeptically after Merci informed them that she intended on visiting the execution sites, in hopes of purifying, or at the very least, placate all whom had died wrongfully.

"I _have_ to do this." Merci insisted.

Sting, Auel and Stella looked at each other and nodded, the trio following their Princess to her destinations.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	47. Dragon Andromeda Awakens

SailorStar9: Figured I'll restart this fic, so this is Chapter 46 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you.

Chapter 46: Dragon Andromeda Awakens

* * *

At the gates of the Sanc Kingdom's Parliament Building...

"I formally place an objection." Athrun, in his Alex Dino alias, voiced.

"Objection noted and rejected." Merci shot back.

"Give it a rest already." Sting chided. "We all know that once she puts her mind onto something, she _has_ to see it through."

"And that's precisely why all four of us are escorting her." Auel added.

"Enough chitchat." Stella snapped. "Let's go."

"Aye, madam." Sting saluted.

"How does Lunamaria put up with you, I'll never know." Auel shook his head in amusement.

"The same way Meyrin puts up with you." Sting shot back.

"Okay, you two." Alex pulled the two apart. "Knock it off."

* * *

On the execution field near Sandici...

"Why does it feel like she's going to a funeral?" Alex muttered, the four bodyguards looking on as the Sanc Princess neared the execution ground.

"Because she is." Stella replied. "I'm her Flask Bearer, remember? I can practically taste her emotions. Regret..."

"Sorrow." Auel stated as he focused.

"And most of all, guilt." Sting finished. "The Peacecrafts are a family of peaceful rulers. So, not wanting any bloodshed, King Herbert abdicated the throne when the elder Athha pulled the coup d'etat. But it wasn't enough. Even after the Peacecrafts imposed self-exile on themselves, Athha ordered for the eradication of the Peacecraft loyalists and anyone else who didn't support him."

"The Princess is feeling guilty, because she feels that if the late King had not given in that easily, all of these could be avoided." Stella added.

"This is another one of those 'Younger generation cleaning up the older generation's mess', huh?" Auel mused. "Oh crap." he muttered, sensing the Sanc Princess turning into her 'Cleanser' form.

"She's beating herself over this." Sting mumbled as the 'Cleanser' unleashed a purifying wave of magic over the execution field, freeing all of the victims' 'Soul Crystals' and healing all of their souls from their disgruntlement from being wrongfully murdered.

"If she's going to do this for _every_ single execution site..." Alex muttered.

"You know she will." the three Elite Senshi chorused.

"You three really need to stop doing that." Alex muttered.

"Doing what?" Sting, Auel and Stella echoed.

"That." Alex remarked.

"What?" the three asked.

"Never mind." Alex sighed.

* * *

A couple of days later...

The group had finished paying their respects to the last execution site when a spark of evil alerted the four reborn Mercurians.

"Do they _have_ to choose to attack now?" Auel whined.

"Senshi, where are you?" a mantis-like monster looked around for its prey.

"What the hell..." Alex cursed, seeing the unconscious crowd around the youma.

"Eris must be getting desperate to have send this guy." Stella noted.

"Alex, check on everyone." Merci instructed. "Get a couple of ambulances while you're at it."

"Right." Alex nodded and took out his cellphone.

"Twilight Ice Dragon, Armor Up!"

"Twilight Frost Phoenix, Armor Up!"

"Twilight Snow Owl, Make Up!"

"Eternal Mercury Power!"

Ice Dragon pointed at the creature with his sword "Give these people's energy back or I'll destroy you."

"I don't think so," The mantis growled.

"Then die," Frost Phoenix snapped and the two Knights leapt at the creature sword-first. The creature just sent them crashing on a wall with one of it's massive arms.

"Dragon! Phoenix!" Mercury exclaimed and went to check on them.

"Okay oversized flea, you hurt my friends, I'll hurt you." Snow Owl snapped. "Snow Spray!"

The mantis blocked the blow with it's scythe-like arms and chuckled "My name's Cigale. Are we fighting or are we just warming up, girl?"

Mercury was checking on her two Elite Senshi, when Frost Phoenix opened his eyes and reached for his sword. Mercury was about to say something but Frost Phoenix hushed her and pointed to the still unconscious Ice Dragon. Mercury nodded.

Cigale was busy deflecting the snow Senshi's attacks, so he did not see Frost Phoenix coming at him from behind. "You cannot beat me, I'm invincible!" it exclaimed.

"I'm out of power..." Snow Owl said falling to her knees.

Cigale rose both arms to slice the Senshi, but just then a blur hissed by his side. The mantis howled in pain as his arms fell to the ground.

Dragon Andromeda stopped and pointed at Cigale with his katana and said, "Never let your guard down just because you think you've won."

"Come and get me, boy." Cigale said with an evil grin.

"I don't need to." Dragon Andromeda said. The mantis felt something hitting him from behind, and looked down to see Frost Phoenix's katana embedded on his chest. Cigale glared at Dragon Andromeda then turned into dust.

"Good job, Auel." Dragon Andromeda noted.

"How did you..." Frost Phoenix blinked in surprise.

"Know?" Dragon Andromeda finished and recalled his armor to reveal Athrun underneath.

"Since when..." Ice Dragon gaped, the three Elite Senshi reversing their transformations.

"That's what I want to know." Mercury added, reverting back to her human form.

"Just now." Athrun replied. "When Cigale was attacking. Something just snapped in my mind and next thing I knew, my Dragon Sword was before me. I grabbed it instinctively, and well," he shrugged. "You know what happened next."

"We're _so_ working on releasing your memory seal when we get back." Merci muttered. "Cagalli won't be too happy about this."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	48. Aftermath

SailorStar9: Figured I'll restart this fic, so this is Chapter 47 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Don't own, don't sue or I'll sink a SEED mode Kira after you.

Chapter 47: Aftermath

* * *

That night...

Sitting by the windowsill, Merci shivered as the echoes of fear and hopelessness of those innocents executed resonated through her mind via their 'Soul Crystals'. That was one of the drawbacks of being the 'Cleanser', her empathy was amplified many times over.

"You'll catch a cold like this." Athrun voiced, draping a coat over her bare shoulders, the couple looking out of the window of their shared room in the hotel. "Something happened." he guessed.

"You could say that." Merci sighed as she drew the curtains. "All those cries, those pleas that fell into death ears, I can still feel their fear, their hopelessness, their despair... How was it possible for someone to actually go through murdering so many people without feeling any remorse? How can it possible for _anyone_ to actually pass those orders without feeling any..."

"Merci, let it all out." Athrun soothed, pulling her into his embrace.

Clutching the front of his coat, Merci let out a heart-wrenching wail, all of her anger and frustrations pouring out.

"I shouldn't have come back." Merci whispered after her crying bout.

"What are you talking about?" Athrun chided. "Do you have _any_ idea what the Athhas would have done if you _hadn__'__t_ returned? They've pretended the entire thing never happened and swept it under the rug! With you returning the bodies to their families, at the very least, those who survived the massacre would have closure." kissing her forehead, he added. "Never ever doubt yourself, again."

"Thank you." Merci whispered, her head leaning on his chest. "I see you figured out the _real_ form of the Nagelring sword." she grinned, noting the said blade had reverted back to its original form, the Andromeda Dragon Sword.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Athrun gave her a mock-accusing glare.

"Perhaps." Merci giggled.

"Why you little..." Athrun growled. Scooping her up into his arms, her carried her over to the bed.

"Athrun, you won't dare..." Merci's eyes widened, recognizing the familiar glint the navy-haired Coordinator had in his eyes.

"Won't I, or would I?" Athrun smirked playfully.

Merci squealed beneath him as Athrun proceeded to find her ticklish spots easily.

It was not long before their tickle fest turned into a make-out session and something more...

* * *

The next morning...

"Kira's going to kill me." Athrun muttered, the couple having awoke half-naked beside each other.

"He's on PLANT, with Lacus." Merci kissed her lover's nose. "Besides, he can't pick on me for what he's doing himself."

"Wait," Athrun was suddenly alert. "You don't mean... he and Lacus...?"

Merci just gave him a sweet smile, "With you recovering your memories, it'll be a matter of time before Kira and Lacus regained theirs too."

"You planned all of this, didn't you?" Athrun sighed.

"I'm only fulfilling my karma." Merci retorted. "If you want to complain, take it up to Destiny and the Fates. Heck, even Pluto's a pawn in all this."

"So, Crystal Tokyo..." Athrun prompted.

"Is bound to happen, one way or another." Merci confirmed. "I am the one who is meant to cause the 'Great Freeze'; the 'Second Ice Age' of myth, practically gift-wrapping Earth for Serenity's ascension."

"And what do we do after that?" Athrun asked, his hands automatically moving to cup her breasts.

"I don't know." Merci admitted, biting back a pleasure moan. "I'll cross the bridge when the time comes. Don't do that!" she slapped his arms in protest.

"I didn't hear you protest last night." Athrun smirked mischievously.

"Oh, hush it!" Merci smacked his arm.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yay! Athrun/Merci fluff! Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
